Lord Haru
by RazzDazz
Summary: The only way to realise a dream in a man's world is to become like one... if only it was easy... then they met... ON-GOING...
1. Chapter 1

**Foreword**

I've received a wonderful insight from a fan for this fantasy/mystery fic to go on. Originally it was called 'Tenshi4Akuma.' I've thus used this title for another story. Back to this one, I decided to hack the series off because it went off tangent. Now that I know that it didn't, I'm reviving this fic for those of you who fell in love with it. I'm renaming it as 'Lord Haru.' Ironically, it was the first title I came up with but discarded it because of the prologue. I'm glad I could finally use the original title for this fic. Not to worry, the prologue would remain the same, as well as the main characters. Lord Haru would still be the tenshi and the 'Shadow King' as the akuma.

**Prologue**

A very long time ago, before dinosaurs roamed the earth and humans came to existence after the age of dinosaurs ended, the Creator challenged himself to create two beings from the same core. That core was the smallest part of him. The one that he'd lest utilised yet was most treasured. It was a strand of hair. It was the only one on his head. He plucked it without hesitation or remorse because once plucked not a strand would again grow. With the strand held firmly between his thumb and forefinger. He was now completely bald. He brought it to eye level and noticed that it was half black and half white.

Black and white, dark and light, hate and love, sadness and happiness, sickness and health, rich and poor were all complimenting each other or there would not be one without the other. Therefore, one exists for the other and there would be only one true mate for the other. Each halve combined would complete a whole. These a life lessons that the two beings he would soon create would need to learn by themselves. The two beings would have their own strengths which would aid them or the other in times of need. There would be weaknesses too, to which they need to improve on as well.

The Creator had never once thought of creating a perfect being. A perfect being would be boring and there would not be any room for self development and improvisation. Life would be too predictable when in reality life was full of drama. He'd hoped that his two creations would become better beings. That was his hope because he knew Kuro, the black demon, whom he'd created it to be masculine would cause problems for Shiroi, the feminine white angel. But he also knew something else that both o were oblivious of. He'd leave them to their own devices to discover what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Vice Chamberlain, Sashimaru Daizen and I were surveying the progress of the town-square and market. We were in disguise. The result of that observation was clear. I didn't like the current situation of the people. I wanted to strangle the 'shadow' king with my own two bare hands. How could he let them be in this poor state of impoverishment and depravity? The rich merchants got richer by oppressing the lower traders and farmers of their goods. There were no standard in measurement for any dry or wet goods.

Price hiking and cheating the public were one of the ways the traders could gain what they'd lost. Good legible establishments were fewer, many closed down or chose to leave town because the price of properties and land were high. Only those with money could survive by giving bribes to land, building, or trading officials for them to stay in business. The ones in full swing were establishments of ill repute where money was God and peoples' well beings were less than animals'.

I glanced at Daizen in disgust, "The morality level here is atrocious. I see the royal high officials weren't doing their proper jobs. I'll need to see the records of all property leasing and the officers in charge for the last five years. Get them ready by noon tomorrow."

"I also want to see the reports on the trading of wet and dry goods by farmers, fishermen with traders and merchants and the trading officers in charge for the past five years. Get them ready the day after tomorrow. The reports should be on my table before I come in." I was determined to write a full proof Act of Merchant Trading and Taxation when I'm in my study after examining the records.

There wasn't room for arguments. Everything was absolute. The VC went pale with shock and then hung his head in defeat.

Suddenly, I heard terrible shouting and heart-wrenching cries from a tavern on my right. I nodded my head to assigned guards in disguise to wait for my signal outside the tavern. I glanced and motioned the VC to come along. He looked forlorn as he followed me into the tavern and nearly ran out like a coward when he saw how unruly the situation in the tavern was.

But I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to me, "Endure it!"

We sat at a table next to the window. A scruffy looking wench approached and enquired our orders. I glanced at her then the tavern and smiled apologetically, "Later." The tavern was filthy with cockroaches, lizards and occasional rats scurrying by our feet and their droppings was enough to make the VC turn a slight shade of green. My eyes were focused on five monkeys in uniform acting unpleasantly towards the tavern workers.

They were bullying a small girl aged five who was sprawled on the floor. They tripped her on purpose. The wooden utensils and the remains were strewn on the floor. They bawled in laughter. They sounded like a pack of crazed hyenas. The tavern keeper apologized profusely while scolding and beating the small girl with a broom. One of the officers, grabbed her by her arm and shook her, she cried in pain and fear. One of the wenches implored them to stop hurting the child.

Another officer with a scar on his left cheek grabbed her arm and yelled at her. "My comrade will stop, only if you licked the dirt on my boots."

She looked shocked, humiliated, with a pained expression etched on her tired face. But, she braved herself for the sake of the little girl and was on her knees. She held the booted foot in her hands, closed her eyes and was about to lick it when she felt a swift 'whoosh' and felt her face drenched in warm liquid. There was a bloodcurdling scream from a man. She quickly opened her eyes to see blood on her hands, clothes and without doubt on her face. The blood belonged to the man whose boot she was about to lick.

Everyone in the tavern was shocked into silence. The fellow's booted foot lay in a bloodied heap on the floor. The fellow was howling and rolling on the floor in pain. The other four officers looked at the trail of blood and saw a slightly built young man with startling brown eyes and short, black hair wounding a unique metallic whip round his waist. He was a bishounen. The stranger was with a company who had passed out due to too much 'excitement.'

"What's the meaning…"

The stranger held a firm hand up, "What's in code 231 of the military statutory act?"

Perturbed, the military officer with an eye patch looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Someone who would spare your lives should you answer wisely," He eyed the four officers predatorily. He stood with hands behind his back.

The thin looking officer, trembled and spoke, "Code 231 is to protect and serve the people of this kingdom along with the royal houses representatives of this kingdom. Any ungracious acts from officers, low, middle and high ranking would be dealt severely by a special enforcer appointed by the king." The other three glared at him. He gulped in fear of his comrades, and of the commanding yet mysterious stranger.

The brown eyed stranger was expressionless, "What does code 343 indicate?" The question was directed at the thin officer.

The thin officer went pale as he answered, "A traitor who discloses his company's circumstances and/or whereabouts would be subjected for tongue removal and slow agonising death. No appealing representations allowed."

The mysterious stranger whistled shrilly. A few special officers burst into the tavern, the captain saluting him, "Your Excellency, which of these rats needed drowning?"

"None, Capt Murasaki, however, please bring in a healer to see to the squealing rat." He indicated at the writhing form on the floor. The captain motioned two of his men to look into the injured military officer. "Also, I've come to a decision on these five characters."

The four gasped in horror at the sight of the fearsome force backing the bishounen. The famous and fearsome captain was a subordinate of this bishounen. Who was this young man? What decision? They stared at the brown-eyed man who looked at them in antipathy.

"You three are demoted to rank private. You'll be deported to the remotest area of this kingdom known as Rikaku Desert." He pointed at the three surprised officers.

They groaned in protest. The one with the eye patch queried the bishounen's authority. "Who are you? You've no right to decide anything."

Capt. Murasaki bellowed, "Why you…" He was stopped after receiving a single glare from the young man.

Ignoring the officer with the eye patch, he shifted his attention to his thin comrade. "You," he pointed at the quivering thin officer, "don't belong in military service. You're thus, relieved of duty without compensation. The military can't afford to have weaklings like you jeopardising their mission."

"But…" Then he immediately clamped up.

The brown eyed young man gave him a withering stare, "Or would you rather die an agonising death…" The thin officer shook his head.

The mysterious young man nodded, "Good." Glancing at the injured man, the mysterious bishounen informed Capt. Murasaki, "He's relieved from duty without compensation. Uncivilised acts would weaken a united force. Enter in their files what they've done."

The young man knelt beside the heavily injured small girl. The little girl was curled into a tight fetal position and was shivering. He pressed his palm gently on the girl's forehead. A frowned etched his handsome face. "She's burning up." He looked for the brave tavern wench and motioned her forward. "She's in your care. Follow Corporal Ikeda. He'll take care of the both of you. Capt. Murasaki, there're still unfinished business here."

They approached the tavern keeper. But, the eye-patched officer intervened, "I asked who you were."

The mysterious bishounen gave him a cold stare, "Someone who'll spare your live but unfortunately not your livelihood. You're a disgrace to this profession. The best for the three of you to learn is through the hardships of an officer and gentleman. Only then will you value life."

The man was taken aback with the remark and looked intimidated and shrank back.

The mysterious young man narrowed his eyes in dissatisfaction at the tavern keeper. "I'm sickened at the deplorable state of your tavern. This isn't an establishment, but a house full of rotting corpses by the look and smell of it."

The tavern keeper's eyes widened in fury and fear, "What? That's ludicrous. Our customers haven't complaint a bit about…"

The young man banged his fist on the dirty counter. The rotted wood gave in. "See what I mean, ROTTEN! And, you've pests for pets running about." The tavern keeper jumped back while the bishounen took an empty but moldy jug, "The customers can't complain because you have bastards to pound their faces in." He let the jug slip from his grip. It broke into smithereens. "Your establishment is closed. Your operating license revoked and you're fined 35,000 silver nuggets. Sergeant Honzo, book him."

Those in the tavern, were in shock, and were speechless. The tavern keeper and the four condemned officers asked Sergeant Honzo who the mysterious brown eyed bishounen was, as he went out of the tavern, while Capt Murasaki shook the VC roughly for him to wake up.

"That's Lord Haruka Ran, the prime heir to the Tsubaki Clan that the shadow king had appointed as his troubleshooter."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Lord Haruka Ran from the Tsubaki Clan is actually as you've predicted, is Lady Haruhi Fujioka but under elusive circumstances she'd become Lord Haruka Ran. Don't worry, the details will be revealed as the story progresses. Of course, she's the Tenshi and Kyouya Heika's the Akuma. So, there'll be lots of tension and funny moments too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

Lord Haruka Ran visited the terribly mistreated orphan girl in the infirmary every day. She was there under his protection and no one dared to question his authority. An orphan, she was subjected to inhumane brutality at the hands of degenerates. The little girl was battered physically, emotionally and mentally. Each time he visited her, she would be in a world of her own. It would take months for her to recover but that didn't deter the young lord from visiting the little girl in her daily therapies of speech, and psychology.

The wounds on her body were still apparent. What worried the young lord was her heart. How to heal emotional scars? He understood her pain and hesitation to open up. She didn't have anyone and couldn't trust anyone. She shut herself in, unwilling to come out from her shell. Yet, despite her distrust, he still came to encourage her and build her lost morale and esteem. But, one afternoon he didn't come, he was tied up in a council meeting. Word came that she was screaming the whole afternoon for the 'brown eyed-nii-chan' until the doctor had to sedate her.

He quickly rushed to the infirmary where he saw her sleeping form cuddling into a fetal position again. He lifted her and carried her out of the infirmary to sit outside in the garden. She sat on his lap, his hand on her head, gently stroking her head. The moment he stopped brushing, she grabbed hold onto his hand never letting it go. He smiled gently at her. Anyone (eavesdropping or spying nurses and orderlies) who saw this 'connection' would be in tears. It was tugging the heartstrings. He was genteel when he dealt with her.

His eyes crinkled in kindness, the warm smile he bestowed, and although they couldn't hear what their conversation was they were awestruck when she smiled at him for the first time. The spies all had nosebleeds, the angelic radiance of the bishounen nobleman was too much for them to handle. It came as no surprise to them that he adopted the little girl. He named her Yuki Tsubaki. Yuki because her skin was paler than fair and Tsubaki after his clan, so it'd be easier for his clan to take charge of her should anything happened to him.

The brave tavern wench, Reiko Mamiya was in his employ as the little girl's nanny and a maid for his quarters, which borders a medium sized study with library overlooking a garden and opposite of the shadow king's chambers. He particularly didn't appreciate this arrangement. It was disturbing that the king distrusted his circle of royal counselors who were the late king's advisors. Not that he wanted to contribute his services to the royal house. He was a stand in for his first cousin who was taken ill by yellow fever.

Normally the prime heir wasn't allowed to partake in contributing his services to the royal house but because he was the only one who was on par or better than his cousin in political governing and at military strategising that the Tsubaki clan had to concede. On two conditions, one he was to wear the ritualistic gold ear stud and silver ear ring with the gold ear stud on his left ear and silver ear ring on his right ear. The camellia symbol on the gold ear stud meant that he was the prime heir to one of the oldest clans.

The mount Shiraku symbol of a kingfisher nightingale on the silver ear ring meant he was also destined to be a high priest. The second condition was that the clan had assigned two best clansmen to protect him. They were the Hiitachin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. The mount Shiraku monastery sent two of their best guardians and cousins, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. It was bothersome to have them on board. It was equally bothersome to choose between the two, so he had to wear both and decide which one he would become when the stint in the royal house was over.

It was a rare situation when a member of the Tsubaki clan was chosen to lead the prestigious and elusive Mount Shiraku monastery. It was rarer still that the same member was selected by the clan's predecessor to succeed him. He not only possessed of the knowledge and skills from both worlds, he was a truly gifted individual something no one had, the natural charm of a tenshi. It was that charm that had saved the shadow king from being assassinated one too many times.

_**Somewhere in the Royal Chamber… **_

The shadow king still held on to the troubleshooter's bamboo flute. Strangely, his troubleshooter didn't ask him for it. It was something he didn't want to relinquish either. It gave him a reason to hold on to knowing that Lord Haruka was around him. Crazy as it might sound, whenever he placed the flute under his pillow, it soothed him and he found that he slept better. It was his doing to have his troubleshooter's quarters to be situated in the same inner sanctum as his, albeit his troubleshooter's was opposite to his. It gave him the opportunity to view him from a far. And he had not been disappointed.

He hadn't known that he had a daughter, but she didn't remotely look like him. He got to know that she was an orphan Haruka adopted as his own. He felt his heart stir whenever Haruka held his daughter close to him, as they walked in the garden of the inner sanctum. The child clung to him like he was the only person in the world that mattered to her. He taught her to appreciate the beautiful things in life and guided her towards being a strong person mentally, emotionally and physically. It was childish of him to be jealous of a small girl.

But, he was, seeing Haruka giving much of his attention to his daughter. Why could't he give him just a dot of his attention? He'd give Haruka the world! Haruka, he observed, held a different persona out of office. Then, he slapped his forehead, what the heck was he thinking? He was moving toward dangerous grounds. He grimaced, he wasn't one to sway to _that_ sort of liking or was he? No! NO! Nooooooo… Why? Why was he feeling and thinking all these wild, impassioned thoughts for another man? It was maddening and frustrating.

The first moment he met Haruka in the temple grounds on Mount Shiraku, they were standing a mere ten paces apart. Each sizing up, and testing the other mentally and physically, obsidian eyes studying cautious brown eyes. They stood motionless until they heard fifteen bells meaning that dawn was approaching and that people would be entering the temple for their morning prayers. They stood motionless and tensed, perspiring and in a fighting pose.

Then, Haruka made the first move. He leapt onto the roof top fighting with a masked intruder using just a bamboo flute. He struck the end of the bamboo flute on the killer's windpipe. The person staggered and fell on his bottom. He was unconscious.

"He's not dead," Kyouya retorted looking displeased with Haruka.

Haruka threw his bamboo flute aiming for his head, "Your head's bigger than your bounty," But Kyouya dodged and it clattered on the tiled ground behind him. Haruka eased his stance, jumping down and landing silently on both feet. He leaned against the huge round pillar, with arms crossed. "I'm a priest. Though, I don't mind the occasional maiming as a reminder that nothing good, ever comes from doing bad deeds."

"Lord Haruka!" A senior priest came running while crying in protest, "what have you done?" The priest was having a mild spasm upon seeing a limp body on the ground.

"Saving an ungrateful oaf from sudden death," Haruka's expression was bland when he delivered that sarcastic remark right smack on his face, "for which he was to slow to react!"

Lord!? He searched for indications of his clan's symbol and was shocked to discover that Lord Haruka was indeed from the House of Tsubaki. The camellia symbol on the gold ear stud meant he was a person of equal standing with the elders being prime heir to the clan. He blinked and stared at the bishounen. This young fellow was the prime heir?

Haruka's right eyebrow rose in cynical response to his startled expression, "Cat got your crotch?"

He had ventured into this land wanting to meet with one of the oldest noble clans, Tsubaki Clan for their expertise and assistance in developing the ailing kingdom instead he'd offended the prime heir. But he was surprised that the prime heir didn't report this incident to the elders. If he had they wouldn't have consented with his request. He picked up Haruka's bamboo flute to give it back to him.

"I'd like to discuss something with you…" But he was only talking to air. Lord Haruka had disappeared. He glanced at the trembling priest who was stammering as he explained to his other peers of the event that had taken place and he gave them his account to the event, of course. That was how he met Lord Haruka.

By some fluke miracle, his cousin who was supposed to render his expertise in legal and political strategising had fallen terribly ill with yellow fever. So, the next best specialist who had equal or better knowledge was the prime heir himself. As the king's outstanding troubleshooter, Haruka had something that Kyouya noted that he didn't possess, and that was the consideration for his subjects. Unlike other officials, the palace servants would jump to do his bidding without much complaint. He would always express his thanks to them.

Other officials would just ignore the niceties, even him. The ladies of the court would give seductive hints for something promising. But, Haruka being the gentleman that he was didn't take advantage of any of them. This made Haruka more desirable to them and to his chagrined to him as well. The troubleshooter would put maximum effort in his work without caring for the hours. Compared to him, Haruka would make an excellent leader. He heard that most of his obscured yet gifted officers were shaped into model officials.

The ones who were corrupted received no reprieve, stating their atrocities were against the peoples' expectation. They were reduced to live as commoners. Their ill-gotten gains confiscated and distributed to the people. They were lucky, if it was him, they would all be put to death. Looking at the startling changes his troubleshooter made in his kingdom in just a month, he thought Haruka as a demi-god. No one could do what he did in such a short time. It would have taken him years to make good of his kingdom.

Yet, this slightly built man had done what he hadn't done for his kingdom. In a way, Haruka made him realise that it took more than just being a king. He had guts and brains. But, Haruka had guts, brains and… heart. It was his heart that he was attracted to. It would have been a lot easier if Haruka was of the opposite gender. His frown deepened at his growing sexual predicament.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: It might look like there's a slight reversed roles - Kyouya's not a sly devil but more of a tenshi and Haruhi a.k.a Haruka's more of an akuma. That's about to change in the following chapters. Also, I made it such that their characters are flawed and OOC. There're more things cropping up with these two characters as the story progresses. There're other new characters as well. Blame it on the mad muses and escapist characters! I'm fault-free, am totally innocent because I'm being hypnotized to do their weird story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3**

_**The Royal Kitchen…**_

Reiko Mamiya slumped on the stool and leant forward to rest her head on the large table with an arm cushioning the side of her head. The cook glanced her way, concern etched in her weathered face. She put her hand on Reiko's back, "What's wrong?"

Reiko immediately conveyed her concerns to the cook, whom she regarded as a mother figure about the king's special aide. The young bishounen nobleman from the Tsubaki clan who was also her master and savior had instructed his clansmen who came with him to send his adopted daughter back to the clan. She would be well taken cared for there then here and could start her training as a ward of the prime heir.

The cook nodded as she listened and patted the young woman's shoulder, "I know you're close to Yu-chan. But it's best that she went to the Tsubaki clan household where she could be groomed as a good ward for His Excellency. Besides, she'd come to accept the truthful reasons he'd given her. A young girl in a company of a bachelor wouldn't look good since they're not blood kin."

"But she'd just recovered…" Reiko protested.

"All the more reason for her to be with the womenfolk of the Tsubaki clan," The cook informed her gently, "It is one of the stoic rules of old families. His Excellency's thinking about her welfare and if she's here with him, he wouldn't be able to give his all to his job."

Reiko nodded slightly still a little depressed, "Even when Yu-chan was around, it didn't deter him from giving his all and with her gone now he'll become worse than a terror."

He was a hardworking official, bordering on being a workaholic. He was a terror to those deserving his wrath, but a superb leader, master and a doting father. When not on a mission outside the royal palace, he would have his meals in his office while working diligently at his large, highly polished desk. Reiko noticed that he would skip meals or forgot to eat when he was engrossed in his paperwork or reviewing reports.

At times when he did forget to eat she would bring light meals and forced him to eat in front of her. He complied begrudgingly but he always thanked her with a smile later. Sometimes, he'd doze off with an arm supporting the side of his face. He looked composed and determined even in his sleep yet there were faint dark circles round his tired eyes. She wondered what manner of person was so driven to finish everything in a hurry.

The cook clasped her hand to her ample bosom. "Yes, that's what I heard from the others. Aya, the chambermaid told me he hadn't slept in his bed for four nights and had made camp in his study instead. That can't be a healthy thing for a virile man."

Reiko smiled widely at the word virile. "Oba-san, I haven't seen or heard of him going to anyone for pleasure or anyone coming to him for it."

"That doesn't mean he's celibate." Pouted the cook, the she continued, "Anyway, the other day, Chiie told me she'd never before had a lord who's as neat as Lord Haruka. He'd have his dirty clothes in the basket, rubbish in another. Other lords would just dump them in a messy heap or scattering them everywhere on the floor." Her eyes then wandered at the freshly steamed lotus buns, while her mind working on the menu list for tea. "You're his personal maid, what do you think of him personally?"

Reiko looked thoughtful, "When I first met him, he was frightful. He didn't blink in hesitation and his actions were like lightning. Now, I see a different person. He doesn't care much for himself. He puts everyone else's needs before his. He's so tired. But, he continues on added reserve. I don't know where he gets such energy. I fear if he doesn't take care, he'll fall sick." Her face contorted in worry for her boss.

"Not only you have this concern, all of us do." The cook replied, than looked dreamily, "He's such a wonderful person. Yu-chan's a lucky girl. I heard from Kizaki, the gardener that both father and daughter would spend their time in the evenings at least twice a week in the garden. He would teach her the meaning of each flower there, even Kizaki didn't know of some until he came."

"Yu-chan doesn't call him father. She calls him 'Haru-nii-sama." Reiko clarified.

"As should be," The cook agreed, "He's too young to be called father."

"That man's a mystery and a source of dreamy reflections for women." A raspy voice came from an old man named Wakeru. He's a retired stable steward whom Lord Haruka requested to stay on to supervise the young stable hands. But, his voice held a fondness for the new lord. "He treats his hired hands and horses with equal care. You can't find that sort of inner quality around anymore. I hope he marries well and breeds well too."

"Why do you always have to compare horses and people?" The cook huffed in slight annoyance at Wakeru's crazy reasoning.

Wakeru snorted, "Animals have feelings too you know. They know when they're despised, when they're in pain because the master treats them badly and they know and would do anything for a master that loves them. That's why! I don't think it's wrong to say he'll breed good sons and daughters. As it is he's already got a daughter without much fuss. Only a man of good breeding would be granted by the Gods such honour. That's why!"

Reiko patted the old man's gnarly hand. "Calm down. Don't get your hackles up."

But, the old man rankled on inaudibly as he walked out of the kitchen. She could only catch two words, 'bad king.' She looked at the cook who was also looking at her. They were thinking the same thing about the 'bad king.' The 'bad king' wasn't the current king that the old man was cursing but the former king. The former king was the shadow king's second brother who was known as the demon king. He was indeed a terror for his cruel, inattentive and insensitive ways that had the nation suffering in despair while his officials did so many atrocities that went unpunished.

He didn't find it was worth his time to build his nation unlike the current king, but wanted the nation to work needlessly for him and squandered the treasury for his insatiable sinful appetites. Over the course of five years since he took reign from his eldest brother who'd died of a rare, incurable disease and ascended the throne, there wasn't an iota of nation building. His method of reign was to oppress and suppress. The more you opposed the more oppressive the royal officials became and the more depressive you were the easier for them to suppress your will.

The brave ones died in the dungeons, broken of spirit, mind and body. Their bloated, mangled bodies were put on display for those having aspirations of opposing the demon king. The families of the dead were harassed, beaten and slaughtered on sight. There was no such thing as exile in the demon king's dictionary. The people were leaving in fear and felt the growing hatred towards the king. Many opted to leave the kingdom in the middle of the night and in silence for there were no such things as leaving the kingdom.

Those captured would be tortured and burned alive. Now, they all felt relieved that the demon king was dead, assassinated by an unforeseen enigma. Since the current king came to power, everyone knew that he would bring prosperity to the kingdom. He was such a man and many had wanted him to be king instead of the second brother. But it was an old tradition that there would be a contest for the successor to the throne. The winner would succeed and lead the nation.

The contest was decided by the counsel elders. They'd chosen hand-to-hand combat in which he'd lost to his second brother. Although he was much better at governing the nation yet luck was against him. But when he ascended the throne, he'd decided to appoint a 'special aide' to investigate his brother's assassination and at the same time reconstruct his nation for progress. The servants networking services were splendid as usual. Information was accurate but Reiko hadn't a doubt that the investigation would lead to nowhere.

People were joyous that he was killed. People would help in any way to bury even cold evidences. That was how much the people despised the late king. However, she was sure that he'd find ways and means to bring it to light. Though, Lord Haruka's time in the kingdom was limited, he'd done so many amazing things for the betterment of the people. Many people thought, the shadow king was right to appoint him as his 'special aide.'

But, Reiko knew that Lord Haruka wasn't the type to stick around. He'd a job to complete and when he was done he'd be on his way back to his clan on Mount Shiraku. When he did, she'd follow him. She'd no one else. All her family members were slain by the demon king. A loud clatter brought her out of her reverie. An empty silver platter was on the floor. She quickly excused herself and went about her next chore.

_**In the Records Department…**_

"Weihhh…! I can't stand this anymore!" Hizaki Junta groaned, collapsing in a chair and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "He even requested for all the prison wardens' logbooks from two years ago and prisoner records from the prisoner outpost camps."

The amount of paperwork was piling up high. The backlogs for two years just finished, now the paperwork for one month was as much as the backlogs for two years! The king's troubleshooter had set standards to be followed by all the departments. Junta was the royal scribe and archive keeper. His job was to record and update all policies, amendments, acts, and everything written (you name it and they were all here in this department).

"Come on! Don't be such a baby." Miyake Asano, Junta's senior glanced up from his pile of paperwork, sorting them by dates and importance. He glared at his junior for his immaturity. "This should be the way. The backlogs were supposed to finish last year but because there weren't any documents to be recorded or archived so we took our time to finish it."

"But, in a space of a month! It's shouldn't be this much. It's like an avalanche of paperwork," Junta pointed at the stacks of paperwork on the floor. "See!"

"It goes to show, our officers weren't doing their jobs." Asano snorted in disgust, "Serves them right to be under the watchful eyes of the troubleshooter." He smiled widely, "But, we can be thankful to Lord Haruka, not only he's a genius, he's also very generous."

Both royal scribers nodded in agreement, gulping as they eyed the food on the table that was sent and served to them every day from Lord Haruka Ran. It was the troubleshooter's way of saying, "Thank you for your hard work."

**_Somewhere in a newly formed department – Operations Department…_**

"I don't believe this!" Shouji Komada, the royal treasury secretary of the kingdom raising his fists to the air. "How can I come up with the estimation of penalties for back taxes, misappropriation of employee salary distribution, illegal goods, expiration of license, license suspended, license revoked, unhygienic establishment, pest infestation, for Doumu Docks by tomorrow?"

The cooperation between three main departments formed under the tight supervision of the king's troubleshooter, consisting of Treasury, Enforcement and Civil Affairs. The main purpose was to verify problems, sort problems by situations, ensuing efficient and effective solutions, execute solutions to various problematic hotspots, and ensure solutions were supported with counter-measure solutions and future expansion of nation building plan programmes for each sector in the kingdom.

Vice Chamberlain Sashimaru Daizen suggested, "Ask Junta for the Doumu Docks records. I'm sure they've done a thorough write-up about the findings there from Capt. Murasaki of the Royal Enforcement department." Daizen was an excellent assistant head for civil affairs section, but considered quite a wimp when it came to situational conflicts.

Komada showed him his fist. "If you hadn't fainted like a woman in that disgusting tavern, I needn't ask that snot-nosed smarty pants for anything." He bent to retrieve his prized peacock quill that had fallen to the floor. "Maybe I'll just ask Capt. Murasaki for it. It'll be easier for me."

"He's not here. He's gone to the military outpost in Rikaku Desert. He has business to attend to there." Daizen's face was red with embarrassment and anger. He was shaking now with accumulated anger at the secretary's gibe.

He rose and walked straight at a wide-eyed, surprised Komada, "There's nothing easy in this world. You've got no idea what's out there. Have you seen depravity? Have you seen cruelty amongst commoners? Have you seen impoverishment or malnourished children or starving adults? Have you seen hopelessness and haplessness? Have you seen death up close and personal? I have. I may not be an expert, but if we let this go on, we won't survive!"

He wasn't that wimpy to begin with. He just couldn't take the terrible smell and pest infestation in that beyond help tavern. He had known the state of commercial sectors were bad, but hadn't known that they were deplorable. There were worst cases than the Doumu Docks from his investigations with his team after three stints and stings with the fearsome troubleshooter.

His stints with the troubleshooter was one of the best times of his life and scariest too. Yet from the stints he had gained the needed exposure to perform his job well. Even now he shuddered at the thought of the way Lord Haruka handled any given crisis thrown at him. He would think and take action on the spot. It was a fascinating and inspiring thing to experience from his viewpoint.

Everything that the troubleshooter did was spontaneous and brilliant. It was a rare thing to witness a high official to do that. Most would either think but don't do or do but don't think. Those that try to do both would be hampered in their attempts to make the nation a better place if it were the old regime under the demon king. The demon king wasn't one to lift a finger but one that made things hard even for good and clean officials to do their jobs properly.

Also, backstabbing was common in the royal court and out of it in places like official departments. He was one such victim. He nearly got thrown out of the ministry. But, his mentor when he first was an apprentice vouched for him and he was transferred to his mentor's department. Let's just say it was all down to bureaucracy red tapes. That was why the governance was in a huge mess.

Komada shrank back in his seat looking disconcerted and sheepishly asked Daizen a question that was in his mind since the troubleshooter would always request Daizen's input on certain civil matters. "What's Lord Haruka like?"

Daizen smiled wickedly at his colleague, "I knew you'd ask me that. Actually, he was looking for an expert on palatial expenditure, and guess what, I recommended you!"

"Ehhhhh??" Komada's eyes grew wide in horror, and his eyebrows arched high in alarm.

**_Elsewhere in the Rikaku Desert – Military outpost…_**

Capt. Murasaki and two of his subordinates dismounted from their horses and handed the reins to the privates' in-charge. One of the two was limping on a wooden foot, his composure lank. When he saw Murasaki, his posture changed, suddenly becoming ramrod still. His face contorted in fear and shame. He was one of the men in the tavern a month ago and had the misfortune to cross his fate with the king's troubleshooter. Murasaki caught the bewildered man's eyes but he looked ahead and walked toward the garrison's office.

Rikaku Desert was a no man's land. A place filled with abundant barrenness. All a person could see was miles and miles of sand, sand hills, with frequent sandstorms, quicksand and sand slides. It's a terrible place to be in. There were all sorts of monstrous creatures hiding beneath the sands. Murasaki and team were at constant vigilance, during their journey to the outpost.

An incident happened two days ago when one of the horses carrying Harran's subordinate was pulled in by what they thought was a quicksand but it turned out to be a 'rattletula'. It was a cross between a tarantula and a rattlesnake. It was horrendously gigantic with venomous fangs and spike-like rattler. The spike-like rattler pierced through the horse's hind leg and pulled it into the ground. Another subordinate rescued him before he met with a horrific end.

But, as dangerous as it was, this place was an open territory. Enemies could infiltrate by thousands if they were strong-willed and have good survival and fighting skills. It could pose a problem for this kingdom. That was why Lord Haruka came up with a plan that could save this kingdom from being conquered. He had developed an astounding stratagem that made the kingdom's generals looked incredibly insignificant in comparison to his plans for this outpost.

Thinking about the troubleshooter, Murasaki was surprised at his cool and calculating manner when dealing with those who had made a mess of justice. As the king's special enforcer he was given absolute authority to be judge, jury and executioner. Thus, his decision was based on the situation presented. Although, he was of slight built and beautiful, there was nothing to suggest him being effeminate. His unorthodox ways was both refreshing and frightening to witness.

Murasaki would often compare the king to him in his mind of their methods in dealing problems at hand. Their primary method was similar, which was to rule and conquer. Their secondary method differed. The king was inflexible and inconsiderate at times toward the nation's needs. The troubleshooter was adaptable and perceptive of the predicament plaguing the nation. As a military man and royal enforcer, he was bound to protect and serve the shadow king but given a chance he would give his life for a person who truly did his best and gave his all for the betterment of the nation.

Capt. Daisuke Hirota, a grim, battle hardened veteran of three major wars greeted Capt. Iruka Murasaki with a firm handshake and both bowed. Their meeting for the structured strategy for the desert outpost commenced.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: It's best for the readers to know of the other characters POVs on Lord Haru and Shadow King before proceeding further. Next chapter would be the POVs from the two Tsubaki clansmen (Hiitachin twins) and the two Mount Shiraku guardians (Mori and Hani) as they interact with Lord Haru and the Shadow King. Why? Simple, it's fun to switch their roles from being rich princes to being ranking retainers. Tamaki… well his character comes in later chapters as the story deepens. As usual, I prefer OOCness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 4**

_**Mount Shiraku monastery …The Grand Priest's Office…**_

"Friends of Haru are welcomed."

The chief priest beamed at the little girl. He went to a cabinet, opening the cabinet door to take something out from it. When he took out the items, it was revealed as a stuffed doll. He gave it to the girl whose face had lit up in joy. She clapped her hands in delight and thanked the kind old man. The kind old man patted her head gently and ushered her to a sofa situated at the far end of the room. She was within their line of sight but they were out of her hearing range.

He glanced at Kaoru Hiitachin from the Tsubaki clan. "She's well behaved. Haru's good at teaching life's lessons." The clansman had a hint of a smile etched on his lips. The old man continued, "So, Haru made last minute changes to send her here instead of the Tsubaki clan."

Kaoru supplied the info, "Never intended to send her there in the first place." He was aware of another presence. That person offered nothing, not even a nod. Instead the person was watching Kaoru without reflecting any expression and the person has long reddish-brown hair.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes in wariness. He'd seen this person before but where he couldn't remember. The old priest made a swift attempt to capture Kaoru's attention. He cleared his throat twice, clucking as he addressed the issue at hand. "I understand Haru's way of thinking. A girl of questionable origin would not be welcomed in noble clans."

He glanced at the little girl, "I can see why Haru took her in. A girl without hope and future," He then emphatically sighed, "She'll lead a difficult life there than here. Restoration of hope and future would make even the frailest fight to embrace life."

He shifted his gaze from the little girl back to Kaoru. "Of course, you know the rigidity of the rules and how severe the expectations are in old noble clans." He watched Kaoru's physical discomfiture than eased him with a question. "How's Haru doing?"

"Extremely well and is capable as any man," Kaoru answered with a smile, "in a job and is oblivious to sinful temptations as expected of a dedicated scholar to a point that a few thought Haru's inclination toward having unusual sexual tendencies of a taboo-ish nature."

The chief priest laughed at Kaoru's statement. "Yes, Haru has a fertile mind, and an adventurous spirit hidden in that passive façade." Tapping the pads of his fingers with each other, "However, Haru hardly has the time or the sort to engage in that sort of activity."

"I must take my leave," Kaoru informed, "My presence is expected together with my brother's in a meeting with the elders."

"I'll leave you to explain things to her." The old priest started walking toward the door but Kaoru held a hand up to stop him from doing so.

"She knows. Haru had that covered."

"Ahh, that Haru's always thinking ahead." The old chief priest nodded in understanding but held a forefinger up when he looked at Kaoru straight in his eyes. "Remember what both you and your brother had promised me."

Kaoru's response was just a nod. He eyed the other person then he took out a sealed letter from his long coat pocket placing it on the table. He quietly left the chamber alone.

"What do you think?" The old chief priest asked the person next to him.

The person stretched for the letter and gazed at it. "Information," The person informed without a second thought.

The person tore the seal, unfolded the letter and began to read its contents. The person's eyes flew to the small girl. "I can't believe he's her sire," The person handed the letter to the chief priest. "Then again, it's not surprising."

The old man read the contents and his eyebrows shot up in shock. "The Nadeshiko clan's lord and master is her father. The matriarch would hit the roof. As it is, she isn't too fond of her grandson and he's legitimate." The old man furrowed his eyebrows. "Could it be that Haru might have made an error," He was concerned that this piece of news could be the start of a terrible inter-clan dispute which would take years to solve or might never be resolved. "This is a serious matter."

"He's careful never to make mistakes," The long haired person's eyes narrowed slightly, "His priority just got bigger."

In the letter, Haru stated that it was by sheer luck that Haru found her while on a mission in Doumu Docks. At first, Haru gave protection to those who'd been victimized including the small girl. But when Haru chanced upon the confiscated valuables during the sealing of the tavern which were placed at the bottom of an aquarium covered in smelly, murky, muddy water which was drained and the items were laid on the table in an enclosed room in enforcer's office with the experts to verify their authenticity before returning to their rightful owners.

These items were reported stolen and there was one item which had caught Haru's eyes. Haru recognised a locket belonging to another noble clan that shouldn't be in the possession of a shady character like the tavern owner. Haru began suspecting something was not right somewhere. Haru began putting tremendous heat on the tavern owner. After being forced to drink the blended testicles of a bull, he was threatened by the inquisitors that the next testicles to be hacked off and blended would be his.

The tavern owner scared for his life, confessed that it belonged to the little girl Haru had saved from the bullies. The little girl was subjected to all manner of inhumane brutality. She suffered physical and psychological trauma. The proof was the scars and bruises on her body, the frequent nightmares and the inability to speak. Haru now convinced that she wasn't an orphan and investigated further especially the shady Doumu Docks. The tavern owner had a locket he took away from her dead mother. It had the Nadeshiko clan's crest but the tavern owner was too dull to notice the crest due to its ambiguity.

Her mother died giving birth to her behind the tavern. She was cremated and her ashes were thrown in the flowing river. Her mother was an ordinary working class woman and wasn't a local resident of the kingdom. The kingdom was where Haru now was momentarily serving as the king's special aide and troubleshooter. The little girl's mother was a native of Hirajuku Street. It was a small placement under the jurisdiction of the Nadeshiko clan.

When did they meet? Where and how she met the lord and master of the Nadeshiko clan? Were they married? How did she end up in Doumu Docks? These were all still under investigation. Perhaps it was best not to check on that past but it was nonetheless important to have a complete compilation of everything to avoid the unexpected, just in case.

"There's more to the reason of Haru adopting the girl." The person nodded, looking at the dual seals on a declaration attached with the letter. He passed the declaration to the old priest, "Keep this well hidden. I'll keep the letter."

The old chief priest too understood Lord Haru's intention. "She'll be protected by the Tsubaki clan for the time being but in name only. The Shiraku Monastery will be the main guardian where she will be protected."

"Haru doesn't want the Tsubaki clan to use her as collateral leverage against their old rival, the Nadeshiko clan. He's protecting the girl under the Shiraku Monastery banner being the prime candidate for High Priest, and as the acting prime heir to the Tsubaki clan he's trying to avoid unnecessary bloody confrontations between both clans." The person tapped the soft pad of his forefinger on the table.

"Then there's the matriarch. She'll definitely oppose that the little girl isn't of the Nadeshiko clan." The old man interjected.

The person wagged a forefinger to state a point, "But not every woman like her mother can possess a clan lord's insignia which in this case is a locket with the ambiguous Nadeshiko crest unless it's given to her by the clan lord himself on their wedding day."

"I reckon the locket's with Haru," said the old man.

"Yes," The person looked gravely at the old man, "the next step's the original mission and Haru's lucky to find the locket because it will play an important role."

_**The House of Tsubaki… Chamber of the Elders…**_

The Hiitachin twins sat ramrod still in front of the stone-faced elders. Their account of the stand-in to the real prime heir did not bode well with the elders. Normally the twins were quite carefree jokers and impish tricksters. They were of the same age as Lord Haruka Ran and showed this side of themselves only to him. The elders never intended for the royal house of the kingdom to make use of the prime heir. It was one of the rules of old noble clans. So they appointed the next best person.

Lord Haru was selected as the stand-in for the clan's prime heir because the prime heir had contracted yellow fever and was unable to render his expertise to the royal house. He was the cousin to the prime heir. His mother was the sister to the prime heir's father. The three elders looked at the twins as if they were mere insects. The eldest of the three passed the declaration and letter to his peers after he'd read the contents. He frowned in annoyance while flexing his fingers. The other two elders were just as displeased with the information received.

"This is a startling piece of news. It gives us no joy in receiving." The elder of the two rasped in agitation.

The second elder intervened, "We simply cannot accept his actions. His actions are inconceivable. He's taking things into his own hands."

"Without seeing the girl, we cannot give our consent to protecting her even if it's by name." The third elder added his input.

"How inconceivable his actions were, the seals are enough to convince anyone that she's under our protection and the Shiraku Monastery's as well." The first elder informed his peers. "The deed has been done." He looked disgusted.

"We shouldn't have selected the brat, Sakuya." The third elder glanced at the first elder. "He'll ruin this clan."

The first elder, Sakuya shook his head, "No, Matsune, when we selected him as a stand-in, he has to assume the responsibilities of the prime heir. He's the first cousin of the prime heir and is aware of his situation with the clan."

"And a brilliant one too, Matsune, he's thought this thoroughly giving us no room to question his decisions." The second elder placed a finger on his upper lip, "It's unfortunate that the brat Haru has more talent than the prime heir. But he can never be prime heir of this clan only a stand-in."

"I agree with Fukuda. The fact that he's depriving us from using the girl as a bargaining chip has another meaning behind his actions. Although, we might not like it but we must take into account that he has the clan's best interest in heart." The first elder nodded his head in agreement with the second elder.

Matsune, the third elder caught on his peers' wavelength. "Hmm, I see. It's an important aspect to remain peaceful than wage useless confrontations that proves to be unbeneficial to both clans on the long run.

The second elder shifted his gaze to the twins, "Where's Lord Haru?"

"He's still in the kingdom assisting the king in his arbitrary duties, my lord." Hikaru Hiitachin responded to the question.

The first elder looked at Kaoru Hiitachin. "So you're the one who'd delivered the girl to Chief Priest Makoto Matsumoto."

Kaoru nodded.

The third elder queried Kaoru, "Anything interesting there?"

"Nothing," He just shrugged his shoulders, "Only delivering the girl and the same letters as what you've received written by Lord Haru to the chief priest." He omitted the presence of the mysterious person who sat at a dimmed corner of the chief priest's chamber observing him. They needn't have to know of his existence. "My lord, do you have anything else you want to know from us?"

"No, you may take your leave." The second elder informed them.

The twins bowed and left the chamber. The elders looked at each other knowingly.

"The younger twin's keeping something from us," The third elder looked amused.

"No matter," The second elder smiled slightly, "The essential part is the locket. I'm sure that brat Haru has it."

The first elder looked grim, "Yes, but what does he need it for?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Ok, there weren't any interactions between the twins and Haru or Mori, Hani and Haru or Haru and Kyo yet, sorry. There will be in the coming chapters. There will be OOCness in characters and has been since the beginning of this story. ****Please don't miss a word, from any of the chapters, if you do, you'd either be confused or missing vital clues.**** For instance, Tamaki's name isn't mentioned here but you'd know something's there's to know about him somewhere along the lines. Also, the person whom the old chief priest was communicating with will be revealed in later chapters. That's all the tips I can give you because in later chapters there won't be A/Ns. It's a fantasy, mystery and romance flick folks – be prepared for it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5**

_**The Royal Bath Chamber…**_

The three cautious looking gentlemen perused the dimly lit royal bath chamber. The bath chamber was for both men and women. It wasn't the only one in the palace. Of course, there were separated bath chambers solely for either men or women. But the one they came across was the nearest to the guardians quarters. They were bone-weary from their arduous observation stint of the trade auction centre for more than a week.

Pirates and the attempted assassination of the shadow king by those who disliked his policies weren't the only problems faced. They were concerned about the discovery of a new threat. This new threat was first encountered by the two Tsubaki clansmen, the Hiitachin twins who were assigned by the Tsubaki clan elders to protect the acting prime heir of the Tsubaki clan. Before they left to escort little Yuki Tsubaki to Mount Shiraku, they left word to Lord Haruka Ran of the covert organisation's existence for his further investigation.

The new threat had turned the auction trading into a foray of chaotic disarray. The auction items weren't genuine. They were excellent replica pieces of the original items. The original items were circulating in the black market using the expertise of pirates to transport the original items to a hidden location for auctioning in the black market where these items were auctioned off seven times their valued price. That meant their reach were farther, wider and deeper.

It was a high possibility that it might even have its shadow lurking in the royal court and palace. The three of them being scholars had cause to believe that the attempted assassination of the shadow king was the ministration of the new threat. Lord Haru called this new threat as the outfit or O.F. The outfit consisted of professional ronins. They were merciless and a devious group whose purpose was to crush the kingdom.

Lord Haru believed if they failed in their attempts to assassinate the shadow king, they would resort to kidnapping him and demanded a king's ransom. If the demand wasn't met, the shadow king would be executed. Lord Haru had to devise counter-measures for such predicament as well as trying to find ways to prevent such a horrid event to ever materialise. Those who were against the shadow king's policies were on low profile or have affiliated themselves with the outfit. They'd not yet determined who they were. It was still under profound and covert investigation.

Lord Haru was sure that these treacherous beings were also aiming to get him out of the way. He made an appoint to meet Capt Murasaki in secret. Both were in disguise because Murasaki was the only one he could trust in this matter. The matter of trust began after the Doumu Docks operation. It had to do with the king's security. On the other hand, they were also concerned of the envoys from the four clans coming in for the yearly tournament. It was a sporting event many were looking forward in participating. This was another cause for tight security and alertness. Anything could happen.

Lord Haru hadn't a doubt that the treacherous beings other reason of wanting the shadow king dead was because the shadow king had decided to investigate the murder of his brother that had led him to seek the help from the Tsubaki clan. The Tsubaki clan was noted for their brilliance in political martial stratagems.

The three scholarly priests understood that they were treading on dangerous grounds. But they were exhausted and were looking forward to a cooling, cleansing soak. It was very, very early in the morning. Nobody was around the bath chamber and it was as silent as the grave. The only thing they heard was the occasional – drip – drip – drip from the ancient water pipes. The water at this time would be icy cold. The taller of the two tapped the head of the shortest indicating he would go get some wood to burn the heater for the hot bath.

But the slight built fellow waved his hand indicating there was no need to do that. It would stir up commotions that they didn't need, something the slight built fellow wanted to avoid. They also had to take this precaution because by day the bath chambers would be filled with women from the king's harem. Or the ranking soldiers and king's knights, and even when the bath chambers were free, there was the danger of them running into lost or wayward admirers.

Since the twins had their missions to complete under Lord Haru's instructions it was down to the guardians from Mount Shiraku to protect him. While the twins had the task of protecting his physical being, the guardians' task was to protect his virtue from sinful temptations since he was prime candidate to become the High Priest of Mount Shiraku Monastery. They were after all priests themselves thus it was their duty to see to the prime candidate's spiritual well-being.

But this particular candidate had firm beliefs of what was good or bad and from wrong to right as expected of the chosen one. So that made their jobs a little easier. It was the admirers that worried them. The admirers were a nuisance as they would hinder Lord Haru from doing his job properly. He and his partner would always end up tired from having to chase the admirers away or ward them off or worst, they had to divert the admirers' attention onto themselves. There weren't anyone else they could depend on.

It wasn't appropriate to use innocent bystanders just to save them from being pawed on. They were not annoyed at the admirers. It wasn't their fault for having a huge crush on the prime candidate. Firstly, admirers would go for cute, good looking men. Secondly, admirers loved heroes and those helping the heroes. Lastly, admirers loved the individual personas they exuded. But at times, the admirers' attention seemed the smother the guardians to a point where they had to turn to their self-indulgence for inner peace.

For instance, there was a time when the tall and reserved guardian, Takashi Morinozuka bought a caramelized apple glazed in maple syrup on a stick for his chibi cousin also a guardian, Mitsukuni Haninozuka who was tired at being fawned upon by admirers who'd placed him in their list of "cute little boy, kissu-kissu." Takashi knew Mitsukuni was stressed out. When he saw the glazed apple he flew and stuck onto Takashi's arm. Takashi looked like a tree and Mitsukuni, a red panda bear. Mitsukuni found solace being on Takashi's arm while eating the glazed apple in contentment. Those actions made them even more popular with the admirers.

"Haru-chan," Mitsukuni dropped the formal title to calling him by his nickname. Mitsukuni's face was red as he looked at his charge, "I can't." Lord Haru had suggested him to accompany him into the bath chamber. "And I won't."

Haru chuckled softly informing, "Hani-chi, even now my father would join me, for no apparent reason stating he never spent enough time with me because I'm always away from home." He fondly addressed Mitsukuni by his nickname because of his cheery disposition and love for sweets, candies and cakes.

Mitsukuni's mouth formed a horrid O and his hands pressed on both cheeks. "What did you say?!" He nearly screamed than checked himself because of the silent environment they were in. He whispered, "As prime candidate you must not…" He didn't continue his sentence because Haru was smiling at his uneasiness.

"Nothing to worry about," Haru waved his hand as if it was a small matter.

"Nothing to worry about!" Mitsukuni lowered his voice then wagged a forefinger at Haru while turning to Takashi, "Did you hear that?"

"Nothing to worry about," Takashi repeated softly, and nodded then whispered, "Don't worry, Mitsu."

Haru took off his poncho. "But I would chase him away because it's weird to have your father see you bathe. It's fine if you were a kid. It looks sick when you begin to value privacy." He sat on the wooden bench, folded and placed the dusty poncho beside him. He unzipped his cheap looking jacket. Inside he was wearing an off- white T-shirt. Then Haru frowned as he leant his back against the wall. His hand pressed on his chest.

Takashi immediately came to his side. "Are you all right, Haru-kun?"

"Haru-chan, what's the matter?" Mitsukuni peered closer.

Haru just waved a tired hand, "I'm fine," He was wearing the locket which belonged to the Nadeshiko clan lord. He felt the oval shaped locket on his palm and chest. He must make sure that he'd not be hindered to fulfill what he'd set out to do. He breathed deeply, and let the air out through his mouth, "I'm tired, I guess. Look at us, we're at our limits."

Haru raised both hands at eye level. They were grimy, and he placed both hands on his lap. He was sitting Indian styled on the bench. His clothes were soiled with dirt. He looked at his companions. They were just as dirty as he was from head to toe. There were scrapes, slight bruises and their bodies were aching. Takashi sat at Haru's right and Mitsukuni took the left. Takashi was in his grime laden T-shirt, and he had his pants on and his clothes were piled neatly at a corner next to him.

Takashi stretched his long legs out and they remained relaxed with a hand resting on his stomach. The other hand was on the handle of a katana located at the left side of his waist. Mitsukuni scratched his head, praying silently that it was a normal itch and not blood sucking ticks. He laid his chibi form down on the bench. He took Haru's folded poncho and laid his head on it. He folded his arms, placing them on his torso and his right foot rested on the bench while his left leg hung over the bench.

"It's quiet," Mitsukuni's lips thinned as he stressed at the heavy silent environment.

Takashi's hand never left the katana's handle, "Too quiet."

"Terrible," Haru agreed with their assessment. "It'll be soon."

"Good," Mitsukuni drawled tiredly, "Who?"

"Not us," Haru replied softly.

Takashi thumbed the katana's hilt, "Too bad." Then he pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking sleepily.

"O.F.," Haru said gravely, "yours."

"Ah," was Takashi's respond.

"Right," Mitsukuni responded while yawning, "You?"

There was no answer from Lord Haru, because he'd already drifted off to sleep.

The patrolling guards making their rounds whom made their way towards the corridor of the palace's west wing heard odd sounds from the bath chamber. Three guards crept into the bath chamber only to find three tired looking officials in soiled rags, with two of them snoring heavily from exhaustion.

The three of them were too drained to take the cooling, cleansing bath that they so desired.

_**A secluded part of Sekigahara's Seven Hills…**_

A young man of twenty with striking red hair in a dilapidated hut was rudely awakened by the tapping on his shoulder and thigh. He grunted sleepily at the disturbance and slowly opened his eyes. He squinted at the glare and his blurry vision cleared revealing an unwanted sight. The minions of Hades would only be here if the family needed him doing something risky for them. He didn't want to see them. He was perfectly happy where he was. Why must they bother him?

With a sigh, he sat up facing a familiar figure. "Ahh, Tetsuya… what brings you into my dark domain?"

Tetsuya ignored his sarcastic tone with a firm no-nonsense tone, "Ritsu-sama, your father requests your presence at the main house."

"My father," He got up from his straw bed with no intention of refreshing himself, nor change his rumpled clothes, as he wore his tattered straw sandals, "Hmmm, nothing good ever comes out from meeting him."

His eyes flickered upon seeing a faded yellow sash on the night table. Then blinked when Tetsuya exhaled in impatience, he opened the drawer of the night table, taking out a sealed envelope. Inside were contents he'd learnt during his second last assignment where he'd gotten the sash. He put the sash into the drawer and pushed the drawer back in its place. He then, walked pass Tetsuya, and was delighted that the other man wrinkled his nose. That was the effect he wanted when he presented himself to his father.

How bothersome to be the center of disregard of his own family. There was a better 'prince' than he was. The Black Seiryu, was what his brother was called. But his brother's given name was Roichi Murakami. He, in contrast, was known as The White Byakko. They were born on the same day and time. The differences were that they were not twins, they didn't share the same mother and they didn't have the same skin tones. Roichi's mother was Nagase Kasanoda's mistress and he was born from the wife of Nagase Kasanoda.

Hades was an underground society made of hardcore ronins that came from the four clans in the kingdom. These ronins were either banished for crimes that shamed their families, entire clan and also to themselves. Or they had left their clan due to an injustice done to them. There were also ronins who were rotten to the core. Hades always welcomed the third kind of ronins. Hades normally lurked in shadows of many established organisations. It had even reached the royal court of the current kingdom.

He wondered wouldn't it be easier to run away from having to do things he didn't like or want to but was trained to do since the time he started to walk. It was enough for him to wish that he was erased from existence. He found solace on a remote temple in Sekigahara and had taken up residence in one of its decrepit dwellings. Still, he loved the time he spent there. It had been his home for ten years. The soil in which he'd toiled gave fruition to the sprouting of new life he'd found fulfilling. It gave him peace.

He wanted to become an agriculturist and disavowed everything about the house and family. Now, that peace had once again been taken away from him. The journey to the main house was about to come to an end. The main house was as formidable and forbidding, as was the last time he set foot in the terrace. He hated the sight of it. He hated everything that it represented. Hades under his great, great, great, great grandfather was the beginning of a terrible regime. Hades had some unholy dealings with kings from two dynasties to destroying a dynasty and executed many assassinations.

His brother, Roichi took ten steps further. The wealth accumulated was through their shady dealings in politics, military, armory, flesh trade, flawless forgery of priceless items, industrial espionage, counterfeit minting of gold and silver ingots, illegal substances and illegal and legal businesses, etc. He'd wanted nothing to do with the 'family' business. But would always be called in to do the things that the organisation was famous for, that was destroying the future of others for the future of Hades.

Ritsu was met and ushered into the house by the man servant Jiro Imada. He was a stranger in his own house. Imada was a surly looking old man whom he respected and regarded as a friend. "You never change," said Ritsu.

"You too," was Imada's reply, as he gently put his forefinger under his nose, yet there was a hint of smile in it as he stopped in front of the huge teak double doors and knocked thrice. He smiled in appreciation and entered when he held the door open for him.

The study was a large room complete with its library. It was a treasure trove of knowledge. Too bad he wasn't studious. But that didn't mean that he was uneducated. He bored easily with written or printed words but was fast with numbers. He was a student of life. He studied the mechanizations of life - the white, the grey and the black – the good, the bad and the ugly. He applied them in his daily life and missions. For him, the treasure trove was observing people and their experiences plus his own experiences. He wanted more in life than being what he was. He wanted to become a person rather than a machine. He wanted a different life. A life where he could regain what he had lost - his humanity.

"You seemed to like knowledge."

Ritsu lifted his gaze from the shelf of books. He was looking at a man of sixty years. The Brown Genbu, his father didn't resemble anything like him. His father had hazel coloured eyes and fair-skinned. His brother looked like the old chip of the block. Roichi was eyeing him with much dislike and disdain. He couldn't care less because not everything revolved around Roichi. He didn't reply his father. What was the point? The old man didn't even know his likes and dislikes.

He stood his ground and stared back at them with his dark brown eyes, eyeing them in discontentment. "Why am I here?

His father's eyes glittered in irritation, "Right to the point as usual," He then narrowed his eyes in frustration because he couldn't get through this son of his. And wrinkled his nose at the horrible stale smell emitting from his son's clothes and being and he frowned at Ritsu, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He felt like throwing up.

Ritsu didn't answer. He was bored and tired of being at the organisation's beck and call. He just turned and headed toward the door…

"Take out two targets - the shadow king and his special aide." His father said with his teeth clenched.

He swerved his body and walked toward where his father was sitting. "Two targets, two conditions with a clause, a fair trade, I should think." He pushed the sealed envelope at his father. "Please read and sign both copies."

His father tore the side of the envelope, taking out two letters and unfolded them to read its contents. The letters contained the same contents. The agreement was that said hitman of the deadly secret organisation would no longer be a part of the family after this last job. He would disappear and a clause stating that if the organisation sent anyone to eliminate him or crossed him in anyway, he would put an end to the organisation.

When did he learn this? Then it dawned to Nagase that it must have been during one of his missions. His son was not only observant, he practices the things he'd learnt. He'd learnt from a passing monk who came to visit the Sekigahara shrine that silence was a weapon not for salvation but a shield which he was now using on them had its own rhythm of defeating its enemies. His son was dead serious about leaving. It did not bode well with Nagase. They'd be losing a vital member of the organisation due to this member's conviction of becoming a member of the outside world.

Nagase stared hard at him, his roared, "You dare…"

"Of course," He stared back just as hard with unwavering resolution reflected from his dark brown eyes, "I'm prepared," he gave his father a feral smile, "Are you?"

His father's eyes widened in shock. This son had struck a nine-inch nail on his head. This son had meant every word. This son he knew would and could do anything. Once he had decided on something he truly felt, no monstrous gale could stop him. This son, Ritsu was unlike Roichi. Roichi was plain cruel to the core. Ritsu was very much like his wife, Miyako. Ritsu was both ruthless and gentle and he was never conflicted.

"This is a mistake." Nagase looked at Ritsu with wary and angry eyes.

His brother gave him a nasty look, "Do you intend to die for the sake of living a peasant's life?"

"You speak so freely of death," Ritsu smiled without warmth at Roichi, "If that be it, I'll take to mind to razing this foundation to its last crumbling mortar." He glanced at his father, "A mistake is when you don't take risks as opportunities."

"No one ever leaves this organisation," Roichi bellowed. His eyes a blazed with fury. "Unless in a body bag."

Ritsu ignored Roichi and that made Roichi mad enough to have his fist flying and it landed heavily on Ritsu's jaw. Ritsu staggered slightly from the impact. He opened and closed his jaw and moved it from left to right. He didn't attempt a counter-attack. He shifted his gaze to his brother, his face showed slight amusement over the incident.

"Humility," He raised a cynical eyebrow at Roichi, "Learn the honour in it, brother."

Nagase looked at his sons. It bothered him that Roichi had lost his bearings when it came to Ritsu. It made him realise that Roichi saw Ritsu as his rival, and someone he'd unconsciously loved as any brother would. Roichi was also one that didn't take kindly to being taken lightly. He was envious of Ritsu. Nagase could sense that in Roichi's stance. He and Roichi knew that Roichi could never achieve Ritsu's caliber. Nagase sighed heavily, he'd wanted Ritsu as his successor, but it was Ritsu's choice to lead a normal life when the fact was never that at all.

"Get out!" His father signed angrily then shoved the copy of the agreement to him. With that he took his leave without saying a word.

_**The Northwest Wing – The Shadow King's Chamber…**_

There was something cold and sharp on his neck and his hand under his pillow held the bamboo flute tightly. He felt the tip of the sharp something pressed a little more which was enough to sting and draw blood. It was a signal to let go of whatever it was he held under the pillow if he valued his life. He opened his eyelids slowly as he let go of the precious flute and slid his hand slowly out of the pillow. His companion for the night was too afraid to scream.

He saw her being pushed to one corner with her pearly skin exposed in the moonlight by another masked assailant in dark blue 'nin' attire. She was trembling and crying as she hugged herself in fear and cold. Her eyes wide with horror at the situation she was in. The masked 'nin' in dark blue gave a blow to the side of her head. She blacked out from the impact of the blow. The king was furious but the masked assailant in dark green 'nin' attire was holding firmly on a short sword with its sharp blade still pressed on his throat. That was when a swift combat issued.

He always had something sharp stuck in between his big toe and second toe. He raised his leg in a blur and managed to slash the assailant's arm that was holding the sharp blade. The blade flew out from the assailant's hand and got stuck on the ornate chest of drawers. He was free and lunged on the dark green ninja. Where were the guards when he needed them? It was quiet. It was too quiet for his liking and he frowned as he realised that they were out cold.

He saw two guards lying unconscious outside his chamber. He was sure there were either dead bodies or unconscious survivors along the corridor. What about the other wings? Were they completely overtaken too? His eyes flew to the darkened room across his. The assailant had managed to infiltrate the inner sanctum. The sanctity of the kingdom was breached. He would have to battle it out by himself. He hadn't a stitch on while battling with the masked assailant.

The assailant wasn't the only one. There were others. The breach was too damaging. It was meant to destroy the kingdom. Then his vision was blocked by the singing of a shining blade of another ninja in dark maroon. Then, there was a loud thud as the ninja fell on the ground, too disoriented to react. The shadow king turned to find Capt Murasaki was behind the ninja. He'd hit the assailant's head with the hilt of his katana.

There were three officers behind the captain as they entered the king's chamber. The ninja who was disoriented was apprehended by two of Capt Murasaki's capable soldiers. The other one in dark blue used a smoke 'bomb' for his disappearing act. The last ninja in dark green who was pinned beneath the shadow king's weight wrapped his sturdy thighs tightly round the king's torso attempting a crunch like a boa constrictor would to its prey.

But the king gripped the assailant's throat and dug his fingers into the wound he'd inflicted earlier on the assailant in the attempt to break loose from the assailant by increasing the pressure. Blood flowed in excess. The excruciating pressure was enough to put any man out of consciousness. Yet this particular ninja didn't give in, nor did he make any sounds of pain. The only sound he made was the wheezing for air against his cloth mask.

It was the way of the 'nin' to live to fight to the death than to die aimlessly. He would honour his wish. The crunch wasn't weak if it weren't for the fact that he'd lost blood, the king would face a life of being a cripple. Before that could ever happen it was wise to end the assailant's life. Yet before he killed the assailant, he wanted to know from the assailant who the contractor was. He wanted names. He lifted the ninja by his throat and slammed him on the ground again. It knocked the breath out of the ninja. He dug his fingers deeper into the gaping wound on the assailant's arm. The ninja let out a pained hiss.

Capt Murasaki put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Enough, Kyouya Heika. The man is down."

"I want names or a name," He grabbed the ninja by the head and yanked off the cloth mask and was shocked at who the assailant was. The assailant turned out to be his troubleshooter, Lord Haruka Ran. He slapped the man in fury, frustration, shock, sadness, and concern, "Why?!"

Lord Haru released the king's waist, dropping both legs onto the ground with a thud while the king literally jumped off of him ignoring the pain on his waist. Capt Murasaki handed a robe to the king who snatched it roughly from his hand. One of Murasaki's officers covered the naked woman with the thick blanket taken from the bed. Meanwhile, Haru just laid on the ground breathing heavily from the combative ordeal. He was too numbed to move. His companion in dark maroon 'nin' attire took off his mask and he was revealed as Kaoru.

He scurried towards his charge. He held Haru up slowly, "God damn it," He took the maroon sash from his waist and tied round the bloodied wound. "Why do you have to be so extreme?"He reprimanded Haru, frowning at him because he was worried of his charge's high scaled action.

"It was necessary." Haru was breathing very hard as he leant against Koaru's chest, "The simulation was a failure." He was coughing this time and he swallowed hard, "Everyone failed."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kyouya Heika roared in anger. "I nearly killed you!"

"Haruka Geika wanted to know how penetrable the palace defenses were," Capt Murasaki explained on Haru's behalf, "since he had known of the many attempts on your life. He approached me with his plan to attack the finest in the palace that was your elite guards patrolling and guarding the north wing. He said if the elites were down then it was a matter of time when other sentries from the west, east and south wings were defeated."

Kyouya had known without much doubt that all the elite guards patrolling the north wing of the palace were all taken out silently by the three 'ninjas' without causing the slightest noise that would alert other guards. The dark blue ninja suddenly appeared on the veranda. He was Hikaru who was observing the situation. He went towards his charge squatting next to his brother.

Hikaru glanced at Kyouya, "Haruka Geika is doing this because of a new threat we discovered a while back that moves in secret. The fact is clear that during the coming sporting tournament, the kingdom is an open target and so are you. Anything could happen. So we did this to gauge the level of security in order to fortify the defense and offense powers to deflect any open or secret attacks as effectively as possible."

Kyouya turned to meet Haru's eyes. Lord Haru was sitting on the ground with less support from Kaoru and the injured arm resting on his lap. His hand was balled in a tight fist. He was in pain but remained impassive of it. He had nearly killed Haru. He glanced at his hands. They were trembling in trepidation. By his hands, one snap of his troubleshooter's neck and his troubleshooter would've died. And on top of that he'd slapped his troubleshooter without thinking the reason behind the troubleshooter's actions. He'd misunderstood his troubleshooter completely. Haru seemed to have caught on to his line of thinking.

"It was your survival instinct that had allowed you to live, Kyouya Heika." Haru waved weak hand to dispel the king's feeling of guilt, "I'm fine." And he gave him a weak but reassuring smile. "Don't let your guard down even to those you trust."

Haru stood up with the help from Kaoru, and with Hikaru behind them, the three of them walked out of the king's chamber towards the infirmary. When they were out of sight and hearing range, Haru slumped weakly on the ground. Hikaru caught him before his head hit the hard ground. Hikaru immediately carried the slight being of Lord Haru to a secluded part of the palace and not to the infirmary with Kaoru treading behind them, looking cautiously at their surroundings.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6**

_**Somewhere in the palace dungeons… Six**__** days before the**__** tournament**__**…**_

The attempt to eliminate the shadow king was a failure. The shadow king kicked the assassin's face. The assassin flew backwards and hit on the wall with a loud thud. The assassin's two front teeth were broken. He spat out blood and was wheezing because his nose was broken. His face was swollen and his eyes were no better. The assassin was bruised everywhere on his body. He bled profusely from the savage treatment he received from the king's elite torturer. The shadow king glared at the assassin who'd preferred to stay silent.

After torturing the man in many humiliating and excruciating ways, the shadow king slashed the assassin's neck. The assassin's head lolled to one side of his shoulder. The head was never really severed clean off of his shoulders. He was like a slaughtered chicken. The blood spurted from the gaping wide wound. The king kicked the dead assassin head like it was a ball. The lolling head was severed from its body. The head bounced hard on the hard floor. It bounced three times, each time it bounced, blood would be stamped on the floor, and crunching and cracking sound could be heard.

At the fourth bounce, the head was smashed like a coconut on granite. Blood and brain splattered on the cell wall. It was so gruesome that even the prison guards who'd witnessed the situation blanched in shock. The only people who didn't flinch were the shadow king, the inquisitor and torturer. Including this attempt, it was the nineteenth attempt. There were no decreases in the attempts on the shadow king's life. There were two other assassins still held captive.

They would be facing the same fate as the one who died earlier or an even worse fate since they were disinclined to oblige. It would actually depend on the shadow king's mood. One even bit her tongue off. She would be dealt with in a way that the damage would not be physical but internal. She belonged to the citizen rogue army. Lord Haru wasn't around for the 'interrogation.' He didn't particularly like the machinations of the 'interrogation. He didn't have a say in dealing with prisoners of crime especially assassins. He was in the armory where they had seized the assassins of their weapons.

The shadow king happened to come by the armory and found that Haru was there. The king stopped outside the door and looked at the rigid back of the troubleshooter. He wondered what went through his head. There weren't anything interesting with the weapons. He left Haru to his investigations. The king knew he'd come up with something in the end. He couldn't remember approaching Haru. Yet, there he was standing next to him. Watching Haru's bent form, observing a particular sickle, he wanted to embrace Haru from behind and to ease the rigidness away.

Than the troubleshooter straightened and suddenly stood up. Haru's cheek grazed the king's lips. He was taken aback seeing the king standing so close to him. He was shocked at the unexpected event. He nearly toppled sideways onto the king with the sickle in his hands. The king instinctively held the side of his body but accidently hit the bandaged arm. Haru winced, his injured arm was still sore from the failed simulation. There was a flash of panic in Haru's eyes. The king noticed that the sickle was out of Haru's grasp and with a swish the king thought he would lose an arm.

But Lord Haru used a side maneuver that made himself the king's shield. Then he flitted thirty paces forward out of their close proximity range while declaring, "Kyouya Heika, this blade isn't ordinary. The metal itself is poison and cuts anything. One nick and you'll die in an instant."

No wonder the troubleshooter was wary of this weapon. Then, the shadow king remembered about such destructive weapons created and belonging to a mad master craftsman and alchemist of old. "Lord Haru, weren't these dangerous weapons destroyed two hundred years ago by King Ranmaru Nara the Great from the Heisen Dynasty?"

The troubleshooter said nothing. He stared at the sickle with a troubled look. He wrapped it in a thick cloth, and without saying anymore he went out of the armory. The shadow king looked that the troubleshooter who'd hurriedly left the armory. The troubleshooter glanced back at him but only just then he shifted his brown gaze ahead as he walked out of the armory. What was the troubleshooter thinking about? Why was he troubled?

Haru was desperate to complete his sole mission. It made him wonder when it would all end. He didn't want to linger in this world any longer. He would have to find a way to clear all pending kingdom matters fast. But, then another matter of great import had surfaced. The guardians from Mount Shiraku informed him that these dangerous weapons were given to elite assassins by their master in the covert outfit called Hades. It wasn't a new threat but an ancient and dangerous one since Ryuusei Dynasty spanning for four hundred and fifty years.

It was the emergence of a dangerous weapon that was supposedly destroyed two centuries ago. These weapons were the ultimate weapons of destruction. How did the sickle, the bow and arrows, and the lance, in the hands of Hades? The formulaic blending of poison with metal of these dangerous weapons died with the creator. It was an imminent fact that Haru had to contact that person who would be able to shed some light on this grave matter.

_**The annual tournament…**_

The envoys from the four main clans and smaller clans bearing their insignias on banners marched into the kingdom's fortress with determined enthusiasm. The royal house would be joining the tournament as they normally would every year. This year the participation to the tournament would also include contestants from the clergies. Lord Haru was surprised at this news. It was a proposal from the department of stately affairs which was approved by the king for inter-sports cooperation amongst esteemed non-political organisations.

The troubleshooter was paying less attention to the opinions of the shadow king on sport injuries as they watched the procession from the balcony of the king's office. The troubleshooter was suddenly aware of the king's presence beside him and he felt uneasy. He needed space. The office overlooked the grand landscape of the fortress. Haru stepped back to lean against the sturdy column while putting a hand on the balcony balustrade and the other palm was wiping the sweat from his brow and temple. The day wasn't even hot. It was cloudy with the occasional gentle cool breeze.

"Are you participating in the tournament?" Kyouya enquired, glancing at Haru then at his bandaged upper arm.

Haru wasn't feeling well. He hasn't been well since morning. He was sure he wasn't coming down with flu. He took out from his pants pocket a small silver canister and stared at it. It couldn't be this, that was making him feel lousy, could it? He uncapped the cap and smelled it again. It wasn't nasty. It had a pleasant, fruity aroma that perked him up. Reiko, his personal maid made it for him. She was concerned that he wasn't getting enough vitamins that were essential for his body's consumption.

"I might," Haru shrugged, while watching the Tsubaki, Sakura, Nadeshiko and Zuka clans stopping at the marked positions for each envoy in front of the court yard being greeted by Vice Chamberlains Sashimaru Daizen and Kenta Kasakura. Shifting his gaze to his bandaged arm, "Then again I might not." Then he sipped from the canister and he frowned at it.

Kyouya sighed heavily in regret that because of his mistake, his troubleshooter was unable to partake in the tournament. He remembered something about the tournament that he wanted to tell Haru. But when he noticed Haru's discomfort, he forgot all about it. He was concerned about his troubleshooter health. "Are you alright?" He eyed the canister with opened curiosity, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Haru stood up suddenly pressing his stomach, "Yes," He passed the canister to Kyouya, "There's more in there, heika. You can drink the rest up. It's very good for the body system. My maid made it for me." Haru walked like a crab with his back against the wall.

Kyouya watched in slight amusement at his troubleshooter's sudden odd movements. It was the movements of a person being hailed by the calling of nature. Kyouya looked at the silver canister and its cap in his hand. His troubleshooter was a drinker, perhaps it was the stress that made him drink in the morning. A morning cap to start off the day, it could work on him as well. He brought it to his lips and took a swig of the refreshing, cool, fruity taste of… he swallowed the liquid in disbelieve. He stared at the canister… fruit juice? Then he was motionless, he'd just drank from the canister.

His lips were on the same canister as his troubleshooter had previously taken a sip from. He frowned, what was he thinking something that farfetched for? They were both men. It had nothing to do with anything. Even amongst men, they wouldn't take a swig from the other guy's drink. It was considered as an indirect kiss. Kyouya shook his head, an indirect kiss?! There was no such thing. Ceh, he glared at the canister, it was illogical, a kiss should be physical and something to enjoy. This was not enjoyment. Although, it was physical but it also wasn't.

Haru ran sideways and when meeting people along the way to the lavatory he stopped and walked, nodding politely when they greeted him then to break into a desperate run towards the lavatory. It was impossible for him to go to his chamber. It was two wings and five corridors away. He saw the wrong lavatory to his left side and quickly slipped into one of the cabins.

"Darn," Haru muttered miserably, "Can't _you_ _come_ later?" He was glad that his attire was clean and not white but black and dark red. "I'm wet," he shook his head as he cleaned himself.

He looked glumly at his 'under pants' that needed washing. He gave the dripping water pipe a frown. He'd have to wash his under pants later. His eyes caught the sight of the needed item which he'd instructed the maids to place together with other amenities in every lavatory for delegates' convenience sake attending or participating in the tournament. His idea would go on except after the tournament, the only amenities free would be soap, and tissue rolls. Other amenities such as facial wipes, baby wipes, sanitary pads would be charged a small fee. This was Kyouya Heika's addendum.

"There's no merit in providing everything for free, now is there?" said the king calculatingly.

Of course, the king was right. Free was for the birds. The only Utopian place in existence was not on Earth. It was in the Heavens where everything was free for the asking and taking. Haru sighed in relief, as he opened the door to the cabin he was shocked to find three ladies gaping at him with wide eyes. Noting from the way they gawked, he was sure they'd recognised him. He raised both eyebrows enquiringly, than realised he'd entered their sanctity.

"This was the nearest." Then, he cleared his throat, "A leak," he smiled apologetically, "so wet." Somehow that sounded pervy.

The ladies blushed at his words. He waved a hand to dismiss their misunderstanding by showing them the pipe dripping water and wet floor. They blushed again. They thought he'd 'a happy private time with himself' in the cabin. Haru thought to himself that it might be feasible to have unisex lavatories. It could avoid many misconceptions. Then again, there were also cons to its pros and other embarrassing occurrences and more troubles. He'd have to put this matter at the back of his mind for the time being.

"Ladies," He nodded at them, "Excuse me," he brushed passed the three ladies while giving them an angelic smile, "I'm in a rush." Then he turned back, "Please inform the maintenance department of the leakage problem. It's just down this corridor to the right. I definitely can't, it'd look and sound awkward. Thank you."

They just nodded in awe at meeting the king's special aide. One of the ladies in red whispered to the other two excitedly, "He's so cute up close and personal and quite the gentleman. I'd do anything he'd say even become his …"

Haru suddenly became tensed, as he walked briskly toward the court yard. He covered part of his face from the crowd to shield his red face. Why was his face red? Because he's given his small silver canister to the king and had asked him to drink the remaining juice on his behalf. Thus, an invitation to an indirect kiss… what was it? Haru put a hand on his waist, the king wasn't a dolt. He was! He rubbed his forehead with his palm. Oh! No…The king would know immediately and would think that he was the sort to enjoy a 'unique' relationship with a man. Nooooo…!!

As it was there was the thing that he'd experienced in the armory six days ago. It was something he didn't know what to think about. He felt weak in his knees and stopped short behind a large marble pillar to lean and view the hustle and bustle of the envoys. His eyes screened for familiar faces among the crowds. There were a few. He dreaded to turn to walk back to the king's bureau where he was supposed to discuss with the king about the outcome on Capt Murasaki's military meeting at the Rikaku Desert to reinforce the outpost from enemy invasion.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to find a gruesome looking hand-made puppet in the shape of a cat in front of his face. Startled, Haru's hand automatically knocked the hand puppet from its master's hand. The master wasn't wearing the hand puppet. He was holding it in front of Haru's face. He was covered entirely in black from head to toe. The only feature exposed was his eyes. His eyes were a pale blue and his face was hidden behind a silver mask. But Haru made a dash for it after recognising who the creeper was. It landed in his left hand as he fell on his side.

"Pleasant surprise," His eyes seemed to devour a shocked Haru.

"Yes," Haru replied coolly, regaining his composure back. "Glad you're here." He was glad that he didn't hit his bandaged arm which was in the process of healing.

"So," The masked man closed the gap between them, "Did I scare you? My apologies," But he didn't sound like it. In fact his eyes twinkled eerily at Haru's bland expression, as he knelt beside Haru. He smiled slightly as Haru rammed the hand puppet to his chest. "Be careful, people might think that we're a couple."

"At times like this it would be nice to disappear from the crowd." Haru said under his breath but was enough for the masked man to chuckle softly at him. He was on the ground and with a masked man hovering over him like some secret lover made for a speculative spectacular scene for a few delegates who'd witnessed them together.

"Do you so wish it?" He asked a little too tantalizing for Haru's liking. Not that Haru doubted his abilities but the fact that he could do it and when he did, they would normally end up on a bed made Haru shudder at those memories. These were back when he helped the masked man win a position he'd lost in his clan.

"No!" Haru shook his head earnestly.

The masked man looked at Haru with a twinkle of glee in his blue eyes, "Good reflexes." He slipped the hand-puppet on his left hand.

"I don't want to be cursed by it," Haru retorted, pointing at the hand puppet but remained composed, as he continued, "There's something peculiar that might interest you."

"Curses are never for the one that helped me the most," He held out a hand to Haru, "Peculiar, hmmm… coming from you it must be fantastic," And Haru took his hand. He pulled Haru to his feet.

"Thanks," Haru looked at him for the briefest moment, "I'll contact you."

Then they both walked pass each other. Haru to where he came from and the masked man… well, unaware by the crowd, he just disappeared without a trace of a poof!

TO BE CONTINUED…

**P.S. I've recently created a forum where those interested in the Ouran series LORD HARU, TENSHI FOR AKUMA and WISH could post their views on these fic series because frankly, the reviewing column's too small or limited and I know there're many of you who'd like to say more things about each series. The Forum's called RAMBLINGS OF A WRITER situated in the anime/manga section of the forum. Please go there to have you views heard and seen. I'll answer your questions for each series because I know a few of you are interested in them and there are some things that you're itching to know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 7**

Lord Haruka Ran walked into the king's office looking quite flushed and he was faintly flustered. The reason for this outlook was simply the fact that he practically ran out from the king in a hurry because of an inevitable personal crisis. The king, he discovered, was still standing on the balcony looking at the procession of the entourages from numerous clans in the kingdom. The king, however, thought differently of Haru's awkwardness as being a man in need of some relief. Haru managed to recompose himself by looking serious.

Haru did look serious as he had something of significance he'd like to inform the king. The king was still standing at the balcony looking at the procession of the entourages from numerous clans in the kingdom. He noted also that the king had slipped Haru's small canister into his waistband, as if it was his. He sighed in resignation that would be the last time he would use that canister. He frowned slightly thinking how he was supposed to break something that the king wouldn't like to hear. It wasn't an easy task to fulfill but he had no other options only to tell the king the truth.

"How long do you intend to stare at my back?" Kyouya asked without turning to look at his right hand man.

Haru moved silently to his side, not looking at him but at the entourages. "There's something you need to know. You may not like it because," He laced his fingers together and placed them on the balustrade, "it changes everything."

At this statement, Kyouya shifted his gaze at his troubleshooter. "Is it about the weapons and the unscrupulous secret organisation's involvement in the attempted assassinations? Don't worry, I've known of that organisation's emergence when my brother was murdered."

"I know you knew," Haru replied, "That wasn't what I wanted to tell you." He took out a prison warden's record and showed the king an entry on the document. "This was what I wanted to talk to you about."

Kyouya's eyes widened in recognition and he snatched the record from Haru's hand. It was a document from the warden of the kingdom's worst prison where no one escaped or lived to tell his or her tale. The prison was situated on an island surrounded by crashing sea. The island itself was a prison and it was known as Poseidon's Trap. The warden had written it down in code form for he was afraid that it would be discovered by the demon king. The warden was the late Chief Azuma Shibata, a stalwart defender of justice. He constructed words that were coded ingeniously from prying eyes.

The record looked normal but if one had a mind that defeats logic looked at it differently it formed a sort of map that led to a secret room. A room built by the demon king for someone who'd done the unforgiveable. But, the thing was according to the code that someone was innocent. He was framed for being at the wrong place and at the wrong time. He had come to that place to meet an associate regarding illegal cargo but instead found his associate who was the king's minister for economy and trade sprawled on the ground bleeding profusely.

He pressed the bleeding chest of the minister with both hands. The bloodied dagger on the floor next to him and it looked suspiciously incriminating on him. In actuality, he tried to stop the bleeding and requested that they called for a healer. But they did no such thing, the king and his men from their angle and position saw the scene differently or that they needed a scapegoat for the mortally wounded minister. The cause of the minister's death remained unclear but the king had decreed that this unfortunate someone was a murderer.

This person, the late warden wrote seemed to resign himself to his fate. Although, he was sad yet it was his eyes that distinguished and salvaged him from damnation. His eyes reflected that he was a man that would do no evil but would try if possible to stop it with his might if he could. Even though he was subjected to this irreversible injustice it was his demeanor that made the late warden to write this code so that there come justice for this person imprisoned in secrecy. This particular prisoner's eyes held a fiery determination that all wasn't lost. It was as if he knew things that no one knew.

"This entry was made three years ago before Chief Shibata died of a stroke." Haru looked at Kyouya in the eye, "I believe the prisoner is Tamaki Suou."

"What did you say?" Kyouya's eyebrows shot up, "That's impossible. He died two years ago."

Haru shook his head, "He was your brother's prisoner and was left to rot in that secret place because he knew things about your brother. Your brother was eliciting in illegal activities that did not benefit the nation."

He grabbed Haru's shoulders, "He's my best friend and he never told me."

"Because you had problems of your own, he didn't tell you anything." Haru replied, and he felt the pressure on his shoulders. "Ease up, Kyouya Heika." He squinted as he tried to move his shoulders a bit. "We were childhood friends and treated each other like…" He stopped short, "as brothers, we swore to help the other in times of need."

He continued, "Two years ago, he came to me explaining his intentions of searching his lost relative. I disagreed of his quest because it was sketchy. But he said he needed to discover the truth for himself not because of his father's wish. Then there was also trouble in the clan concerning the importation of forgery of priceless artifacts and he wanted to investigate that too. Currently, his grandmother's holding the fort for him. The world would know that he'd gone overseas for studies. But only his grandmother, the elders of the four clans and current heirs of the four clans knew of his disappearance. His grandmother had appointed his first cousin as heir."

Haru gripped the balustrade with both hands, "But it's up to the elders to approve her suggestion. You know how his grandmother is. I've had an audience with the Nadeshiko's elders a year ago and told them of my intention and what Tamaki told me. Also, if anything were to happen to him than I had to resume his quest. The elders thought it over and informed me to find out the truth. If he's dead bring his body back but if he died in a natural disaster then it can't be helped. If he's alive he must present himself to his clan on the new moon because that's when the elders will decide and announce the new clan head. If he fails to appear, he'd be replaced by his cousin and all his efforts would go to waste."

"It was luck that you also needed help from the Tsubaki clan. It was fated," Haru tapped a finger on the document, "I've dispatched Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin with the location map of the secret cell and Capt Murasaki with a release document with my governmental seal on it to retrieve him from the prison, if it isn't too late."

_**A hundred miles off coast of Gira village, at the seaside stood a decrepit hut…**_

Pale blue eyes gazed thoughtfully at the rundown hut. It looked like it was abandoned years ago. But, one never knew as looks could be deceiving. Under the dark cape, he wore a faded, torn and dirty peasant's attire.' He tied a tattered faded orange cloth around his head like a poor man's turban. He then slipped on the hood of the dark cape over his turbaned head. Why was he here? Simple, Lord Haruka Ran of the Tsubaki clan requested his help since he was the clan master of the Sakura clan, as well as a master innovator for creating chemical and mechanical weaponry for the kingdom.

Haru contacted him through his clansman Kaoru while he was enjoying his dinner with his entourage. Kaoru informed him that Haru would be waiting for him by the oldest Sakura tree in the second palatial garden, an hour after dinner. The tournament would be starting the next day. He wasn't participating in the games. He was there on official matters with the king's troubleshooter. He gave his team a good prep talk. He didn't understand why they had to perspire so much when he lightly tapped their shoulders with his hand puppet. It wasn't like his hand puppet cat would likely curse them.

On the contrary, it was a sort of blessing gesture. He walked toward the great tree and leaned against its grand trunk. "You wanted me to check something for you."

Haru jumped from the thick branch and landed in front of him. "Yes, I need you to find out what you can about The Death Bringer." Haru passed a neatly wrapped something to him, "And the antidote for the poison."

He looked at the wrapped something in wariness and excitement at the same time, "Is this it?"

"One third of it," Haru said, "Be careful, not to lose it."

He humbly nodded, "How can it be lost when it's not here?" He twirled the wrapped something and it disappeared into thin air.

"Invisible," Haru smiled, "See you on the fourth day of the tournament."

The Tsubaki acting prime heir assigned his guardian from Mount Shiraku as his companion. He and Mitsukuni Haninozuka headed for the hut. A whirring of something sharp and deadly coming at them from the hut had them galvanized into action. His reflexes were lightning fast. He caught the metal spike with two fingers. He threw it at a tree nearby, and it stuck with a firm 'thakk.' Meanwhile, Mitsukuni was in mid-air brandishing his sword and deflected the metal spike making it hit the solid earth with a thud. They proceeded for the hut. Mitsukuni was in front of the door. He pushed the door open to find an elderly woman with a hump in tattered clothes. She looked like a witch with her unkempt, wiry white hair, and extremely wrinkled skin due to harsh life and work.

"Missed!" She glowered and rasped, "It seemed I've lost my touch." He was behind the old woman and blew behind her ear. The old woman turned around and huffed in self-disgust, while looking at the interlopers, one standing outside and the other already in her house, "What nuisance!"

They removed their' warajis', entered into the hut and bowed humbly, "My apologies Hanabusa-sensei." They didn't sit on the floor. "But, a host shouldn't pick a fight with the guest." The man in dark hooded cape said as he stood because the old lady didn't extend her hospitality to him. "I'm Nekozawa." Then he introduced his companion, "This is my companion, Haninozuka-san."

The old woman chuckled at Umehito and Mitsukuni. "Your reflexes were excellent, young men."

"On the contrary," Umehito wiped the slight blood on his cheek with his thumb and showing it to her with a faint smile, "I've still a long way to go."

"Why are you here?" The old woman eyed them with a piercing look.

Umehito sighed in defeat. Nothing escaped this ninety-seven year old pirate and a genius weapons innovator whose insight was as sharp as the weapons she makes. "Your help's needed."

The old woman smiled wickedly, "I'm a pirate. I don't help."

"Then, this," Umehito placed the thick bundle in front of her, "would be of great interest to you."

She eyed the bundle then unrolled it. Her eyes grew wide in shock and then wariness settled in them. "It's a Bara Mana original!" She held the handle of sickle in her hand. "This is bad."

"Exactly," Umehito sat down next to her, "Pardon me but pirate or no, you're still a woman. And elderly too," He smiled slightly as he faced her, "I prefer talking to the elderly like this rather than standing up."

She just snorted, "Ceh…" Her focus was still on the sickle. "Where did you find this? It shouldn't exist in this world." She looked at him with hard eyes, "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, trouble." Umehito frowned as he replied. "The fact that it just turned up in the kingdom says a lot doesn't it?"

"It's no surprise that the king has enemies." She shook her head, "The changes are well thought out and actually stopped negativities from all corners. Some people lost their face, properties, positions and this doesn't bode well with them. They seek retribution. And when there's a greater force than the king, they seized the opportunity to annihilate the bane of their existence."

Umehito nodded, "As expected from sensei."

"History," she said, "is a good teacher." Then she became serious, "About Bara Mana's creation, this sickle is just one of three. The other two is a spear and a sword. If they're combined you'll get The Death Bringer!" She gasped in horror, "No one should have it. It could destroy the world."

Umehito frowned hard. There was something about the trident that bothered him. The discovery of the sickle jogged a memory. It was there just behind his mind. The more he tried to push it out, the more it hid itself. Did the shadow organization know about The Death Bringer? Probably, according to Haru in their possession in the armory, there was a lance, a sword, a bow and a quiver full of arrows and this sickle that was with him were of the same formulaic combination.

Umehito enquired, "What else do you know of The Death Bringer?"

She shook her head, "Legend has it that, Bara Mana had a dream. He dreamt of The Death Bringer and was inspired to make it. The poison infused in the metal came from a giant, crying sea serpent in the deepest, coldest abysmal sea called the Sea of Sorrows. The poison wasn't from the fangs but from the tears of a sleeping giant sea serpent said to be an ancient God's steed."

"Excuse me, Hanabusa-sensei," Umehito interrupted, as a sudden thought flashed in his mind that he had to express it to the old woman, "A nick or cut which isn't fatal can cause agonising death but it can be treated. There must be an anti-dote. Where can I get it? Or how can I produce an anti-dote for the poison?"

"If memory serves me, it's the egg of the crying sea serpent. You can use even its shell as an anti-dote. You can't reproduce it artificially, it won't work."

"But," Mitsukuni looked perturbed, "the crying sea serpent doesn't come up to the shores. It lives and breathes on the sea bed of the Sea of Sorrows. It's very protective of its only egg which it lays once every century. What about its scales, venom? How can they be used?"

She shook her head, "That's where you're wrong. The serpent does appear on land to lay its only egg in a secluded bay. Once it has laid its egg it will perish. The shell's as hard as raw diamond but on its thousandth day the shell will soften as the inside of the egg ripens. It makes the best antidote, as a liquid form or paste. Right now there's one not far from here in Zeikuko Bay where there're extremely aggressive, poisonous snakes acting as bodyguards to a titan. The egg has another two days to its thousandth day. To make the antidote it must be on its thousandth day, not more or less than that."

She scratched her nose as she explained, "The crying sea serpent's different from its other relatives. Its tears are poisonous. Its scales when knitted forms invincible body armor. Its meat if you eat it'll prolong your life, its venom acidic and its blue blood makes the consumer immortal but if you touch the skin you'd be frozen solid. Again the egg is the only antidote for most of the dangerous elements in its arsenal." She lifted both eyebrows, "A scholar from Mount Shiraku," acknowledging him with a faint smile.

Then she frowned slightly as she continued, "The metal forged from five different metals from five different continents. Each had unique properties, such as cold, hot, hard, light and smooth. The snake's tears helped seal the five metals together. Thus, the result is an ultimate weapon when combined all three pieces. The spear is the core. Once you have it, somehow it will call the other two."

Like a whiplash, Umehito's head jerked up, blue eyes glittered in shock. "What if the pieces were all there, kept together in one place? Why aren't they one? If you said the spear's the core, why has it not called the other two?

The old woman glared at Umehito, "Because the pieces are waiting for the destined master to wield The Death Bringer."

_**In a cozy quarters for participants of the tournament…**_

The man with red hair tied the faded yellow sash round his waist. He was a traveling priest from the Sekigahara Shrine and will be representing the shrine as its only candidate. He was also there for something bigger. He would be free as soon as he had completed his mission. At times like this the memories start flashing by with the memories of the past over clouding the present ones.

His palm pressing hard on his chest to ease the pain it felt at the flood of memories. Not now! Not again. The memories were sharp and would often penetrate his sleep. Sometimes the memories turned dreams into nightmares. He would end up panting in shock at the vivid dreadful images. That was why he had difficulty sleeping. Thus, he'd normally slept lesser hours during missions. Besides sleeping would take more time and he hadn't much time left at his disposal.

His head was pounding, his heart was aching, his emotions were stirring and that made him restless as if something was calling him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 8**

_**Poseidon's Trap, the prison island in the middle of a rough, sea storm… four days before the tournament…**_

The high waves from the sea came crashing the barricades of the prison fortress. The barricades were built by the ingenious engineers from the Sakura Clan. The barricades were designed to be unbreakable and impenetrable. No invaders were able to break through neither could the prisoners escape nor the guards could depart easily from the prison. The three men from the kingdom had already been admitted into the warden's office. They'd arrived sometime before the sea turned nasty.

"Gentlemen," The warden greeted them happily, "I'm glad you could make it safely."

The three visitors bowed in response. Capt Iruka Murasaki came forward, "My comrades, Morinozuka-san," he gestured at Takashi, "Hiitachin-kun," then he gestured at Hikaru to come forth, "and I, Murasaki from the imperial palace have come to bring prisoner number XIII back with us under the orders of The Royal Grand Councilor Lord Haruka Ran. Here is his decree to release the prisoner in question."

The warden frowned slightly. He took the decree and stared at it. He was also puzzled because it was his first time hearing of a prisoner number XIII. "I know of no such person here."

"He could already be dead," Hikaru said grimly to Iruka, "if no one knows he was imprisoned here."

Iruka explained to the warden and the shocked warden quickly instructed three guards to accompany the three men to reclaim the non-existent prisoner. The warden went with them to bear witness of this non-existent prisoner he knew nothing of. The former warden had left before he took over. So the exchange of words between successor and predecessor hadn't transpired. According to the map, the secret cell was located somewhere in the left irrigation facility of the prison.

The facility was dank and stale. There were rusted pipes and water drips from the rusty pipes. The dripping water was brown from the rust. There was a huge water drum at the corner of the facility. Why was a water drum placed there? Capt Murasaki knocked the side of the water drum. It echoed in soft, low resonance. The drum was empty.

"You," He motioned one of the guards, "Go check the inside of the drum."

The guard climbed the metal drum to have a peek inside. He looked down at the six men and shook his head indicating there was nothing there. Takashi inspected the drum closer. He could feel a draft. The drum was covering a hole. He squatted at the side of the rusty drum. The draft was strong there.

"There's a hole here." He gave a push to confirm whether the drum was solid or movable. It moved a little. The large water drum was a camouflage for something.

The guards pushed the drum with their might and it moved to reveal a dark entrance. One guard looked into the dark pathway while groping for a torch. He lit the torch and aimed the light at the darkened pathway. There were two more torches which he took and gave his comrades. He lighted the other two. The first guard with the torch went in, followed by Takashi and Hikaru. The second guard with the torch went in, followed by Iruka and the warden. The third one with the torch went in last.

The pathway was damp and reeked of foul smell from pests that were scurrying about. The first trio encountered the metal door. Hikaru tried to open it but it was so rusty that the knob refused to turn. Both Takashi and Hikaru were apprehensive. Their thoughts were disturbed by the vision of a dead prime heir to the Nadeshiko clan. They glanced at each other, their faces grim as if trying to come to grasp should the scene that they were about to encounter was a negative one.

Takashi's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed in anticipation. While Hikaru bit his lower lip in trepidation and frowned as they kicked the door down. The door fell with a hard clang. The smell emitted from the room was indescribable. It was a combination of dank and rank. Bile rose up from Hikaru and he wanted to throw up. He spat out the bile and took out his lavender perfumed hanky. He clamped his mouth and nose with it. The guard with the torch entered the secret cell.

A quarter of the cell was illuminated. "God damn," Hikaru said under his hanky, "hooooo…eww!"

They could see the grayish mold on the wet walls. The floor was slimy with moss and there were bloated or decayed bodies of dead pests scattered about. There were skeletal remains of pests, pests crawling about on bones and feces. The condition of the cell was terrible. Takashi and Hikaru had a sinking feeling that the poor Nadeshiko clan's prime heir was done for. Iruka and the warden approached them. The warden blanched and gagged. He immediately excused himself. The second guard shone his torch to the other side of the cell.

Iruka's eyes widened in shock at the hunched up figure in tattered clothes, "Shine the light there!"

He snapped at the third guard to shine on the figure. His senses were assailed at the horrible condition the figure was in. The figure was so reed thin, that you could see bones protruding from the deathly pale taut skin, caked with grime, blood and so many unnamable things. His nails were long, cracked, bloody and dirty. His hair was dirty and long. Takashi squatted next to the figure. He closed his eyes and swallowed his fear for the worst.

The figure was seated against the moss clad wall with both legs pressed to his chest. His limp hands were on the dirty floor. His head was on the knees of both legs. Iruka hadn't a doubt that the figure was Tamaki Suou. Takashi pushed gently his head to lean on the wall. He nearly cried to see the dried blood under his nose, chapped, swollen and bitten lips, welts and pus on his skin. The first signs of leprosy, his scalp and hair were filled with brownish flakes, lice, and dried blood.

"He's in a bad shape," Takashi examined Tamaki with care.

Hikaru removed his hanky from his mouth and squatted at Tamaki's other side. He pushed down the leg on the ground. He could hear a soft crack as the dried ligament in his knee contracted with bone. It was the same for the other leg as well. He glanced at Takashi. Takashi shifted his gaze back on Tamaki's hand. He held Tamaki's hand in his. Tamaki's hand was cold, ice cold. He pressed two fingers on Tamaki's wrist. He couldn't feel a heartbeat.

Hikaru tried to lay Tamaki on the floor then suddenly a hand grabbed hold of Hikaru's hand. Hikaru was shocked at the frail hand that suddenly possessed the strength to hold his hand as an indication of being alive. Takashi and Iruka saw Tamaki lifting his head slowly to meet his saviours. They saw his whites had turned a pale yellow and were bloodshot yet there was a glitter in his amethyst eyes. It wasn't madness but of relieve and hope. Hikaru felt Tamaki's hand tremble.

"We're bringing you out of here." Hikaru assured him.

Iruka coughed from the stench, "You'll be treated in the medical wing here first."

Tamaki raised a weak hand up, "I hope it isn't too late…"and vomited sickening yellow bile and there were spots of blood in it. He sank back and leant against the wall. "She needs to be protected…"

"Lord Haru has found your sister," Hikaru told him, then he lowered his head to whisper in Tamaki's ear, "She's in Mount Shiraku."

Iruka frowned, "He has a bloody ulcer," he looked worriedly at Tamaki's terrible condition and was sorry for the fellow.

The others except Hikaru didn't know what Tamaki's statement meant but it sounded desperate. They didn't know how he could have survived the harshness of this place. What he ate or attempted to eat were unfathomable to them. It was a miracle that he was alive and sane. Anyone else would have been broken in mind, spirit, and eventually body. They had come prepared as they put him on a flexi-stretcher and the guards carried the mortally sick Nadeshiko prime heir.

"Gently," Iruka commanded them. "He's in a lot of pain." He could see that Tamaki was too weak to grimace the pain he was enduring.

The poor fellow had contracted a few health problems. Iruka turned to Takashi who nodded and was by Tamaki's side. Takashi as a priest could make Tamaki's pain disappear by touching the center of Tamaki's forehead. But Tamaki shook his head, and Takashi stopped, he glanced down at Tamaki whose eyes were wide with dread. Takashi's eyes narrowed in curiosity and lowered his head, turned it sideways so Tamaki could whisper in his ear.

"I know Haru will save my sister in my stead. But my sister isn't the one that I'm worried about." He was panting as he continued, "Tell Haru, he's the key to the dangerous ancient artifact…" Tamaki implored with a coarse and hoarse low voice, "to stop the wielder of the Death Bringer …" and he made the last attempt of grasping Takashi's lapel, "the key over-rides everything…" Then he drifted off too exhausted to continue and was unconscious of his surroundings.

Hikaru who was next to Takashi heard this and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. Iruka rubbed his left temple because he had a slight headache upon hearing another problem from Tamaki. Although, he wasn't sure what it was at the moment, his instinct told him that it was a life and death matter. He was sure he'd be informed later and would be drafted in as a backup. Takashi narrowed his eyes in cautiousness. The three of them looked at each other.

"Wielder of the Death Bringer…" Takashi pondered. He clenched his teeth in tension. He wasn't with Lord Haru. Haru's life was in danger.

"Kaoru's with Lord Haru," Hikaru was in tatters as well, "He'll be protected. But who the heck is the wielder? And what is a Death Bringer?"

"The question is not who but when," Takashi said.

"If we know when," Iruka nodded in agreement, "Then we'd know who the person is and whom the person was assigned to kill." Takashi nodded at Iruka's reasoning. Iruka cocked his head left and right to relieve the ache in his nape. His eyes followed the guards as they brought Tamaki in the flexi-stretcher out of the cell. He followed them, while still rubbing his temple.

Hikaru's lips thinned in determination, "Mitsu and Kaoru are there, so they'll be the ones to find out whom and when."

Takashi shook his head, "Mitsu told me before we left that Lord Haru had a mission for him. That was why you, Capt Iruka and I are teamed together for this task."

They walked quickly out of the smelly cell and out they emerged from the darkened entrance to the dank wide spaced rusty irrigation facility. Takashi pulled Hikaru to one side.

"We followed up on your investigation on the new organisation and discovered that they existed longer and therefore isn't a new organisation but a malicious secret society called Hades which was hell-bent on destroying the kingdom. For what purpose, we don't know yet. One thing's for sure Lord Haru knew that the Death Bringer was and is a weapon of immense destructive power." He lowered his voice as he explained. "The weapon was somehow in the hands of Hades. I suspect Mitsu's mission had to do with the Death Bringer."

He continued, "But Lord Tamaki was already on it three years ago under the suspicion of stolen ancient artifacts. He was supposed to meet a kin of his for the last information but the kin was killed. He was stamped as a murderer and imprisoned by the former king. But Lord Haru was convinced that it was falsified and that Lord Tamaki was framed." He sighed, "The only way to find the truth was to find Lord Tamaki. He'd know what really went down three years ago."

Hikaru caught on and nodded that he understood, "Kaoru and I knew that Lord Haru was adamant in speeding his plans and saving Lord Tamaki in the process. His information will solve everything. It's just too bad that neither of us can leave here to be with Lord Haru. The tournament will be an open target range for assassinating the king. But I'm confident that Lord Haru and my brother will have something planned up."

Hikaru frowned, "Unfortunately, we can't ask Lord Tamaki more on that key he mentioned. He also knew something about the Death Bringer and its wielder."

Takashi was silent this time, he was pondering on those same things as well.

_**Zeikuko Bay, northwest of the dead calm sea…**_

"We've a day left," Mitsukuni's eyes widened in alertness, "Just one, Neko-san," he glanced at the denseness of the secluded bay filled with thousands of poisonous snakes. "We better get it fast." He grimaced a little, "I don't like creepy crawlies." He slashed two hanging vipers, which had appeared quite suddenly in front of him. Blood sprayed on his sleeve. There was also a flying serpent which he sliced in half.

Pale blue eyes glittered distastefully, "How brutal," seeing the monk cut the viper's head off.

"Do you think I like taking lives?" Mitsukuni glared at Umehito. "Then you take care of their extinction."

"With pleasure," He pointed at five poisonous snakes slithering their way fast and a blue flame consumed them to nothingness. "Don't worry, Hani-kun, we'll get it." His head gestured at the small knoll while he extinguished a big boa with an amber flame. The boa turned into charcoal. "It's there."

The chibi monk gave him an enquiring look, "How do you know, it's up in that hill?"

"That isn't a hill," Umehito shook his head, "That's a dead titan. The egg we're looking for is somewhere with its dead parent."

Mitsukuni could only gawk at the 'hill.' They traveled in silence towards the 'hill.' As they progressed further, the amount of dead slithering reptiles increased by the hundreds if not more.

_**Elsewhere in the kingdom, the first day of the tournament…**_

Haru hadn't a choice but to enter the tournament under the banner of Mount Shiraku since Mitsukuni and Takashi were out on assignments. He was pleased to find out there was indoor competition. He found out that the king had enrolled for outdoors competition. He was disinclined to participate in outdoors competition because it required him to be in contact with others. But he had to be by the king's side so he'd partake in one outdoor competition which was archery.

Archery required no physical contact with anyone. It required just own physical strength from the archer. Haru was glad that his arm had healed. It wasn't smarting when he moved his arm aggressively. He slipped on the traditional Kyudo clothes that archers wore, slipped on the hand, arm and elbow guards. He ignored the breast guard because it was for ladies. He was well protected inside. He browsed for a bow and arrow that suited him.

He found one flexible fibre infused with fortified wood and had fibre string. The arrows in the quiver were of the same quality and material. He fastened the quiver on to his waist and it fell nicely on his right hip. He walked with the bow in his hand towards the board to view on who his contender was. The person was Rika Asagi from the Sakura clan. Great! Their archers were excellent. This clan was known for their brilliance in producing exceptional weaponry.

Haru sighed, as he took his participatory number, taking a glimpse of number 7 from the tourney attendant who glowed with happiness at being able to be of service to the kingdom's hardworking bishounen high officer and troubleshooter. He pinned the number 7 contender tag on the lapel of his archer's attire. He continued his walk in search for the king. He was just about to turn right when an announcement was uttered loudly by the tourney personnel using a cylindrical cone made from light metallic alloy.

"Numbers 7 and 11, please enter the archery arena. I repeat. Numbers 7 and 11, you are up. Come to area 2. Thank you."

Haru walked briskly, passing contenders of differing gaming categories until he reached the archery arena. He stopped to slide open the door. He was surprised to see the crowd was less for archery than the other games. He walked slowly into area 2. Asagi Rika was already there. She was sparkling with femme fatale attraction. It was distracting and disturbing at the same time. She smiled alluringly at who she thought was an easy target seeing a bishounen in her midst.

Haru nodded, his bland expression made Asagi to look at the bishounen. She thought the kid was trying to avoid her. There was no way she'd give him the opportunity. Nobody avoided her. She made her way to her side of the target. Haru did a few squats and military press ups without weights. Haru took the bow on the ground and walked to his side of the target range area. He didn't look at Asagi but he was sure she was looking at him.

There were indications for them to do a routine workout from their range areas. The range area of their target was fifty meters. Asagi started first, she braced herself and pulled the fibre string of her bow and it stretched till it was at the side of her mouth. She let it go and it zoomed in the air and 'thakk' it landed on his target. It was a bullseye. She smiled apologetically but Haru knew she wasn't sorry. She did it on purpose to goad him. He smiled back neither a happy smile nor an angry one.

It was just a bored smile. It was his turn and as the tourney attendant came running to pluck out the arrow from his target. He had already released an arrow that pierced the air without any zooming noise from the arrow or zinging sound from the bow string. All the crowd knew and the shocked tourney attendant knew was that there was a cracking noise from Asagi's splintered arrow as Haru's split hers in half embedding itself in his own target bullseye.

Haru didn't meet Asagi's eyes. But he was sure they were wide with shock. The attendant was trembling hard at where he stood until another attendant came to help him snap out of it. The attendant's peer pulled the arrows out and that was the end of their warm-ups. It was time for the actual competition. The tourney announcer announced, "There will be three shots. The one with the most bullseyes wins. This is a preliminary round. There won't be any rules. Please take your positions."

Haru and the agitated Asagi were already in their range spots. "Are you ready?" The announcer asked. Both contenders nodded their heads. "Ready…" The announcer began, "Steady…" The announcer continued, "Aim…" Then the announcer suddenly shouted, "SHOOOOOOT….!!!"

Haru thought the announcer was new to this field. No one declared the starting of a game of archery the way the announcer did. It was silly and incorrect. He thought why couldn't those who were going to present the games did their research on the games. He released the arrow with such flourish that no one saw the arrow had already stuck on his target bullseye. Asagi's arrow was seconds behind his but she had managed to hit her own bullseye. That was one shot down.

Both contenders braced themselves for the second shot. Both released the arrows at the same time. Haru's arrow found its mark on the bullseye. Asagi was different this time she had two arrows stuck on the bullseye. Asagi looked at Haru and smirked. Haru had an arrow short. The announcer had said that rules didn't apply in the preliminaries. Haru nodded in acknowledgment of her feat. That was two shots down. They had one shot left.

Asagi braced herself for the last shot. She turned to her contender but found that the place was empty. She smiled in triumph. The bishounen was weak after all. He had withdrawn making her a victor. No matter she'd complete all the shots. She released an arrow but as her arrow pierced the air there were two arrows head of hers heading straight for her bullseye and her ears caught the zooming of another two more arrows heading straight for her competitor's bullseye.

All in all there were four arrows shot at the same time. She whirled round to meet the bishounen's bland face. He was standing in between her area and his. He was standing ten paces behind her. He was standing on a wooden bench. He lowered his bow and jumped off the bench. He bowed apologetically and looked like it too. He quietly sat on the bench as four of his arrows found its intended marks. Hers went off tangent and was on the second inner circle of the target.

Asagi slumped on the floor. She had lost to a wet-eared kid. She threw her bow and let out a frustrated cry. Haru winced on hearing her cry so he approached her. He knelt on a knee, he looked at her with sincerity in his gentle brown eyes, "Asagi-san, you did very well. I'm glad to be your opponent. Thank you." He held out a hand which she didn't take because she was shocked at his honesty, and his gentlemanly behaviour. He was an excellent sportsman.

"The winner… number 7, Lord Haruka Ran representing the Mount Shiraku Monastery."

Among the small number of shocked, cheering, swooning and jeering people watching the preliminary archery rounds, there was one spectator whose dark eyes glittered predatorily at the bishounen as he rose from the benches he smiled as he touched the faded yellow sash on his waist. Haru turned his head at the direction where he thought he was being watched but all he saw was the crowd. The presence of the watcher was diminished by the sound, smell and sight of the crowd.

There were several more preliminaries that Haru had to undergo before reaching the quarterfinals. But he made it to the quarterfinals. Tomorrow was the beginning of the quarterfinals.

_**Further into Zeikuko Bay, northwest of the dead calm sea…**_

Umehito and Mitsukuni were panting hard. They were tired but they couldn't rest. If they did, the outcome would be death for them. They hadn't slept for two solid days since they started their quest to get the dead giant sea serpent's only egg. They'd slewed a variety of poisonous snakes by the thousands and thousands more replaced their dead brethren. Umehito had cast a special protective charm to repel the slithering reptiles from them.

Mitsukuni was relieved that Umehito had cast that spell. He was darned tired and Umehito was no better off himself. Several aggressive snakes tried to penetrate into the protective charm but disintegrated upon the slightest touch. As they approached a clearing they found that a few plantation or animals had turned to stone. Some plantation withered as if scorched by a breath of acid. Some animals were solidified into crystals.

They were awestruck by the sight presented but they were also shocked at the wide area damage one dead titan caused and it wasn't even in danger of being attacked and there was no reason for it to defend itself. The guarding snakes didn't enter into this 'dead' zone. They stayed clear of it. The dead titan coiled itself in a sleeping position. Umehito and Mitsukuni approached the dead giant sea serpent slowly. They were cautious of their surroundings and of the dead titan.

It might be dead but it was still lethal. They couldn't touch the titan or they'd be frozen solid as either stone or crystal. "What do you think we'd become if we accidentally touched the dead titan?" Umehito suddenly asked Mitsukuni out of the blue. "We're animals even though we're human. Maybe we'd turn into ice and then we'd melt under this scorching sun." He continued with his theories, "Perhaps, it all depends on the molecular structure in our bodies and the five elements of nature against the elemental molecular structure of the beast."

"Nekozawa-san," Mitsukuni ignored Umehito's speculations and pointed at the dead titan's gaping mouth, "do you see the egg in its mouth?" He walloped Umehito's arm, "Since it's fatal for us to climb it to get the egg than we'd simply have to…"

"Levitate," Umehito smiled as he snapped his fingers once and they were floating and he gestured his hand forward and they glided in the air towards the titan's gaping mouth.

The egg was nestled on its black tongue. The egg was pulsating. There were a myriad of luminous colours swirling within the egg. It had reached its thousandth day. It was ripe. But if you waited for another day, the luminosity and swirly colours would merge, thus creating a sea monster. The egg would crack and a young giant sea serpent would emerge from it. Then all efforts would be lost and you'd become food for the young monster. The fangs of the dead titan was still dripping of venom.

The fangs protruded and stood like pillars to support the roof of the mouth from closing. This prevented the egg from being crushed under the weight of the closing mouth. Umehito cast a shrinking spell on the egg and it grew smaller. He cast another spell to levitate the shrunken egg out of its dead parent's mouth. As the egg drifted towards him, he conjured a translucent fibre glass tumbler. Then he blew the shrunken egg toward the tumbler. The surface of the tumbler seemed to dissolve slightly as the egg entered.

"Beautiful," Umehito whispered lovingly to the shrunken egg. The tumbler's surface became solid again. He took the tumbler and held out a palm then he made a fist, "Mash." The egg broke and the swirly coloured contents were mixed and blended together to become a gooey, opal coloured gel. It filled the entire tumbler. Umehito smiled enraptured by the beautiful colour, "Simply pretty."

"Can we depart from this dead and dangerous place now?" Mitsukuni widened his eyes at Umehito. They were still floating above the dead titan's head.

"Of course," Umehito smiled lazily, "We'll just teleport from here."

"We could've just teleported here earlier," Mitsukuni scolded Umehito, "Instead of having to waste our energy wading through all the danger to reach this place!"

Umehito shook his head and smiled his lazy smile which Mitsukuni found irritating, "That would've been too boring." Then with a clap of his hands, the two floating men shimmered slowly and disappeared with a soft POOF!

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is long because I don't want you to miss out on the action. And I don't want to break it in half because it'll disrupt the flow of the story. Also, it's long because I don't know when I'll update this fic. Lovey-dovey between H/K will be in later chapters. I'd like to finish the adventure bit first. I really don't know whether you like this fic but the review counts are pretty low. Could it be because no lovey-dovey interaction between H/K? Or is it getting long winded? Then you better let me know if it's the latter. Anyway, those of you who enjoyed this fic and reviewed it with constructive opinions, you have my profound thanks. And to readers who don't review but made this fic their fav story or inserting it into their Community column/s and bookmarking it as in story alerting this fic, I thank you too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again a long chapter and you know the reasons for it. Enjoy and Thanks!**

**Part 9**

_**Poseidon's Trap, the prison island… two days before the tournament…**_

Lord Tamaki Suou, the prime heir to the Nadeshiko clan was still unconscious. His health condition had improved a little. He was still weak and could only be nourished though IV which was dripped into his veins. But he was on the road to recovery. Takashi glanced out the window. The storm had subsided. The raging waves were calmed. A sprinkling of stars in the midnight sky was a welcomed sight. They would soon depart this prison island to a safe house as instructed by Lord Haru.

They were not to go to the kingdom or any of the main or minor clans. Their lives were in danger. The best thing to do now was to be on lay low. Hikaru was at the ship. His duty was to look after it. The ship was secretly built for Lord Haru's escapades by the ingenious Lord Umehito Nekozawa, the current master of the Sakura clan. Lord Haru gave the ship to be piloted by Capt Iruka Murasaki. Before embarking on their quest, they had a private discussion with Lord Haru.

The discussion was regarding the ship, the prison, their roles and destination. Iruka made sure that everything was in tiptop condition for their journey to their next destination. Iruka and two of his men were seen greasing. This was the seventh and last coating of grease. Then later on they were seen applying a thin coat of seaweed gel mixed with white clay on the dried grease. Before they applied grease, they applied a thin coat of sea cucumber gel.

"This ship's having some tender loving care." A guard said in awe.

"Yep," One of Iruka's men hanging on the deck of the ship looked down at the guard's innocent question. "The sea can be real mean to the ship's exterior," Then he continued with his task.

Iruka brought two soldiers and three naval officers with him for this mission. The naval officers were replenishing oxygen, fuel, food stock in the galley, and checking the engine, mechanisms and arsenal. Their duties were guarding the ship, Lord Tamaki and taking care of the ship because they were good nautical, technical, mechanical engineers as well as gunners. Takashi's duty was to guard Lord Tamaki. The role of guarding Lord Tamaki also applied to Hikaru. While Hikaru was guarding Lord Tamaki, Takashi would be looking after the ship.

The ship was actually a present from the Sakura leader to Lord Haru. It was a token of deep friendship for the invaluable services Lord Haru did for Lord Umehito. When they arrived at the island, they were not sailing. They were diving because of the approaching hailing storm and the beginning of the high crashing waves. The ship was designed such that when it was necessary it had the ability to transform to something. With a click of a button, it changed into a submarine.

The submarine descended ten thousand fathoms under the sea to avoid the push of the raging waves towards the ragged hill-like reefs. Iruka and his men were ecstatic to have the opportunity to manage Lord Umehito's creation. Takashi hid a smile when Iruka hugged the ship's automatic mast. Hikaru was laughing his head-off and told Takashi that they would turn into monsters to protect their 'baby.' Not everyone had the chance to experience beforehand the enigmatic wizard's handiwork.

The vessel arrived on time before the weather conditions worsened. The prison guards guarding the fortress were astounded seeing a submarine breaking the surface of the lapping sea and at the same time changing into a magnificent ship. From the eight member crew only three descended from the vessel. The three gentlemen looked distinguished and not to be taken lightly. Takashi shifted his eyes at the doorway entrance to this dimmed room. Silence greeted his ears. He leant his back against the wall next to the door.

Two shadows slid open the door, since the windows were barred. They slipped into the dimmed room. The first one who entered was too late to notice a finger jabbing his nape, he yelped as the pain in his nape travelled along his spine, numbing his entire body. He toppled forward, face down. His nose broke at the impact. Blood oozed from his broken nose. The intruder wheezed for breath. He was pinned under his own weight. He couldn't move. He was paralysed. The only thing that he could move was his eyes.

The other chap seeing his comrade stilled on the floor, made a grab for his sword to slash Tamaki's neck. But Takashi was quicker. He brandished his katana, stabbed the side of the second perpetrator's body and rapidly twisted his katana at 180 degrees. The perpetrator howled in pain. Takashi pushed the katana forward slicing the man's torso in half. Blood spurted as the upper body slid off from the lower body. Takashi stabbed the felled second perpetrator on his chest.

Blood spurted from his mouth as he died. A third slayer, a convict entered the room as he opened the door. The fellow ran towards Tamaki swinging a sword, but Takashi took out his katana from the dead man's body and leapt over Tamaki. His katana piercing into the third slayer's torso making a quick cut diagonally upwards. Takashi kicked the slayer away from him. The slayer was thrown back, hitting the door thus breaking it. He hit again on the wall leaving a trace of blood on the wall as he slid down.

He slumped on the floor, dead. Takashi turned to the first intruder. He was on the floor immobilised and whimpering of pain and gasping for air. He saw Takashi knelt on a knee beside his immobile body. Takashi lifted his limp hand and raised the sleeve to his armpit. A vague tattoo of a double headed dragon marred the skin of his armpit. He was a minion of Hades as Takashi had expected. Takashi dropped his arm and turned his head sideways so he could breathe.

"You should knock first before entering," the sentinel from Mount Shiraku told the intruder. "I've two questions for you. All I want is a yes or no from you. Blink once for yes and twice for no. Understand?"

The intruder was a prison guard guarding the second entrance to the medical wing. The intruder didn't dare respond. He couldn't pop the melt-in-your-mouth cyanide jelly. Takashi groped into the intruder's attire to find the cyanide jelly. He threw it out of the window. The intruder's eyes widened of dread when Takashi took out the cyanide jelly from his inner garment pocket. Then he gently turned the intruder's head to its original suffocating position.

The intruder had tears in his eyes. He was panting and wheezing for breath. Takashi lowered his head to see the crying intruder's further reaction. The man was blinking long before opening his eyes. Then he blinked again once to confirm his agreement to cooperate. Takashi had a few theories that needed confirmation. Upon seeing the intruder's blink, Takashi nodded and slowly turned his head so that he could breathe well.

"Now, first question," Takashi sat on the floor, his katana at his side and one hand on his thigh. "The wielder of the Death Bringer will kill not only the king but Lord Haruka Ran as well?"

A blink.

"Second question, will it be on the last day of the tournament?"

A blink.

Takashi nodded, "Thank you."

He asked these questions so that it'd be easier for them to contrive counter measures to the impending predicament that was slithering sinisterly into their midst. He had to ask the third question because Tamaki wouldn't be out of critical stage so soon. Haru, Kaoru and Mitsukuni had to find out who that assassin was for themselves. He and Hikaru were assigned to guard Tamaki and to escort him back to his clan by the next full moon.

The intruder looked imploringly at him. It was the look begging him to end his life. He'd failed in his task. He'd also divulged information. Takashi understood his predicament because if he went back he would surely be tortured to death. The intruder could not hide or run away from Hades. They were everywhere. He turned the man over slowly and jabbed his left chest with three fingers, thumb, forefinger and middle finger.

The intruder's eyes widened in shock as the heartbeat of his heart decreased. He felt everything in his body shutdown. The blood coursing his veins to his heart and brain stopped flowing. His five senses were diminishing one by one. The last one to go was his eyesight. It was blurry then the vision went dimmer and became completely dark. But before it became pitch black, he looked at Takashi. His eyes reflected a sense of peace and gratitude.

The second last organ that was being shutdown was his brain. Then his heart completely shut off because there was no flow of command from the brain to the heart vassals. His eyes glazed over and Takashi brushed his hand over his eyes. The intruder's eyes were closed. Hurried footsteps could be heard outside the room. Takashi braced himself for an ensuing action. But it never came. Instead the person who rushed into the room was a harried looking Hikaru.

"Is he alright?" Hikaru's eyes darted at the sleeping Tamaki. Then he sighed in relieve. He looked at the dead intruder, "I knew it. Hades is bloody everywhere. On the way here I killed three of them." He frowned at the dead body. "Just yesterday one of the captain's men saw some fella lurking behind our ship. Guess what, they found two bugs."

Takashi placed a resting hand on the hilt of his katana. "We leave this place now.

"That's why I'm here," Hikaru said, "The ships' ready. Everyone's ready."

"Warden," Takashi looked warily at the man behind Hikaru.

A chuckle from behind Hikaru made him turn his head sideways only to stare at the gun the warden was holding aimed at his temple. "Going somewhere?" He poked Hikaru's head with the gun. Hikaru moved forward. "You people were quite perceptive. But I can't let you go." He banged Hikaru's head and hard with the butt of the gun. Hikaru crumbled onto the floor, motionless but not dead.

He spat at the dead body next to Hikaru in disgust. His gun was aimed at Takashi's chest. He was at the side of Tamaki's bed. "Stupid Shibata, he had the gall to give clues to his whereabouts." He glared at Tamaki, "I'm glad Shibata was poisoned. He didn't die of a stroke. It was a poison that caused the stroke. All because he was a straight laced idiot, that superior of mine. Yes, I was his assistant and he did trust me so much so he didn't know I was the one who poisoned him."

"Why?" Takashi asked calmly.

The warden glanced at him and smiled, "Change the world. Shibata was conventional. Hades is the way of the future."

"What sort of future?" Takashi queried gently. His eyes were on Tamaki then he glanced back at the warden. He understood what Tamaki's desperation was, as in "if it isn't too late… and she needs to be protected…" The 'she' was the kingdom. That was what Tamaki was referring to.

The warden continued smiling like a crazy loon, "A world without lawful boundaries. You see in an hour's time this facility will be crawling with released criminals. All of them are Hades. Some of them have been released to pull a job." Glaring at Tamaki again, "And this bastard knows that the criminals want out and are planning to reunite with the other members to annihilate the law. The kingdom represents law and order. The world doesn't need law and order. It needs to be free." He curled an upper lip in contempt, "He knows everything. He must die."

The crazy warden placed the nozzle of the gun on Tamaki's temple. Takashi froze. If he moved Tamaki would be shot dead. Out of the blue, a hand shot out to grab the warden's hand that was holding the gun. It was Tamaki's hand. His eyes were wide open, alert and had that severe glint of determination to survive. He jabbed the warden's wrist with the IV needle that was taken out from his vein. The gun dropped from the warden's grasp and fell on the floor.

The warden cried in pain, clutching his bloodied wrist. "I'm going to kill all of you…"

Takashi galvanized into action. He unsheathed his katana, swung in a graceful arc and swiftly threw the sword at the warden. The warden hadn't time to blink. The katana slashed his head in half. The katana was still embedded in the head. The dead body staggered backwards but not before Takashi retrieved his sword. As the body fell backwards, the blood from the split head sprayed on the wall.

"Idiot!" Hikaru wiped the blood on his head and rubbed his throbbing head gently, "The lawless don't talk rots, or hesitate to kill. They just do it!" He kicked the dead warden's leg away from him.

Takashi made a swift silent short swing slash to clear the blood from his katana. He slid it back into its casing. He glanced at Tamaki who was seated up on the bed. "Are you alright?" Tamaki nodded weakly. "You were awake when I performed a merciful killing of the perpetrator." Tamaki nodded again. "We must leave now." Tamaki nodded and slowly with great effort he stood up.

Hikaru caught hold of him. "I've got you." He put Tamaki's arm round his neck, and his hand grabbed hold of Tamaki's hand which was hanging on his shoulder. His other hand wrapped round Tamaki's waist.

Takashi looked out of the room. Three guards were down. They were bad. The ones further down the hall were good guys. All five were dead. They reached the dock where their ship docked. Iruka and his men were busy hoisting off the lines. The dock was filled with scattered dead bodies. Prison guards and a few convicts. One of Iruka's men was dead. And another was injured but he still helped to make place for Tamaki to rest in the ship. Their ship was not on water but on the ground on solid steel pegs which were from the ship itself.

"Captain," Hikaru glanced at Iruka, "As we've experienced this facility has gone to the dogs. In less than an hour criminals will be scouring this place. We better leave."

"Yes," Iruka said, "This is a high maximum prison. The inmates here are hardcore, murderous, non-repentant, sadistic criminals. They've forsaken their human identity in favour for a life of monsters." He looked at Hikaru, "Those who've signed up for a job here knows the consequences if occurrences such as this happens." Then he looked at Takashi, "I've used my military ID to terminate this facility. It'll self-destruct in twenty minutes."

"ID 3047923 accepted. Facility termination acknowledged. Lockdown initiated." The computerised warning system was tuned to automatically lockdown the facility. "Air lockout in progress…" They heard the reversal of the air vents sucking all the air in all areas in the whole prison then it stopped. "Air lockout completed."

The alarm rang and orange light flashed on and off. "First barrier lockdown commencing…" The first metal barrier closed off all the first and second entrances, barred windows, rooftops, docking bay, helipad, air vents, underground sewerage, even the tunnel for emergency evacuation in the prison fortress. "First barrier secured."

The fluorescent lights were automatically switched off. But the alarm continued ringing and the rapid flashing of the orange light went on and off. This time there was a flicker of red light. "Second barrier lockdown…" The second metal barrier closed all the doors to the inmates cells, warden's office, officers' quarters, medical wing, bathrooms, lavatories, kitchen, dining halls, corridors, etc. in the prison fortress. "Second barrier secured."

The prison was designed by the Sakura clan's former master. It was a manmade island. It was built such that everyone, including the guards, medical staff, warden would perish once the facility was breached or there were an uncontrollable rebellion or viral outbreak. The first and second lockdown trapped everyone inside the prison island. There was no way out. No one could blast their way out of there because the first lockdown itself was made of fifty tonne steel barrier which had been fortified thousand times over alchemically.

The people in this facility would die from suffocation. No one could dig their way out because the first fifty meters were made of solid cement. The next fifty meters were solid antirust metal. The last fifty meters were a mixture of cement and steel alchemically fortified and created to contain criminally insane, hardcore, unrepentant and unpardonable prisoners. The next thing they saw from their ship was the flow of a pale yellow substance along the transparent narrow flexi-tube. This substance flowed to the connecting areas of the prison facility, even the sewerage, air vents and tunnels.

"Self-destruct sequence commencing in 60 seconds," The alarm blared louder and the orange flickering light turned to red. "Final barrier lockdown…" The third metal barrier rose from the earth. They could feel the facility tremble. They couldn't see it because the third metal barrier was outside the facility. It rose spirally, slowly forming a formidable, fortified steel dome. The dome sealed the whole facility. There was another rust free steel dome sealing the latter half of the island beneath the surface of the sea forming a sphere. "Final barrier secured."

"The facility's visual, audio and text have been downloaded and archived into the Sakura clan's server by the facility's computerised system as soon as the termination sequence was initiated by a ranking officer's ID. Lord Umehito will receive it. A copy was transmitted to the kingdom's legal and enforcement bureau for their action. Lord Haru will be notified by the legal and enforcement personnel of this grave matter." Iruka told Hikaru.

Takashi laid Tamaki down on the make shift bed in the sick bay. He administered Tamaki's medication. Meanwhile the others secured the doors and windows. Iruka switched on the oxygen but the flow was decreased to 50 percent. The lights were dimmed at 50 percent in all areas in the ship. The engine was on standby. Everyone in the ship wore Lord Umehito's specialised gas masks.

They could see three convicts running to their ship. One of the naval officers' hit the green button for the 'no entry' barrier. One touch and the intruder would be thrown off thirty paces away from the ship. The entire prison island was confined in a rust-free steel dome. The people in the ship and the doomed ones outside the ship felt the tremor of the sphere moving downwards. The sphere was submerging slowly.

"Self-destruct in 59…" The countdown began. "58, 57..."

In panic, one of the three convicts touched the 'no entry' barrier and was seen flying in the air. His head hit against the solid wall. The other two stopped in their tracks. They watched in horror at the slumped dead body.

"40, 39, 38, 37, 36…" The computerized voiced counted on.

They had the look of terror. They screamed and pleaded outside the ship to let them inside. The people taking refuge in the ship wouldn't save the two because they were Hades. They had the mark on their arms. Therefore, they were dangerous. The people in the ship felt numb as they watched the flexi-tube dissolved and released the pale yellow substance that when mixed with the remaining air turned into a fog of deadly acidic poison. This poisonous fog could not enter the ship because it was sealed with numerous elements applied in and out of the ship.

The computerised voice droned, "24, 23, 22, 21, 20…" continued.

The two convicts clamped their mouths and noses. Their faces went blue. Then they gasped and inhaled from the limited air. When they did, the fog entered their mouth, they coughed up blood. They clamped their nose because when they inhaled the acidic fog burned their nostrils and burned into their throats, lungs. When the acidic fog touched their skin, it 'ate' into their skin. Their skin became bulbous, as if they had boils and red sores, with blood oozing out from the red sores. Blood oozed out from their mouths, noses, eyes, and ears. They died instantly. The sphere descended into the sea with moderate speed at fifty thousand feet and counting. Then at a hundred and fifty thousand feet it increased its descending speed.

"Corporal Arima, this ship needs the protective bubble." Iruka instructed the soldier beside him. "We're going deeper."

"Aye, Capt." Arima pressed the blue button. He turned off the green. "It's at 400 percent."

"Sgt Himura, how many fathoms down?" Iruka asked naval officer behind him.

"Two hundred thousand feet, sir," Himura replied.

"Arima, we need the shields up as well."

"Aye, Capt. It's at 400 percent."

Iruka shook his head, "Arima, make it 500 percent." He glanced back, "Himura, stabilise the gravitational intensity. We don't want to implode and we've a sick patient aboard."

"Aye, Capt." Arima and Himura replied.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand feet," Himura notified.

They heard the faded noise of metal creaking. There were cracking and popping sounds from outside the ship. The windscreen of the ship was heavily protected so as not to implode from the pressure. Himura They looked at the monitor to see that most of the glass dividers, bulbs, fluorescent lights cracked or burst to smithereens. Pipes, steel bars, machinery were horribly dented.

"Fellas, brace yourselves ..." Iruka cautioned firmly. "There'll be two big ones."

Takashi heard the announcement via the communication speaker in the sick bay. He had already strapped Tamaki. He sat and immediately double fastened the seat belt at the sturdy medic's chair. His left hand gripped the edge of the immovable table. His right was on the armrest.

The computerised voice continued the countdown, "… 3, 2, 1 …"

A massive implosion occurred at a depth of four hundred and twenty five thousand feet. The sea bed trembled terribly as it was being hit by tonnes of antirust steel, spattering of mortars and earth as the manmade island disintegrated. There was a huge whirlpool. Then there was an intensified explosion which came from with the broken up island. Thousands of fragments floated upwards, and thousands also sank to the bottom of the sea.

Blackened dead bodies without their limbs and acidic skin peels that ate into their organs either sank or floated. But no marine life would dare eat the dead bodies. These dead bodies were contaminated. There was a rumble from within the whirlpool. Then there was a mountainous fountain shooting out from the whirlpool. From the shooting fountain a flash of silver burst through changing its form from submarine to an aircraft. The aircraft whirred and zoomed to its secret destination.

_**Second day of the tournament…**_

Lord Haru arrived at the king's tent feeling exhausted. He had just vanquished five archers until two in the afternoon. This was his time to rest. He needed to replenish himself with food. But he had to check on the king. There were six guards guarding the tent. Two guarding the entrance bowed at him as he entered. He found the king trying to wear the body armor. Where was the page boy? Perhaps he was out on an errand for the king. His eyes shifted to the ample food in the tent.

"Kyouya Heika," Haru put his bow and quiver of arrows at a corner of the tent. "You could've asked the help of one of the guards outside." He strode over to the table full of food. "May I?"

"Go ahead," Kyouya glanced at his grand councilor and troubleshooter with a slight smile. "Haru, I've heard that you've succeeded in entering the quarterfinals for archery. Congratulations."

Haru shrugged off and waved a hand as if it was a tiresome feat for him, "Hmm."

He took the pitcher of water, flapped the tent to pour the water on his right hand then left. Then he took a goblet and poured the water into it. He drank it up and poured another then setting it on the table. He took a plate and went for salad first then took three fried chicken drumsticks placing them on his plate. He took the goblet and sat on the ground next to his bow and quiver of arrows. He set the goblet at his side and stretched one leg out while the other went under the thigh of the stretched leg.

Kyouya put the armor down, glanced at his troubleshooter's prim, hygienic conduct as the troubleshooter ate his food in silence. He thought Haru was unlike his other high ranking officers. He was good looking. A bishounen and was good with everyone. There wasn't a person who didn't have a nosebleed or two after an encounter with him. Close to a good many young and talented officers but never was seen to be actually in close range with them. He distanced himself because he was a Mount Shiraku candidate for high priest.

The right silver ear ring was a statement of that fact. The left ear had a golden stud of the Tsubaki clan indicating that he was being the prime heir to that clan. What he didn't know was the gold stud with the engraving of a Tsubaki (camellia) flower had lesser petals than the real one. This indicated that Haru was only an acting prime heir because the real one was recovering from sickness and the Tsubaki elders forbade the real one to take the call. It was a blessing that the real one was sick.

So they had appointed Haru, as a replacement. Only the closest kin was allowed to fill the role of an acting prime heir. The real one was the only child so was Haru. They were first cousins. Therefore, it was only fitting that Haru filled his shoes and took the call on behalf of his sickly cousin. But, the king didn't know that. He didn't need to know what must remain as a secret. There were a few. Only when the time was right than Haru would divulge. Haru had revealed one to the king.

It was the disappearance and retrieval of Lord Tamaki Suou, the prime heir to the Nadeshiko clan. However, Haru told him Lord Tamaki's live was in grave danger so he had dispatched his men, Takashi Morinozuka, Hikaru Hiitachin and Capt. Iruka Murasaki with a few soldiers in Murasaki's command to save Lord Tamaki from Poseidon's Trap, a high maximum security prison where no man had ever escaped alive. They would not return after the rescue. They would be elsewhere on low profile.

The ones who were in close contact range with Haru, as Kyouya had observed were the two guardian monks from Mount Shiraku and the twin sentinels assigned by the Tsubaki elders to protect him. These were the only four men in their wake, beck and call whom Haru allowed to be at even closer range than anyone else. After this call for national service as Haru called it was over, Haru would have to choose one of the two callings of his life.

The fact that even his best friend Lord Tamaki knew Haru and asked for his help indicated that he was someone to be trusted. But, Haru disagreed and curtly told him after a failed simulation that the king should never trust anyone even the ones he trusted. Haru was serious even when he was injured in the simulation. Was it because of the secret organization movement? Kyouya knew that even in royal court there were shadows of darkness lurking and trailing him.

Haru had informed him of his suspicions of the plots to eliminate the dynasty thus eliminating the kingdom. Who were they? Kyouya had the same thoughts as Haru on the matter. But Haru was ahead of him as to check old prison records for clues. That act paid off. Chief Shibata was the former prison warden for Poseidon's Trap. There was nothing in his journals but there was something peculiar that caught Haru's eyes when he read the warden's daily reports on prison activities.

It wasn't about the prisoners but on an irrigation facility. Why the unconnected short entries about the irrigation system? Haru began to suspect something fishy was going on there. From the puzzles pieced together Haru began to see a picture and that picture led him to believe that Chief Shibata was trying to inform a crime of injustice which he could do nothing about because it was in the name of the former king.

Although, Kyouya's thoughts were on Hades, Haru was unconvinced that it was not Hades alone. Hades was a secret organisation and would remain a sinister 'lurking in the darkness' organisation which thrived on creating chaos and profiting from it. There was more behind Hades's involvement. Haru also showed him the coded communiqué he had received from Capt Iruka a day before the tournament of what happened in Poseidon's Trap.

The kingdom's legal and enforcement department went into action to clear the mess up. The Sakura clan had received the disastrous information as well. They contrived a plan with the kingdom's legal and enforcement department to collaborate on a joint research, remedy, and retrieval project with a few of the original building, technical, technological engineers and medical detectives, bio-chemists from the Sakura clan. They would be conducting this collaboration on a super submarine as large as two whales.

The whole prison went under but there were a great many floating elements or debris and remains of human bodies. Their current master of the clan informed them to detect and contain any foreign substances not produced by them chemically that might have caused the behavioral changes. In the communiqué, Hades overtook the prison with one goal to change the world. They were not looking to dominate the world. Domination brought no benefits to Hades. It would seem someone was playing at both sides.

This person or group was using Hades to get to the kingdom and the kingdom was playing right into this person's vicious annihilation game. Be it changing the world or to dominate it, both were dangerous goals. They must not let it materialise. That was why Capt Iruka had to destroy the whole prison facility because the people there went out of control and had malicious intents to oversee to the destruction of the kingdom under the pretext that Hades was the future to change the world.

But toward an apocalyptic future wrought upon by someone or might be a group of invisible 'kinsmen' to Judas. Haru had reason to believe Chief Shibata was murdered because his body was cremated soon after he died. He had no family and so his ashes were scattered in the flowing river. It was an act to erase the evidences of a crime. But in his death record it was stated that he had died of a massive stroke. If they had the ashes they might be able to find out what he really died of.

In Kyouya's opinion, it was an untraceable poison that could only be found in the Rikaku Desert. The poisons from many monstrous creatures in the sands of Rikaku were lethal and instantaneous. Either way, the only surviving person who could really shed illumination to this murderous episode was Lord Tamaki. Both he and Haru had a feeling that Lord Tamaki had all the answers to what really happened three years ago.

What had the former king to do with Hades? Was the former king really in cahoots with them? Or that the former king was betrayed by his own men? Was that the reason why Haru told him not to trust anyone not even those whom he trusted? Kyouya understood that the more you trusted someone the lethal it would be for that trusted person to hold his tongue. Never be the cause for the trusted person to betray you. There was certain information only you alone must know but not others.

Only Lord Tamaki had the answers and that was why he was imprisoned not by the king but someone using the former king's seal. Who was that murderous, traitor to the nation? Haru was right to send the correct people for the rescue mission. He was also right to advice them not to return to the kingdom but to disappear until such a time when it was necessary to appear. As to where they were now no one knew. When he asked Haru, the troubleshooter just stared at him with his impassive brown eyes. His reply was as impassive as his expression.

"The world is small but there are places wide enough to conceal gems from prying eyes."

_**Still in the king's tent…**_

Haru looked up from his plate to find Kyouya looking through him. He licked his thumb and lips. That action stirred Kyouya's line of sight back to him. Haru took two three sips from the goblet. Flapping the tent's flap a little he tilted the goblet slightly so that the water flowed slowly onto his hand. Then he placed the flap nicely, stood up, strode to the table and set the empty plate and goblet on the table. Haru felt awkward and to cover it up he popped a green grape into his mouth then two red ones.

A cling-clang made him turn to look at Kyouya who was struggling to wear the armor. Haru clucked his tongue and sighed at the king's stubbornness. "It'd take you ages." Haru turned to call a guard for assistance. "Guk…"

"Put it on for me." Kyouya said but didn't turn around.

Haru glanced sideways to meet the broad back of the king. Not that he didn't want to help the king he had his reasons. One, he wasn't that strong. Two, he had used half of his strength in archery competition. Three, he didn't want the king to know he was weak. Fourth, he was uneasy alone like this when not discussing issues of the kingdom. Fifth, he was protecting himself. But if he said no, the king might suspect something peculiar about him and would start investigating him. No, that must not happen. He nodded as if to give himself courage.

"If you insist," Haru walked behind the king, "I shall comply." He popped the last five grapes in his hands into his mouth and chewed slowly.

Haru who was a head and a half shorter than Kyouya climbed on the stool and took the armor. He almost toppled backwards. The armor was heavy for him to lift. But he tried lifting it with his might. It was his reserved strength he was using. He lifted it and slipped it over the king's head. His arms felt like they had grown longer. All he knew was that he had lost a grip on the left side of the armor and it was weighing him down with its lopsided weight.

All he knew was that the armor fell but it didn't hit the king. But he was pushing the king down with his body because he had slipped off the stool. Not backwards but forwards and his shoulder banged against the king's back. Kyouya swiftly turned his body to catch Haru who was facing him with dread in his eyes. Kyouya's back hit the ground and Haru landed on him face down. The impact was instantaneous, their lips met. Both parted their lips slightly due to the impact of the fall and of shock.

Haru who was still chewing the grapes, transferred some of it into Kyouya's mouth. Kyouya's eyes widened in surprise and his heart was beating furiously. His hand was on Haru's bottom while the other was on his slender neck. The act was very intimate, he thought. Haru's eyes locked onto his in utter shock and unaware that the juice from the chewed grapes was dripping from his mouth. Kyouya wiped his dazed troubleshooter's mouth with his palm.

It was the first time he saw his troubleshooter falter at something. Haru was flabbergasted. Then he remembered where he was and who he was with and what circumstance they were in. He jumped off Kyouya, he swallowed everything in his mouth and that only made him think of the incident. He blanched slightly and was thinking all negative thoughts. Did the king know? He hoped not. He had both arms on either side of the king's body to brace himself so as not to fall flat chest on chest.

But he couldn't do anything about the sudden smacking of the lips. That was unexpected. A clang of the platter made both of them to look at the intruder. It was the page boy with Kaoru behind him. They were gaping at what they'd just seen. Haru tried to get a grip of the reality that he was in. He felt it was more of a nightmare. He felt his knees buckled. Before he collapsed he immediately knelt on a knee as it was a quick cover up for his weak disposition.

"My apologies, Heika," His head lowered to hide the pink spots on his cheeks. "I hadn't realised that my strength has not yet returned even after I've taken a plentiful." He sighed, "I truly am regretful for my carelessness." Even as the heat in his body had subsided, he was unable to lift his head to meet Kyouya's eyes.

Haru knew there would soon be a wild fire story about him and the king. Damn it! He wanted a clean record because he was representing two prestigious factions. Scandals weren't what he had come here for to achieve. This incident would not help him in his times of need. It would worsen the condition because there were people in the court from both genders who were after him. But because he had the Mount Shiraku ear ring, they'd steered clear from him.

As a Mount Shiraku candidate for high priest, the ear ring actually saved him many times from amorous men and women from making him their conquest or pet or whatever. Darn! This would definitely complicate matters for him. He grimaced inwardly, seeing bleak days ahead for him with courtiers on his trail. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see Kaoru gazing sympathetically at him. He looked around but the king and his page boy with the armor were gone.

_**Away from the king's tent, nearer to the jousting arena…**_

Kyouya's page boy couldn't read, write or speak. His brain was not well developed. Whatever he saw he'd soon forget. Whatever that had been taught would soon be forgotten. He was born with such a disability. That was why he could only do menial jobs like carrying water for the horses and feed the horses. Kyouya looked at the jousting arena. It was beginning to fill in with excited crowds. He had already worn the armor. His breath smelled of grapes.

He smiled as he chewed the remains of Haru's half eaten grapes in his mouth. It was a blend of green and red. He licked his lips as he remembered Haru's lips on his. They were soft. The troubleshooter had been using salve on his lips but that was to be expected when one was in an outdoors competition. Yet, there wasn't a speck of it that he'd tasted. The troubleshooter's lips were without any lip salve. His neck was slender too. He thought graceful ladies had that kind of necks. Guys too..?? Hmm...

And the troubleshooter had really nice skin texture too. His heart did a somersault when Haru's hip accidentally touched his manhood. But the troubleshooter was too stunned to notice or feel anything below the belt because he had jumped off of him in fear that he might have injured his back. He actually wanted to kiss the troubleshooter but he checked himself. It wouldn't look good for either of them. Then suddenly he frowned. What was he happy about? There wasn't anything to be happy about!

He had a mind to ravish his troubleshooter. He had such nice bottom. "Arrrghhh.." He cried out in exasperation, "What's wrong with me?" The troubleshooter was stunned beyond words of what he'd done. No… he shook his head, it was accidental. It wasn't intended but he wanted it to happen for real. Nooooo… was he mad? He was surely mad. This couldn't be his fate. He wasn't… What should he do? What could he do? What would anyone in his predicament do?

The troubleshooter was a man's man and a ladies' man. He was the same. He wasn't interested in men. He was interested in women. There were men who loved him yet he didn't reciprocate their love. It was because he wasn't the type to go for that sort of thing. He preferred women. He hadn't a thing for men. Yet he was attracted to his troubleshooter. Only his troubleshooter. Why? But…

"The jousting event will start in thirty minutes. Contestants please enter the jousting arena."

But… he smiled again. He touched his lips. This was even better than drinking juice from the silver canister which once belonged to his troubleshooter that he still kept locked in a chest at the foot of his bed in his chamber. He swallowed the mashed grapes. Licking his lips slowly… smiling slyly, he would surely win victoriously today.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers,

This is not a continuing chapter but a chapter on chars as an answer to '**_Silver Starlight Serpant_**'s question and for those who're confused of who is who. This is a mysterious fic but that's what makes it addictive, isn't it? Actually I created a forum called 'A WRITER'S RAMBLINGS' for this. Everything was in there. It was there for a month or so but nobody ventured into it so I deleted it. It was created for people who were really into this story and for another, Tenshi for Akuma.

These are little SPOILERS... ;)

**Characters:**

**Lord Haru** a.k.a. Haruka Ran (there's more to the name but I won't tell you guys, read up) , a.k.a. Haruhi Fujioka whose the acting prime heir to the real prime heir of Tsubaki clan. Only close kin but talented one is allowed to be the acting heir. Haru is 1st cousin to the unnamed prime heir. As the story progresses you'll know this person's reasons for doing the things 'he' does.

**The unnamed real Tsubaki prime heir** isn't important so he'll remain unnamed because even his name is disallowed to be disclosed by the frigid Tsubaki elders.

**The elders for all four clans** will also remain anonymous but in Chapter 4 only the first names of the Tsubaki elders were mentioned not their surnames. This is for security purposes.

**King Kyouya Ootori** from the House of Shadows a.k.a. Shadow King, an aggressive king but better than his brother. Brother was known as the demon king. He is a good king but because of the problems and his intention to right the wrongs that his brother had done in the kingdom in the past, he became unpopular with his own (corrupted) officials. It didn't improve his position when he appointed Haru as his special aide. Chapter 2, 3)

**Lord Tamaki Suou** – prime heir to Nadeshiko Clan – missing because he was investigating some strange goings on that started in his clan pertaining to some stolen artifacts in his clan, chapter 7. In chapters 8 and 9 – rescued by Lord Haru's men. There'll be more of him especially now that he's resurfaced from the dead. He has to represent himself on the next new moon to the Nadeshiko elders before they appoint his 1st cousin as master to the Nadeshiko clan. Knows Haru's secrets.

**Lord Umehito Nekozawa** – current master for Sakura Clan – an enigmatic wizard – good friend to Lord Haru. He's a dark magician but also a master at building technological machinery – weapons, gizmos, vehicles, etc. Chapter 6, 7, 8. There'll be one or two more chapters on him.

**Lord XXX XXX** – mysterious current master for the Zuka clan – I've yet to fill this role with a good character. He will appear in later chapters.

**Lord Ritsu Kasanoda** – Chapter 5, 7, 8 - the top assassin for Hades, who goes by the codename: 'Black Blood'. His last assignment – to kill both Haru and the king. There'll be more of him in coming chapters.

**Lord Roichi Murakami** – current heir to the throne of sinister outfit Hades, half brother to Ritsu. Hates Ritsu because he knows their father loves Ritsu better and he knows Ritsu's much more capable than he will ever be. Chapter 5. Psychologically unstable.

**Lord Nagase Kasanoda** – current master of Hades. Chapter 5. There'll be more on Hades in later chapters. But not sure whether Nagase and Roichi will have a part in them. Maybe a cameo appearance.

**Yuki Tsubaki** – younger sister to Lord Tamaki Suou (chapter 1, 2, 4). Lord Haru adopted her to protect her from harm. She might make an appearance again in one or two upcoming chapters.

**Priest Takashi Morinozuka** – pugilist and master swordsman – assigned by Chief Priest of Mount Shiraku to protect Lord Haru and monitor 'his' conduct as not to give in to 'temptation' or thwarting 'temptation' from coming after 'him' and to help 'him' to stay focused on 'his' plans. Knows Haru's secrets. Sworn to secrecy.

**Priest Mitsukuni Haninozuka** – ancient text (sutra) reader, karate master and master swordsman – assigned by Chief Priest of Mount Shiraku to protect Lord Haru and monitor 'his' conduct as not to give in to 'temptation' or thwarting 'temptation' from coming after 'him' and to help 'him' stay focused on 'his' plans. Knows Haru's secrets. Sworn to secrecy.

**Retainers Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin** of the Tsubaki clan – assigned by the elders to protect the acting prime heir and monitor 'his' conduct as not to give away 'his' identity and to help 'him' stay focused on 'his' plans. They're considered the 3rd (Hikaru) and 4th (Kaoru) best bodyguards. The 1st and 2nd are for the real prime heir. Knows Haru's secrets. Sworn to secrecy.

**Capt Iruka Murasaki** – Captain for the Armed Forces who has the capability to pilot vehicles of any kind. Lord Haru inserts him in many of 'his' plans. He knows nothing of Haru's secrets yet. Chapters 1, 3, 8, 9. There'll be more of him in upcoming chapters.

**Chief Priest Makoto Matsumoto** of Mount Shiraku Monastery – Knows Haru's secrets. Chapter 4. He'll make a brief appearance in later chapters, don't know which one yet.

**Reiko Mamiya** - personal maid to Lord Haru. She was saved by Lord Haru in a tavern she'd worked for from rowdy military officers. Chapter 1. Haru employed her as his maid. Chapter 2. When he completes his assignment as troubleshooter she will follow him to where ever he goes because she hasn't any family left (slew by the demon king). Chapter 3. She is loyal to Lord Haru. She suspects something peculiar about Lord Haru and will come to know of his secret in later chapters. Will make brief appearances (Chapter 12).

There were enquiries from '_**SailorPikaAngel**_' :

About the _plan to fortify the kingdom_, i.e. Rikaku Desert from being infiltrated by enemies. Yep, there's one. It will be revealed in later chapters.

_"because he was the only one who was on par or better than his cousin in political governing and at military strategising that the Tsubaki clan had to concede." That means Haruhi and Kyo are cousins?_ Nope, Haru and Kyouya aren't cousins. But they share the same friend, Tamaki. Yet neither was aware of the other until Kyouya had problems in the kingdom he was now a king. Chapter 7. One of the rules adhered by all clans - Only talented first cousins are allowed to become the acting prime heir if the actual prime heir doesn't have any siblings or is sick or the elders don't allow the prime heir to render his services to the kingdom. Also if the prime heir is lost or dead than the acting prime heir will succeed the position (as in the case of Tamaki, Chapter 7). Tapping my temple: "you'll know as you continue reading this fic, so don't miss the upcoming chapters."

_Protection for Kyouya?_ Yep, chapter 5 and they're reinforcing everything. Also, Kyouya is pretty aggressive as a warrior king too so he can protect himself, chapter 5, 6.

_Wouldn't there be alot of resentment against Kyo and Haru because of the changes they made?_ Yep, they're targeted to be killed by Hades's top assassin (chapter 5, 9) and I quote Hanabusa-sensei in Chapter 7, "It's no surprise that the king has enemies. The changes are well thought out and actually stopped negativities from all corners. Some people lost their face, properties, positions and this doesn't bode well with them. They seek retribution. And when there's a greater force than the king, they seized the opportunity to annihilate the bane of their existence."

_How is it was rare that a Tsubaki clan member is chosen to lead the monastery? How it is also rare that the heir was chosen by the clan predecessor? I think it would be helpful to know why it would be rare? Is it usually given to blood family? What made Haruhi so unique as to receive the title of heir? Was it his natural tenshi charm?_ –Looking left and right, blinking innocently: "you'll know as you continue reading this fic, so don't miss the upcoming chapters."

_What is motivating Haru to work so hard?_ One secret that has been revealed was Lord Tamaki Suou's disappearance, Haru wanting to seek him out so that he won't be replaced by his 1st cousin. 'He' treats Tamaki as a brother 'he' never had. Helping a 'brother' in need as they'd sworn to when they were kids. Tamaki requested 'him' to resume where he'd left off should anything befell him. There're also one or two other secrets as well. Chapter 7.

'**_Scherherazade_**' has a query that needs to be appeased. Haru isn't perfect. _One thing she can't do?_ Well, as the story progresses, you'll get glimpses of 'his' imperfection. One obvious imperfection is always prone to injuries that might expose 'his' identity. Chapter 5.

Alrighty, those were the only three questions in the reviews that I could answer for you to a minimal that is.

If you have other questions, you're welcomed to put them into the 'review' column/section.

Cheerio!


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 10**

Kaoru glanced at a quiet Lord Haru. He could understand his dilemma. The armor was heavy for the slight built troubleshooter. And the awkward moment that he had to endure and struggled to recompose himself from that harrowing experience. Haru sighed than winced. He was holding his wrist. Kaoru looked at him then at his right wrist. It was a bit swollen and bruised. They were walking towards the archery arena. Haru's eyes were twitching as he endured the pain in his wrist. Koaru saw his right hand was slightly trembling.

"You're hurt!" Kaoru quickly held Haru's left arm.

Haru frowned, "Nothing to worry about."

"There's always a point for me to worry when you say there's nothing to worry about." Kaoru took Haru's right hand and gently moved the hand to the left.

Haru jerked a bit. He was perspiring in pain. "Ach…" He yelped while holding his wrist and he stomped his foot on the ground a failed attempt to endure the pain.

"You can't participate in the following competition." Kaoru told him frankly. "You must have fractured it when you were bracing yourself from hitting the king's body."

Haru shook his head. "I've to continue with the competition."

"Your Eminence," Kaoru protested, "you mustn't put pressure on it. You must withdraw from the competition."

"No," Haru insisted with clenched teeth, "I must continue."

"Damn it!" Kaoru's eyes glittered angrily, "What're you trying to prove?"

Haru's chin was set in a determined resolve. "You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?" Koaru rubbed his forehead, feeling slightly frustrated with Haru.

"I've to do this," Haru said more to himself than to Kaoru. "It's my only chance to do more and to be more than I am ever allowed to be."

"Enough of this already," Kaoru's eyes widened, "You're so stubborn…" Kaoru thinned his lips in irritation. "You put yourself in danger. Don't you care that we care for you! There're certain things you must not overdo. This is such a time."

"You've no idea," Haru looked at him with pain in his eyes. Not the pain on his wrist but pain deep in his heart. "How much I do care for all of you. That's why …" He stopped in mid sentence.

Kaoru sighed, "That's why we want you to take it easy. There's no point in you injuring yourself further over something as trivial as this archery competition. Another thing I've been worried is that you still don't sleep well, or eat well. You can't go on like this. You're only going to make yourself sick. For goodness sake, you're not perfect. You're only human …"

Haru looked at him with sad eyes. "I know I'm imperfect. That's why I'm doing what I love best to the best of my abilities. That's why I want to do my utmost best in anything that I do. That's why no matter what I just want to be myself giving my best in everything."

Kaoru told him gently, he put a hand on Haru's shoulder. "We all know that you've a lot to offer the world. But running yourself to the ground isn't the solution." He dropped his hand on Haru's shoulder to his side. He looked worried, "Please, go to the mobile infirmary and get your hand seen to."

Haru bit his lower lip in pain, frustration and then he hung his head before looking at his bodyguard in the eyes. "I will do as you say, but you have to guard His Majesty."

Kaoru stared at Haru. "Is your mind fractured as well?" Kaoru grabbed Haru's right shoulder, "I can't protect you if I protect him. If Mitsu-san is here than I'd have no qualms to do as you say. He has his own elite bodyguards!"

"Yes, he has but," Haru said then looked at his trembling right hand, "Please, Kaoru. Do this for me because I've a bad feeling."

Kaoru balled his left hand which was behind his back into a fist. If Haru had a feeling whether it was good or bad it would bound to happen. He didn't answer Haru. He just nodded and Haru stood up to go to the mobile infirmary at the side of the arena. Kaoru followed him. It was a miracle that it wasn't Haru's body that was injured or it could complicate matters. The doctor there confirmed that Haru had a hairline fracture on his wrist. Haru looked a little sad when Kaoru went to the archery organizer to withdraw Haru's name from the competition.

"I'm going to rest in my chambers for a bit." Haru told Kaoru, "Kaoru, I need to be alone. Please go keep an eye on His Majesty." He walked out of the arena.

Kaoru looked on at Lord Haru as he walked away from him. Haru looked disappointed. His shoulders drooped. He knew Haru liked archery. It was a blow to him that he couldn't continue it. But then he was relieved that Haru suddenly straightened his back, his head held high as if he'd come to grips with his situation. He held a hand in cast up at him as if telling him that he'd be alright. Kaoru was still worried because Haru had also received another communiqué from Takashi.

In the communiqué, it was stated that the king and Haru were targeted to be killed on the last day of the tournament by the wielder of the Death Bringer. According to Tamaki, the wielder was Hades' best assassin known as 'Black Blood.' He didn't know the assassin's name or how he looked like. The assassin was like a passing shadow. All people knew were that there was a dead body in their midst. The blood from the dead body that was supposed to be fresh red was instead black. The only way to distinguish him was the mark of death on his right hand.

A thorny creeping ivy tattoo encircling his right wrist. The thorny ivy crawled to the side to his right pinky. The nail on the pinky was black. It wasn't because he'd painted it black. It was because there was a blood clot on that finger because of an incident that had that pinky chopped off. But for some reason it was sutured back on. The clot turned black and didn't disappear. It remained, making even the nail black. Kaoru was restless because his priority didn't rest in protecting the king. He couldn't care less of the king. But he and his twin cared deeply about Haru who was a good friend to them.

_**Flashback: On the Tsubaki grounds…**_

Haru was better than his wimpy cousin. Haru's mother was the younger sister to the actual prime heir's father. Because she married a man not of the clan's choice, she was banished from the clan. Her name was erased from her esteemed family tree. It was by coincidence that the wimpy cousin and Haru were schooled in Mount Shiraku for those in esteemed families. Haru entered Mount Shiraku through his own merits. There were a series of three tests – IQ, physical and aptitude.

Haru would think unorthodoxly and 'out of the box' in the physical test because he wasn't that good at it but his will to succeed was high. He was one of the last candidates to complete the grueling obstacle courses. Others that were better at physical courses gave up halfway because the obstacles were complex. Haru continued as if there was no tomorrow for him. His gift of perception of his surrounding was better than most.

He would observe a mate who was lagging not because he was tired but he was just lazy to try his best. He would tell the instructor to not punish the mate and that he'd be responsible if the mate didn't do well. He told the mate to stop wasting everyone's time, energy and effort. Haru twisted his ear, dragging him to the gate, and asked the priests guarding the gates to open it because the world didn't need people who had no goals in life. The mate screamed that he was insane.

Haru poked his belly telling him he was insane, just don't make him angry. When the mate said he'd report to his father, Haru jabbed his finger on the mate's head and he'd be happy to meet the mate's father. At the time, Chief Priest Matsumoto was the senior priest so he was not surprised that the bland looking Haru would teach the bratty son of the master of Tsubaki clan. His father didn't come but had sent word that Haru come over to the House of Tsubaki to see him.

Haru seemed to have the confidence of a refined person rather than the hoyden as he was accused of. He entered the Tsubaki area and there was a cool breeze as if the Tsubaki land was welcoming him into their land. Haru was wearing the Mount Shiraku light gray and white garment as he walked into the training area. At the time they were practicing throwing the shuriken but the aim went astray. It went straight for the maid who was walking on the cobbled path ushering Haru to the master's working area.

The trainer looked at the speeding shuriken in horror. He was looking at his charges practices. But he hadn't noticed that they were a bit overcharged because of rivalry. He was spying on the pretty maid who was ushering the visitor. She noticed it and was uncomfortable by his gaze of interest. Someone shouted to be aware of an awry flying weapon. He was too stunned to react and watched in amazement at the visitor's swift action. The visitor's movements were fluid. He stepped in front of the maid, while flashing a fan out. But he didn't open it. He turned the bamboo fan to the side.

The shuriken stuck on the bamboo side of the fan. That was the first time Kaoru and Hikaru saw Haru. The maid squealed of shock as Haru shielded her with his body. The shuriken embedded in the bamboo fan but it was sliced in two. The split fan and shuriken fell to the ground. He turned to the trembling maid, his hand on her arm as he shook her gently out of her shock. She quickly apologised and then thanked him.

"Are you alright?" The trainer ran to the visitor and the maid. He looked apprehensive.

"I'm fine," Haru nodded while lifting a hand up indicating he was alright. "Don't worry." He smiled slightly in reassurance.

The trainer bowed slightly. He was relieved but still looked worried. His charges the Hiitachin twins were a handful and at times could cause some major injuries upon others even though it wasn't their intention. Or it was their intention to scare their rivals? Who knew what went on in that crazy head of theirs! Insomuch they would face punishment.

Haru looked at the trainer. "After this episode they will realise their folly." Then nodded gracefully and followed the maid.

The trainer was shocked at how kind this visitor was, from his garment he could tell that he was from Mount Shiraku Monastery. Then he smiled, no wonder the visitor was kind. Still the twins would be punished for their foolhardiness.

The visitor turned back slightly, "If you insist on punishing them than punish yourself first for losing yourself."

The trainer gaped at the visitor's keen observation on the situation. Kaoru was the first to glance his way as he walked passed them.

"Your shuriken is blunt," The refined looking student from Mount Shiraku informed him while he walked pass. "I can hear it screech." He looked blandly ahead as he disappeared into the inner sanctum. "If it wasn't blunt, it would've shaved some of my skin off."

Kaoru was surprised that Haru was not angry. If it was the master's son he'd make a commotion about the trainees being lame in their training. Unlike this refined visitor. He was calm about the incident which he'd deemed as accidental. Kaoru looked at Hikaru who was in awe with the visitor's graceful actions preventing a-would-be fatal accident for the maid.

Kaoru didn't know what he told the trainer but the man was speechless and was red in the face. They were not punished by their trainer and he knew who had saved them. The visitor was an interesting yet peculiar person. Kaoru noticed curiously that he was walking behind the maid not by her side as a male visitor should.

_**Present: The chamber of Lord Haru…**_

Haru closed the door behind him and locked it. He drew the curtains to shut the sunlight and from prying eyes. He needed to sleep his sadness away. When he was sad, he'd sleep it off. Crying didn't help matters. Of course you'd feel better but it didn't help you to solve anything. It made you feel hopeless and ill. He got out of his Kyudo attire and chucked it into the laundry basket. He slipped on the cotton white tee and then wore a silk yukata and glanced down at his bounded chest.

He poured the fresh water from the large jug into the small basin on the dressing table. He pulled the chair and slumped tired on it. He cleansed his hands and rinsed his face with the water. He dipped the face towel into the basin. He couldn't squeeze the water out from the towel with both hands because of the wrist fracture. With one hand he squeezed as hard as he could then he dabbed his neck and nape, his arms, shoulders, legs and feet with it. He placed the towel at the brim of the basin.

Then he glanced down at his bounded chest which was bound tightly to a point where he felt slightly uncomfortable. It was meant to 'hold' everything intact and that was more important than feeling uncomfortable. He stood up and waded towards the bed. He slowly climbed on the bed and laid his weary body on it. He had his chest on the bed. He frowned, he could hardly breathe being bounded up the way he was. Yet he'd no choice but to endure the discomfort. He turned to his back and stared at the ceiling.

_**Flashback: Mount Shiraku Monastery… Haru at twelve years old…**_

"You can't go beating people up," bellowed a priest who was his instructor, "you're a …" then he clamped his mouth shut but looked annoyed at Haru for dragging his mate out of the monastery gates.

"I didn't beat him up," Haru said calmly, "I was just _pointing_ several times to him using my finger on his thick bloody skull that he'd better find his priorities in life and not to kill his future." He shrugged, "He seemed oblivious of the importance of a future. It has to be shaped today." He sighed, "He's the first born son of the master of Tsubaki clan and yet he doesn't think about his clan's future or his future for that matter."

"I don't know what your parents taught you or why Senior Priest Matsumoto accepted you! You're not supposed to be here. You don't belong here. I don't know what he ever saw in you! Spewing madness upon others, that's not how a person should behave." The instructor scolded him. "Your parents are …"

"Your quarrel is with me," Haru looked at him with seriousness, "Blame not my parents for they've taught me self-reliance."

"You're a troublemaker." The instructor glared at him. "Put your fists out!" The priest commanded.

Haru complied and stuck both fists out. The instructor took a thin yet sturdy stick and hit Haru's knuckles. Haru flinched but he didn't cry to stop the priest from hitting him. Haru didn't plead just like the senior students. The level of self-control and mind-control were strong so when you didn't think of the pain, the body wouldn't feel the pain. The priest kept hitting Haru's knuckles until he drew blood then he threw the stick away in frustration at his young charge.

"What're you trying to prove?"

"I can be more than what I am." Haru still balled his hands, not flexing them. The skin on the knuckles broke. There was blood. The wounds stung. He felt tears pricking his eyes. He was more irritated at himself rather than the instructor.

"Why can't you accept what you are?"

"I do accept what I am but I want more out of life than being constraint in the life that had been constructed and construed by society." Haru frowned slightly. He continued to focus his mind on something other than the pain.

"If you've accepted then why insist?"

"You'll understand me better if you were in my shoes." Haru told him frankly. "To be told many times that you can't do many things because of what you are can be extremely tiresome. Even you're telling me the same thing because of what I am."

"Then return to …"

"I am what I am. No point in telling me to return to myself."

"You're in a crisis of individuality."

"No, I'm not." Haru looked at his instructor as if the instructor had not an ounce of intelligence in that shiny bald head of his. "I can succeed if given a chance to prove myself."

The instructor mocked, "What can you do?"

"Anything,"

"Wishful thinking is illogical," His instructor commented, "How do you intend to achieve anything if you're what you are?"

"Being what I am doesn't mean I'm stuck in this boundary. Instead I'll find a way to complement it." Haru's eyes shone brightly, "Anything can be achieved if a person uses his mind."

"Frivolous thinking again," The instructor scoffed, "If anything can be achieved than why not everything?" He challenged Haru.

"Now, that's wishful thinking," Haru said returning the phrase his instructor had used earlier. "Not everything can be achieved."

The instructor snorted, "Suddenly you've changed your tempo. Does that mean you're confused about your own goals?"

"On the contrary," Haru shook his head in disagreement. "Everything can be achieved with comrades having the same goals or inspirations. It takes shorter time in executing the plans but takes longer in the planning process and there're risks as well. But the end results are good. In comparison to anything, a person can achieve one goal at a time alone. It takes time but the result is just as satisfying and safer too."

"Why do you say that?" The instructor's interest peaked despite his irritation.

"It is safer to do things alone because when you're alone you only trust yourself," Haru explained, "However, when you're with others, your trust in them should be just an iota because trust is a word which means loyalty without bounds. It is a dangerous word. It could put everyone's lives in danger but it could also save lives. I'm not saying that we should distrust others. No, you can trust people but not as much as you'd like to trust them like you trust yourself because there would be one time that they would have no choice but to betray you. Don't let yourself be the cause for them to betray you."

The instructor gaped at Haru. The kid had in-depth knowledge of politics and possessed a fertile mind that was as intriguing as his perplexing behavior. The kid also had a kind heart. There was applause from not a crowd but one person. He was Senior Priest Makoto Matsumoto. He was smiling widely at the two of them. He was walking to them, his hands gesturing them to come forward to meet him.

They walked towards him. Matsumoto patted Haru's shoulder in what looked like satisfaction. He glanced at the instructor who frowned slightly at his show of affection for Haru. It wasn't good to show favouritism. The students might rebel especially if it concerned a student with no excellent lineage.

"Ichida-san," Matsumoto turned to his subordinate, smiling. "An admirable quality for a human being is when the person thinks not only for himself but for others as well."

Instructor Ichida said nothing.

"As for Haru being here," The senior priest raised both eyebrows in attempt to make his eyes look bigger partly to warn and partly in amusement, "Is largely due to his outstanding thinking patterns. His home has less means of developing his amazing propensity."

"What about our sister affiliate, the Emiru Shrine?"Ichida suggested.

"There's always a delight in teaching children with exceptional gifts rather than stunting their potential to become an incredible person in future. That was the reason why he was sent here. He was accepted because all three entry tests he did were excellent. And we haven't a student of his caliber except for Takashi and Mitsukuni. But that was two years ago. They're now apprentices."

Then an apprentice in dark gray and white attire approached the senior priest. "Sir, the master of the Tsubaki clan wishes for a first year student by the name of Haruka Ran to meet him in the House of Tsubaki today after lectures."

"Well," Matsumoto glanced at Haru, "Good luck." He patted Haru's shoulder in empathy.

Instructor Ichida gave Haru a cold smile, "Yes, good luck you're going to need it." He bowed slightly at the senior priest then walked away from the two of them.

Matsumoto glanced at Haru again. "You'd better go now since you've no classes." But at the same time the strength of the brief pat was a clear indication of Matsumoto giving him a boost of courage. "But get your hands treated first."

Haru nodded, bowed and walked towards the infirmary. His hands were still balled in fists.

_**Still on flashback: The Tsubaki Household … Main House …**_

Haru's knuckles were bruised and they were smarting away. The cooling and healing salve were applied on both hands then were wrapped up. The maid who looked like she was in her late thirties showed him the way to the master's inner sanctum. He nodded in gratitude at the maid. She stared at him for a moment.

"Yes?" He enquired gently.

Then she blinked, and smiled at him in embarrassment. She bowed deeply and walked away quickly. Before she turned left of the corridor, she turned her head slightly to meet the visitor who was placing his warajis and entering the master's sanctum. She placed her hand on her heart. Without doubt, the visitor bore a striking resemblance to the young miss. She was the master's sister.

Haru sat like a samurai outside the master's working chamber. Then he addressed a formal greeting and introduced himself to the person inside the chamber. There was an answer from within to enter. He pushed the sliding door gently and proceeded to enter quietly into the master's chamber. He closed the sliding door into place. He sat like a samurai again, two hands on his thighs and bowed then walked ten paces into the middle of the room.

He sat again, two hands on his thighs and bowed deeper. He straightened his posture but with a relaxed composure. He lifted his face to meet that of four men. Three elderly gentlemen were seated beside a man in his mid forties. Their faces were carved from stone. He was equally bland as well. They eyed him with dissecting eyes. He eyed them with sincerity. He didn't consider looking with honesty as rude or blatant but he couldn't care less.

"So," The elderly man on the left side broke the silence. "You're Haruka Ran. The one that grinded the young master in his studies until he was besieged with nightmares of you as a demon."

Haru looked at the men in front of him blandly. Was this the reason for them to call him here? A silly childish complaint from a brat, he said nothing. He didn't want to answer them because it was silly and if he answered it would reflect upon their credibility as elders. It wasn't nice to do that to elders especially those who hold some position of importance in a clan. The elderly man on the left glanced at his peers and nodded.

The same old man spoke again. "We're very grateful that you had bashed some sense into his rusty, lazy brain about the importance of the clan's future."

"It's a duty of a fellow student to give a _hand_ when it's needed." He said humbly.

"You speak well. A refined person you are," The middle elderly man spoke, "And you're well versed in the rituals of meeting with clan elders and clan master."

Haru nodded. "I was trained by my father's mentor."

"Really," the third elder looked at Haru curiously, "excellent execution of the ritual, and we would know another clan's son should there be a male heir in the family. Which clan do you belong to?"

"A clan which my mother chose," Haru replied coolly, "in order to be with my father."

The elders stared at Haru. They were shocked as they looked hard at him. He looked very familiar to them. Then the fourth man, the youngest of the three, the master of the clan showed himself clearly. His face contorted with recognition as he looked at the face of the young Haru. Haru looked exactly like his young sister except for the colour of his eyes. He had his beautiful sister's angelic features and fair complexion but had his father's brown eyes.

"Is your father Ryoji Fujioka?" The clan master asked Haru with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Haru nodded, "He is my father."

The clan master grabbed Haru's shoulder, "My sister died giving birth to a …" He peered at Haru closer, "Don't tell me …"

"Yes," Haru looked at the clan master straight in the eyes, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm your niece." Haru looked at the elders who were just as shocked as Haru's uncle, the Tsubaki clan master.

_**Present: Outside of Lord Haru's chamber…**_

Lord Haru's personal maid, Reiko Mamiya was asked by Kaoru Hiitachin to check up on him. She was told that her employer was injured and was now resting in his room. She was worried about him. He looked healthy but at times she could see he would hold his chest or rubbing it as if hard of breathing. She was afraid that he might have the illness of the heart. At the rate the king's troubleshooter was going it might come to that. Then she pinched herself hard, don't think of such a thing for him.

Pray that he would always be in good health. Also it was time for dinner and the king had requested for his special aide to attend the banquet. It was for the tournament's contestants. She knocked thrice, no answer from within. He might be very tired and had fallen asleep. She knocked thrice again, harder this time. There was a moan of protest from within then silence. Suddenly there was a voice telling her to come in. She opened the door but it was locked.

She knocked again, "Your Eminence," She spoke a little louder, "The door's locked."

There was a muffled, "Aaaahhhhh ..." and a sound of slow scrapping footsteps. The door was unlocked and it creaked as it opened slightly.

She entered into his chamber. "Your Eminence," Reiko blinked, the room was dark but she could see Lord Haru sitting on the dressing table chair. "Are you alright?"

He raised his injured right hand and placed it on his thigh. Then he glanced up and smiled sleepily. "Um-huh," He nodded, "I'm fine, thanks."

"It's time for dinner," Reiko said, "The banquet for contenders."

He nodded again.

"The king has requested your presence at the banquet." Reiko informed him.

He sighed at that information. The ache on his wrist was ignored, as he got up from the chair. Reiko immediately handed him the clothes. He looked at a black silk shirt, black pants, a laced white cravat and the dark gray expensive long coat and the knee length leather suede boots. He discarded the cravat. Then again as he picked it up, it might be helpful in his case. He was about to wear the clothes when he saw Reiko he stopped. Reiko thought he had a difficulty in wearing the clothes.

"Let me help you," Reiko said, she looked concerned at his injured hand.

"It's okay," He waved a hand in protest. "I can manage."

Then there was a knock on the door which Haru immediately answered, "Yes?"

"Your Eminence," a familiar male voice was heard outside his chamber door, "It is I, Kaoru."

"Come in," Haru replied quickly and he smiled at a startled Reiko, "thanks for helping."

Reiko stared at him curiously, "I've done nothing."

"You woke me up, told me of the king's message and took the appropriate clothes for the banquet." Haru smiled in gratitude, "So, it's not nothing, you know."

"Yes," Kaoru agreed as he subtly edged her out of the room, "Thank you." He locked the door.

He looked at Haru who had already discarded the yukata on the bed and worn the black pants and black silk shirt. He was seen struggling to zip up his fly but managed to achieve that with a hand. Haru dampened his hair, sleeking the black mess back with a hand. Then he glanced at Kaoru and motioned for his help.

"Don't just stand there, help me." Haru gestured at the cravat in his hand and at the unbuttoned and untucked silk shirt, plus the boots which were placed next to the dressing table chair.

"Thought you'd never ask," Kaoru smiled as he moved closer to Haru.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 11**

The banquet was held for the contenders of the tournament. There would be one every night throughout the tournament's duration. The banquet was also a means of farewell to contenders who didn't qualify to the next round. Some would leave the palace to their respective establishments on the morrow. Only a few would stay behind to cheer on their comrades who'd made it into the next competitive round. Haru stopped suddenly looking grim on the way to the hall's entrance.

"I hate banquets," Haru grimaced looking at the crowd. "It's always exaggerated and exhaustive." He held his right casted hand in his left. "I hate putting appearances."

Kaoru snorted at that statement. "You've to be sociable once in awhile, you know." He bowed slightly at Haru, "I'll be back, Your Eminence. Please enjoy yourself." He smiled cheekily, "The night is young and there are perks being you."

"Ceh," Haru smirked at Kaoru's jibe, "what a tiresome night this will be." He watched his bodyguard and friend turn to the left corner of the corridor and disappeared. He entered into the dining hall.

The hall was filled with contenders from the major and minor clans. As he entered, the royal announcer looked alive and excited looking at a distinguished and most beautiful looking nobleman who was the king's special aide. "His Excellency, Lord Haruka Ran."

All motion stopped momentarily. Haru stopped, then gave a tantalizing smile, his left hand dropped to his side and the right one in cast was placed gently against his stomach and he gave the crowd a gentleman's bow. Then he straightened his back gazing at the dazed, glazed looks from women and the irritated, envious glares from the men. Haru couldn't understand why the men would look like they did. It wasn't his fault the ladies found him 'beautiful.'

"Ah, Your Excellency," Rika Asagi, an archer Haru defeated in the preliminaries from the Sakura clan appeared before him, "It's a pity you couldn't continue." She looked at his right hand in the cast.

Haru shrugged, "Well, there's always next year." He smiled at her, _but you wouldn't know me next year_ he said in his heart.

"Yes," said another voice Haru was familiar with in the quarterfinals. The man went beside Asagi. He was from the archer for Nadeshiko clan named Seiji Iwata. This man qualified into the semifinals. "I'm looking forward to next year. You're an excellent archer."

"Likewise," Haru inclined with a soft nod, "I'm honoured to be your opponent." He felt 'eyes' on him and knew whose. He was glad that he was conversing and surrounded by respected rival archers.

Then came the call for dinner and everyone went to their designated tables. Haru wasn't surprised that he was seated next to the king, "Good evening," He bowed in respect but didn't look at him in the eye, "Your Majesty." As he sat, his knee grazed the side of the king's thigh. He quickly averted his eyes to his other neighbour who was the king's Prime Minister, Yanagi Kirishima. "How are you, Your Excellency?"

"Lord Haru," the old man beamed, "I'm well. But really it is I who should be asking you." He gestured at Haru's right hand that was placed on the table.

Haru chuckled softly, "It'll heal …" Then stopped in mid-sentence as he felt a warm hand on his fingers of his right hand. He glanced at the hand and looked up at the grim face of the king.

"It must have been the fall he'd taken in order not to hit me." The king informed the party at their table, "It was gallantry on his part."

Haru withdrew his right hand slowly from under the king's gentle grasp. This gesture could be misinterpreted by the party at their table. Or at other tables since there were a few glancing at their table gazing at the good-looking troubleshooter. He turned slightly to the king to give him a smile than turning smile at the others at the table.

The smile meant to deflect any dangerous assumptions that might create scandalous havoc they didn't need. Haru even looked a bit embarrassed at being called gallant. He waved his left hand as an indication he wasn't gallant at all but remained silent.

"Suave and modest too," Prime Minister Kirishima patted the troubleshooter's back in a fatherly manner. "I see why girls like him." He then looked at Haru's silver ear ring on his right ear with the kingfisher symbol. "I do hope you'd consider the gold ear stud. It suits you better."

He just smiled, thinking a negative thought. Neither would do him any good once his stint here was over. "I'll give it a thought."

Kyouya glanced at him. "You've not decided upon which one yet?" His eyes glittered inquisitively, "Are you having second thoughts?"

Haru blinked at his question. "There're no seconds. It's not indecision but more on weighing on which of the two favours me." Lifting an eyebrow at him, "It has to be the job that chooses me not the other way round."

Kyouya stared at him. His answer was as evasive as his behaviour. The troubleshooter skillfully averted his gaze to that of the musicians playing a riveting piece of classic music from the famous yet tragic composer Hakatori Sadame from the Giensen era.

"You're a favoured child of both sancts. Don't you feel pressured?" The prime minister's wife enquired.

Only one favoured him. That too was to protect him. The other did so only to protect their outmoded clan rules and pristine reputation. "No pressure." Haru answered truthfully, as long as he played his part well and completed what he'd fought for, there was and would be no pressure.

"I've been meaning to ask you how was that you were chosen to be candidates for both sancts? It's an honour to be selected for one but two! That's a rare feat." The prime minister asked Haru.

Those in their table moved closer to listen to Haru's explanation.

"The monastery created a new candidacy procedure for High Priest. Those with seniority that meant rank and file were automatically qualified to either vote for their most worthy peers for the candidacy or by submitting their own names to the selection committee. Students and apprentices weren't allowed to participate but were allowed to vote for their instructors or administrators they thought would be most suited to become one."

"At the time, three years ago, I just graduated from an apprentice to a member of the clergy. I was called by my instructor," Haru was careful not to grimace at the thought of his instructor, "to see the High Priest. I went to meet him thinking he was going to assign me a constituency but to my great surprise he told me that five instructors, a dozen or so apprentices and countless students had voted for me as a contender for high priest."

Glancing at the serfs coming into the dining area with their first course to each table, he took the napkin with his left hand and gave it a flap to unfold it then placed the napkin triangularly on his lap. He waited until the serf served creamy mushroom soup and bread stick to each of the party of eight at their tables. He continued when the serfs left.

"There were a series of tests which required us to use our mental, spiritual, emotional and physical attributes. All I can say is that those tests were complex and grueling." Haru looked at his soup while stirring it as if dazed, "It pretty much strips you of your reality."

"What do you mean?" Kyouya's interest perked.

"There're many realities. Not one is the same. They are as fragmented and jaded as fantasies are made of. What you think is real may not be real for others. What you see is certainly not what you can comprehend. Life is incomprehensible. If you dissect it, you get many realities. Each reality presents its problems that you have to solve. For every problem there are many solutions. For every solution there are risks of success or failure. For every success there are problems again and for every failure there are ways of remedying them. The point ladies and gentlemen is reality is life and life is like a wheel. It continues in a loop and never stops like time."

Haru dipped the bread stick into his soup and eat it thoughtfully. The rest just stared at him. None understood his explanation. It was meant not to be understood by those not equipped with the propensity to go beyond the boundaries of rational thinking. He spooned the soup into his mouth.

"So that was your final test and that was your conclusion." Kyouya seemed to have caught on his thinking wavelength in one sentence. "They were right to choose you then. It is the law of nature to expect the unexpected. If you break from this loop there'll be other loops of realities that would ensnare you." He nodded in agreement.

Haru nearly lost his grip of his spoon. The king had nailed it in a few sentences. He hated that. He just nodded his head slowly. The serfs came in to clear the empty bowls and bread baskets. He wiped his mouth with the napkin as they cleared the empty bowls and bread baskets. The next batch of serfs brought the second course. They placed the plates in front of them. The plates contained a small lump of brown rice, quarter chicken and salad.

"There are rumours that you favour the life of a monk," The prime minister's wife pried, "It would be a loss to the ladies and kingdom if you chose the kingfisher instead of the camellia."

Haru nodded, "Yes, I do because it's illuminating." He shrugged and smiled evasively, "But like I said earlier, it has to be the job that chooses me not the other way round." He smiled again as he gazed at his plate the chicken was a fillet and sliced for convenience and easy consumption. This must be either Kaoru's or Reiko's instruction to the cook.

"What about the camellia?" Kyouya asked after taking a sip of his wine. "Isn't it hereditary?"

Haru quickly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth. He stared at his food before answering. As he answered he glanced at Kyouya, "Yes, it is for all the clans. Isn't it the same for the Royal House as well?" Then without waiting for Kyouya's answer, he shifted his eyes back to his food, "But a prime heir should prove himself worthy of his clan's trust and expectations. He should test himself further in order to be a better leader."

"Was that how you helped the Sakura prime heir?" The prime minister queried him.

"Old news and he was the acting prime heir," Haru waved a hand dismissing it. "Actually, we've had similar thoughts on that matter."

"But it was you who'd put forth that idea," The prime minister interjected. "Until the Sakura acting prime heir pursued and succeeded in his quest to become the clan's master."

Haru pushed his empty plate to one side. "No, he had that idea in him a long time. He just needed a push to achieve it before it was too late for him to do anything."

"How did you meet him?" Kyouya asked.

"Our clan masters introduced us."

"How did you convince him?" The prime minister's wife prodded.

"Oh, that, well …" Haru shook his head apologetically, "Blood between a prime heir to another, has been exchanged. I apologise to have to disappoint you, my lady." He drank two gulps from his wine glass. Then he wiped the corners of his mouth with the napkin.

The last course was of course, dessert. Haru felt tired. He also felt there were 'eyes' on him again as he stifled a yawn. Kyouya's eyes glittered in amusement. This wasn't good. The eyes were intense and it made him feel as if he'd sprouted a tail. He had to get out of there. He felt uncomfortable and insecure. He must retire early. It was the food. He ate too much. He had to skip dessert. He excused himself and apologised that he had to retire early. He stood and bowed. The night for him was short. He was glad. These social meetings always drained him out.

_**A hundred miles off coast of Gira village, at the seaside again…**_

The old lady, Hanabusa-sensei was outside of the hut planting some poppy seeds. She heard the rustling of the grass and saw the two young men from two days ago. They looked harried, soiled and exhausted.

"You're not dead," she cackled, "I'm impressed."

"I need to know something else," Umehito informed her, "one question before we leave."

"That's going to cost you half of the egg."

Umehito shook his head in disagreement. "No bargaining. I need it for several experiments. But if you insist I can give you anything except the egg."

Mitsukuni stared at him as if he'd gone barmy. What was this maddening person had in his bizarre mind? He'd said no bargaining yet he was offering anything. He looked at Umehito in consternation.

"The Gray Eye," She looked directly at him. "That's the price of a question. Don't think I don't know who you are, Sakura clan master. I can smell the aura of any clan master, miles away even if it's cloaked."

Umehito wasn't concerned about being found out. He was more concerned about, "How did you know of The Eye?" Umehito narrowed his eyes in fury then it disappeared and was replaced by wariness.

"Through someone you and I know." She cackled again.

Umehito's eyes shone to an eerie storming blue. No one knew it existed except those involved in the project. Who had such loose tongue in his team? Haru was right. A person could only trust another person to a certain extent. He had ways to find out who that culprit was. Then the person would pay dearly for his unforgiveable folly. The Gray Eye was a prototype that took the name of the Greae sisters of Greek mythology who shared an eye between them. It was an all seeing eye.

The Eye could see anything and everything. Umehito's version was the same, it could among other things detect heat from an animal that was alive or cool temperate of a dead one. The Gray Eye had reached the last stage of development. That was the only one made. He had not tested it fully. He tested it once and was dissatisfied with the result. He kept the prototype with the intention to remedy certain areas of the prototype. But someone in his team couldn't keep mum about 'the all seeing eye.'

He gave an elusive smile, "The Gray Eye it is," He nodded in agreement but subtly warned her, "It gives and it takes."

"I'll need to keep your friend here with me," She gestured at Mitsukuni who looked like he was about to protest, "As a collateral. I give you two days."

"There's no need," Umehito took out from his tattered robe, a small milky coloured circular object. He was careful not to look into it directly. He passed it to the old lady.

"How did you …?" She queried him, but her eyes were drawn to the small object. "Lovely. Beautiful … It's exactly as he'd showed me a picture of it." She had her eyes focused on the small object with unwavering gaze.

It was working. "Mitsu-san, close your eyes." Umehito instructed when he saw Mitsukuni was about to protest again. "Do it now."

It was Umehito's eyes that convinced Mitsukuni that the small milky coloured sphere as big as a cow's eye was a dangerous object. Looking at Umehito he was not surprised to see that he had conjured a dark glasses out of the blue and was wearing it. He quickly closed his eyes. His hand gripped the hilt of his katana in anxiety.

Meanwhile, Umehito wanted to know who that 'he' was but time was running out. "Is there a way to destroy Bara Mana's dangerous weapon the Death Bringer?"

Her entire being was being pulled into the sphere. She was entranced by the prototype all 'seeing eye', "Five elements, the sixth is the sealer. The sealer has been attained. Use the sealer to unseal the elements. There are five masters for each element. Smooth has been found." Her eyes grew larger, "Cold will soon be discovered. Hot is under temperament. Hard is hidden yet it is in plain sight. The last is light yet to awaken. Each element has the power to countermand its own. Each master has the elemental seal with them."

Then the old woman slumped to the ground, unconscious. The small sphere rolled out from her opened palm. Umehito rushed to her side, as well as retrieving the sphere. Mitsukuni opened his eyes only to see Umehito tending to the old lady. As Mitsukuni ran to their side, he took out his canteen which was half filled with water, unscrewed the cap and passed it to Umehito. He sprinkled some water onto her face.

The old woman stirred, blinking dazedly. "Who are you?" She asked, "What happened to me?"

"You fainted," Umehito informed.

"She's lost her memories," Mitsukuni said.

"Not all," Umehito looked at the old lady staring at the prototype with interest, "of it."

She looked at Umehito, "There was a man who showed me this."

"Describe him to me," Umehito gently encouraged her.

The old woman frowned slightly as she thought of the culprit's description. "He was tall, dark haired, dark skinned, had a scar on his left cheek. He's a bit of a slur. Do you know him?"

Umehito's eyes glittered dangerously, "Only too well. Thank you." He held the sphere in his left fist and he blew his fist. When he opened his hand, there was nothing in his hand.

"What was that?" Mitsukuni asked. "Why had she lost her memories?"

"It's a Prototype Gray Eye. I've managed to place it back into my high security vault. I designed the eye. It has the ability to absorb your memories, thoughts, fears, intentions. But it is very volatile. It will absorb everything leaving nothing behind if you're exposed to it for four hours. Longer and she'll die." Looking at the dazed old lady, "She's lost four days of her life, therefore she doesn't know us nor does she know of the deal she'd made just now which is for the best."

Then Umehito became uber happy as he patted Mitsukuni on his back gleefully, "Do you know what it means?"

"I'm sure you'll enlighten me," Mitsukuni looked displeased.

"Of course," Umehito nodded his head, "It means the prototype works. It doesn't need to be scrapped off. It has successfully extracted the emotions of greed and wicked thoughts from an old pirate to a respectable old lady." He smiled at Mitsukuni who became more agitated, "I'm pleased that the prototype is living to its mythological namesake with the riddle of the eye."

Mitsukuni rubbed his temple, "A riddle of the eye. What does it mean? Five masters of each element with elemental seals? How're we supposed to find them?"

"Interesting," Umehito said smiled lazily, "A hunt."

"We don't have time for hunting. We've a day." Mitsukuni reminded Umehito, "We're to meet Lord Haru on the fourth day of the tournament."

"What're you talking about? We do have time to spare. Don't you know anything about stretching time? Instead of twelve hours, we have thirteen hours. The thirteenth hour is called the lost time. Everything in the thirteenth hour is slowed down by one thirteenth of a second. But when we enter into the continuous time loop, we'll lose thirteen days of our lives in the future."

Mitsukuni remembered a paragraph in the sutra of The Reversal of Immortality. Time was immortal. There was a gap in time which stayed put for one thirteenth of a second making time to flow slowly. Thirteenth hour was not an extra hour. It was an extra thirteen hours in a time frame of an hour. The penalty for breaking the laws of time and nature by using the thirteenth hour was the forfeiture of thirteen days of your life in the future. That meant your time of death would be thirteen days earlier than intended.

"It's against the laws of time and nature," Mitsukuni pulled the bridge of his nose in contemplation.

Umehito looked intently at him, "It's the only way to find out at least one elemental master."

With a sigh of resignation, Mitsukuni nodded.

They put their hands together and chanted the sacred, forbidden mantra of Thirteenth Immortal. "We forfeit mine time for the thirteenth hour. We place our lives in mine time for the thirteenth hour. We believe that time is our ally. Allow us passage of time for the thirteenth hour. We pledge thirteen days of our lives for the thirteenth hour that we request for our quest." Time flowed but for a split of one thirteenth of a second, they heard a loud rip in time and a hollowed vacuum.

Above them was a time rip and they were sucked in.

_**Antechamber between Lord Haru's bedchamber and his study…**_

A dark figure had slipped in unnoticed by the elite guards. His sherry coloured eyes skimmed the study. He entered the study. It was dark. The darkness calmed him. The study wasn't untidy. It was in order. It reflected the owner. It had the personality of a collective, exceptional mind but was suffering from turbulent emotions. The table was clean but the arm chair next to the window near the ceiling high personal library had three books opened, and upturned on it.

A few more unopened books lay scattered on the foot of the arm chair. The pale beam of the moon shone through that window cast a pale pearly light on one book cover. He glanced to look at the title, he smiled at the title. It was the history of events in the Heisen and Geinsen eras. It would seem that the special aide was researching deeper into uncharted territory. His gloved hands touched nothing because there wasn't anything interesting for him to touch.

Silently he slipped out of the study and entered into Lord Haru's bedchamber. Again it was dark. The windows were shut. Only the white curtain was drawn so there was a dimmed ray coming from the pale moon illuminating a small portion of the bed. A fitful moan made him to look at the bundle on the big bed. The special aide was asleep. He was having a nightmare. His hand was flailing restlessly. He pushed the blanket away from his body.

The pale moon ray beamed on the exposed legs of the special aide. Although the yukata was tied in the middle, there was a slit which when the body made certain moves would expose some skin. The legs and thighs of the special aide could be seen. They were smooth, shapely and well toned. It was an enticing scene. The sleeping person grimaced in his sleep as his movements bothered his injured right hand. He stilled for the moment as the person lifted his hand in a cast and placed it gently on his torso.

Then he frowned, smooth? His frown deepened, shapely? His eyes skimmed again at the sleeping body. The aide was holding something in his hand. But he could not see what it was. The sleeping person held it tightly in his hand. His good hand had turned to fist and it was on his covered chest. His eyes narrowed at the locket on the sleeping person's chest. Peculiar, he thought. The locket looked familiar to him. He'd seen it before but where had he seen it? Even the sleeping person looked familiar.

He had seen this person in action in the archery competition. The special aide had a never say die attitude. It was unfortunate that he had to withdraw from continuing the competition. If it weren't for his injury incurred during the quarterfinals he would've breezed into entering the semifinals. However, he was injured during the quarterfinals. The special aide had good reflexes but wasn't that good at detecting strangers in his room.

He took off his glove on his right hand, the black nail on his pinky had grown longer as long as a paper cutter and was about to strike the sleeping person when there were three knocks on the door. He clenched his teeth in irritation. This interruption would make his work harder. He jumped on the wall and attached himself on the ceiling. He cloaked himself in darkness. There was a groan of protest and mumblings in sleepy irritation.

"Ahhh …," Haru groaned in protest, "Go away. I'm tired. Leave me be. I want to sleep."

There were still knockings on the door, "Your Eminence?"

Haru groaned louder, "Who's there?" He woke up and stared at his surroundings, then nodded as if remembering where he was. "What do you want?" He looked at his left fist and opened it. He stared at something in his palm. He quickly placed it in a silver box on the night table. Then he slipped on the silk pants, adjusted his shambled yukata and wore another silk robe. "What is it?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"Your Eminence, the king wants you to meet him at his chambers." The voice didn't belong to Kaoru or Reiko. It was a guard's voice.

"Hah?" He squinted, "What time is it?"

"It's half past three."

Haru frowned, "Why is it that it's always when I'm having a proper sleep that he calls me? That too at some God forsaken hour!"

No response, as expected.

He sighed, "Alright, I'm coming."

He plucked four or five Rosemary leaves from its pot at the corner of his dressing table. He ate the leaves as breath freshener. Then he halted, and turned at the direction where he felt strange as if being watched. He shrugged off. The annoyance in him probably contributed to his thinking of unnecessary things. He wore men's slip-ons. He left the outer robe untied, and opened the door. The guard said nothing and bowed at him. Haru slightly inclined his head and walked, no… he stormed ahead.

His robes flapping behind him making him look like an angry school master. Everything else was good except the troubleshooter had forgotten to comb his hair. His hair was disheveled. It made him look becoming. Not that he noticed it but it made the guard to gulp, as he tried catching up with the troubleshooter. Meanwhile there was another person cloaked in obscured darkness. He somersaulted and landed on two feet in silence. His long black nail retracted as he moved toward the night table.

He flicked open the lid of the silver box. His eyes turned a darker sherry as he peered at the item in the box. It was a lock of red hair tied in brown thread.

_**Flashback: House of Tsubaki – Meeting Chamber**_

"This is an outrage. It is a disgraceful act that soils the clans' pristine rules." The second elder was enraged.

The other two were just as angry. Only the clan master was calm but he wasn't that happy about seeing his niece dressing and acting like a man. What was Ryoji up to now? Was he trying to defy the rules again? He was liberal and unorthodox in his ways of thinking and doing things so much so it had its contrasting effects on the clan members. The elders saw this as disgracing the pureness of old noble clans. He defied the rules by marrying someone above his status.

_**Further flashback: Ryoji Fujioka**_

Ryoji was an orphan. His mother died after giving birth to him. His father was a retainer for the clan master but had died in a fight to protect the clan master from assassins. In appreciation of his father's bravery, Ryoji was brought up by the clan master together with his son. As they grew up, the son didn't see Ryoji as anything but a servant and a shield. Ryoji was industrious while the son was just the opposite. The son was also a coward when it came to owning up. He would remind Ryoji of his duty towards the prime heir.

The son would always use Ryoji as a shield. Ryoji was unhappy that the prime heir had become worthless in his eyes. He had seen what the clan's future would be like in the hands of a person like the prime heir. He had wanted good things to happen and thought it could materialise with the prime heir. He would give his life anytime if the prime heir had an ounce of that thought in him. He'd seen many areas in the clan which could be improvised from an agricultural stand point because they were a clan that focuses on the cultivation of new plantation.

One day the Tsubaki noble family, Lord Minagi Renjou and family came visiting the clan elders and clan master of this clan. They were there for setting the date for the arrange marriage between the clan's prime heir to the Tsubaki clan master's sister. Just as they were about to agree upon the marriage date, the Tsubaki guard informed Lord Minagi that his sister had disappeared. But in actuality she was taking a walk into the farming fields to clear her head.

She didn't like the idea of marrying the prime heir of this clan. She'd heard bad things about him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the bushes. She saw that it was a young man wearing a bracelet with the clan's insignia. It meant that this young man was the prime heir. He was groping her breasts and inserted his hand under her kimono to her sacred mound. He claimed her lips while she flailed her hands and hitting him with her fists.

There was a rustling of grass then out of the blue she felt the forced weight on her was gone. There were two tight slaps and a cry of surprise from the prime heir. She looked up to see a bold young man with intense dark brown eyes looking at the prime heir with a disgusted look on his face. He was the prime heir's bodyguard. He'd just slapped the prime heir senseless.

"She's your betrothed," Ryoji shouted at him. "Don't you recognise her?"

"Because she's my betrothed I'm legible to get to know her better." The prime heir tried to fondle an exposed breast.

"Don't be an animal!" Ryoji kicked the side of his torso and a loud crack then a loud cry of pain came from the prime heir. He was holding the side of his torso and writhing of pain.

The Tsubaki girl was trembling behind Ryoji. Her hand sought for his. He clasped his hand on hers. He looked like he couldn't care less if he was in trouble for hitting the prime heir. When the rescue party came the prime heir pretended that he was the victim not the girl. They were shocked to see Ryoji was standing by the side of the Tsubaki girl. His arm was holding her waist. The prime heir was slumped on the ground all bloodied, swollen and beaten up. Nobody believed their story. The girl was in a disheveled mess.

Ryoji was seen to hold her waist but he said she was too shocked to stand. He was helping her to stand up. They didn't believe him. They believed the prime heir's story. He told them he found them together in the bushes. He stepped in to stop them from going further but Ryoji had gotten angry and he beat him up. The Tsubaki girl pleaded with both clan elders and masters that the story wasn't the truth. There wasn't a single moment that Ryoji forced himself on her. He was there to protect her virtue from being taken by the prime heir.

Lord Minagi slapped his sister and dragged her by her hair. "You're worthless now," He bellowed at her. "You've brought shame to yourself and to the family." He tossed her to the Tsubaki guards.

"Please believe me," She screamed imploringly at him.

"Guard her well," He told his guards, "If she escapes, kill her."

Ryoji's eyes widened at the injustice, "She's done nothing." He tried to loosen the ropes, "She's inno … ackkhh …" He had gotten his stomach kicked by his clan master.

Ryoji's clan master looked at him with disappointment in his eyes. "You've shamed your father," He brandished his sword, "You've disgraced me." He raised the sword when Ryoji stared at him with serious eyes.

"If I've offended you so, you have every right to take my life but I won't let myself be accused of things I didn't do. I won't apologise for beating your son. He deserved it. In fact, I'm disgusted with your son. He's a coward, egoistical sadist. He doesn't care a jot for the clan's future and the well-being of others but himself. I will fight for the young lady's hand in marriage. I don't want her to be ostracized because of a scandal she was subjected to by your cowardly son."

He rose slowly, "I'll discard my weapon in favour of other means of combative approach because I'm challenging the clan master of the Tsubaki clan and your son." He stared at the shocked faces of the clan elders, clan masters and others who were present, "I ask the clan elders and clan masters from both sides that if an heir didn't prove himself worthy of his clan's trust and expectations it's time to determine the next successor worthy to lead the clan to a better future. I'm taking up on that challenge and I'm challenging you," He turned to stare at Lord Minagi and then shifted his serious stare at his clan master, "and your son in a single battle."

He glanced at the clan elders and those present, "If I fail I'll gladly die without any remorse but if I succeed, I'll take the young lady of the Tsubaki clan to be my wife and I'll become the next clan master." His stance was that of a man who had lost everything and was fighting to gain something better.

"You're arrogant!" Lord Minagi bellowed, "I won't allow my sister to be married to a lowly…"

"My lord, you've lost the right to say anything on her behalf when you disbelieved her and accused her of debauchery." Ryoji retorted.

"You'll get your wish," Lord Minagi clenched his teeth in anger, "I'll cut you into eighteen pieces."

"Lord Minagi," one of the Tsubaki clan elders protested but Lord Minagi held a hand up as an indication that he would still carry on with the challenge.

"Clear the area," Lord Minagi commanded, he looked at his counterpart. His counterpart nodded in acknowledgment and the others upon seeing the exchange cleared the area.

The two combatants braced and faced each other. Their eyes unwavering and was focused on each other's body language. Each waiting for the other to make a move and it was Ryoji that made the first move.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 12**

Sparks were flying from the frictions of furious clanging of both swords. Several bamboo trees were cut diagonally, vertically and horizontally. That included also a few huts, two plough contraptions and one carriage wheel. A few light slashes to the arms, thighs, legs sustained on both men. The resumed to fight on in a blur of blue and red, the blue was Ryoji in the retainer's attire and the red was Lord Minagi in a nobleman's garment. Lord Minagi became aggressive and changed his attacking mode.

The fight became bloodier, and arduous. The first chest cut for Ryoji incurred when he tried to jump back but Lord Minagi's sword had deflected his sword and as swift as the wind the blade of the other slashed a deep wound on his chest. Blood sprayed from his wound. He felt his knees buckled but he stuck the end of the blade on the ground before he keeled over. The anxious cries from Minagi's sister entrapped in a bamboo cage made him grit his teeth in determination to set her free.

"I'm not done yet," Ryoji calmly told Minagi. He would not crumble before them not until he had proven his points.

Minagi was panting, "Really?" as he wiped the beads of perspiration with the back of his hand. "Then what're you waiting for…" He lifted his katana diagonally.

Then their blades did the 'talking.' Ryoji managed to slash Minagi's back. The Tsubaki clan master grunted in pain and he sidestepped before Ryoji had the upper hand to pierce his stomach. But Ryoji was faster he leapt and instead of using his katana to cut his opponent down, he used his hand as he chopped the back of his neck. Minagi staggered forward before falling face down. He twisted his body, his back banged on the ground and slid, with his back grazing the ground leaving a trace of blood.

He tried to get up but he felt the tip of Ryoji's blade on his throat. He stilled when he felt the prick of Ryoji's blade, "Do you yield, my lord?"

The clan elder called Sakuya of the Tsubaki clan eyed the daring of Ryoji with thoughtful eyes, "He has earned it, Lord Minagi." Other clan elders agreed.

Minagi grunted gruffly, "My sister, I won't give her to you."

Taguchi the clan elder for the other clan, "You have to honour your word." He looked grimly at the Tsubaki clan master, "He has earned her hand in marriage."

Minagi sat up in a frustrated huff, looking up at Ryoji, "I yield."

Ryoji removed his blade from Minagi's throat. "May I have you sister's hand in marriage?"

"Don't have to give her to him." the prime heir for the other clan shouted at Taguchi and Lord Minagi, "She's mine."

"Silence!" His father, the clan master bellowed at him. "You've no right to say anything. She's no longer yours." He grabbed the front of his son's robe, "You created this problem. I'm giving my consent to this challenge. Be prepared!"

Minagi tried to get up but he was too drained. His eyebrows wee furrowed when he said, "Yes," to Ryoji.

Ryoji held a hand out to help him which he refused and slapped his hand away. Tsubaki clan elder, Matsune instructed their guards to release Minagi's sister from her prison. The prime heir was upset and disgruntled at his father's decision. He pushed his father and took out his blade. His father saw through his intentions to stab Ryoji. His eyes widened as he realised what his son truly was seeing his son ran raising the blade at eye level.

"Nooooo…" He raced after his son, jumped and lodged himself in between Ryoji and his angry son. The blade pierced his chest.

His son, the prime heir gawked in shock and he automatically pulled out the blade from his father's chest. Blood spurted from his old man's mouth and wound. Ryoji held his clan master. The clan master slumped in Ryoji's embrace. Ryoji looked disbelievingly at his mortally wounded clan master. The prime heir looked left and right. His face contorted with anger and guilt. He saw Lord Minagi's sister being ushered and he made a rush to capture her. She screamed as he grabbed her waist.

His bloody blade pressed against her throat. "Don't come near me! I'll kill her!"

"Are you mad?" Hideki, his father's bodyguard yelled at him. "You're making this into a complicated issue between clans."

"Release her," Minagi commanded severely.

Taguchi frowned, "Enough of this madness, Yuji."

"He's to be blamed," The aggravated prime heir pointed an accusing finger at Ryoji, "If he'd just let it slide, everything would've been fine."

Junosuke, the second elder of the other clan, "Yuji, you've hurt your father. Stop it now."

"No!" He glared at his clan's elders, "Shut up!" He pricked Minagi's sister with the blade until blood was drawn. "One move and she'll die."

Ryoji felt a tug on the front of his robe. He looked down at the clan master who was weak from the loss of blood. "He has wronged the girl. He has wronged you." He took off the bracelet with the clan's insignia and clasped it on Ryoji. "Stop him. Stop before a war between clans is waged."

Taguchi happened to glance worried at the clan master in Ryoji's lap. He wasn't surprised that Lord Sato Endo clapped the bracelet on Ryoji. It needed the presence of one clan elder to witness the passing of clan leadership from a predecessor to a successor. Meanwhile, Junosuke, the other clan elder pointed the mortally wounded clan master as he tried to convince Yuji not to become drastic in his actions. He stopped to stare to the clan master clapped the bracelet on Ryoji's left wrist. Then the clan master's hand fell to the ground, lifeless.

The prime heir, Yuji Endo yelled, "You'll never have her." He too had seen the exchange of clan leadership to his bodyguard. "You'll never be accepted as clan master!" Then he blinked at the empty space which had once been occupied by Ryoji. His father was on the ground, bleeding profusely. Taguchi quickly went to his side.

"I'm behind you." Ryoji whispered into his ear. He wrested the sword from Yuji's hand and pushed him away from Minagi's sister. His movements were like the wind, swishing his blade in an L form, he sliced Yuji's right hand off, "This is for harming people." Then he swished his blade again in a form of a C, it nearly chopped his head off.

Yuji was cowering in fear for his life. Yuji fell on his knees with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he saw the shining blade positioned menacingly next to his neck but it didn't touch it or nicked his neck. Ryoji, "I've stopped him from causing harm upon others as I've promised Lord Sato. I now turn to Lord Minagi and the elders from both clans to extract justice for crimes of eliciting war between clans, harming people and for lying that have caused unwarranted grieve upon both clans."

Minagi looked at Ryoji then at the bracelet. "Lord Sato had entrusted this responsibility to you. The prime heir is of this clan. It's up to you to decide his fate."

Ryoji looked at Yuji, "Since I'd challenged you to a duel. It's your choice to choose your weapons. Or as I've stated before I'm open to other combative modes."

Ryoji and Yuji fought not using physical strength since Ryoji challenged him so the prime heir had the right to choose to fight using either physical or mental strength. Yuji had chosen mental. It was a strategy game of shogi. Yuji was no better in physical strength or mental attributes. He had lost to Ryoji badly. Ryoji won the leadership seat from him fair and square as next clan master. Yuji banged his fists on the ground. In frustration, he smashed the shogi board and cried like a sore loser that he was.

What happened to Yuji Endo? Well …

Sakuya the first elder from the Tsubaki clan and Taguchi the first elder from the other clan came to a decision to have Yuji's tongue cut out. It was based on fact that he had lied and caused grieve to both sides. When it came to Minagi he had declined to give his sentence.

Ryoji stared at him then at the faces of both clans who were present. This was his first painful decree as clan master, "I, Ryoji Fujioka, the clan master for the Zuka clan do hereby sentence the stripping of the title prime heir from Yuji Endo. He shall forever more be banished from this clan. He shall also have his tongue removed for lying and causing grief to both sides."

Yuji cried not only of pain of losing a hand, he cried even more as the sentences for his crimes were too much for him to bear that he fainted.

_**Flashback: The House of Tsubaki…two years ago…**_

The clan master, Lord Minagi Renjou stared hard at his niece and snapped at her. "What's your father up to now?"

"It's not what he's up to," Haruhi said.

"Hasn't he changed enough of rules?" Sakuya glared at Haruhi.

"Rules are meant to be broken if they are not working for the betterment of the clans' future." Haruhi calmly informed them. "Aren't you happy that the old are benefiting from the efforts the young are making? That's what the future should be not the other way round."

"You really are just as exasperating as your father!" Matsune exclaimed in grudging admiration.

"It can't be," Sakuya's eyes widened in shock, "Don't tell me …"

"Don't worry I'm not sure I want to succeed my father."

Fukuda looked at her up and down, "A woman can't be made a prime heir or a clan master. It's just impossible."

"Since you're on the subject of women not suitable for leadership I may just prove you wrong." She raised an eyebrow challenging them.

"What're you up to?" Minagi enquired, his eyes narrowed warily.

"What differentiates men and women? The only thing would be their size, strength, shape and thinking patterns. Also, women tend to talk in a circuitous manner while men tend to talk forthrightly. Basically, I want to be myself."

"Hah?" Minagi stared incredulously at his niece.

"See," Haruhi gestured at their confounded looks, "My point exactly." Then she sighed and became serious, "I'm serious when I say I want to be myself. And you've just gotten the king's message to have the prime heir to aide him in nation building. But you don't want my cousin to render his services to the kingdom because he's sick and you don't want anything to happen to him. Why not give that opportunity to me?"

"How did you know that?" Fukuda asked her.

"I've my ways."

"Give you the opportunity?" Sakuya eyed her thoughtfully, "To do what?"

Haruhi looked seriously at them, "My one chance in a lifetime to fulfill things that needed to be done." She flicked her hair to reveal the kingfisher ear ring, "I've protection, but now I need an identity." She covered the ear ring, "There's more to this if you'd care to listen."

_[This ends the flashbacks on Haru's past. To Arashi-senpai: Yes, Lord Minagi's sister was Haru's mother.]_

_**Present: The king's chambers…**_

The troubleshooter rapped on the door and without waiting for the king to answer, "Kyouya Heika, I'm coming in," while yawning as he walked into the king's chamber. The king woke him up because he didn't want to bother his prime minister. The PM was an old man. Since the king wanted to have a meeting or something, who cared about the king's circumstance? He could be up and doing work. He was usually like that when he had an idea and needed someone to look into its feasibility and legibility.

What the troubleshooter saw was a whole new scene of the king walking about with not a stitch on his well muscled body. Two women from the harem no doubt, on the bed were naked as well. They didn't cover themselves up when a visitor came in. It was a good thing that the old prime minister wasn't the one being called or he'd be answering the call from above with a scene such as this. He frowned at his wayward thought of watching the human anatomy of both genders.

Haru wasn't a prude to run off from such a scintillating scenario but out of refinement, he turned his back, "Kyouya heika, forgive me for barging in, I thought it was an emergency meeting." Haru glanced at the ladies, "I was mistaken." Then he shifted cynical eyes on the king, "I'll be in your library."

"No," Kyouya turned his head at the troubleshooter, "it wasn't a mistake. We'll be having our meeting here in my chambers."

He clapped his hands at the girls who writhed sexily on the bed as they pressed their bodies forward to sit up with their heavy bosoms heaving, climbed off the big bed. They bent to take their clothes which were strewn on the floor and exited through the large figure length stone carving of a woman nursing a baby. Was that his mother or ancestor or just for decoration? It was ironic but apt view about 'nursing' a 'baby'. Babies needed tender loving care for them to be healthy.

Same principle for big babies too and the women before exiting each gave him a kiss on his cheeks. He brushed their nipples with his fingers as a baby would to incite their feelings of wanting to be together with him again but at a later time. These 'wet' nurses would be called in again to finish 'nursing' him. As they passed Haru, they smiled enticingly and one of them touched his chin lightly and giggled giddily. Haru slightly inclined his head at them as a gentleman would.

Then a small fountain surfaced from the opened ground in front of the figures carved in stone. The reason for this was to prevent eavesdropping. The trickling water from the fountain would block or drown their conversations or whispers or sounds. There was another one near the discussion or leisure area.

Haru was careful not to grimace when Kyouya walked and stopped in front of him still without clothes on. "So what's the emergency about?"

He was aware of Kyouya's flashing pride and moved away to the clothes rack. He blinked his eyes several times to clear the vision from his mind as he skimmed the rack and found a blue silk yukata. He took it out with his left hand and placed it on his right casted hand. He turned only to find Kyouya was behind him. He nearly rammed his right casted hand on Kyouya's chest.

"God damn it, Heika," His eyes round in horror, "There's such a thing called safe space for people in my condition." He edged two paces away. He lifted his right casted hand for Kyouya to see and for him to take the yukata, "Here, put this on."

"Umh," Kyouya nodded in gratitude, taking the yukata from Haru. "Thanks." He unfolded it and quickly slipped it on and tied the middle with a black sash.

Haru was uncomfortable and felt the growing tension whenever they were in the same room. But he camouflaged his uneasiness with his bland expression. The king looked relaxed, because he felt comfortable even without clothes on in Haru's presence simply because thought of Haru as a man. Kyouya plopped on the plush sofa. He rested an arm on the shoulder of the soft and raised a leg on the sofa's arm rest. The action made the yukata to reveal his muscled thigh.

It also made Haru's knees go weak. So much so he had to sit before he embarrassed himself by keeling over. He sat on the single plush seat cross legged that was situated next to the sofa. The right casted hand on the right arm rest and his left hand was hidden from sight was balled into a tight fist. He cleared his throat in a refined manner putting his left fist on his lips, eyeing him through alert yet curious hooded eyes.

"Now can you tell me what's bothering you?"

He looked at his troubleshooter, "Any news from Mitsukuni and Lord Umehito?"

"Nothing yet, but a day ago there was a Sakura flower bud in my goblet in my room. As soon as I touched the goblet, the bud bloomed into a beautiful Sakura and burst into a short written communiqué from Lord Umehito before it dissolved into thin air. According to him, good news was they had acquired the antidote for the poison sealed in the weapons created by Mana Bara. The bad news was the spear's the core. The other two were the sickle and sword. The sickle was with Lord Umehito, however, according to him these pieces were waiting for the destined master to call on these piece to be one for him to wield The Death Bringer. The other thing they'd found was a way to destroy The Death Bringer. "

Kyouya put an inquisitive fist on his chin, "And?

"That was it. The communiqué ended with a sentence saying they were investigating it. Just wait for their return on the date I'd set for them."

"That means on our end we'd to determine who's the Death Bringer," Kyouya tapped his chin with his fist gently. "The person could be anyone of the contenders, supporters, observers." He glanced at Haru again, "What about Lord Tamaki and Takashi's end?"

"Well, Lord Tamaki's slowly gaining strength and according to Takashi, Hades was involved and had sent their best assassin to kill the both of us on the last day of the tournament. However, Hades was not the prime evil one here. Hades was contracted only to eliminate us, that's all. There's another in plain sight but in the shadows as well. This other sinister party was that had a hand in your brother's murder. This particular party was also engaged in transacting stolen priceless artifacts from the Heisen and Geinsen eras belonging to noble families of several clans with forgeries. Capt Murasaki's investigating this new party."

"Is there news of the stolen artifacts?" Kyouya stopped tapping his chin. "Who's in charge?"

Haru reported, "The secretary for the treasury department, Shouji Komada, royal researcher, scribe and archiver, Hizaki Junta of the Records and Research department and Vice Captain Akeru Honzo from the enforcement department are handling the matter. And todate, they've confiscated nearly a hundred genuine artifacts and nearly three hundred forgeries. They've also caught a few pirates during a raid in a black market auction. They're now investigating the big fishes, involvement in these forgeries and stolen genuine artifacts."

"What about Lord Tamaki's information about the stolen artifacts?" Kyouya enquired.

Haru massaged his left temple with his left thumb before answering Kyouya. "He said each genuine artifact is a piece of story. It's a pictorial about the Death Bringer. So far out of the ninety seven genuine artifacts in our possession only one item has been authenticated by Hizaki Junta as one part of the story. Lord Tamaki also said that there're fifteen pieces to the whole story. The one piece we're having now is the seventh piece. It depicts how the Death Bringer would be formed. According to him, the first five items depicts how it was made, the second five items shows how it would be formed and the last five items illustrates how to destroy it. The fifteen original Geinsen artifacts were produced by the Death Bringer's creator Bara Mana. It was his way of atoning for making a dangerous weapon."

"That's nice of him." Kyouya curled his lips in disgust, "The seventh piece, what manner was it in?"

"If you can believe it, it's a cooking cauldron found in one of the oldest taverns in Doumu Docks. A sickle and spear makes a huge bloody axe. One chop and you'll turn blue."

"As in poisoned?"

"Dead," Haru said in finality.

"How was it that King Ranmaru Nara of Heisen era missed these artifacts? It would seem that the weapons he destroyed weren't the actual Bara Mana but forgeries." Kyouya frowned. "King Ranmaru was tricked into believing that the forgeries were real."

"In fact they were real except for a missing element."

"Missing element?"

"According to Lord Umehito, to make a Death Bringer there're five elements to be combined. The elements are smooth, cold, hot, hard and light. This combination needs a sealer which comes from the tears of a sea titan to make it invincible. With an element missing, the weapon although having the likeness of the original, it has no power to call its counterparts into forming the Death Bringer. Thus it was easy for King Ranmaru to destroy the weapons. But then with several attempts on your life, we'd discovered that Hades' possessed the original weapons."

Kyouya queried, "But where were the original weapons before it came into Hades' possession? And why only now are they using the weapons? How did the weapons come into Hades' possession?"

"That's the part we're still investigating. Also, the result from the joint research between the kingdom's legal and enforcement department and the experts from the Sakura clan of the ill-fated prison island of Poseidon's Trap, there was a foreign substance that the Sakura clan didn't produce. This substance had altered the behaviours of the people in that facility. This substance was used in their laundry detergent. The substance's called Hyde becomes active when fabric touches the skin. It becomes neutral once it touches sea water."

Haru continued, "Their investigation led to the underground lab called Jekyll, a rebel group banished from the Sakura clan. This group was hired by the other sinister party to manufacture an EQ altering drug that had caused the facility to be completely annihilated. That meant Hades were victims of circumstance. This other party has shifted the blame on Hades because it had always been Hades' motto to have a world without lawful boundaries as their just vengeance against the clans and the kingdom since the Heisen era. So there's nothing new with Hades at all."

"As punishment, The Jekylls will have their knowledge and memory extracted from their minds by the Sakura clan."

Kyouya raised his eyebrows in surprise and curiosity, "How are they going to do that?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders.

Then Kyouya's eyes glittered in determination. "The only concern for us with Hades is the wielder's identity." He moved his fist to his temple, inhaling deeply. "What was Lord Tamaki's input about the wielder of the Death Bringer since he has a bit of information on him?"

Haru shook his head, "No, he doesn't know his real name or how he looks like but he has a description of him. The Hades culprit purportedly the wielder has a tattoo of thorny ivy on his right wrist creeping to the once severed but was sutured back on right pinky toward the black nail. But he said in order to stop the wielder of the Death Bringer there's a key which could over-ride everything."

"A key?" Kyouya frowned slightly, "Is it with him?"

"No, it's with me." Haru showed him the locket belonging to the former Nadeshiko clan master. "This was retrieved from a crooked tavern owner at Doumu Docks awhile ago during Lord Tamaki's sister, Yuki's, or rather Lady Mayuki's rescue. Unfortunately, he hadn't an inkling of the whole history of this locket since it was his father's. He only knew of its existence when his father before he died four years ago told him to locate his stepmother and sister he didn't know he had."

"What's inside this locket?" Kyouya looked at the locket in Haru's hand.

Haru shrugged, "Sometimes I could feel the tremors of Mother Nature and at times it would be calm."

"Odd," Kyouya stated. "I wonder what's inside it and whether whatever's inside it over-rides the forming of the Death Bringer."

"The only person who knew what's inside this locket was Lord Tamaki's father. The secret died with him." Haru said while putting the locket back on. "I just have a feeling that whatever Lord Umehito will discover next has something to do with this key."

Kyouya shifted in his position. His leg that was on the arm rest of the sofa was now on his other leg. He covered his exposed leg with his yukata.

Haru seeing Kyouya's action had exhaled softly in relieve. He slowly stood up, "Heika, if that's all than I'll leave you to …" His eyes widened in shock as Kyouya made a grab for his knee than patted the knee. An indication for him to sit down, he sat down again.

"I've something else in my mind that I need to share with someone." Kyouya looked in between haplessness, and displeasure.

"Alright," Haru furrowed his eyebrows not of concern but wanting to hear what this man has to say and hopefully nothing too mind-boggling. He needed to sleep. He was very tired. He rubbed an eye while glancing at Kyouya with the other, "What's upsetting you?"

He looked bleakly at his troubleshooter, "The Royal House has arranged an 'omaiai' for me."

"Good for you," Haru blinked at Kyouya. His heart was beating a little fast for his liking. As if his heart didn't like what it heard. He grimaced inwardly, what the heck? Then he calmed down there was a perfectly rational explanation for the way he was feeling or thinking. It boiled down to him not having enough sleep. It was driving him cranky. That's what it was.

Kyouya stared at Haru, "Is that all you have to say?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Haru stared back at Kyouya while scratching the side of his face slightly vexed.

"Like who's the girl."

"Why must I ask you that?" Haru asked perturbed, "Aren't you the one who wanted to talk to me about it?"

Kyouya sighed, "Yes, you're right. I'm just being apprehensive about this 'omaiai' thing. It's my sister's idea and of course the entire family for me to get married and produce an heir."

"So?" Haru raised an eyebrow, "Just go through with it. It's just an 'omaiai.' There's nothing concrete to it unlike if your parents and her parents had you both betrothed when you were kids."

"Yeah," Kyouya glanced at Haru, "the girl they were aiming for me is a daughter beloved by the whole clan, who's an honest to goodness, selfless, cloistered ninny."

"That's a plus for you. She's pure and docile. You won't have any problems with her." Haru felt a bit depressed when he said this to Kyouya. He didn't know why.

"Can you be a little pessimistic?"

"Hah?"

"The girl I was referring to is your cousin, Lady Haruhi Fujioka of the Zuka clan."

Haru stared at him. He felt the world around him was spinning. He dazedly rose and walked toward the mini bar. He grabbed a bottle of sake which was on the counter. He popped the cork and took a long swig until he'd drained every last drop of the liquor.

He belched and plopped on the high stool of the mini bar, "Excuse me, run that phrase at me again?"

"Surprised," Kyouya turned to watch his troubleshooter look of incredulity, "We're to meet a day after tomorrow at the Royal House in Kitagawa."

"But that's the fifth day of the tournament. What about your competition?"

"I dropped out."

"Why did you withdraw?" Haru looked stunned then he shook his head, "If not because of my injury I would've charged on and won at least for the team's event."

"It doesn't matter because the source of my motivation isn't there." Kyouya looked at Haru with solemn eyes.

The sincerity in Kyouya's eyes made Haru fumble with his outer robe in a huff. He averted from Kyouya's gaze, "Ceh, what a waste!" He mumbled just to get him off track because he was feeling a bit uneasy with that kind of gaze. "So, you're to meet my cousin a day after tomorrow. Go meet her." He blanched, he'd just told Kyouya to meet 'his' other self in two days time.

"That's the thing. I can't meet her. I need you to be my mediator. I want you to see her first. I'd like you to determine for me whether she's compatible with me."

"This is unlike you. You prevented me from going back to my room to sleep because you're having the heebie-jeebies." Haru frowned at Kyouya.

"If you're tired, sleep here." _With me_, Kyouya was careful not to let that slip. "There's plenty of space here."

Haru gawked at him disbelievingly. _Sleep here with him? Wait till hell freezes over_. "That's not helping your situation." It certainly wouldn't help Haru's case either.

"It's just a sleepover," Kyouya stated as a matter of fact, "Nothing more."

"I don't want to impose anything on you, heika," Haru looked at him worriedly. The conversation has suddenly turned bizarre. He must bring it back to its axis.

"There's nothing to worry about," Kyouya insisted, "We're both men."

"Yes, we are but remember overblown scandals start from sentences like yours, heika. That's dangerous for our reputation." Haru frowned again, "Don't forget about the 'omaiai'!"

"Ahh, yes," Kyouya's eyes sparkled slyly.

Haru didn't like that sparkle. "In any case, I'll not help. Since you want me to determine for you whether she's suitable for you, all I can tell you as her cousin is that she's a simple person. That's how I see her, you know. I mean, come on, I can't describe her like you want me to because I see her like a sister. Go see her for yourself."

"Don't think of her as your sister." Kyouya glared at him, "I want to know how you see her as a man?"

Haru stared hard at him then he sighed, "She'll stick by her man no matter the odds, if he's true and just."

Kyouya nodded, "Thank you." He was satisfied with his troubleshooter's answer, "If that's how you see her than I will meet her at the Royal House in Kitagawa."

Haru stood, "If you'll excuse me, I'm drained from all this unnecessary excitement." He retorted sardonically as he walked pass Kyouya, "I'll be sleeping till noon. So please don't summon me. I'm having a slight headache too."

Kyouya chuckled, "You're a pretty good advisor. Ahh, Haru …"

Haru turned his head slightly, "Yes?"

"Will you accompany me to Kitagawa?"

"Sorry," He turned and walked towards the door, "I've a meeting with Lord Umehito and Mitsukuni on the outcome of their quest."

He had to lie. Their meeting was a day earlier. Then he had to rush back to 'his' home after the meeting with Lord Umehito and Mitsukuni was over. He also needed Umehito's help to zap him from this place to 'his' place. He had to confront his father as to his father's reason in accepting this unwarranted event on his behalf when he was obviously absent. At the same time, he needed to prepare 'his' other self for the unwelcomed event. Please, he glanced heavenwards as he strode quickly away from the king's chambers. Please help 'him' stay afloat for that undesirable event.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: An 'omaiai' is a prearranged meeting of introduction between man and woman by a matchmaker appointed by either side of the family. The meeting venue could be at the woman's place or someplace agreed upon by both. Should the first meeting go well than further arrangements to meet will commence. Then the end result would be a betrothal or marriage or maybe not.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Readers,

It is Q&A session time. Q's from the few devoted fans to this fiction and A's from me (RD).

_**Scherherazade**_: Two women from the harem, at the same time, hmm... the king obviously has lots of energy. Just how many are in this harem??

_**RD**_: Being an aggressive warrior king he surely does indeed have an abundance of energy. How many in his harem? Personal collection – about 300, collected for their talents, music, dancing, singing, drawing/painting, or personal attributes to satisfy his fetishes such as captivating eyes, cupid's bow-like eyebrows, sensual lips, pert nose, fairy-like ears, hair length, hair texture, hair colour, straight pearly whites, not-too-wide hips, slender hands, smooth skin, voluptuous figure, small waist, inverted navel, long legs, boobs to fill both hands perfectly… LOL! And Gift collection from other provinces – around 1009… Not even nearly 2000 approved 'nymphs' for his enjoyment … Defects rejected nearly 5000. So the women in his harem are not many … he's very particular … [And sighs]

_**Scherherazade**_: Does he suspect or know that Haru is female or is he just trying to provoke a reaction?

_**RD**_: My guess is as good as yours … But I think provocation is the best medicine for them for the time being, don't you think so? [Smiling wickedly]

_**Arashi-senpai**_: They'll be betrothed to each other? Wow. Didn't see that coming.

_**RD**_: Neither did I, the 'omaiai' just happened. It was unplanned … then again all the events in my works were unplanned. Umm, frankly my dear, I simply haven't a clue as to what my mad muses are up to. [Shrugging and taps the temple]

_**Cactus2008**_: How will they react when they 'meet'?

_**RD**_: I'm thinking of the same thing too. Do doppelgangers exist? If they do, what would your reaction be? Perhaps they'd have a … or something else entirely… Hmm … [Pursing lips]

_**Cactus2008**_: What's Ryoji like now?

_**RD**_: The mysterious person in chapter 4 whom Kaoru met in Mount Shiraku in Chief Priest Matsumoto's office was in fact Ryoji. I only described him as the person having long reddish-brown hair. He's very worried about his daughter gallivanting as Lord Haru. Anyway, you'll soon get to meet him because he'd be appearing in a chapter or two. [Eyes shining brightly in delight]

Alrighty, those were the only questions in the reviews that I could answer to a minimal that is. Thank you for a stimulating session [Clapping in appreciation to the three enquirers]. If you have more questions, you're welcomed to put them in the 'review' column/section.

Cheerio!


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 13**

Two figures were coughed out from the time riff. Time moved slowly but the two figures moved normally. They were disoriented as they slumped on the ground. The shorter of the two shook his head to clear his mind while the other pinched the bridge of his nose to clear his vision. When they had a foothold on their equilibrium they looked at each other. Then they surveyed warily at the surroundings which looked different. It was in sepia.

As they became accustomed to the sepia atmosphere, time began to move as normal as they were. They stood and stared at the hectic market street where people were busy haggling on their goods. The two strangers noted that the people didn't use money to purchase goods. Instead it was the trading of goods with other goods called a barter system. They were in the past but what era they weren't sure of. Mitsukuni judged from the clothes that they were probably three hundred years back in time.

"We're in the Geinsen era." Mitsukuni informed Umehito, "The beginning of the era."

Umehito looked at the sepia environment. Nobody noticed the two oddly dressed strangers walking in their midst in the streets in technicolour. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened as they went about their daily chores or businesses. The law of the thirteenth hour was that those who had invoked it would only be observers in time to which both had requested for. One wasn't allowed to change time as it was the biggest offense in the universe.

"In sepia means no changing of history which means this is a time block." Umehito looked at the busy street.

Any attempts to breach that time block law would result in a tormenting death that the one being sentenced to such punishment would beg for instant death. The offenders would be sucked into a void as punishment for attempting to change time. The offenders would continue to fall or drift forever in a pitch black emptiness. They walked casually in the street and a child ran through Mitsukuni who was taken aback by the sudden wind chill caused by the elemental molecular passing.

"Fascinating," Umehito's pale blue eyes glittered excitedly, "did you see that?" He looked at Mitsukuni who was surveying the environment with caution, "Definitely worth exploring."

"My lord, you surely don't appreciate what little lifespan humans like us have to be wasting another thirteen days of your life researching something which should remain not to be tampered with." Mitsukuni looked at Umehito with disapproving eyes.

It wasn't a breach of time past and time present because the child didn't react the same way Umehito did. The child would not feel anything because of the time block. Only observers like them would feel the slight disturbance of elemental molecular. Time was running out on them. Half an hour had passed, and they needed to hasten their search for one master of an element. Then probably they could figure out who the master's descendants were.

"Yes, yes, you're right." Umehito nodded then his eyes narrowed at the ruckus ahead.

Several soldiers were pursuing someone who was running in a zigzag motion. Pushing people out of his way and throwing loads of goods to obstruct the soldiers from having a smooth passage while pursuing him. He ran towards them, and bumped into Umehito's shoulder. Umehito stared at him in shock. Mitsukuni was just as shocked. How could it be? It was impossible that he noticed them let alone made physical connect with one of them. What was going on?

The man in his late thirties looked surprised at the way they were dressed. He smiled then, his pale blue eyes crinkled in amusement as he inclined his head at Umehito. He wasn't apologizing but thanking him for his money pouch. He waved it at Umehito. Then a sudden blinding flash occurred to the three of them. The flash transported them to an empty white space. The two of them blinked then rubbed their eyes. Umehito rubbed his forehead, a slight headache was making its presence felt.

Mitsukuni coughed as he slowly sat up. "I don't think I can take much of this zapping."

"Looks like we have company," Umehito spoke in a serious tone. His eyes focused on the figure in front of them.

Before them stood was an old man in his late sixties with pale blue eyes in a noble's robe. He was the same fellow who bumped into Umehito. But wasn't he younger looking earlier? Umehito was surprised to see the colours of his clan on the noble's robe. The man looked at Umehito and Mitsukuni with curious interest. He sat in front of them. Umehito noticed the nails on the man's right hand were unnaturally black.

He snapped his fingers and two glasses filled with water appeared in front of them. The old man gestured them to drink. "Please drink. It helps to counter equilibrium instability." He told them.

"Where are we? Who are you?" Umehito asked looking warily at the nobleman wearing his clan's colours. "Why are you wearing the Sakura clan colours?"

"This place," he raised both eyebrows, "is a temporary subspace created by the temporal collision of past and present connected by the same thought or gene string." The nobleman calculated using his fingers, "Estimated time of deterioration before we are hurled back into our own times is about two hours."

"But we've got at least nine hours left," Mitsukuni protested, "As stated in the Law of the Thirteenth Hour."

"That's what you think." The old nobleman scowled at Mitsukuni, "The Law of the Thirteenth Hour takes but not gives. It only gives you false hope. Time is as cruel as fate. It is selfish and waits for no man."

"How do you know?" Mitsukuni glanced at the old man with concern in his eyes, than at Umehito, "Can we find one of them?"

"Time will tell." Umehito replied him then turned to look at the old man. "I don't think it's giving false hope." Umehito disagreed, "It's an opportunity to make a difference in the world."

"Or not," The old man contradicted. "Nothing is coincidental neither is it impossible."

"Do you mean time manipulation?" Umehito enquired looking a bit perturbed.

The old man's eyes glittered at Umehito's question. "The two things that are true about the Thirteenth Hour Law is the temporal subspace called time blink and the sepia environment called time block. In a time block, one is barred from disturbing the flow of events as it might disrupt history. That's why it's in sepia. However, a time blink like what we're in and experiencing now, we're given one hour to do what we're supposed to do. There's no such thing as extra thirteen hours."

His eyes shadowed and held a wealth of unfathomable secrets. "The reason why thirteen days of your lives were taken is due to the fact that you're changing the future." Then the old nobleman produced Umehito's money pouch and flung it at him. "Interesting era you've come from. Coins for money are convenient for trading or purchasing sellable things. The only drawback is its weight. Paper is better." He glanced at Umehito. "Who am I? Look closer and you'd see the resemblance."

Umehito's eyes widened in recognition at the Tokerev belt buckle the nobleman was wearing. "You… you're my God knows how many times great grandfather! But how …? He gestured at their weird meeting, "It beats the time codex."

"Hmph!" The nobleman shook his head while looking at Umehito's ring with the Sakura flower insignia. "You're a clan master but you're still fresh behind the ears." He glanced at Mitsukuni, "You're no better, priest. It's appalling." He sat down in front of them, "Tell me what era are you from?"

"We're from the Seikaizen era." Mitsukuni informed him.

"You bent time and it took thirteen days of your life." Umehito's forebear frowned, "Obviously you've not learnt the secret of the codex well. You can avoid that forfeiture if you had something of value, be it good or bad to offer to time."

"But you'd be marked by time," Mitsukuni informed him, "You may have escaped the punishment to drift forever in the abyss yet contracted another severe punishment of breaching the law of time by escaping forfeiture of thirteen days of your life resulting in your body being ravaged by epoch's curse. Your body would deteriorate from premature ageing every hour." He glanced at the nobleman's nails. They were all black. "You don't have much time left."

"We value both life and knowledge." Umehito looked at his forebear grimly, "It's better to forfeit thirteen days of our lives than bare the mark of slow, agonising death."

The man sighed and smiled apologetically, "I've judged you two wrongly. I'm Ryouhito Nekozawa. What're your names?"

"I'm Umehito and this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."

Then he smiled sadly at them, "Some knowledge is better not to know or have. It's wise to surrender certain restricted knowledge to time for safe guarding. However, I would never destroy my life's work. I don't have the heart nor will to do so. The best I could do to prevent unprecedented wars to possess unlimited powers from my creation was to offer that particular dangerous knowledge as collateral to epoch."

He shifted his eyes away from them. "Being cursed by time doesn't lessen my sins. I expected no less from my punishment. I deserve to die painfully for disrupting the natural balance by creating a thing of monstrous destruction. You've come from Seikaizen because of it, isn't it?" He looked at them, "So it has started again the one thing I feared most."

Umehito's eyes grew large. "Are you…" He stared disbelievingly at his forebear, "Bara Mana?"

"Don't call me that." He shook his head. "I'm not proud of that name."

Mitsukuni raised his hand. "Sir, you're right," He addressed Bara Mana, "it has started. The king's life is in danger along with the kingdom's survival. The four clans…"

Bara Mana frowned, "Four?" Then his eyes widened, "that means…" He put his hand on his mouth, than removed it from his mouth, as if remembering something, "Hmm, right, that clan preferred to sever its ties with the four because they had extreme ideals that deferred from the other four clans'. They benefit from the failures and sufferings, grievance or vengeance of others."

"You mean there were five clans in the beginning?" Mitsukuni blinked in surprise.

"Yes," Bara Mana or Ryouhito nodded, "the fifth clan was the Bara clan. Their clan colour was white. When they separated, and became an unspeakable society, they changed their clan colour to black. The clan's known as Kuro Bara. They had many of my inventions or rather they financed my researches and experiments after I was banished from my own clan, the Sakura clan. The Bara clan master gave me that name. That was way back in the Heisen era."

"That was Hades's old name three hundred years ago." Mitsukuni said.

"So they changed the clan's name," Ryouhito said, "Hmm, not surprising." Then he gave a little hint of a smile, "There's another dangerous item I've invented unfortunately I won't be able to see through its completion. Maybe you could," Looking at his descendent with anticipation.

Umehito shook his head, "Offer it to epoch."

"Indeed I shall," Ryouhito looked disappointed but accepted the declination. He sighed, "It isn't good for your well-being. I'm proof enough. It has disrupted the smooth flow of my life force." He looked at his wrinkled hands, "I'm in my late thirties but I look double my actual age."

He blinked then looked at them, "Let's get back to our discussion. Inside this subspace, time has stopped as soon as you see a spot of sepia, time shall resume and we'll be transported back to our present times. I believe it is through similar reason that we met here. That is for the betterment of the nation."

Umehito looked at him, "The current king is under threat from someone or group darker than the Kuro Bara clan. That someone or group even hired the top assassin from Kuro Bara clan to eliminate the king and his special aide." Both Umehito and Mitsukuni each relayed their summarised stories since they hadn't much time left.

"We need to find one master of an element." Mitsukuni concluded.

"Interesting isn't it the hunt for the titan's egg? I would've taken the crystals. One cylindrical crystal has enough energy to fuel an entire city and…" Ryouhito got excited and Umehito became just as excited.

It was Mitsukuni who clapped his hands to bring them out of their euphoric state. "Gentlemen, we haven't time left. There's the urgency of finding a master of an element." He reminded them sternly.

"Ahh, yes, that…" Ryouhito nodded slowly. "Doubt and trust," Ryouhito had a faraway look in his eyes, "In a world gone awry with sickness one desires for its health yet what you desire won't normally come to pass. It's usually the case unfortunately. When will they cease, this sickness? That was why I created something that would one day fulfill my desire."

He then cocked his head in amusement at Umehito. "I created the Death Bringer for a reason. King Ranmaru Nara was a glory seeker. He never understood the importance of being united especially the main clans. It could save the nation. With one clan separated, it paved the way for the emergence of faction clans derived from the main clans."

"The Royal House was never open to new opinions or suggestions. Thus they were plagued with enemies in sheep's clothing. That's why you people are having trouble now. Does the quote, 'united we stand, divided we fall' ring any bells? It should. A nation is strong when it stands united. A nation falls when doubt turns to trust."

"When a person doubts something or someone, the person questions, this is the basis of integrity and to build trust in oneself for others to believe in one must become selfless." He put a forefinger on his lips, an act to silence the young ones. "I'm not mad." Then he smiled, "I see now that my struggles are paying off.

"I've made five elemental seals to destroy the Death Bringer. The five masters are the main clan masters. The Death Bringer will be rendered useless and can be destroyed when the five elemental seals are combined. That means you," He stared at Umehito then at his ring, "The elemental seal is in that ring of yours."

"The assigned element is cold. So it literally means water. According to your gorgon's eye, good invention that gorgon's eye by the by, it states that smooth has been found. The element master for smooth is the clan master for the Nadeshiko clan. The elemental seal is in the clan master's locket. Smooth could be silk or anything smooth from the earth."

"The element master for hot is the clan master for the Tsubaki clan. The elemental seal is in the clan master's ear stud. The element for hot is fire. The element master for light is the clan master for the Zuka clan. The elemental seal is in the clan master's bracelet. The element for light is air."

The last element is hard. The element master for hard is the clan master for the Bara clan. This is difficult because they had it removed from the original key. It was an arm band. I don't know where they'd placed it into. You've to find that out yourselves, I'm afraid."

"But you're still in that clan, aren't you? Mitsukuni queried. "Surely you could give a hint."

Ryouhito sighed, "Kuro Bara has a tradition. If the clan master has twin sons or two sons of the same age from different mothers, the clan elders will seek out the one possessing both yinyang to carry on the title of prime heir. Meaning he must have a gentle heart but a ruthless mind. That poor conflicted fellow has the last elemental seal. Find him and you'll get the seal, if you can."

"How do we identify him?" Mitsukuni pressed on.

The old man shrugged, "A man against himself and the world. A sociopath, perhaps?"

He chuckled at his own joke which wasn't a joke to both Mitsukuni and Umehito. Mitsukuni looked at him gloomily then at Umehito. Like ancestor like descendant. Both were maddening yet brilliant creatures.

"How do the clan masters activate the elemental seals?" Umehito quickly asked the old man.

"As you already know, the core of the Death Bringer is a spear which will call upon the blade and the sickle. During their formation to become the Death Bringer the energy from the transformation will alert all matters related to it. You," he looked at Umehito, "will feel cold of the water. Others will feel the heat from hot of the fire, smoothness of silk, hard as steel, and light as air. When you feel this, it means each element is activated and all five of you must unite to disarm the Death Bringer."

"This will pose a problem to Lord Haru." Mitsukuni informed Umehito. The latter only nodded.

Then suddenly they heard a tearing sound, the old man looked at Umehito, "Time's up to part ways. I'm glad to meet you, my boy."

He turned to Mitsukuni, "You too, priest."

Mitsukuni bowed politely.

Then the old man grabbed Umehito's hand, "Remember, unite the five clans. It's the only way to save the kingdom."

The tearing sound became louder and white space began to shift slightly. The old man held Umehito's hand tighter for his attention. "Also, one of you will absorb all the elements that will transform into another weapon. This weapon will destroy the Death Bringer. Upon the destruction of the Death Bringer so shall its sister weapon known as the Life Giver will perish along with her brother."

The old man frowned looking at the slight fading of the white space. He stared at his descendant, "From Sakura to Sakura, I've no regrets for all that I've done as they were for the betterment of the nation. Please see that my efforts were not in vain. Please see to its success, my grandson."

He pulled Umehito to him to hug him. Just as Umehito was in his embrace for a split second, the first sepia spot separated them forever. Ryouhito dissolved in his eyes just as he did in front of the old man's eyes. Umehito felt a drop of tear on his hand, it wasn't his. It was his great grandfather's.

_**Lord Haru's office… fourth day of the tournament…**_

Kyouya made his way to Haru's office. The door was wide open. It was his policy to have the door opened when he was in office. So his subordinates could have access to him to report daily occurrences in the kingdom. He wanted to talk to him about the reinforcement in Rikaku Desert. Even though Haru had given him a written report on it, he still wanted to get in detail on the status of the outpost. The two guards outside his aide's office immediately straightened and looked sharp when he appeared.

He entered unannounced and he didn't knock. There wasn't any need for it since the door was open and the person in the office was an adapt practitioner of the open door policy concept. Haru was a considerate person. The word consideration brought his thoughts back to Haru in the tent when he tried putting the heavy armor on. Haru was so exhausted that he couldn't lift the armor and fell on him. His lips touched Kyouya's and until today he couldn't get that enticing image out of his mind.

It was constantly plaguing his dreams, his senses and his loins. He wanted Haru and felt Haru had almost surrendered to his advances. Somehow, he got a grip of himself and now he had kept a distance from him. Even at high officials meetings, as the king's right hand man, his seat was next to the king. Instead, he would sit nearest to the door and would space out. Oddly, when he asked him of his suggestions of what they'd discussed, he would normally come up with a few concrete solutions.

Due to his numerous work commitments, Haru would write notes stating which documents needed his immediate perusal or signature. He would always keep himself busy, finding more work and finding a way to get away from him. Haru would drown himself in work, and Kyouya would do the same. The times when they would meet was by chance such as meeting at the corridor or officials meetings. But, each time it was routine, Haru would nod his head in respect.

He could feel Haru's cautious eyes on him whenever they were in meetings. Or at the opposite corridors going their quarters, their eyes would meet and Haru was the first to avert his eyes in discomfort. Sometimes when their eyes meet for the briefest moment he could see a sliver of uncertainty and sad longing in them. It would disappear with a blink of an eye and the said person too would disappear. Kyouya wanted to cross the threshold to shake Haru.

Kyouya wanted to yell at him that if he wanted him all he had to do was say so. Why make things difficult? Why must he push himself to complete everything as if there would be no tomorrow? Haru, he also noticed was a light sleeper. He'd be up before the cockerel and would spend his time meditating. At times, he would come to his office to find him having his forty winks on the plush velvet sofa with a quill in his right hand and a regulations codex on his chest with his left hand on the book.

Haru's eyes would be wide open on his second step towards him. He would sit up on his fourth and was alert on his fifth and on his feet to greet him on his sixth step. But to his disappointment, Haru wasn't there sleeping on the sofa or at his desk doing work. Haru was not in his office. Where could he be? He stood at the sofa looking at it, and without him knowing his fingers brushed the arm rest where Haru would normally placed his head on to sleep.

"Your Majesty," Hizaki Junta from the Records and Research department interrupted his thoughts, "there's a message from Lord Haru." Hizaki gave a small silver canister with the Tsubaki crest embedded on it to Kyouya.

Kyouya blinked away from the sofa and took the canister from Hizaki who politely bowed and left him to read the contents in private. He unscrewed the canister's top and took the parchment out. He quickly rolled open the parchment and read its contents. Haru was in Ogiri-ku with his clansman Kaoru Hiitachin. They were meeting a few associates there with regards the case on the Death Bringer they were currently investigating and would only be back three days before the last day of the tournament.

He would soon be on his way to his ancestral home in Kitagawa for the prearranged 'omaiai.' He sighed as he left his aide's office.

_**Imizuhara Inn, Ogiri-ku…**_

The innkeeper ushered the bland looking trader and his aide into a room number 8 that could accommodate six to eight people. The inn keeper looked at the bland looking trader, and he thought the trader had a clean disposition about him unlike other traders. He couldn't be a common trader from his conduct with his aide. As they disappeared into the room, the trader caught him staring at him. The trader just gave a slight smile of acknowledgment.

He went downstairs and found two gentlemen waiting at the counter. One was a monk and the other was wearing a cheap and tattered, dusty cape with the hood on. They presented a room number. It was the room where the young trader was in. He instructed them the way to the room. The two strangers climbed the stairs, and the monk before climbing nodded his thanks to the innkeeper. What were they up to? He thought to himself. It was to him a secret society meeting.

Then half an hour later a tall man and his partner who looked like the trader's aide were both in farmers' garb appeared and a slim looking man with long black hair approached the counter. They looked at each other with goodwill yet in equal wariness. They presented a room number at the innkeeper. The same room where the first two strangers went to and these men were also on their way there to meet the young trader.

The sliding door opened to reveal four people who stopped discussing matters of import to look at the three guys hanging outside of the door. They entered into the room and the man with long black hair slid the door shut while sitting near it to guard the entrance, while the trader's aide was guarding the window. All seven of them were there and thus they began their discussion with each relaying the status of his tasks.

"A day after tomorrow, we'll send Lord Tamaki to his clan. He has to present himself on the new moon to his clansmen and clan elders to prevent his cousin from being clan master." Hikaru informed them in a low voice. "There was no attempts on his life. The safe house's secured and location hasn't been compromised. I think Capt Murasaki and his soldiers are enough to protect him."

Haru nodded, "Than I will need you back here with me, Hikaru." Haru looked at the tall, silent man next to Hikaru, "Taka-kun, I want you to stay with Lord Tamaki and protect him. You'll be with him until he is made clan master and see that his sister is safely delivered to him by either Hikaru or Mitsukuni. If you can make it, come to the palace on the last day of the tournament."

"Ah," was the only response from the tall monk known as Takashi Morinozuka.

"Kaoru, I want you to replace Mitsu-chi." Haru glanced at Kaoru who nodded in response. "You're to help Lord Umehito on his mission to negotiate with Hades's lord and master on four things. One, to convince them that we know they're not the culprits. Two, coerce them to help us find the malicious culprit behind the unnecessary riots in the kingdom. Three, persuade them to return to the main fold, and lastly, ask them about the elemental seal."

"Meanwhile Hikaru and I," Mitsukuni informed them, "will search for the Hades assassin and prevent him from completing his assignment. Not much is known of this assassin so it'd be hard to track him down."

"Are you going to kill him?" Haru asked.

"Most probably," Hikaru replied, "an assassin is quick to kill without hesitation."

"Unless you tranquilize him," Kaoru supplied with an alternative. "And imprison him."

"That's a solution," Haru said.

"Don't be too considerate with assassins." Takashi warned, "Don't let your guard down or else…" He made an imaginary slash across his throat which he gestured with his thumb.

"I'm worried of one thing." Umehito looked at Haru with concern, "You need to attain the elemental seal from your cousin and inform your father on this matter."

"Hmm," Haru tapped his right temple with a forefinger, "that is a problem. I'll need to work it out on it fast." Then he snapped his fingers, "Oh, that reminds me," He took off the chain with the locket attached to it and passed it to Takashi, "Give it to lord Tamaki. He'll need it as evidence of his claim to be clan master. Also tell him of what Lord Umehito told us about the elemental seals and element masters."

"Anything else that we've missed?" Kaoru looked at them.

They shook their heads then someone cleared his throat from a corner and the others looked at the person with long black hair and a rather masculine disposition although in actual fact he is a she. Benibara was seated near the door to guard the entrance. She stared back at them. They looked at Haru in wonderment. Why was Benibara of the Zuka clan here?

"Ah, yes," Haru laughed half-heartedly, "My protector came to usher me back home. My father wants me to look into something he's involved in."

"Yes, Lord Ryoji insisted upon it." Benibara added which earned her Haru's withering glare.

Haru tugged Umehito's sleeve, "I need your help to zap me and Beni to my home."

Hikaru overheard, "Can you zap Mitsu and I to the palace?"

Mitsukuni crossed his arms out forming an X. "No, I've enough of teleporting. I'd prefer riding a horse."

"Awww," Hikaru looked disappointed, "you're no fun."

"Why don't you swap with Kaoru," Mitsukuni suggested haughtily.

"What say you, Haru-chan?" Hikaru put his hand on Haru's shoulder like a close friend.

The twins were sociable and when alone or amongst close friends they would drop the honorary title of 'my lord' preferring that of 'Haru-chan.' The other guys said nothing, only smiled at Haru. They all knew of Haru's secret because each had a cherished history with Haru and would help out in any way they could.

"Maybe next time," Haru replied, looking at Umehito, "Now would be a good time for Beni and I to disappear."

Umehito gave him a lazy smile. Then he snapped his fingers, "Good luck."

The men in room 8 left quietly. The only one left was the man in cheap tattered and dusty dark cape with the hood at the counter taking out his money pouch. The innkeeper looked at the man wearing the cape. He was a pale complexioned man who was looking at him with pale blue eyes. The innkeeper noticed that the ensemble had changed.

The young trader's aide was waiting outside for the man with pale blue eyes. The small monk who was his partner earlier went with another man that looked like the young trader's aide. The tall man in farmer's attire left alone. The young trader and the long haired man hadn't come out of the room yet. The innkeeper was apprehensive, what had happened to the other two? He didn't want to think negatively.

"What about the other two gentlemen?" He asked the man with pale blue eyes.

"They're gone," The man with pale blue eyes replied. He smiled eerily at the innkeeper, "How much?"

The innkeeper gulped loudly, "Seven silver coins." His mind was screaming, murders and murderers. There were dead bodies in room 8. There'd be ghosts hovering and haunting that room. Oh, God… his business would suffer.

The pale blue eyes of the man wearing the cheap tattered cape crinkled in amusement seeing the innkeeper's horrific vivid expression, "At the drop of these seven pieces of silver coins, you'll forget that you ever saw the occupants in room 8."

Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! After that the man walked quietly out of the inn and was joined by the man who looked like the young trader's aide. The innkeeper blinked, and stared at the seven silver coins on the counter. He wondered where the coins came from.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 14**

_**The House of Zuka…Haru's chamber…**_

"This wasn't what I intended for you in the last phases of my plan, Ben-chan." Haru grimaced, "This is an unexpected turn of events for me."

Yeah, Haru thought to herself, one that was making her lose her sense and sensibility. She very nearly lost it yesterday night. Why did he have to confess to her alter ego like that? It was the most heart thumping and mind boggling situation for her. And what did her alter ego do, instead of thwarting the king from his 'cousin' sister he encouraged the king to make his move on her! Argh! What a mess! Had her alter ego gone mad? No, her alter ego wasn't mad, it was her.

"It's a small matter. The important thing is to get you ready for the meeting." Benibara looked at her with concern. "Why are you looking so listless?"

Benibara looked at her charge whose shoulders drooped and slouched slightly as she dragged herself into her room. Haru placed a palm on her mouth and yawned. She looked at Beni with blank, glassy eyes. Beni furrowed her eyebrows. Haru was always lethargic whenever she was home. She must have had overworked herself to the max. Beni was irritated and sad that her charge wasn't born male. If she had she would have been made prime heir a long time ago.

"Blame it on a stupid thing called 'omaiai.'" Haru plopped on the bed. She wanted to lay her weary body on the softness of the bed. She dreaded the meeting. The feelings of apprehension were building itself slowly in her being making it hard for her to breathe well especially when she thought of being alone with him like yesterday night.

_**Flashback: Lord Haru's bedchamber in the palace, the night before leaving for Ogiri-ku…**_

Haru discarded the royal officer's robe, the silk shirt. He was only in his silk pants and bounded chest with white cotton band. Tomorrow was a big day for him. There was a meeting with his associates in Imizuhara Inn as the appointed venue at Ogiri-ku. He was looking forward to it. But he wasn't looking forward to journey forth to his own home to see his father about an arranged meeting he didn't want to participate in. Then again it would be too late to enquire his father on it.

He knew he had to follow it through. He sighed in frustration, "Aish, I'm going crazy." He slapped his forehead to clear his cloudy mind. "Why must it be him?" He rubbed his chest, "Calm down, calm down…" He hated to think of the arranged meeting because it made him uncomfortable.

It made him remember the time he was summoned to see the king in the king's chamber for a sudden meeting. He wasn't too keen on going in the king's chamber. He was shocked and embarrassed that the king had nothing on. It made him inhale deeply and exhale rather raggedly. It was a terrible sound as if half his life was being sucked out of him. He had given himself a mental shake for him to snap out of this… He couldn't even describe what he felt.

He bent to retrieve the robe on the floor and hung it on the clothes rack. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Do I have to?" He asked his image. "Am I ready?"

His image stared at him, "Do I have to? It mimicked him. "Am I ready?"

"I have to," He rolled his eyes heavenward. "Hmph," His image looked slightly pale, "Obviously not." He turned away from the mirror.

He dragged himself towards the bed. He avoided the window which was drawn with white lacey curtains. His room was dimly lit for a reason. His Majesty's chamber was opposite his. Of course it too was lit dimly. But unlike him, the man wasn't hiding something. The man was eliciting in some explicit nocturnal activities. The king was at ease with nothing on whereas he was filled with discomfort that every time they met or were in the same vicinity, he would put a distance from the king.

He looked at the band round his bounded chest. He needed to change it. He had worn it for four or was it six days? He grimaced, time for a change. He sat on his bed. He took a new, fresh white cotton band from a secret compartment in his luggage in the closet. He chucked the soiled one into the secret compartment of the other luggage. He had at least ten more bands. He couldn't wash the soiled ones. They would be a source of opened curiosity. So it made sense to hide them.

He needed to get it off him. He slowly undid the band. He blew a ragged breath. It was both in relieve and soreness at his third round. His hands stilled on the fourth because he heard a series of knocks on his chamber door. Who could it be at this time of night? He quickly tied the band and it was sloppily done. He frowned, no time to redo it. He eyed the official's robe, the front V was low. He couldn't wear that. He immediately took out a men's sleepwear from the closet instead of the airy yukata.

The sleepwear was an off white cotton pyjamas. It was an appropriate attire to wear. It was one of those modern things his protector from his own house had bought for his short term mission as the king's troubleshooter or special aide. He slid out of the bed and nearly jumped out of his skin when the knocks became thunderous. He frowned at the door and strode angrily towards it. This was too much!

"Who is it?" He asked gravely.

"It is I, the king." A regal voice spoke from behind the door. "Open up… hic… hic… hic…"

It was so unlike him to be out of character. He was punched drunk. He must have taken a heavier douse than normal. He was a person who could keep his liquor in. He could drink twenty five bottles of hard sake and nothing swayed him. Wasn't he having a wild, passionate play time with his harem girls? What was he knocking his door down at this time of night for? Was he an unofficial shrink for the king to intrude into his private time? This was absolutely unacceptable. This was madness.

"Aish," Haru rubbed his nape, "he's driving me crazy." He glared at the door, "Heika, what has happened?" He opened the door, half worried, half annoyed.

"Why are you… hic… putting me… hic… at arm's length?" The man in question looked at him with despairing red eyes. "Am I… hic… disgusting to y-you?"

"Heika," Haru was taken aback and gave the king a troubled look. "What's gone into you?"

"Tomorrow," Kyouya screwed his face, "I'm meeting… hic… your cousin." He narrowed his eyes at Haru trying to focus on him.

"Indeed you'll be meeting her. You should be resting, Heika, for the meeting and not drinking yourself to death." Haru furrowed his eyebrows not in irritation but in concern.

"Is she… hic… pretty?"

"Yes," Haru answered curtly, "Now let me escort you back to your chamber, Heika."

Kyouya waved his hand, "No, I'd like to ask you. What does she like?"

"Isn't it better to ask her yourself?"

"No, I mean I'd like to surprise her…" He raised both eyebrows in anticipation. "A preparation on my part, you know."

"For starters, she likes flowers. Now, Heika, let's go."

"Don't push… hic… me away… hic…," His voice trembled and was slightly slurred.

Haru stared at Kyouya with a stunned expression on his face. He was about to put the king's arm on his shoulders when the king suddenly grabbed Haru's shoulders. Haru blinked out from his shocked state. He dared himself to look into Kyouya's eyes. They shone in frustration. He pulled Haru to him in an embrace. Haru immediately backed away because his botton band on his chest was loosely tied but in doing so, had caused the king to be into his room. Kyouya stared at his bed. Haru panicked and his hands were automatically on Kyouya's wrists.

"Heika, you're not making any sense right now." Haru was trying to push Kyouya from taking one step into his private domain.

"What is sense when it has been robbed by a thief standing in front of me?" Kyouya looked at Haru in his eyes. "Tell me, where's the sense in doing that?"

Haru was taken aback again. What was the king raving about? Was he sick? The alcohol was above normal human endurance and capacity of consumption. Haru gulped, yes he was. Was he what he thought the king was? Goodness gracious, the king liked women _and_ men. How twisted was the king! Oh, what did he care! It was the king's prerogative to be interested in whatever or whoever he was interested in. But he didn't want to be the object of the king's interest.

"Heika, let me accompany you to your bedchamber,"

Kyouya stared at his throat. Haru gulped again. Then Kyouya stared at the bed again and smiled. "Why should I… hic… when there's… hic… one here? Your bed… hic… looks inviting."

"What?" Haru's eyes were wide open when Kyouya became aggressive and pushed himself forward. "Heika," Haru tried to stop him from advancing but then Kyouya splayed his right hand on Haru's torso and pushed him backwards towards the edge of the bed. "S-stop…"

Kyouya pushed him onto the bed and he fell with his back on the bed. Haru was glad that the cotton pyjama's had no buttons but was a slip on pyjamas. His horror didn't stop there. In front of him, Kyouya looked down at him with dangerous eyes. He found himself trying to crawl out of the bed but the king fell on top of him like a log. Kyouya's head was at the cradle of Haru's left shoulder. His entire weight pinned Haru's body on the bed. Kyouya's hand was on Haru's chest.

"This is… hic… more… hic… like it," Kyouya mumbled sleepily.

"Heika, I'm not one of your harem girls," Haru spoke into his ear.

"I know," Kyouya's breath tickled his neck, "but I'd still like to spend a night here." Then he drifted off with loud snores.

"No, Heika. Wake up." He grimaced at Kyouya's contented form lying on him as if he was Kyouya's possession. The thought made him blanch in terror. "Heika, heika, heika…"

Darn it! He stared at the sleeping form of Kyouya. He chagrined at the sight and feel of Kyouya's hand resting on … no, he would not think about it. He also noted the slight pressure of Kyouya's manhood on … no, he would not think about it too. He couldn't breathe with the extra weight on him. He summoned all of his might and pushed the weight that was Kyouya to the other side of the bed. Kyouya was on his back. Haru sat up and slid out of bed quickly.

Haru looked at the figure on his bed. He bent to place the one hanging leg on the bed. He took of the king's boots and covered his legs and bare feet with the blanket. Then he glanced at the closet it was opened. He immediately inspected whether the two luggage were locked. He was relieved that they were. He didn't want the king to discover something that might jeopardise his quest. He closed the closet door and walked out of the room to enter the private study.

He'd spend the night there. It was safer and less suspicious and definitely not scandalous. The guards who saw the king come to his room were surprised to see the special aide leaving the room to enter into his private study. They weren't surprised. The troubleshooter was a workaholic. But come morning he wasn't to be seen in the private study. The king's troubleshooter had already left, and was about doing his business for the day.

_**Present: House of Zuka… Haru's chamber…**_

Beni caught her hand and pulled her up. "No time for it, my lady. You're to get ready for the meeting."

"Ahh," Haru snapped out from her reverie and nodded weakly, "right." She slowly got up and out of bed. She jumped up and down to awaken her sluggish self. She patted her cheeks until they were red.

Beni poured the water from the jug into the basin on the dressing table for Haru to wash her face since she hadn't time left to waste. Beni glanced at Haru who was getting out of her male garb. Haru did look good in men's clothing. She was now only in her undies. Her chest was bound tightly with long white cotton band. Beni sighed thinking about how now the clan elders and clan master was in the process of searching for a suitable candidate to be made prime heir.

They haven't had the luck of finding one yet. Lord Ryoji Fujioka, Haru's father was one ma n who could only love once. The clan elders insisted that he remarry to produce a male heir. He told the clan elders he just couldn't see himself with another woman. Let alone love another woman besides his late wife. It wouldn't be fair to his new wife because his heart belonged to another. It wouldn't be fair to him to marry her for the sake of an heir. Their marriage would be empty.

He didn't want that kind of marriage. His daughter even advised him to remarry but he told her that the only woman who he ever loved was her mother. That was Lord Ryoji's principle. His daughter had the same principle and didn't look keen on going to the 'omaiai'. At the rate she was going she might never meet anyone and marry. She might even be attracted to her own gender. The clan elders were worried and chastised Lord Ryoji for Haru's willful exploits and 'manly' adventures.

"I taught her to be independent in her thoughts and actions. I believe she will not tarnish the good name of the clan and Tsubaki's." Beni overheard him defend his daughter's actions. "She has found a purpose in life to make a small difference in the world. I'm giving her the opportunity to fulfill that dream because that's the only chance she'll ever have."

In a humbled tone, "As a father I understand her feelings of frustration and sadness. As a clan master I know of her capabilities and thought processes. I agreed to it because she had all the angles of her plans and contingencies covered. I beseech you as a father and as clan master to consider what my daughter is offering to the clan and the nation."

Then his tone became slightly complacent, "A noble's priority is not to himself, but for the people. As clan elders, you must feel it in your guts that she's brave to take on a job that should be done by all the clan masters in a joint venture with the royal house onto her puny shoulders. She's doing this for a better future and that to her is the right thing to do. Aren't you proud of having such an outstanding selfless individual?"

Lord Ryoji believed in Haru and would bear the responsibility of her faults. He claimed that was all he could do as a father. But as clan master, he'd do everything in his power to assist Haru with or without the clan elders' approval. The rest of their conversation Beni didn't listen. She had decided to help after knowing her lady's intentions. But Haru's plan didn't include her. According to Haru, her assistance would be essential in the last phases of her plan.

There was a knock on the door. Haru quickly wore a robe and pushed the male attire beneath the bed which was covered in lacey frills that was not too her liking. However, she had to admit the bedcover frills had its uses. Beni opened the door to find Lord Ryoji looking apprehensive. His eyes darted at his daughter who was standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. He brushed pass Beni and walked with hurried strides towards Haru.

"Haru!" He hugged her, "When did you arrive?"

"Only just," Haru replied, hugging him, then patted his back rapidly. "I… I c-can't br-breathe…"

"Oh, sorry," He loosened his embrace on her a little. "I've missed you. You look drawn. Are you alright? You've not been eating and getting enough sleep from what Kaoru told me." He looked at her with concern. "And you've injured yourself more than once." He shifted his gaze at her right hand still in a cast. "You must not overdo it."

"No choice, it's nearing the end. I must see to its success." She held her father's hands in hers. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

He sighed, "I can't help it. You're my only child." Then his eyes widened, "The cast! You can't go there wearing it. You'll have to get it off."

"I'll have it removed." She nodded at Beni who took a small saw on the chest of drawers placed there earlier. "I'll be wearing a medicated wrist guard."

"And your hair," He lamented, "You had such beautiful long hair until you hacked it." He looked sadly at her shoulder length hair.

"I didn't hack it," She rubbed the back of her ear in tiredly. "I just gave it a trim. Don't exaggerate."

He frowned slightly worried, "What sort of a man is he?" He mumbled to himself but his daughter had heard him. "As king he is aggressive, cunning, strict yet fair. That's the persona he exudes for the masses. What of the man in private?"

"The sort you might take a liking as time goes by." She said softly.

He looked at her and he wasn't relieved with her answer. There was softness in her attitude that surprised him. It was a sign which indicated that the dormant feminine side had awakened. It was a sign which indicated that he would one day have to give her away to the man she had chosen to give her heart and being. He would be apprehensive when that moment came. He felt it was too soon to give her away. He knew he was too protective of her. He couldn't help it. She was his only precious treasure.

But instead of protesting to her that the other side of the king the one not shown to the public was the sort that would give fathers the ultimate nightmare he just sighed. It was better not to say anything at this crucial time. It wasn't him who was going to the get to know meeting, it was his daughter. His daughter knew the man better than anyone. Even knowing him could create another kind of problem for her. She would have to overcome this problem during the meeting on her own terms.

"What're you standing about," He grabbed her arm in slight panic, "You must hurry. The journey to Kitagawa takes half a day. The meeting is in the evening. You'll spend a night there. Here," He gave her a small box, "Something of your mother's for you to wear for the meeting."

"Father," Haru glanced at Ryoji expectantly, "Are you coming along?"

He nodded, "Yes, I've an audience with the elders of the royal house. They want to meet the parent of the girl." He looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"Good, I've things to tell you and I'll fill the details in during the journey there." She informed him while looking at the box in her hands. Then she looked at her father with misty eyes and a smile of appreciation. "Thank you."

"I've been keeping it for you." He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He patted her shoulder affectionately. "Whatever's in there, they're yours." He turned around to leave her to get dressed. "Don't worry about luggage. It's already on the way there. We'll leave in an hour's time."

_**The wrestling arena… fifth day of the tournament …**_

The man with red hair toppled his opponent with one hard body slam. He then hit his opponent's neck enough to render him unconscious. He was named the winner of the final wrestling competition. He received the trophy from the prime minister and left the wrestling tourney arena feeling irritated with himself than at the cheering or jeering of the crowd. He hadn't made a move to eliminate either target since he saw that red lock in the special aide's trinket box.

He narrowed his eyes at the trophy. He scowled at it. This was a waste of his time. He saw a trash can and chucked the trophy into it. He had a bigger trophy to attain. It was his freedom. Both targets were out of the tournament from the second day of the tournament. The special aide was in an accident and was injured. The king gave a walkover of the game in jousting stating he was feeling under the weather. Ceh! Only women felt under the weather.

Who was he trying to kid? He'd learnt that both targets weren't in the palace. They were having some private matters to settle. He learnt that the king was in Kitagawa. His special aide's whereabouts was unknown. He would follow the lead to Kitagawa. His 'playing' time was over. It was time to get the job done. He was interested in the special aide. He was an intriguing fellow.

A fellow favoured to later lead either the Tsubaki clan or Mount Shiraku Monastery. His thoughts were back to the red lock. It was taken by his peculiar childhood friend whom he had met on his forced journey to his hellish home for rudimentary family get together from the tranquility of Sekigahara, a place in which he had lived since a toddler. He was brought up by monks instead of wet nurses.

Why? Simple, he was unloved. When he was home after that basic get together, he was subjected to harsh training and treatment. It was a form of discipline and to see how far he had learnt in sharpening his martial art skills at the Sekigahara temple. The instructor was his own father and his father's mentor, Okada-san. The friend and he were travelling on the same carriage.

Of all the friends he had, which wasn't many, this friend made a lasting impression on him. The advice from this friend had kept him sane over the years. The advice from this friend was also the source of strength to move forward when he hadn't any. He never forgot this friend. Although it was the briefest friendship but to him it was something that he could never replace.

The friend looked plain but there was something endearing about this friend. He couldn't place a finger on what it was that made this friend fascinating. At the time they were ten or eleven years old. The friend was from Emiru Shrine going to Ogiri-ku while his destination was Mount Jyuushinki. That was where his clan was located. There were three other passengers in the carriage. At first they just ignored each other. He looked despondent, sick of the world.

He gripped his knees with both hands. He was perspiring in dread. He hated the feeling of hopelessness and loss. He felt constricted and couldn't breathe. He looked pale. The friend looked at him and untied the yellow sash which held the front of the yukata. One of the ladies' gasped in shock. The friend lacked decorum. But the friend didn't seem to care of propriety.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "Breathe in, breathe out. Lean forward and bend slightly."

The friend patted his back, "Again breathe in deeply and out through your mouth."

He coughed and blinked at the friend who offered him to drink water from the leather water bag. He accepted it in gratitude, "Th-thanks."

"Feeling better now?"

He nodded, "Yes."

He eyed the friend's loose light green yukata and noticed that the friend was wearing a pale yellow undershirt tightly bound in the middle. There wasn't anything eye popping, scandalous about the friend. The friend was a decent girl as far as he was concerned. He glared at the lady who gasped in a lurid manner. Now that lady was indecent.

"Here," The friend handed the yellow sash to him. "Wipe your sweat with it."

"No," He looked grimly at the friend, "need." He whispered feeling embarrassed.

"I see," The friend cocked the head. "Well, suit yourself." The friend placed the sash in between them. "I forgot to bring my handkerchief." The friend placed the sash in between them. "When you think you can put your ego aside, use it." The friend looked blandly at him.

He stared at the friend in surprised irritation, "Ego?"

"Yes, you'll lead a contented life without it." The friend said straight to the point. "You have deep rooted issues making you feel depressed. It is mainly due to your resentment." The friend looked at him, "Your resentment had made you to become egoistical. If you let go of your resentment, you'll see things differently."

He scowled at the friend. "I don't need anyone to preach me some silly doctrine." He scowled because every word this person had thrown at him was correct. How does the friend know so much about him when they had only briefly met?

The friend looked at him deeper. "Then find something you enjoy doing instead of wallowing in morbid hostility."

"Wallowing…?" He glared at the friend. "You're really pissing me off!"

"No offense," The friend put both hands up as a peaceful gesture. "I'm saying this from my experience." The friend said. "Take it or leave it." The friend looked away from him. The friend wasn't angry at him, but looked away to enjoy the scenery from the carriage window.

He felt uncomfortable yet he felt calm. Calmer than when he was at Sekigahara. He glanced at the friend's sash. His hand was on the sash. Then his hand stilled on it. What the heck? He glanced at the friend. He couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean find something I would enjoy doing?"

"Find an avenue to channel your bitterness and be rid of it."

"I work my aggressions through martial arts."

"Looking at you now I don't think it works. What else do you think you like to do besides beating people up?"

"I don't beat people up for fun you know." He clenched his teeth in annoyance. "It's part of my training."

The friend frowned, "That's not training." The friend concluded, "That's bullying."

"It's not," His upper lip curled in feral agitation at the friend, "I tell you." His hands balled into tight fists. "Argh! What do you know?!"

"You're too uptight." The friend said looking at his reaction. "Not good for the heart."

He looked at the friend in puzzlement. "What the heck are you spewing now?"

The friend sighed, "You've closed your heart to many things. Listen to it once in awhile." The friend grabbed his hand.

"What're you doing?"

"Helping you see things differently since your heart is clouded with doubts. Look," The friend brought his fist into the friend's opened hand. "Whatever way you see it, however hard you punch my palm with your fist, my palm can take it," Then the friend's palm enveloped his fist applying pressure, "Can you feel the slight pressure on your fist. If I was stronger I could crush every bone in your hand which means the palm triumphs over the fist."

He still couldn't get the friend, "Your point?"

"An open hand means an open heart. A heart that is resilient against all odds." The friend said, "You may not get what I mean now. I guarantee you will in future. But first find something you enjoy doing." The friend reminded him again.

He clenched his teeth, vexed, "But what?"

"Ask yourself what you're good at other than beating people up."

He glared at the friend. Yet he was also thinking of the thing that he would enjoy doing. He saw a flash of green. He could smell the freshness of the grass. He could feel the earth's softness. He saw flowers and butterflies on a few of them. He planted vegetables and herbs for the Sekigahara shrine as one of his chores. Out of all the chores, gardening was his favourite. The priests were delighted that the plants were growing healthily under his careful ministrations.

He felt at peace being surrounded by nature and natural beauty. Nature absorbed some of his pain and gave him a sense of oneness. The priests told him that he had green fingers and was very adaptable to nature. Plants seemed to blossom in his care as if they understood his respect for life. Ironically, preserving and protecting the lives of his species wasn't instilled in him. The friend's eyes looking at him with impassive eyes. Then the friend nodded his head slowly.

In a short journey, he'd made a friend with a most unusual species of his kind. The friend seemed to know him more than he did. It was scary yet touching that a person like him could accept someone like this unique friend. Or was it the other way round, either way it felt right to him that they had met this way. In a space of half a day, this friend had helped reign in many of his demons. Or might have even had exorcised some of them with sheer perceptiveness.

"Good, you're smiling." The friend commented, "It'd seem you've found something worthwhile. Don't let that feeling go. Hold on to it, make it come true and cherish it. It'd help open your mind as well."

He blinked as the carriage suddenly came to a halt. They were at the Ogiri-ku stop.

"My stop," The friend informed while looking at him. "It was good to know you."

The friend stood up as the carriage door opened. The friend did something he couldn't stop on time. The friend flicked and took a dagger that was strapped on his arm then as fast as lightning slashed about three inches of his pony tail. He was shocked but fast enough to grab the friend's wrist which was holding his hair. The friend looked at him blandly. The other three passengers gaped, gasped and gawked at the friend.

"Your hair's too long," The friend said. "Forgive me. But you look much better with short hair."

"Are you crazy?" He stared at the friend incredulously. No one dared touch him save this person with a lock of his hair.

"No," The friend replied simply, "Just reasonable." The friend glanced at him with sincerity, "Can I have my hand back?"

He released the friend's wrist. "I'm Ritsu Kasanoda and you are?"

"Haruhi Fujioka." The friend climbed out of the carriage then turned to him, waving the lock at him, "You have your memento. I have mine. Thanks."

The carriage door closed, he saw the friend being approached by four distinguished looking gentlemen. By their looks, they were elite guards. One of the guards was wagging a reprimanding finger at the friend. The friend just looked blandly at the guard. The friend picked a thread on the brown leather vest worn by the reprimanding officer that had come undone. The friend snapped the thread from the much to the shock of the one scolding the friend.

"What a peculiar person," He smiled seeing the friend tied the lock of his red hair with the brown thread. He suddenly noticed the yellow sash on the seat next to him. Then he remembered what the friend said. He looked at the sash, "Memento, huh?"

He blinked twice snapping out of his thoughts. He looked serious. He was sure the king and his aide were on to something. He noticed that the aide's protectors had changed. By the look of their movements, they were on to finding the assassin. He must leave this place. His target was in Kitagawa. He had to get there and quickly finish the job. His freedom was staring at him in the face. He frowned suddenly because he was also baffled about something.

His lock of hair, she was keeping it. But why was the king's special aide having it? Where was his friend? What had happened to her? How did the lock of his hair ended up with the troubleshooter? His guts were telling him something was not as it seemed. What was it?

_**The House of Nadeshiko… Private Hall…**_

Today was the new moon. Lord Tamaki Suou was escorted by Lord Haruka Ran's protector, Takashi Morinozuka. They were ushered into the hall by two Nadeshiko guards. They saw the clan's inner circle members seated on the floor cushioned with silk cushions bearing the purple and blue colours of the Nadeshiko. The tapestry on the wall behind the three clan elders bore the crest of the clan. The left side sat the noble household of Suou, and headed by the matriarch.

The right side sat the senior members of the inner circle of the clan who would be utilised as jury on the inquest. The matriarch of the Suou household stared at Tamaki with unbridled disgust. Tamaki ignored his grandmother's stare. Tamaki and Takashi bowed deeply. Tamaki proceeded forward but Takashi sat like a samurai would on the spot where he had bowed. Tamaki went to the middle of the hall. He bowed again but not deeply just a nod of his head then he sat like a samurai would.

"You dare show your face after you've gone missing for almost three years." His grandmother reproached him.

"What a nuisance you are." His cousin who was selected to replace him seconded his grandmother.

Tamaki remained silent. He didn't move a facial muscle and trained his focus on the clan elders. One of the clan elders glanced at his grandmother.

"It would be wise for you to keep a closed lid on your opinions when you're in our presence." The clan elder nearest to the Suou household spoke up. His eyes narrowed in irritation, "If you can't hold your peace, I suggest you see yourself out of here. It would be demeaning if someone else were to escort you out, wouldn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at her, issuing her a challenge.

"My apologies to the clan elders," Tamaki's grandmother's lips thinned in annoyance and her face changed to granite. She had been browbeaten to curb her aristocratic arrogance from spoiling the smooth flow of the inquest.

The middle clan elder looked at the candidate for prime heir with piercing eyes. "Teru, you're not qualified yet to reprimand Lord Tamaki. One more word from you and you'd be barred to sit through this inquest. Do I make myself clear?"

Teru nodded and hung his head in embarrassment.

Then the clan elder sitting nearest to the senior members of the inner circle shifted his gaze to Tamaki. "It has been a long time, my lord."

Tamaki's eyes shifted to meet the clan elder who spoke to him and bowed his head in respect. "Yes, it has been a long time, Lord Hisada. There were many issues that had led to my unwarranted disappearance. I do apologise to have inconvenienced my fellow clansmen."

The middle clan elder furrowed his eyebrows at Tamaki. "We didn't know how serious it was until Lord Haruka Ran came to us to explain your situation." He nodded in approval, "Lord Haruka is a responsible ally. You've allied yourself with the Tsubaki clan to solve the stolen artifacts issues of this clan. It was a good strategy on both sides."

"He had even resumed your quest when you had disappeared out of your request and made great efforts to find you." Lord Hisada continued where his peer had left off. Looking at the middle clan elder, "Nishida, it's a commending move on the Tsubaki clan's prime heir to aide Lord Tamaki in times of need."

"Lord Haruka's a very good friend of mine since we studied at the same institution. Many of his aspirations echoed mine." Tamaki informed them.

Nishida stroked his white beard. "Do you know what happened to us in the past with the Tsubaki clan?"

"Yes," Tamaki nodded, "But, that was a century ago. And the issue had something to do with the elopement of our noblewoman with the cousin of the Tsubaki's prime heir who was supposed to wed her. It so happens that our noblewoman loved the cousin first and had an affair with him. The rest is immaterial bordering to silliness that had resulted in extreme hostility and grievance between the clans."

"Izaki," Nishida turned to the third clan elder seated next to the Suou members. "Should we tell him the truth?"

"Do you want to know the truth?" Izaki asked Tamaki.

"The past should remain in the past. The important thing to me, Lord Izaki is to bridge our differences and to create a lasting clanship relation with them." Tamaki sincerely informed them, "That is both Lord Haru's and my wish and we're trying to make it a successful possibility."

Izaki nodded in comprehension. "I see."

"How far do you trust him?" Hisada enquired while eyeing Tamaki curiously.

"With my life," Tamaki replied firmly looking at Hisada straight in the eyes.

The clan elders looked at each other. Each was communicating with the other in silence. Then the clan elders looked at him and smiled approvingly.

"It's an improvement," Hisada said, "But you must know that you have been gone for quite some time. Your position as prime heir is threatened." Hisada looked at Teru with narrowed eyes then back at Tamaki. "How do you intend to reclaim your position of power?"

"My time as prime heir has come to an end." Tamaki replied firmly. "My aim is to become the clan master." He stared hard at his grandmother. "That is my absolute decision." He then glanced at the clan elders. "How, you say," Tamaki took out the locket from the confines of his attire and it hung on its chain. He took off the chain from his neck and dropped it on the floor.

The clan masters, the senior members and the Suou members stared at him in shock.

"According to clan law, the locket is special. It has an unusual element in it that gives it power. I know of its history a little more than you do." He glanced challengingly at his cousin, "Do you want to become prime heir?"

Teru glared at him, "Of course, I do. You can't just waltz in and become clan master just because you have the locket."

"Then come forward to claim the locket." Tamaki encouraged him instead of discouraging the impetuous young man.

"Hah!" Teru smirked, "don't mind if I do." He bent to pick the locket up. But he couldn't even lift it up. It was as heavy as a ten tonne boulder. "What the …??" He knelt on both knees and tried yank the locket with brute force yet his efforts were futile. He glared at Tamaki, yelling, "What trickery is this?"

"It's no trickery," Tamaki's grandmother scolded him.

"Only the real prime heir could handle it." Nishida explained to Teru. "In order to be prime heir or clan master, the person in question must be accepted by the earth bound element. The person should be able to absorb its power. Or it must be relinquished willingly with good intentions by the predecessor to the successor chosen based on intuitive intelligence."

"Shall I demonstrate to you, Teru of what Lord Nishida meant?" Tamaki gave Teru a smile devoid of warmth.

Teru plopped backward on his bottom. He was glaring at Tamaki in fury and panting of exhaustion. He said nothing but gestured weakly with his trembling hand. Tamaki walked towards Takashi and stood next to seated man. He did that to give those in attendance a good view of what would be revealed. He opened his hand and showed his palm to those present there. The locket moved and rose to their eye level. Then the locket flew into his palm. He caught it and closed his hand on it.

The seniors of the inner circle gawked. One of them said, "Lord Tamaki is the rightful heir to be clan master."

Izaki glanced at Tamaki with interest in his eyes. "A prime heir can call it to him but a clan master can use it to manipulate the surroundings."

Tamaki pointed at the tapestry which covered the thick wooded wall. When two senior members of the inner circle lifted the tapestry, those who were viewing the scene gasped, gaped and gawked at Tamaki. Unbeknown to them, the thick wood had a huge spiral engraved on its once polished surface.

"I didn't want to damage things inside the house. But," Tamaki pointed outside the room, "outside is a different matter."

Tamaki opened the sliding door which oversaw a garden. The big stones were crushed by an unforeseen force into debris. The garden ground shook and parted revealing deep crevices. Small trees fell into the crevices and plants were swallowed up by the closing earth. It was both fascinating and frightening to witness such power.

Tamaki blinked, and the destruction stopped. He turned to the awe-struck audience than narrowed his eyes in concentration at the messed up garden. They were amazed that the damaged garden slowly slipped back to its normal condition as if untouched.

"Lord Tamaki is an elemental master. Lord Yuzuru couldn't undo the damages done like his son could." One of the senior members informed the rest.

There were murmurs of excitement, surprised, awed cynicism and fear of a new development. They had witnessed the evolvement of the element and element master.

"Anyone else would like to contest my claim on becoming clan master?" Tamaki asked somberly looking at Teru, his grandmother, the Suou members, and the inner circle members except clan elders.

No one dared to say anything.

"Seniors of the inner circle," Nishida turned his head to the seniors, "Do you have an answer to Lord Tamaki's question?"

"No," The man seated in front of his peers shook his head. "All in favour of Lord Tamaki as clan master please raise their hands."

There were ten appointed senior inner circle members. Out of the ten, seven raised their hands while the other three remained undecided.

"It has been decided," Hisada announced aloud, "Lord Tamaki Suou is our new clan master."

The spokesperson for the inner circle members, the one seated in front of his peers rose, "All rise to bow at the new clan master, Lord Tamaki Suou."

Everyone rose and bowed. Albeit, there were some who was reluctant to do so but had no choice in the matter.

Izaki shifted his gaze to Tamaki, "Lord Tamaki, what would be your first decree?"

"My first decree is rather a familial matter." Tamaki replied gravely.

He went to the opposite door from the one facing the garden and slid it open revealing a girl of six or seven years old. She was with a priest from Mount Shiraku known as Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He held her hand in his. She looked at him with big, trustful eyes. Mitsukuni nodded encouragingly and she took her brother's hand. She gripped his hand tightly when she saw many pairs of eyes on her.

Tamaki patted her hand to calm her apprehension. They walked to the middle of the hall. She let go of her grip on Tamaki and slowly went on her knees then bowed at the clan elders. Next she did the same to the Suou household and lastly at the inner circle members. She straightened as she sat on the cushion and held her head high but lowered her eyes as a means of respecting the elders.

"This is my blood relative. My sister and her name is Lady Miyuki Suou. It was through her that I got the locket." Tamaki informed them. Then his voice grew sterner, "She will be treated befitting her station." He looked directly at his grandmother who frowned slightly upon hearing the unwelcomed news. "She is also the ward of Lord Haruka Ran of the Tsubaki clan should anything happen to me. Lord Haruka will be responsible for her wellbeing. Also, Lord Umehito Nekozawa of the Sakura clan and Lord Ryoji Fujioka of the Zuka clan are her co-guardians should anything befall Lord Haruka Ran."

There were shocked murmurs from them except for the clan elders and his grandmother. This act of guardianship was never before done. It was unheard of. Although it was political in nature but it was also focused on the social aspect of the course. Tamaki's hands gestured for them to calm down.

"This is my decision and for my second decree it is imperative that I discuss it in private with the clan elders."

_**The Royal House, Kitagawa… **_

Kyouya was informed that the Zuka clan had not arrived. But their luggage had an hour ago. They were going to stay here overnight. Both father and daughter would have their meetings with the respective family members. The daughter would have an audience with the king and the father with the royal elders. Anxiety slithered into his heart. He went out of his chamber and headed for the stables. When he was troubled he would clear his mind by riding his black stallion.

He felt conflicted with guilt for making Haru uncomfortable whenever he was with him and because of that he didn't know how to resolve his frustration. He was feeling the heavy burden of guilt because of the late night visitation. A day before he went to his ancestral home in Kitagawa and Haru journeyed to Ogiri-ku for a meeting with his associates he had paid his troubleshooter a visit in his private quarters.

He wasn't in a sober state when he visited Haru. He didn't even know when he was there. He didn't know how he got there. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't know what he was there for. All he knew was he had a terrible, head splitting headache when he woke up. His breath and mouth smelled rancid. He laid his head on a pillow that was infused with the smell of camellias. He knew instantaneously that this wasn't his room.

He looked at his surroundings slowly. He was unfamiliar with the room. It looked very much like a gentleman's room. It was a neat room with the only barest of manly essentials on the dressing table. Unlike other men, this particular man liked the smell of flowers. His eyes focused on an official's robe hanging on the clothes rack. It was his troubleshooter's robe. He was in his troubleshooter's room. What in hell was he doing in his troubleshooter's room?

Then a knock on the door and the appearance of his troubleshooter's personal maid, Reiko made him look at her questioningly.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," It was a cheery greeting. She placed the breakfast tray on the bed. "Please have your breakfast."

"Where's Lord Haru?"

"Doing his rounds, Your Majesty, since early morning. He'll be in his office at noon but he won't be there for long." Reiko played a fresh change of attire for the king. "I got this from your valet."

"Did he… where was he when I was here?"

"He was in his study, Your Majesty, catching up on a bit of work and slept there like he normally would."

He felt very guilty. He sighed and blinked back to focus at hand as his horse neighed in slight restlessness. While he was riding his horse, and enjoying the view, he saw a cloud of dust. As the dust dissipated, he saw a carriage bearing the crest of the Zuka clan. The crest was gleaming from his view. He saw the occupants in the carriage. Inside the carriage were two men and two women with two guards behind the carriage and a guard seated next to the driver.

There were seven more guards under the command of the vice chief of guards. The vice chief looked wary of his surroundings. So were his men. Of course, at first he couldn't get a clear view of the two men and two women in the carriage. But he knew that one of the two women was Lady Haruhi and one of the two men was her father, Lord Ryoji Fujioka.

As the carriage passed by, he caught a glimpse of a young lady in a dark maroon kimono with a veil covering her face but it flipped briefly to uncover the lower part of her face. He saw a delectable glossy lips glossed in rosy pink. She looked at his way, blinked and her lips parted slightly. He didn't know when he fell off his horse. All he knew was he was laying face down on the green pasture.

He missed the part where she stuck her head out of the window of the carriage to look out for the fallen rider to make sure he was alright. She was immediately pulled back into the confines of the carriage by her escorts. He slowly sat up grimacing as he did so. His eyes narrowed in pain but also in surprise because she looked exactly like her cousin brother Lord Haru of the Tsubaki clan.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far because I hate to separate it. Thanks for your continuous encouragement and support for this fic. This chapter exposes a bit on the assassin's past and present. It also gives an ending to Tamaki's story but he'll appear again because he plays a vital role in later chapters. Yuki Tsubaki or Lady Miyuki Suou will not appear in later chapters. Her role is done. You've learnt about Tamaki's element which is earth. I ****might**** do a chappy on the other four elements and their element masters. The 'omaiai' you've been waiting for will be in the next chapter. Don't kill me! Blame my muses. I'd like to remind you again to read thoroughly because every word in this fic indicates hints for an [hopefully] interesting conclusion.**

**Now to respond to **_**Queen34**_**: LOLZ at your obvious horror that Kyouya was gay. A few thought that he was with the way I wrote him was pretty suggestive, wasn't it? I couldn't help myself. I love pulling the readers legs. But now, I shall put your mind at ease. Kyouya isn't gay… yay! This was adamantly stated by Kyouya himself in Chapter 9: "The troubleshooter was a man's man and a ladies' man. He was the same. He wasn't interested in men. He was interested in women. There were men who loved him yet he didn't reciprocate their love. It was because he wasn't the type to go for that sort of thing. He preferred women. He hadn't a thing for men. Yet he was attracted to his troubleshooter. Only his troubleshooter. Why?" And in Chapter 13 and 14, he was literally frustrated with Haru but more towards himself. He felt conflicted with guilt for making Haru uncomfortable whenever he was with him and because of that he didn't know how to resolve his frustration. **


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Readers,

As usual, this isn't the next chapter but time for Q&A session. This time round the characters shall respond to the fans' questions on behalf of the writer of the series.

**Scheherarzade's Qs: **

"The old man held Umehito's hand tighter for his attention. "Also, one of you will absorb all the elements that will transform into another weapon. This weapon will destroy the Death Bringer. Upon the destruction of the Death Bringer so shall its sister weapon known as the Life Giver will perish along with her brother."  
**  
Does the above mean the person that absorbs all the elements becomes the new weapon 'Life Giver'? **

_Mana Bara: "I reckon someone from the Kuro Bara clan or now known as Hades threatened you for info, am I correct?"_

**If so does that mean their life is forfeit in order to destroy the Death Bringer? I'm afraid of where this is going. **

_Mana Bara: "The future holds the info that you seek."_

**'Kyouya wanted to yell at him that if he wanted him all he had to do was say so.' I took this to mean that although not normally attracted to men, Haru being the only one, Kyouya is open to them having a romantic relationship with him. It's ironic since Haru is not really a man, therefore Kyouya has desired a man even if he doesn't realize it.**

_Haru: "I thought Kyouya Heika was Bisexual."_

_Kyouya: "I'm not Bisexual, I'm Heterosexual. It just looks like I'm Homosexual." _

_Tamaki: "Kyouya is one guy who hardly opens up. He bottles everything inside because of his royal status and the high expectations from the royal family for him to perform perfectly as king, Kyouya is one lonely fellow. He needs a companion with a good balance of IQ and EQ to whom he could confide the uncertainties in his life, one who could understand his inner thoughts and feelings by dropping his mask and displaying his vulnerable side and would chastise and advice him without hesitation."_

_Kyouya frowned at Tamaki: "Thank you, Tamaki. Now people know I'm a basket case." _

_Haru: "The statement, __**'Kyouya wanted to yell at him that if he wanted him all he had to do was say so,'**__ might be due to his love (as in what a heterosexual man would simply say to another heterosexual guy, 'I love you, man') and want (as in care for) for a friend was a suggestive one so much so he was misunderstood by 'spectators' that he was interested in men without him realising it with the way he conducted himself. Actually, it was just the writer's way of playing with words to make the 'spectators' think somewhat suggestively about his gender preferences."_

_Kyouya smiled slyly: "Where's the merit in being straight when you could have both."_

_Then Kyouya's sly smile turned serious: "Truly, I just wished the writer would give a clear cut view of me being straight because I am instead of making people confused so much so they misunderstood the simplicity of suggestive preferences."_

_Tamaki: "He had this sort of relationship with me too (although, originally this role would fit me perfectly but it was the writer who thought of switching this bit in both of our roles). Being a royal he had very few friends. Royal relatives only for friends aren't exactly an interesting relationship. Royal friends are somewhat stale minded. While he preferred to be friends with the noble clans both main and minor but they had to follow protocol. Royal princes can only mix around with prime heirs from only the main clans. His only best friend from the four main clans was of course me. The writer did briefly mention me being Kyouya's best friend in Chapter 7. _

_Kyouya said cynically: "How nice of you to rob me of saying anything."_

_Tamaki: "Because you need to conserve your energy for the 'omaiai.'"_

_Haru closed 'his' eyes._

**How many times has Umehito done this time travel thing? At the rate he is going he'll have shaved more than a year off his life before long.**

_Mitsukuni: "Only once and done together with me for vital information. If you recalled from Chapter 13, I was appalled and disapproved of __Umehito's desire in wanting to explore the Law of the Thirteenth Hour or simply known as time riff or a rip in time / time rip. It was dangerous to your life. It takes not gives. If you breach the law you'd be punished severely by epoch. Look at Mana Bara's condition for exploring deeper and tampering with time."_

_Mana Bara: "But I saved a lot of lives by offering all my dangerous creations and blueprints to epoch."_

_Ritsu: "How about the Midas Glove you created for my great, great, great grandfather? Did you give it up to epoch?_

_Umehito: "What? An authentic creation! Don't tell me you gave it up to epoch!"_

_Mana Bara: "I had no choice, everything he touched turned to gold. By a long range we'll all be dead because there'd be nothing left to eat in the world." _

_Ritsu: "Good riddance. Nobody could be happy with such a devastating creation."_

_Umehito: "I'll die happy."_

_Mitsukuni: "Ishh, you nut!" _

_Ritsu: "My sentiments exactly! Ceh! Nobody could eat gold!"_

_Mana Bara: You're too uptight, boy."_

_Haru: "I already told him that."_

_Ritsu glared at Haru and wanted to say something but was interrupted by a cold stare from his idol, Takashi who was also Haru's protector. He restrained himself from saying anything further. _

**To Queen34:**

**Is Haruhi going to tell Kyouya or will Kyouya just guessed that she is Lord Haru?? **

_Haru looked blankly at the 'spectators' while cocking 'his' head to one side: "Huh?" Then glanced blandly at Kyouya._

_Kyouya just gave an elusive half smile at the 'spectators.'_

**Does Kasanoda know the identity of the friend? **

_Ritsu looked at the 'spectators' as if saying 'bothersome.'_

**If he does, then is he going to kill her? **

_Ritsu looked at his tattooed hand. Then he glared at the 'spectators' as if saying 'urusai, teme.'_

**And let me guess, he's going to interrupt the omaiai??**

_Ritsu inhaled deeply and exhaled through his mouth. He frowned at the 'spectators' as if saying 'kill your curiosity or it will get you killed.'_

**To Cactus2008:**

**Wonder how the other clan masters will be able to combine together to overcome the Death Bringer.**

_Umehito smiled lazily: "Read to find out."_

**Is the Royal family included in the final battle?**

_Kyouya: "No, I'm the only one involved in it with the elemental masters."_

**Wonder how Kasanoda will react to discovering his precious friend is one of his targets.**

_Ritsu offered no explanation except to stare with hostility at the 'spectators' as if saying, 'do you intend to feel the end of my hungry blade in your guts?'_

**To Storyteller87:**

**I am hoping the next chapter will be a direct continuation, but I have the feeling the next chapter will be all about the outside characters like Nekowaza and Huni.**

_Umehito: "Yes, it's a direct continuation and there'll be a few other appearances in the next chapter." _

_Tamaki: "Be prepared for many interesting events or scenes in the following chapters."_

_Takashi: "Ahn." He nodded his head in agreement._

Alrighty, those were the only questions in the reviews that the characters were inclined to reveal to the fans to a minimal. On behalf of the writer, the characters would like to thank you for a stimulating session [in order of appearance – Mana Bara, Haru, Kyouya, Tamaki, Mitsukuni, Umehito, Ritsu and Takashi bowing in appreciation to the enquirers]. If you have more questions, you're welcomed to put them in the 'review' column/section.

Cheerio!


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 15**

_**The Royal house again …Inner Palatial Garden ...**_

The Zuka clan entourage was ushered into the inner sanctum of the palatial hall with two routes. On the right was a straight corridor which led to the inner garden. The left had a solid looking thick wooded stairway leading to the sun room called the chamber of leisure. Lord Ryoji was asked to follow the sallow complexioned valet to the sun room. Before he left with the valet, he turned to look at his daughter. She glanced at him and gave him an assured nod.

Lord Ryoji smiled in slight relieve then followed the valet. Lady Haruhi looked on as her father climbed the stairs. He didn't look back or down at her. She saw him straightened with his shoulders held back baring an imposing, composed stature. She glanced at her escorts, Benibara and Keisuke, as they were led to the waiting room at the end of the hall. Before entering, they nodded their heads as indication of encouragement then disappeared into the room.

Haruhi was shown the corridor and was ushered by a maid to the inner garden. She flicked her long hair as she walked slowly which was a fake one borrowed from her father's business acquaintance. The man has… erm, a strange fashion interest and sense. She wasn't interested in what people were saying about the man. He had the right to express himself in whatever mode he was in. She was gazing at the beautiful tsubaki (camellia) flowers. Was it an omen? If so, was it bad or good?

She mentally shook herself, pushing the thought back at her mind. She touched the petals lightly. She smiled as she tucked the few strands of hair at the back of her ear. Suddenly a pale hand plucked the camellia. She was startled at the appearance of the person she was supposed to meet for the 'omaiai.' She withdrew her hand quickly and slipped it into the confines of the left side of the long kimono sleeve to support her right hand. It was the one that was still on its way to recovery.

But because of the 'omaiai' she had the cast removed. She had a feeling he had wanted to place the flower in her hand. She had to slip her hand into the confines of the long sleeve because if he had touched her hand he would know it was that of his special aide. Then she slowly released her hands from the long kimono sleeves as a mark of respect, gently placed her right hand atop the left. With both hands below her belly, she bowed politely at him.

She had a feeling that he was curious with her odd behavior. "It is a tradition for the women in the Fujioka family to place both hands into the kimono sleeves when meeting their would-be bethrothed. One as a mark of respect," She explained to him, "The other as a mark of piety." Her voice was soft as she slowly placed her hands in the confines of the long, baggy sleeves again. It was different when she was Lord Haru, as Haru her voice was firmer, lower and harder.

He nodded then bowed and looked at the flower in his hand. "I'm glad to meet you." He didn't miss the sight of slight tremble of her hands as she hid them in the long sleeves. She was trying to hide her nervousness. He smiled slightly, "This flower suits you."

Duk! Dak! Duk! Dak! She felt her heart beat rapidly. She didn't like the feeling at all. It made her suspicious and her response was mechanical, "I like all flowers."

"Any particular one that you like?" He raised the flower to his nose to smell its fragrance.

Her eyes strayed to the gladiolas. They reminded her of a cranky friend who was as sharp as the gladiola's sword-shaped stems yet soft inside representing strength and integrity. Daisies suited a happy-go-lucky Tamaki before he had to endure all sorts of trials and still those bad things didn't make him lose much of his charming, unassuming self. The one standing next to her was the embodiment of majestic perfection. The flower best suited for or described him was chrysanthemums.

She shook her head, "I like all flowers regardless of their breed."

He gazed at her as she looked at the flower in his hand to the rose bushes. He gently placed the camellia on her ear, "A flower for a flower."

She was startled again. This wasn't supposed to happen on a first meet, was it? She had thought he would have had placed it in her hand. Her heart was beating rapidly. She was afraid that he might be able to hear the beat of bongo drums. She edged five paces away from him, giving her space to think and breathe. He saw her eyes softened as if remembering pleasant memories regarding flowers or perhaps she was associating characters with flowers.

"Which flower do you think I am?" He gestured at the flowers surrounding them.

Darn it! He had taken her by surprise. She looked at him then found herself averting her gaze quickly when he glanced at her. "I can't point out to you because," she shook her head regretfully. "They're not here."

He sighed, "I see," He looked at the irises, "Can you tell me?"

"The flower of the sun," Like him, her gaze was on the hyacinths.

"Sunflower… ?"

"No," She waved her left hand, "that's not you…" then she caught herself and quickly placed her left hand on her lap, while blushing away. "It's chrysanthemum."

"Well, it's no surprise," he smirked slightly, "chrysanthemums are a symbol of the royal house."

Ceh! What was there to be proud of? She thought to herself, the royal house was nothing without the help of the four main clans! Vain, the man was too arrogant for his good. No wonder he had a few votes from the citizens. "Then I guess chrysanthemums doesn't suit you after all, Your Majesty."

"What?" He glanced at her in surprise.

"I'm convinced otherwise." She clasped her right wrist with her left hand. "Narcissus is your flower."

"Narcissus? Me …?" He laughed.

She stared at him. He didn't laugh like he did while she was Lord Haru. Might be that Haru was a man. Men behaved differently when they were with their own kind. Then she found herself under scrutiny especially her hands. It was unsettling. This was unexpected. Was it supposed to be this way even for a first time meet?

"Forgive me," He apologized, "if my looking at you had caused your discomfort. But you look like Lord Haruka of the Tsubaki clan. It's uncanny."

"It isn't strange." She shook her head slowly, "A cat has nine lives," she smiled, "whereas humans have seven replicas of themselves arranged by divine providence. Who are we to deny nature's whims?"

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her, "Indeed."

A man servant approached him, "Your Majesty, refreshments are ready at the pavilion."

He pointed the pavilion at her. "Lady Haruhi, let's have some refreshments there."

She ran her fingers on the petals of numerous flowers, as they passed them by towards the pavilion in the middle of the indoor garden. She glanced above at the ceiling. It was made of fibre glass to let the sun shine into the greenhouse. She narrowed her eyes for an instant, was it truly safe here? The special fibre glass made by the Sakura clan was only there for two things: protect the plants from harsh weather and to protect the people enjoying the beauty from long range snipers.

What about short range? Like breaking into the security leaden palace undetected. The previous Sakura clan master might have thought about it and proposed something to the royal supreme. Did the royal supreme take the Sakura clan master's suggestion? She couldn't execute her theory. She wasn't Lord Haru. She was herself. She shouldn't be worrying about the security of the palace. She wasn't a troubleshooter. She was an ordinary princess of the Zuka clan.

She had been walking behind him as was the tradition of a noblewoman. She hadn't noticed that he had stopped in front of the pavilion. She wasn't on time at stopping herself from running into him. Bump! She had bumped him from behind. It was enough to make her jump back of shock. She felt her cheeks, ears and neck burned of mortification. Darn! She was too concerned of the easy access to the indoor greenhouse that she had made a total fool of herself in front of him.

She nearly fell backwards because of the shock if not for the hand that shot out to grab her left arm and pulled her towards the full length of his body. Her breath was knocked out of her. Her right hand grabbed on his waist for support. But the injured right wrist made her wince and she clamped her lips tightly to stop herself from crying out. He held her to him, and he felt a sudden stirring in his heart. The feeling of her in his embrace was natural and… familiar, as if she belonged there.

She smelled of peaches and roses. He took a deep breath of it. Her right hand dropped from his waist. He had noticed her sudden stiffness. She gazed at him, her eyes were on his throat then they travelled upwards to his eyes and settled on his lips. She blinked and looked away, mortified. He smiled to himself. She was having a big inner confrontation with herself. She arched herself backwards slightly yet her lower body became more intimate with his. Her eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen in their first meeting!

He looked at her with slight amusement. Whichever way she tried to edge herself, she couldn't because it only made them closer. He released her from him much to her relieve. But as he was releasing her, she turned her head and her lips accidentally touched the side of his neck. This wasn't supposed to happen in the first meeting either! She thought frantically. Both were caught unawares of the sudden unpredictable event. Both were shocked beyond words.

The flower from her ear fell off. He caught it before it fell to the ground. He slipped it into the tight V of her outer robe. She gasped softly then bit her lower lip and quickly climbed the three steps into the pavilion. He followed her. She sat at the east corner overlooking the beautiful hyacinths. He sat at the south, next to her and overlooking at the irises. She felt at ease with him when she was Lord Haru. As herself, she was a failure.

His eyes were on her. "Are you alright?"

How could she be alright? Her heart was in her throat. She could hardly breathe properly. Her lips burned so was her ears, cheeks and nape. No, she was not alright. "I'm fine." She lied through her teeth. She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

His eyes settled on her right hand. "Are you sure?"

It made her wary. She mustn't let him know that her wrist hurt like hell. He would then know her as her cousin. She lifted her right hand and waved in such a manner that made her wrist work harder. Sharp prickling of her wrist made her jerk forward. But she made it look like she was adjusting her sitting position. He immediately looked at the refreshments on the table. Two porcelain cups for tea and teapot, there were no servants about.

She glanced at him and took the responsibility of serving him. She had served her father. It would not be an arduous task. She used her right hand as much as she used her left. Her right wrist hurt her but she had to endure it for this moment. He was amazed at her precise movements as she prepared tea for him. Her hands, he noticed were unlike other clans' princesses. They knew hard work. No wonder, she didn't want him touching her hand.

"Please," She offered the porcelain cup on right palm supported by three fingers of her left.

"Thank you," He nodded as he accepted the porcelain cup.

He was aware of her being careful as not to touch his fingers. It made him wonder what she did as a Zuka clan princess. It was the one clan he hadn't had close relations. They were somewhat … different from the other clans. They were always doing things in contrast to other clans. They looked weak from the outside but that was just people's assumption of them. They believed that equality included the fairer gender. It was the way to progressive prosperity.

But to what extent was the concept effective? The princess felt inferior because of her rough hands. He shifted his gaze at her. He saw she was slowly sipping her tea looking at the hyacinths. "Lady Haruhi, my sources informed me you're quite good with your hands."

She blinked at him. What to say? As a princess of a major clan, one of the things that princesses must do to accentuate her artful skills was literature. She wasn't good at writing poems but was good at calligraphy. She couldn't say she wrote acts, proposals, memorandums, doctrines, proclamations, regulations, addendums, for royal officials, merchants, citizens and on behalf of the king.

She had even written several controversial articles for an exclusive all-males magazine called 'Rising Sun' using her father's name. While she was bad in poetry, she was rather good at making pottery. She created simple tea sets for Benibara, Keisuke, her father and Tamaki for their birthdays. She did many manly things for her mission that included in her forsaking the smoothness of her skin and beauty.

"Cooking," She blurted, "I cook for everyone back home." Yep, she did but not as good as her father. Not that the food she had prepared for consumption was inedible or that anyone had died or gotten sick after eating them. Her cooking was neither good nor bad. It was plain most suited for prisoners or monks in the monastery.

"Then you wouldn't mind doing breakfast for me?" He challenged her subtly.

She gasped and gaped. What?! She was there only for a night and he had already made demands of her. She was going back tomorrow morning. There were a few loose ends that needed tying up fast before Lord Haru hung up his official's cloak for good. She hadn't time for this nonsense. His nonsense! He was no host. Her mind screamed almost frantically, this definitely wasn't supposed to happen on a first meet!! Seriously, she wasn't born to be dictated by a self-seeking conceit.

She cleared her throat, and managed to return him a half-hearted smile. "Be prepared for a surprise." She countered just as subtly.

_**Mount Jyuushinki … The Kuro Bara clan's (Hades) Headquarters …**_

Umehito Nekozawa and Kaoru Hiitachin looked at the guards clad all in black except for their eyes from a distance. They made no noise whatsoever. Only two things moved. Their eyes as they observed the activities below them and chests as they breathed. Kaoru turned his head sideways to look at their surrounding only to be confronted by the tip of a spear aimed at his right eye. He was motionless. His eyes focused on the tip of the spear.

Umehito caught sight of Kaoru's ashen face and the three guards which appeared from behind the one aiming the spear at Kaoru. He didn't move a muscle either. Instead he asked calmly to the guards, "What're you holding?

The guards looked at their weapons which had turned into dangerous and poisonous creatures. Their swords and spear had changed into snakes. Their shurikens into tarantulas and kunais into scorpions, they immediately threw their weapons to the ground and was shocked to see that they'd become normal weapons again. They braced themselves for physical action of body-hand-combat. They attacked the two spies but heard a lazy command from the one with pale blue eyes.

"Freeze," the hooded one commanded in a refined voice.

They froze. They couldn't move. They couldn't blink. They could breathe, hear and see. They're eyeballs couldn't move, they were strained seeing something bright. They couldn't scream because the light hurt their eyes. They felt tears come out from their eyes. They couldn't talk as well because their tongues were frozen.

"Can you lead me to your clan master?" the hooded one asked them. "Just blink once for yes. If it is a no, you'll have to spend an eternity frozen like this."

Umehito approached one of the frozen guards and tapped his eyelids with two of his fingers. The guard blinked his eyes several times in disbelieve and rolled his eyeballs. "Can you lead me to your clan master?" He asked the guard the same question again.

Without hesitation, the guards blinked once.

"Good answer," Umehito tapped his shoulder.

The guard could now move.

"Don't do anything foolish," Umehito warned him, "Or my deadly friend," he pointed at Kaoru who stared incredulously at him, "will be forced to send you to the next world."

The guard gulped and knew he couldn't do anything to notify a break-in. He nodded albeit reluctantly. He looked at his frozen comrades sympathetically then led the two dangerous persons into the cavern. While he led them, he heard the slightly built man spoke to the hooded man.

"Poor fellows," he sighed, "hopefully our business with the clan master will not take more than four hours or else the brain will send out death messages to the body. Those two will die from blood spasms and muscle spasms from being immobilised too long."

The guard's eyes' widened in shock. Although, he was good at inducing pain in places detrimental to ones' health, but it was all physical. These men knew the psychological effects and impacts as well. Who were they?

_**Mount Shiraku… The Chief Priest's Chamber…**_

Takashi Morinozuka entered into chief priest Matsumoto's chamber upon hearing the firm voice behind the solid wooded door. The old man was staring out of the window overlooking the practice lawn. The new rookies were practicing their morning discipline exercises. He turned to meet one of three best students ever to enter in an out of Shiraku. He smiled widely at Takashi and gestured him to come closer to him. Takashi approached him and stopped at arm's length as mark of respect.

"Matsumoto-sensei," Takashi bowed.

"It has been quite a while, Takashi," Matsumoto patted his arms. "You look well. I'm glad. How's Mitsukuni?"

"He's fine but is in another quest with Hikaru of the Tsubaki clan." Takashi informed with slight concern, "Searching for the Kuro Bara clan's top assassin." He continued telling the old man what he knew.

The old man nodded his head, "I knew that someday, that clan will use the Death Bringer to put an end to the royals. They weren't happy with the royals' unprogressive way of preserving the country's wealth instead of sharing it with the people. They were into modernisation."

Takashi said with a frown, "At first glance, we had assumed that they had wanted to dominate the world. But someone else is using them for their own gains." Then he looked worried, "This is where Lord Umehito of the Sakura clan and Kaoru of the Tsubaki clan come in. They're to meet the clan master of Kuro Bara clan to inform him of their quest and to tell him of a third party's hand in destroying his clan and the kingdom as well."

"Who's behind this?" The old man's eyes narrowed, thoughtfully.

"I'm looking into it with Lord Tamaki because the third party had him in a detrimental bind with death." Takashi replied.

"This was Lord Haru's suggestion?"

"No, it was Lord Umehito's. Lord Haru suggested that Lord Umehito went to meet the Kuro Bara's clan master because he was better suited to deal with a dark underworld society lord more than any of us combined."

The old man nodded, "Good thinking."

"Matsumoto-sensei, there's another thing I'd like to bring forth." Takashi looked at the old man. "Lord Haru had requested for your help to obtain the heir's ear ring from the Tsubaki clan on his behalf while he's away." He told the old man about Lord Haru's current situation and the workings of the Death Bringer, the elemental masters and the Life Giver.

After the old man listened to Takashi's explanation, he frowned, "Hmm, it poses a problem. The elemental master should be the one wielding the element. Lord Haru isn't meant to handle the Tsubaki heir's element unless it is given in good faith to him." The old man looked thoughtfully at Takashi, "I heard that his cousin had recovered from his illness."

"The only way is to inform Lord Minagi and the Tsubaki clan elders of this matter." Takashi said. "They might not be happy to release both. That's where Lord Taguchi, the first clan elder of the Zuka clan will accompany you on behalf of Lord Ryoji and Lord Kazunari, the second elder of the Sakura clan will accompany you on behalf of Lord Umehito, also Lord Izaki, the third elder of the Nadeshiko clan will accompany you on behalf of Lord Tamaki. They have been informed of the kingdom's circumstances and their clan masters' collaborative involvement in the matter."

"The involvement of clan elders may help in releasing the elemental seal." The old man nodded, "This could work."

_**Hades Headquarters… Lord Kasanoda's study…**_

Nagase Kasanoda wasn't in the best of moods. Two things kept him awake at nights. One was Ritsu. The other was the contractor. Although, Roichi was the clan's heir due to his hard work, sly business acumen and ruthless personality but the elemental seal had chosen Ritsu. He could understand why it chose Ritsu instead of Roichi. Ritsu possessed a balanced disposition. The right combination of IQ, and EQ. Whereas Roichi possessed a wicked IQ and totally devoid of emotions.

Ritsu did what he thought and felt was right. If he didn't like it he'd just walk away from it not caring of the consequences. Nagase had to bind him with a promise that the termination of the king and his special aide was his last assignment. After that he would walk out of the clan never to be seen or heard of ever again. By clan law, those who wanted out would soon find themselves being ushered into the next world by shinigamis. But Ritsu was not such a person to be threatened or dominated or coerced.

Instead Ritsu came up with a preposition, let him go peacefully or else he would destroy Hades to nothingness. Nagase huffed in frustration. He would do it too. Hadn't he cut off his pinky when he was eighteen because he wanted nothing more to do with the clan and its businesses? Roichi told him to cut his pinky in front of the clan elders which he did without a moment's thought. He didn't even tremble of pain though he winced.

Nagase almost choked of shock when he was informed what Ritsu had done to himself. The hospital was far and the severed pinky would be useless if not sutured immediately. At the same time, his left eye began to smart incessantly. The headquarters had a medical hall and the medical attendant was a talented but unlicensed physician, Nokaze. Unfortunately, Nokaze, the stupid bastard was caught by the authorities for practicing without a license elsewhere.

The pain in his left eye became unbearable. His son, Ritsu was brought into the medical hall. Each was facing pain, suddenly a voice only father and son could hear echoed in their ears. "Nagase, your son is the perfect host."

He clamped his eye with both palms, "W-why h-him?"

"Your other son is incompatible. His heart isn't pure."

His hazel coloured eye changed from brown to dark grey as it swirled and seeped out of his eye. Nagase screamed of pain and as it left his eye. Nagase remembered how he first got it from his father. It was through an experience similar to this. He had lost the sight of his left eye due to an accident. His own father at the time was having a heart attack. The mercurial form floated in the air and zoomed straight into his left eye. It burned for a while but then he could see.

The same thing, he and a dazed looking Ritsu stared at the floating mercurial form and as expected it zoomed into Ritsu's injured and severed anatomy. The severed pinky on the table flew and attached itself on the wounded anatomy. Ritsu was yelling of pain as the burning mercurial form began to adapt itself in his injured anatomy, mending instantaneously. He slammed his left hand on the table when he felt the skin on his pinky had been grafted with a black line which looked like thorny ivy creeping down to his wrist encircling it.

The nail of his pinky was black with a glitter of silver. He could never understand Ritsu's unending mission to be free of the family business. Ritsu could be the next clan master with the element of metal in him but he opted out. That son of his preferred to be a botanist! A bloody, stinking agriculturist, plowing earth and planting seeds and watering and putting fertilizers and taking good care of plants rather than handling the family business. He had so much potential in that one package.

It worried him that Ritsu wanted a different life. Ritsu was a natural in anything he did. He had sent a few 'ghosts' to check his son's whereabouts. The 'ghosts' would come back informing him that they had lost him. He would always elude them as if he were invisible. Damn! He was invisible. There was once he sent a 'shadow' back with a message pinned in front of the 'shadow's' black attire.

"Send a shadow and that pitiful shadow will cast no more."

There was another matter that made him extremely sour was his wayward son's message that he had received three days ago warning him of the contractor's deceit. The contractor was playing them out. He gave a name, Nagase's eyes narrowed in fury. His son's intel was never wrong. The contractor would be punished severely and those involved with the contractor.

There was a knock on the study door, which made him to snap out from his reverie. He beckoned the person who had knocked to enter. The loyal man servant Imada appeared, "My lord, there are two gentlemen who would like to see you very urgently regarding a certain item called the Death Bringer."

The announcement made Nagase's eyebrows rise in surprise. "They must be exceptionally skilled to pass through the green gate." Then with a flourish of a hand, he gestured to Imada to let the two 'intruders' in. He was further shocked to see a face he had seen in a painting standing next to his great, great, grandfather.

"Mana Bara …?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with the chapter update. I'll have more coming up after my exams and that will be after Christmas. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be more intense and exhilarating. Cheerio! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 16**

_**Lord Kasanoda's study…**_

"Mana Bara… ?" Nagase Kasanoda stared at the man with pale blue eyes, as if seeing a ghost.

The man with pale blue eyes glanced at him with unreserved wariness. He shook his head, "You must be referring to my ancestor."

Nagase stared harder and noticed that this Nekozawa descendant was the spitting image of Mana Bara, the exiled genius of the Sakura clan. However, Mana Bara's eyes were different. From afar they looked blue but according to the pictorial annals, one eye, the right one was green. It seemed that he had inserted a soft lens called 'nocturnal' to enhance his vision enabling him to see in the dark.

"Ah, my mistake," Nagase smiled in feral. "I had forgotten that he was eaten away by time."

Umehito smiled but it wasn't a warm one neither was it cold. It was a dispassionate one. "I'm Umehito Nekozawa of the Sakura clan, and this is," He gestured with an elegant flourish of his right hand, "Kaoru Hiitachin of the Tsubaki clan."

Nagase's eyes glittered predatorily, "Why are you here?"

Umehito leveled an unwavering gaze at the clan master of the Kuro Bara clan. "We're here to inform and to confirm grave issues that concerns not only Kuro Bara but the state of the entire country is at stake."

Nagase's raised a hand and waved it like a fish's tail, "We underrate nationalism. So it's quite wasteful to be spewing it here."

"It's not nationalism, Lord Kasanoda," Kaoru treaded carefully. "It's an emergency which needs your support and participation."

"Support? Participation …?" Nagase's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We created emergencies so that we can benefit from your trials and tribulations. Not the other way round."

"You created problems in order for the country to stand on its own feet." Umehito surmised in a sentence.

Nagase turned his head and for a moment he stared thoughtfully at Umehito.

"I wanted to confirm that was the difference between Hades and another organisation." Umehito explained in one sentence. "I'm appeased by the result."

Nagase's eyes narrowed and thought, _this man is no ordinary fellow_, his lips thinned.

"What about modernisation?" Kaoru carefully enquired.

"What about it?" Nagase growled at him.

"Wasn't it part of Kuro Bara's original plan?"

"Utopia isn't on earth," Nagase sighed, his head made a brief upward movement. "Its' location isn't even space. Utopia is heaven and vice versa." He raised an eyebrow, with his vacant vision-less left eye, "Modernisation? If a nation plagued by war achieved peace through independence, then its' called modernisation. Simpler still, nation falls, and it picks itself up by any means to survive. Slowly but surely the nation will build itself up no matter how tough, how horrible and how painful yet the nation survives. Why? It's not because of us lending them a hand for them to achieve their goals. It is the very thought of progressing forward that leads them to want modernisation."

Then he looked irritated. "Why am I telling you this?" He swished a hand as if swatting a bug, "Enough of this propaganda nonsense." He glared at them, "What do you want?"

Umehito nodded, "I think I know where you're headed. If that is what you think, then we won't persuade you to return into the main clans that your clan was once a part of."

Nagase glanced at Umehito with renewed curiosity. "Return to the fold?"

"Yes," Umehito nodded again, "We have come to know that a sinister party is trying its best to destroy everything right to its foundations. We don't know who this sinister party is yet and why they're doing this but the damages are seeping into many fractions and slowly breaking the nation apart. A manmade prison island facility which my grandfather had built in the middle of a rough, crashing high waves and sea storm had to be destroyed two hundred thousand fathoms undersea because there were indications of an odorless and colourless mind altering compound that was found in the food and food storage of the 'impenetrable' prison was such an incident. The prisoners, guards and the warden were being manipulated into behaving inhumanly."

"This sinister party has caused problems for the clans enough to seize the attention of clan masters, clan elders and their respective heirs to decide to band together to resolve the problems created by the sinister party and to put a stop to their evil schemes and to flush them out before more climatic damages arose." Kaoru added. "They've even put your clan in an awful predicament."

"I've similar intel on it as well," But withheld the part about the name of the contractor received from his versatile yet volatile son, instead he asked, "Who's the initiator and implementer of this mission?" His eyes shone in keenness, "This person is truly commendable to have the guts to take on a complex task." Then he smirked, "I doubt that it was any of you four clans or the king."

"It's the king's special aide," Umehito informed head on, "One of the two targets to be assassinated that had laid the disturbing information and his efforts in uniting the clans. He has been at it even before he became the king's special aide."

"Who is this man?" Nagase asked with deep interest.

"Lord Haruka Ran of the Tsubaki clan," Kaoru supplied.

The bookshelf behind Nagase slid open. A man in his twenties appeared. Umehito and Kaoru jerked up in combative response. The man's hand went instinctively for his katana. Nagase held a hand up to break them from fighting.

"At ease," Nagase said to them and at the man in his twenties, "They're clean." Then he turned to the two guests, "He's my son, Roichi Murakami."

"Roichi the Merciless," gasped Kaoru under his breath. "You've been listening to us."

Roichi narrowed his eyes then he eased up and leaned against the solid wall next to the window. His hand still on the hilt of his katana, "Blame it on paranoia." He stared at the two guests suspiciously, "What's this I hear about that weakling Tsubaki heir having the guts to take on a complicated task? He can't even wipe his own snot himself let alone walk unescorted."

"He isn't always sick," Kaoru protested but became silent when he received a hard look from Umehito.

Nagase gazed at both of them, thoughtfully.

"Seriously, they need to have him replaced," Roichi continued but was cut short by his father.

"Apparently, he's resourceful, resilient and reliable in his delicate state." Nagase intervened.

"Ceh…" Roichi curled a disgusted lip.

"As you have deduced, Lord Nekozawa, we will not return to the fold." Nagase informed them, "We will, however, join hands as we have a common enemy."

Umehito tipped his head politely in humble gratitude. Kaoru frowned slightly then the frown slowly eased away and he too followed suit.

"Any help from you is very much needed and appreciated, Lord Kasanoda." Umehito told him with conviction and sincerity.

The clan master nodded his head slowly in acceptance.

"What're you doing?" Roichi asked his father sternly.

"That's all there is to it," Nagase stared at Roichi, "An old clan rule that this clan still follow states that when a clan master of one of the five clans pays a visit bearing climatic information that might affect the balance of the world, all resentment of the present or past must be put aside to resolve the predicament at hand."

Kaoru's eyes widen in surprise. He shifted his gaze to Umehito.

Nagase chuckled, "I wasn't born yesterday." He pointed at the Sakura clan master's ring worn on the middle finger of his right hand.

Umehito gave a small half smile. Then he grew serious, "Lord Kasanoda, I've several issues to put forth. Firstly, who's the heir of this clan?"

"Why?" Nagase asked back.

"Because it has to do something with the Death Bringer," Umehito replied. "That's another reason why we're here." He divulged everything there was to know about the Death Bringer but withheld the information on the Life Giver. He needed to know what was there to know about the Death Bringer's wielder. "I've to clarify a few grim issues with you," He looked at Nagase, "The elemental seal, it's no longer in the arm band. Where is it? Who has it? The heir? Who is the heir?"

Nagase furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you know?"

"The same man who was eaten by time," Umehito replied.

Nagase's head jerked up, "You went back …" His eyes wide with shock, "You used the Law of the Thirteenth Hour!"

"Tell us who he is?" Umehito pressed on.

"My lord," Kaoru implored Nagase, "it's important that we know because we need him."

_Need him …?_ Nagase's eyes were trained on Kaoru then at Umehito. _What did they want the heir for?_

"He's the official heir," Nagase pointed at Roichi, "but there's another unofficial one."

"A stand-in?" Kaoru asked.

"No, a co-heir,"

Kaoru and Umehito looked at each other, shocked and perturbed, "Co-heir?!" Both blurted in unison.

Roichi hit the wall with his fist. Nagase looked at his son and closed his eyes then slowly opened them to focus at Umehito.

"The other heir is my second son, Ritsu Kasanoda." He clasped his hands and placed them on the table. "He is the elemental seal. He carries the element of metal."

Kaoru tilted his head slightly to the right. "So that means your second son is the real heir."

"He doesn't deserve to become clan master," Roichi growled, his jealousy apparent.

"What a complicated life you lead and weave." Kaoru exclaimed.

Umehito, Nagase and Roichi just stared at him in incredulity. Then Umehito looked at Nagase, this time his eyes were larger than his usual bedroom eyes.

"Did you say he _is_ the elemental seal?" He sat up straight.

"Yes," Nagase confirmed, "the elders from the 38th generation had long decided that since we are not affiliated with the royal house and main clans, we shouldn't be bound by seals. The extraction of a volatile mercuric metal was conducted by the third clan elder, Banshu Juka who was an eccentric alchemist who was also quarter youkai. In order to stabilise the volatility, he used his blood binding his youkai self to the host preventing the host of blood poisoning. The mercurial metal was found by Bara Mana at twenty thousand fathoms into Mt. Ouji's dangerous terrain. The liquidised metal found running along in the cracks of Mt. Ouji's hot lava leaden terrains."

"You mean it could detect the core of the Death Bringer?" Kaoru asked.

"More than that, it is the _heart_ that awakens the core of the Death Bringer."

"Bara Mana didn't tell me this," Umehito muttered, frowning slightly. He wondered, _perhaps subconsciously Mana Bara didn't want a creation of his to be destroyed even though it was a bad one. But still, it was an important bit. It would tip the scales to total destruction if they didn't know of that fact_. Then Umehito's upper body moved forward, "Do you mean to say a youkai is controlling your son?"

Nagase shook his head, "No, it protects him from degenerative diseases, decrement of blood cells caused by the mercuric metal."

"How," Umehito asked in keen curiosity, "can it transfer from one host to another?"

"It transfers itself into a suitable host when the right time comes often through catastrophic events, such as accidents. I can't describe more because it's hard to describe the experience. I can only tell you two things. Though it gives what you have lost, it also takes what it has given you with it when it leaves your body for another. The other is something even I find it difficult to comprehend. This other thing differs from person to person."

"Just tell me from your experience what the other something was?" Umehito asked him.

"That's the maddening part. I can't remember." Nagase informed them in a regretful tone.

"Which brings me to this question," Umehito looked at Nagase grimly, "The assassin is your second son?"

Just as grimly, Nagase nodded.

Umehito closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Kaoru raised a hand and stressed with that hand, "Can you call off the assassination of the king and his special aide?"

Roichi guffawed, "Call it off?" He shook his head and said gruffly, "Once locked on it's difficult to call off the hits, especially if it's that guy."

Nagase frowned at Roichi then he looked at the two guests. "As my son said, it's difficult to call it off." He sighed, "The assassin … my other son, Ritsu … is … difficult to … contact."

Kaoru looked worried. Umehito looked slightly discomposed.

"But it's not impossible to contact him, right?" Kaoru pressed.

"It is not, but he doesn't like to be … followed or disturbed." Roichi interjected, "It hinders his … efficiency."

"He's like the wind, felt but not seen." Nagase sighed.

Umehito turned to Nagase, "Surely there's a way …"

Nagase shook his head. "Once the contract is on, he's unstoppable."

"Overall, he's difficult and unpredictable," Roichi snorted which earned him a hard glare from his father.

Umehito and Kaoru looked at each other worriedly. Then Umehito turned to meet the gaze of the clan master, Nagase.

"I'd also like to confirm something again," Umehito asked the clan master. "The wielder of the Death Bringer is your second son? How does he know when the _heart_ has awakened?"

The clan master only nodded his head once, and slowly he looked at Umehito with one intense eye, "Immeasurable pain as it leads him to the core."

_**Togumine prefecture… Abandoned building… Night time… three days ago…**_

Tamaki Suou and Takashi Morinozuka were in a darkened area hidden from plain sight. They were not at a minting factory. They were somewhere in the premises of an abandoned printing press and still on a stakeout stint. They'd discovered surprising things in their stakeout stint. They'd spotted two distinguished gentlemen of the royal court speaking to a guy with crimson coloured hair. One of them took out a black pouch, untied and tilted the pouch so that the contents inside would come out.

The contents slipped out revealed to be little gold ingots the size of baby's fist from where Takashi and Tamaki were. They spied through their high-tech 3-in-1 gadget: an infra-red spyglass which also acts as a recorder and transmitter to the Sakura control centre under Umehito's command which was attached to the wearer's left eye and a 2-way communicator attached to left ear courtesy from Umehito. The same gadget was manufactured for seven units and distributed to seven persons that included Umehito.

The gadget was a long range walkie-talkie to complete the 2-way communicator (audio: speak and hear). The other man shoved a folded parchment into the crimson haired guy's bandana. The crimson haired guy who was smoking took out the folded parchment without looking at the contents it contained and brought it to the lightly burning cigarette. The parchment caught on fire and he dangled the burning piece in front of their faces. He then threw the burning parchment behind him.

One of the two raised his voice at him. "You insufferable mutt," the man growled, "That was the current location of the target."

"That target is in my line of sight," the crimson haired guy answered him coolly. "It's the other target that seems to be on the move that concerns me."

"Ishh!" The man growled at him, "You're getting on my nerves." He slapped the crimson haired guy's chest with the back of his hand, "You think your clan's so great to be commanding us about. You fools, still need contractors like us for you to get your kicks."

He opened his other palm with a few gold ingots and showed them to the crimson haired guy. "Here, take them and do your job. Don't act so high and mighty when you're just a top lackey of a top crime outfit."

The guy looked impassively at the ingots and took one of the ingots in his palm, squeezed it in his balled fist. When he opened his hand the ingot was crushed to bits. The yellowed debris fell to the ground. The two gentlemen became agitated with the crimson haired guy. His partner grabbed hold of the crimson haired guy's throat. The crimson haired guy held the man's wrist and gave a hard 100 degrees twist breaking the man's wrist. The man howled in pain as he fell on his bum because of the shock.

The crimson haired guy stared at the man who did most of the talking out of the two. "How ironic…," He raised a mocking eyebrow at the man who in turn stared fearfully at him, "pot calling the kettle black."

He shook his head slowly, "Big mistake trying to con us with first class high quality fake gold ingots from the Aushoumiji era," while jabbing a forefinger on the stunned man's forehead thrice, "This clearly indicates your organisation's too much of a coward for anything but deceit."

Then his dispassionate expression turned ferocious, "Consider your entire organisation terminated." He smiled fearsomely, baring his canines, "that will be our charging fee for this assignment. Be prepared…"

Tamaki and Takashi wondered why the crimson haired guy didn't dispose of the two men. It was within his capacity instead he chose to walk away. Why did he do that? Then he turned to look at their way… did he just look at them? He wasn't as beastly looking as he was before. He only briefly stared them down so they would not interfere in his affairs. Then he turned away from them and … vanished into thin air… ??

Tamaki and Takashi glanced at each other… could he be… their eyes rounded… that crimson haired guy… Tamaki quickly contacted Mitsukuni…

_**Royal House… Servants quarters…**_

Ritsu Kasanoda entered a room designated for him. He was accepted as a butler as he had with him recommendation letters from Renge-sama and Satoshi-sama. Both were from noble families. He didn't know either one. He had flicked the letters from a fresh looking A++ butler graduated from… he looked at the credentials, Shishujitsu Gakuen. His name was… Ohno Yoshio. He had robbed the man of his credentials and identity.

He had even knocked the poor guy out and sent him on a freighter to the winter palace in Hokkaido. As Ohno, he had his hair cut neatly short and dyed it black. He had gotten himself a dark brown coloured soft lens to hide his actual eye colour and wore a stylish silver rimmed glasses to cut the rough edges off his face, he gave his hair a soft windblown look with minimal styling gel to let it stay. He wore his grey waistcoat and tied a black tie and tucked it in his buttoned waistcoat.

A knock on the door made him glance at the door, "Come in."

A pleasant looking elderly gentleman entered, "I'm Butler Daigoro Shiro. I'm your superior. You will be aiding me in handling the guestrooms tonight and breakfast tomorrow morning."

He bowed at the old man as the old butler left his room quietly. He took up the lint brush and brushed the lint off his black coattail, and thought to himself, _I look stupid in this getup_. His pinky ached. Lately it even has started to smart unremittingly. He was a bit worried that it might be a late onset of gangrene. It couldn't be? If it was, it should have had happened a long time ago. This was something different. He could feel it in his guts and bones. What was it?

Oddly, his pinky would move on its own accord. His pinky was always pointing north. Why? The lint brush fell from his hand to the floor. His coattail dropped from his other hand on the bed. He pressed his lips together trying to quell the throb in his pinky by balling his hand into a tight fist. That fist was clasped in his left hand just as tightly. He was breathing raggedly, and closed his eyes firmly to block out the soreness. He looked grim, beating the throbbing with a single motivational thought.

_This is the last job_. He frowned, _the last one and I'll be free_, and sighed raggedly, _I'm tired, so damned tired..._

_**Rumisaki-ku, a street in Kitagawa…**_

Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Hikaru Hiitachin dismounted from their horses. They had gotten information three days ago from Lord Tamaki Suou who was currently in Togumine prefecture with Takashi Morinozuka. They were covertly investigating somewhere at an abandoned premises suspiciously connected to the sinister party. During their investigation, they found a burnt communiqué which had the words 'Kitagawa', 'omaiai' and 'overnight.'

They had gotten themselves the fastest rides as they were apprehensive. The king's life was in danger in his ancestral palace in Kitagawa. The assassin had made his way into the palatial grounds unsuspected. Nobody knew of his identity. It was without a doubt he had assumed someone else's life. He could be anyone, doing anything and had access to anywhere since he had security clearance as a palatial worker.

Mitsukuni shoved the reigns to Hikaru. He was looking for something sweet in the streets of Rumisaki. He was feeling out of sorts. He needed to eat … His eyes roved at the stalls selling sweets and found a stall which sold glazed apples, peaches, pears in caramelized honey and maple syrup. He bought one of each with extra sugar toppings and chocolate sauce. The seller stared at him.

He smiled cheerfully as he told a white lie, "I'm buying these for my brother's kids."

"Ah," The seller smiled widely, "Thought it was for you. It's not good to take sugary stuff too much. It's bad for the system for us adults."

"Thanks for the advice," Mitsukuni smiled again as he walked towards Hikaru, he dipped a hand into the paperbag and took out a caramelized apple. He took a big bite and smiled wider, "This is the life," munching happily.

"Hurry up, Hani-san," Hikaru complained, "We're very near to the palace." He was restless, "We've got to get going now." He then sighed in relieve, "I'm glad Lord Haru's away."

"Wonder what Lord Haru's up to? He was in such a hurry." Mitsukuni put a sticky forefinger on his chin.

"Didn't you hear that he had to go home because his father insisted he attend to a family matter?"

Mitsukuni pursed his lips and jammed a honeyed pear into his mouth and chewed ferociously. "That assassin according to Lord Tamaki has…"

"He'll be in disguise," Hikaru said, "Anyway, the important thing is for us to get to the palace and defend the king's life. No time to waste," Hikaru continued, with a big frown, "For all we know the assassin's already entered the second phase. Come on."

"Right," Mitsukuni nodded. "Let's go."

_**The Royal House… during dinner…**_

Lord Ryoji and Lady Haruhi sat side by side at the right side of the dinner table. His Majesty Kyouya was seated opposite Lord Ryoji and at the head of the table was the royal supreme, who was a very old man, who had slanty, heavy eyelids in resplendent yellow with borders exquisitely embroidered in silver. The king's sister and her husband weren't present. They had to attend a funeral of her husband's grandmother in Okinawa.

The royal supreme peered at Haruhi under heavy eyelids, "I'm glad to meet such a sweet young lady. My grand nephew here tells me that you'll be preparing something spectacular for breakfast tomorrow." His eyes disappeared as he smiled at her, "I'm looking forward to it tomorrow." Then the old man glanced at Lord Ryoji, "I'm an old man, I look forward for events like this."

Lord Ryoji returned the old man's smile while tipping his head politely. "I'm also looking forward to have her cook a meal for us. She's not always around as she has to attend many of Emiru Shrine's charity works."

"Emiru Shrine?" The old man's eyes widened in surprise, "They're noted to churn out excellent young ladies." He nodded his head approvingly.

Why did he have to lie? It would've been better if he'd just smiled and nodded his head politely without saying anything! It'd put her in more of a jam now. Haruhi eyed her father briefly but he ignored her stare. She smiled sweetly at the old man, "Frankly, I'm a bit rusty but I'll do my best."

"We're all imperfect," The old man waved a hand as if saying it was alright, "That's what makes the world an interesting place to live in. We do our best to improve ourselves and the quality of our living only then can we do well to help others."

Haruhi's eyes shone brightly, "I know what you mean," then she caught herself, she nearly gave herself away. Her eyes darted at the king.

He was staring at her, and jibed at her subtly, "It would seem that you like the socio-economic prospect in your charity works, don't you?"

"It isn't prospect but an aspect of shared responsibility that should be embraced by all. It's not only productive, it's also progressive." She announced proudly.

Then suddenly she sat straight and unmoving, her eyes became round so was her mouth. Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen. She was not Lord Haru but Lady Haruhi. She should have played down on being too outspoken. This wasn't a senatorial debate. It was dinner with a homely old man. Her father blinked several times and had to drink to push the anxiety he was experiencing down to the pit of his stomach. The old man's small eyes became smaller not because of anger or shock.

He was excited. It was an interesting conversation. It was better than the last 'omaiai'. The last one was such a bore. His grand nephew out of irritation had left right after a fifteen minutes of the first meeting. His grand nephew left him to fend the fort. He fell asleep as the last girl talked about… only God knew what she was babbling about. This Lady Haruhi was different. She was embarrassed beyond the colour red that had begun to spread all over her face.

His personal aide had informed him that their first meeting lasted for two hours. Two hours?! What did they talk about or had experienced in that two hours?! And that too was their first meet! The old man looked at her and his great grand nephew's reactions. The old man was appeased that his nephew looked between being stunned and elated.

"You've similar thoughts as your cousin, Lord Ran." Slightly surprised yet the king's eyes glittered bemusedly at her.

She was instantly on her guard. She looked at him under her eyelids as she tried to regain her composure. Good God, she acted like a school girl and not at all like a princess of a noble clan. "On occasions that we meet, he'd ask for my opinions how rustics live and what their hopes were since I do a lot of charity work in their area."

"Ah, I've heard of him," the royal supreme interjected, "A very talented young man. But when he was younger he was rather sickly. I'm glad that he's healthy now. He's also very lucky to have you for a cousin. He could see how the others are living through your eyes."

She quickly waved her hand, "I helped him only with my views but he went out to personally observe how they live and what are their motivations to survive and to learn of their hopes and to note the issues they face in order to move forward in life and to come up with solutions to help build a prosperous nation."

The king's eyes softened for a brief moment, "He's such a conscientious man."

She felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand. Was he still enamoured by Lord Haru's heroics or effeminate beauty or both? She nodded but gave no verbal response and gave him a small smile regardless of her feeling that the king was either confused or was genuinely fond of his special aide's relentless efforts in his quest to help king and country to prosper.

"A noble deed befitting a nobleman," The old man concluded happily, and gestured at the food, "Come, lets' eat before the food gets too cold for our palates and stomachs."

_**House of Tsubaki… Northwest wing… The Elders' Counsel Chamber…**_

The Chief Priest of an established school of thought had appeared in accompaniment of three distinguished elders from three main clans. They were gathered under one roof bringing news that did not bode well with the Tsubaki elders. Lord Minagi and his son, the prime heir was present, as the news involved him.

"What?!" Lord Matsune, the second elder bellowed. His eyes round with disbelieve. "You want to borrow t he prime heir's only ear stud?!"

"I've never heard of anything this outrageous coming from the bunch of you." Lord Fukuda interjected, the lines on his forehead deepened as he creased his eyebrows in disagreement.

At one corner, Lord Sakuya's back was against the wall. He was in poor health. But mentally he was still alert. He observed his fellow clansmen as they bickered except for the quiet, impassive prime heir. He felt a tinge of pity for the boy. Hadn't the boy expressed his intention to serve the nation before he was riddled with an illness of the blood in a department he actually applied for? What was it? Ah, yes, Department of Public and Foreign Affairs.

But his desire was quickly quelled by the clan elders and the heir's application was revoked because he didn't attend the 'call to service.' The clan elders had written an apologetic letter to inform the imperial government that he had fallen ill and had supplied the proof that he was plagued with sickness. Yet as the days went by, he saw the error of not releasing the boy to make good of his competencies in what Lady Haruhi fervently stressed as 'national service.'

And Lord Taguchi of the Zuka clan, his chum back in school, that was almost seventy years ago who was now just as frail as he was yet a tough old geezer sitting in a meditative style against the opposite wall to which he smiled inwardly was an indication that Taguchi was at his limits end with these two blockheads who couldn't see a rational explanation if it rained cats and dogs on them.

The other two clan elders were younger than Lord Matsune but one was older, Lord Izaki of the Nadeshiko clan than Lord Fukuda and the other, Lord Kazunari of the Sakura clan was younger than Lord Fukuda. The young clan elders were arguing, each stressing his view point of the current predicament of the nation. He cleared his throat loudly. The others stopped their dispute over who was right and wrong and turned to stare curiously at Sakuya.

"I'm tired of listening to you immature creatures. Does the sanctity of this place resemble a market? Has it become this cheap in your eyes?" He was addressing this question to Fukuda and Matsune and to the others, he asked, "Are you not ashamed of haggling mindlessly over an ear stud?"

"Lord Sakuya, it is the symbol of…" Fukuda started but was cut by a single hard glance by Sakuya.

"That's just it," Sakuya sighed, "A symbol, nothing more or less. At times like this especially in a crisis, symbols can become aids and banners in any war, be it subtle or otherwise. Should we not be the ones supporting this sort of emergency?"

"Yes," Lord Kazunari replied, "that was my sentiments exactly."

"It's not sentiments," Lord Izaki glared at him, "more of a scientific calculation to me."

"What did you say?!" Lord Kazunari blared.

Chief Priest Matsumoto flexed his shoulders, placed each hand on Izaki's left shoulder and Kazunari's right, "Now, now, let's all calm down. We have an agenda to see through. Let's look into that, shall we?"

Both Kazunari and Izaki nodded. Izaki looked grumpy and Kazunari sulked.

Lord Minagi frowned at the situation. It wasn't going well at all. He glanced heavenwards, _what have you in mind Haruhi?_ He grimaced inwardly, and then looked at each of the clan elders except for Lord Taguchi. Nonetheless, he had to douse the 'heat' before it burnt everyone and thus, achieving nothing. "Isn't it peace that the new clan lords and the others are striving so hard to achieve?"

The others looked at him. Lord Sakuya nodded in agreement, "That is a very noble thing to fight for peace without ever fighting a war where thousands of good men, women and children will die for reasons that made war despicable in the first place."

"Conceit, greed and envy, are the basis of war." Lord Taguchi spoke hoarsely, "The very things that would bring a nation to a crumbling heap."

He lifted his head and eyed the others with troubled eyes. "I implore the Tsubaki elders to listen to what we have to say for the future of this country."

Old man Taguchi began relating the whole event on behalf of Lord Ryoji from the beginning of the mission supported by Kazunari on parts where Lord Umehito was involved and the same for Izaki with Lord Tamaki's involvement. Chief Priest Matsumoto explained the involvement of two of his men. Then it came back to Taguchi's explaining why the elemental seals were needed, the Kuro Bara's involvement and possible coming back into the main clans to fortify the noble clans once more.

"I give my consent." A soft yet firm voice of the Tsubaki prime heir made the others to look at him frankly. "My cousin carries my will and hopes in my stead when I cannot do so myself."

"Son…" Lord Minagi looked troubled and moved at the same time.

His son smiled at him, "If at all this ear stud will help my cousin, then," He took off the gold ear stud and placed it on the table in front for the others to bear witness of his faith to let go of the ear stud. "It is just as well for my cousin to have it on my behalf."

"What are you doing?" Matsune scolded him.

"You can't let go of this," Fukuda interjected. "It has something precious…"

"Precious is the nation, Lord Fukuda." He looked at Fukuda with hard eyes then continued to stare at the other two elders and at his father, "Is it not enough for you to have me confined here, even this," he pointed at the ear stud, "you would not let go. Do you know you are smothering me to death with your over protectiveness? I have faith in my cousin's actions and I've been following my cousin's progress from afar with the help of the twins."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I can't begin to describe my sadness that I cannot be a part of their mission because of my sickness and your meddling …" He clenched his teeth to calm himself down, "No more, I'm sick of being sick and I'm sick of being protected. I will not allow myself to be cloistered even though my state of health is poor."

Then he looked at them with soulful and hopeful eyes. "It's not just my hopes my cousin had embraced, it's also the hopes of the people as well. We cannot let my cousin or the nation down. Please lay forth your information or issues with regards to my cousin's quest so we can all decide on the best course of action to help resolve the problems currently faced."

"Excellent coming out speech, my young lord," Sakuya patted the real prime heir of the Tsubaki clan.

_**Lord Kasanoda's study again…**_

Umehito stood up and approached Nagase. In his hand suddenly appeared a rolled parchment with a seal on. Nagase had expected that Umehito would possess magical abilities to be able to defeat the tight security of the green gate. He hadn't a doubt that Umehito excelled in science and technology because the one chosen as clan master for the Sakura clan must possess exceptional skills for either discipline or both disciplines to lead the Sakura clan.

His mother was descended from a long line of talented mages and from his father's side was more on the wonders of scientific technological wizardry. He had a unique genealogy. It would seem that Umehito possessed the talents for both disciplines. In fact he was a genius in his own right. Even though Hades was out of the fold, one thing they (clan elders and Nagase as clan master) must know about the four clan masters or their heirs were their attributes.

He had intel on Umehito's technological innovations. One such powerful device was the Grey Eye, even in its prototype form it was a dangerous item which could show the future. The device could wipe out a person's memories after looking into it for a few minutes or worse it could kill the person looking into it for long. He wondered and shuddered to think what Umehito did to his A++ guards to enter without so much of a fuss. He was an extraordinary person.

No wonder he was sent to clarify, inform and negotiate with an outfit like theirs. Nagase's mind was also on the one who had sent Umehito to meet him. The Tsubaki clan's heir was someone to be reckoned with, and was an enigma he was interested to learn. He had little information on the Tsubaki clan's heir except the fact that he was sickly since birth. But possessed a brilliant mind, a strategist by the major he took in the Mount Shiraku Monastery acclaimed for its highly developed graduates.

Yet somehow the heir had outgrown that prone to sickness weakness to become the king's right hand man. He was also shocked to find out that the heir to the Tsubaki clan was conferred the silver kingfisher. It was an ear ring worn on the right side of the ear as a candidate to become high priest. A position only a few could pass as assistant to the Chief Priest. The heir would then decide which of the two he would choose to become after his stint with the imperial government ended.

Still there was something odd about the Tsubaki clan's heir. There was a letter of apology from the Tsubaki clan elders. It was not known what the letter contained because the letter had disappeared during the thorough construction of the imperial government officials organisational restructuring program. It was a program construed by the special aide because he was appalled at the unproductive and unprogressive officers. But Nagase could guess what the apology was.

It was a declination to render his services as an imperial government high officer according to his study major and noble status. It was written to inform of his delicate state of health. But he was further surprised to be informed that the Tsubaki heir had decided to take up the challenge in a highly stressful position. Was it alright for him? It seemed a miracle that a delicate person could endure the hectic lifestyle from his usual slow-paced environment at home. What was amiss?

It was somewhere in his mind. How could it have slipped away? How could a delicate person become active suddenly? What was the point in having a silver kingfisher ear ring when he'd been bestowed the gold Tsubaki ear stud? Nagase blinked as Umehito passed the parchment to him. The Kuro Bara (Hades) clan master glanced down at the parchment in Umehito's right hand. He took the parchment from Umehito while looking at it thoughtfully.

"Lord Haruka Ran had truly wanted to meet you personally. However given the short span of time and on his life, he had requested that I deliver this to you. You'll understand him better once you've read his letter." Umehito slowly inclined his head in polite manner.

Nagase stared at the seal. It wasn't the seal of the imperial special councilor instead it was the Tsubaki clan's prime heir's seal. He looked at Umehito in surprise and questioningly.

"Lord Ran believes in communicating his thoughts personally in writing if he wasn't able to meet you."

Nagase glanced down at the parchment. "What sort of a person is he?"

"Lord Ran," Umehito smiled slightly enough to surprise the Kuro Bara clan master and his son because Umehito's smile was a cordial one as it was elusive. "Well, just as you've implied earlier, he's resourceful, resilient and reliable in his delicate state."

The two gentlemen from the Sakura clan and Tsubaki clan departed in polite silence. They were ushered out by the senior butler, Imada. The man with blue eyes stopped in front of the green gate guard who'd led them to Imada. He gave a small powder blue pouch to the guard.

"Sprinkle once on each of the immobilised personnel. This dust helps the blood to regulate normally and eliminate the toxic build-up in the muscles without causing extremely painful spasms which could cause paralysis."

The guard stared at the blue pouch in his hand. He blinked as he looked up but was stunned to discover that the two gentlemen were long gone.

Meanwhile, Nagase stood up from his arm chair and strode towards the window overlooking the valley of lush greenery. Roichi moved away from the wall by pushing with his foot on the wall leaving an imprint of his shoe on it. He sat on the sofa, face down with a huff of frustration. He clamped the back of his neck and rubbed the tension away with his left palm. His father turned to look at his son's desolation. He leaned his elbow on the wide window sill.

"What do you think?" Nagase asked Roichi.

Without looking at his father, "Lord Nekozawa knows more than he led on, especially about Lord Ran." He clasped his hands behind his neck, "He knows we're holding something back from them and because of that he's also keeping something back from us."

"Sly devil, but that's to be expected from a Sakura clan master." Nagase's eyes glittered bemusedly. "My interest lies in the Tsubaki clan's heir." His good eye looked at the sealed letter in his hand.

Roichi's eyed the sealed letter in his father's hand. "So am I." He shifted his gaze to meet that of his father's, "I'll pay my brother a visit."

Nagase just smiled.

_**The Royal House… Guest chamber of Lady Haruhi… **_

A maid came out of the chamber where the Zuka clan's princess would be staying for the night. She bumped hard into someone who was standing in front of the room. She gasped and felt a hand firmly yet gently steadying her. She glanced up to meet a handsome prince charming in a butler's outfit. Even though he wore glasses, it was stylish and he looked and smelled sexy. In his right gloved hand was a bouquet of camellias.

The other gloved hand was holding her firmly while she grabbed his lapels to support herself from falling. His able hand held her back, when he felt she had stabilised he removed his hand from her back. She, however still held on to his lapels. He controlled his facial expression from changing to his usual fearsome self. With his free hand, he clasped her hand and took her hand in his. She looked at him with stars in her eyes. He sighed while stepping away from her.

He released her hand, "I'm glad you're alright."

He glanced at the room. There was someone in residence as he happened to catch a glimpse of the neatly laid clothes on the bed. His eyes narrowed slightly upon hearing a voice. It was a woman's soft, gentle voice answering her personal aide's question.

"What're you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," the lady said, "I'm having a headache right now."

Ceh…, he looked away, and thought disgustedly to himself, typical female. Next, she'd be saying she'd faint because she's used too much brain power. Who was she kidding? Still her voice… sounded familiar. He'd learnt that the lady was a noblewoman from one of the main clans. Which clan? Who was she? He looked at the maid who still stared at him with stars in her eyes and he tried not to grit his teeth in annoyance. What a nuisance!

He smoothen his slightly creased suit with a single thorough swipe using his palms. He nodded his head slowly at the maid as he walked away from her, moving forward towards the door which was still ajar. He knocked on the door, "Excuse me," he spoke out.

"Yes," came a response from inside the room and within an instant the lady's personal aide appeared, looking warily at him, "Anything?"

He bowed, "This is for your lady from the king." He passed the bouquet to her. "Have a good day," bowed again and left the personal aide staring at him and she was not one that would be easily captivated by men.

"Beni-chan," Haruhi appeared at her side just seconds after he'd left, "a bouquet?" She tilted her head looking curiously at a dazed Benibara, "Are you alright?"

Benibara blinked, "Yes," Then she looked at the bouquet in her hand and quickly said, "For you from the king," She gave the bouquet to Haruhi.

Haruhi glanced down at the bouquet in her hand. There was a card attached, she took it and read the card, "Dinner was entertaining. Hopefully breakfast would be enriching."

A tad bit too astonishing for a first meet. Then again it wasn't. She didn't know what it was… She raised both eyebrows and hid a smile as she smelled the floral fragrance of the camellias.

At a distance, the butler wearing the silver framed glasses, stopped at an isolated corner of a corridor. He leant against the wall while breathing hard as he took off his glove and flexed his fingers. He looked at the pinky with the black nail. It was acting up again. This time he felt a stirring in his pinky. The pain was there and another thing was added to the pain. While he could flex four fingers, his pinky, however was stiff. Strange, he could taste... rust in his mouth. He frowned, rust...? He quickly went to find a washroom.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Considered another long chapter but I had to mix all the main and supporting characters in this chapter. Surprise, surprise! Haru's cousin finally appeared. He was a character that wasn't supposed to appear in any chapters (heard but not seen). However, he had wilfully shown he's a survivor and not some wallflower. I hope you vouch for this character. He might make another appearance. This chapter is also an integral part of an actioner chapter coming soon but [I think] not the next one. This chapter has a bonus scene but I'll let you guess what that bonus scene is. That bonus scene is actually my pre-Christmas gift to you. Hopefully you can guess what that bonus scene is. I'm very interested to know what you think it might be, so don't forget to insert your comments in the review section or you may PM me. I'll clue you in - it's an essential scene for the actioner chapter. Of course, I'll write a Q&A chapter session about it once I receive your comments on what you think the bonus scene is or anything curious. That's all I'm saying. See you again after Christmas. Happy Hols and I wish you an early 'Merry Christmas.'**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mini Chapter**

A medium-built nobleman sat on the third step of the veranda overlooking a blackened fountain. He was listening to a wondrous communicating device manufactured by the Sakura clan. The device was handed by the Sakura clan master to his third seed retainer which he had received from the said retainer before he went on a mission to Kitagawa with a Mount Shiraku priest to prevent the assassination of the king.

He was frowning at the information he had heard. He breathed deeply and felt lighter in a sense that he didn't feel hot all over ever since he had removed the ear stud to be given to his cousin. While he had the ear stud on, he felt his whole body hot. He was sickly because of the element he possessed. It absorbed both good and bad energy from him and his surroundings.

He would normally expel the bad energy by throwing flames into the fountain. He could not get angry because that would ignite the element of fire to a destroying mode. Even though he felt lighter, he did not feel refreshed. He felt extremely lethargic. He was worried for his cousin. There were several types of heat and flame levels to his element.

It might be too strenuous on his cousin to handle a volatile element. His father could handle it well without falling sick. Sadly it was not the same for him due to his history of weak immunity to illnesses. But he had developed a way of utilizing the element's power. He had barricaded their village and protected their lands by contriving an invisible shield.

Suffice it to say that the shield ran along the waterways of the earth and if any perpetrators were to enter would activate the shield. The perpetrator would be scalded by sudden sprouting geysers orchestrated afar by him. There was another reason to having the shield because of it they had many hot springs that brought in good revenues.

Could the village survive if he no longer had the element? Yes, as long as the current wielder was alive. Then he felt uneasy. Could his cousin handle it? His cousin had to … No, that wasn't it. He frowned. It was something else. His eyes narrowed as he felt eyes on his back. He turned his head to his left. He was light on his feet and quick to brandish his katana from its casing.

He pointed the sharp end of his shining katana at the 'eyes.' His eyes still narrowed in suspicion and wariness looking at the 'eyes' staring at him. Then his stance eased. He lowered his katana and sheathed it with fluid precision. He walked into his room. He stopped behind a low table and sat on a pale yellow cushion.

He smiled and nodded his head at the 'eyes.' "Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Minagi Tsuyoshi. I'm an obscure character of the LH world. In actuality, the author of this series had wanted the Hiitachin brothers to accompany me for this mini chapter. Regrettably, they are currently occupied with missions of their own."

He leant forward, clasping both hands while speaking in gentle tones, "I was assigned by the author to impart a bonus scene the author had written in Part 16 as a pre-Christmas gift for you to unwrap or unravel it. I've seen the reviews and was surprised that none of you got it right. I was, however, amused at the wayward responses though and would like to thank those who had participated in relaying their opinions."

He raised a tired forefinger, "The author had confidence in me even though knowing what a weak man I am. Only with that thought, I can see to my end of the bargain. Another thing why the author asked me to do this mini chapter is because I may not appear in the subsequent chapters knowing of my condition. You will only hear something about me from the next chapter onwards or none at all."

His gazed at the 'eyes' with gentle eyes, "The bonus scene according to the author, I haven't a doubt will be quite disappointing to you is the scene which had me in it. It is a crucial scene because the ear stud which I'd given with trust to my cousin will play its role in the subsequent chapter/s. It will help to awaken the last element which lay dormant in the body of an unsuspecting person. When that last element is awakened so shall the Life Giver comes to life."

He sighed, "Just as the Death Bringer, the Life Giver will bring enormous pain to its bearer. That's all I can tell you on that matter." Then he smiled again while breathing heavily, "I apologise to all. It would seem that my body is still weak from years of subduing the fire element. Before I retire, let me tell you one more thing. It's nearing the end. Thus, a fight till death is inevitable and what's more unbelievable is that it is between acquaintances."

Before he could incline his head at the 'eyes', his vision blurred and he felt … He slumped forward, his head bumped on the surface of the table. He was unconscious. The first and second bodyguards rushed into the room at the slightest noise. They found the Tsubaki clan heir unconscious on the fragrant tatami mat. They turned to glare at the 'eyes' and slid shut the sliding door cutting them from the 'eyes.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 17**

_**Royal Kitchen…**_

"This…, my l-lady…" The palace's chief cook stared at the dishes prepared by Lady Haruhi, "This is," He pointed at the four trays of food, "unsuitable for consumption."

Haruhi glanced at the food she had prepared for the king and his granduncle, the royal supreme. She found no fault in the dishes she had prepared. She had planned this right after her last night dinner with her father, the king and the royal supreme. There was hot miso soup, hot chicken broth stirred with two eggs, pickled radishes, pickled lettuces, soy sauce, steaming lotus buns and a pot of tea.

She wagged her forefinger left to right once. "I don't agree." She looked at the chief cook calmly, "This is good food. Simple, I admit, but healthy and wholesome for morning breakfast."

"But, my lady," The chief cook sputtered.

"Don't worry, chef," She patted his arm, "I've asked the royal aide if the royal family is allergic of anything. Apart from the king's sister to seafood no one is allergic to anything."

_This person_, the chief cook stared incredulously at her, _is too … how to put it… plain_. "That's beside the point. My lady you must understand…"

The chief cook blinked at the loud clap from her, "Let's distribute this food before they turn cold." She gestured at the maids to bring the trays to the dining table.

The maids took the trays and exited out of the kitchen.

The chief cook eyes were wide with horror, "My lady, you can't. It's inappropriate to serve that kind of food to the king and royal supreme."

"That kind of food," Haruhi looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Inappropriate, you say…?" She looked at him up and down, than she smiled reassuringly at him, "I'll take full responsibility."

_This person_, the chief cook thought in exasperation, _didn't understand the protocols of serving the royalties. This was a shock coming from an Emiru graduate. He'd heard from the Head of Housekeeping that she was from Emiru. Emiru is the finest grooming institution for young ladies debuting into polite society. What more a candidate to be the bride of the king! The food's good but only for commoners not for royalties! What was she thinking? Was she so nervous that it had short-circuited her rationality? _

The chief cook gulped his anxiety while looking helplessly at the odd Zuka clan princess. "As you wish, my lady,"

She smiled at him, "Thank you, head chef for believing in me."

His reply was grim nod.

"You'd better take full responsibility for these unappetizing dishes, my lady." He muttered under his breath as he stared the Zuka clan princess's back as she exited from the kitchen for her room to change clothes.

_**The Royal Dining Room…**_

The dining room was void of the king, royal supreme and the two VIPs from the Zuka clan. The only ones in the room were Shiro Daigoro the head butler and his new aide, Yoshio Ohno looking at the maids bringing the trays of food. It was a strange scene for Daigoro because the breakfast spread was down to four covered silver trays. Contents under the silver cover unknown. Unlike the usual lavish spread that the royals were accustomed to, today's spread was meant for individuals.

_This Zuka princess_, Daigoro thought in apprehension, _what spread had she prepared for the king and the royal supreme?_ Looking at the four covered silver trays, Daigoro was sure the food was something unexpected. Daigoro glanced at Ohno who was looking at the four silver trays without a speck of curiosity and remained expressionless. The guy would look good if he eased up a little. Ohno shifted his eyes to the maids as they bowed at the arrival of the king and the royal supreme as hosts.

The king sat at the head of the table. The royal supreme sat at the end of the table. Each was tended to by the butlers. Ohno attended to the king. Daigoro attended to the royal supreme. Then their guests arrived behind them and were led to their sitting positions. Both father and daughter bowed at the royalties and sat at their positions. Lord Ryoji Fujioka sat near to the royal supreme. Lady Haruhi was placed near to the king. They were attended to by maids.

Daigoro noticed that Ohno turned a bit pale when he gazed at Lady Haruhi, as he made way for Lady Haruhi. She smiled at him in gratitude and he just blinked but only once. Then he quickly went and stood behind the king. He thought Ohno was immune to women's charms. Although, Ohno had recently joined the palatial staff but he had stirred the romantic feelings and imaginings of the maidens (staff and courtiers) in the palace with his coolness and cool looks.

"This is unexpected," The king sounded surprised at the lack of feast on the table. He eyed his tray with curious eyes.

"Your Majesty wanted to experience enrichment, as I recalled your note stating 'dinner was entertaining, hopefully breakfast will be enriching.'" Haruhi informed him with a sweet, innocent voice.

The royal supreme eyes crinkled in enjoyment at the banter and candor between the two. Lord Fujioka raised his eyebrows and looked at his daughter with renewed hope. It was his wish to see his daughter settled down. Although they were both forward thinking individuals but there were some things that were still tied to tradition. And of course, he knew that his daughter hated to be a burden to others, was self-reliant and could take care herself well.

But what would happen to her after he died? The world was a man's world and operated on strength of men not women even though there were capable women still they were viewed as the fairer gender, weak and not important except for being wife and mother. Ryoji didn't like it one bit. Ryoji loved his daughter and wasn't disappointed that she was a girl. Yet he was flabbergasted that his daughter was not an ordinary girl.

She was more like a boy in her way of thinking and dealing with things and people that he thought maybe God had put her in the wrong body. But no, she was aware of herself being female. It was just her individual personality and that had nothing to do with genes. Still the world would turn cruel on her if the world knew of her secret. For now, as a father he would protect her but for how long? A partner or spouse would not understand her disposition either especially a royal one.

This made him shift uncomfortably in his sitting position. The royal supreme glanced at him and patted his shoulder in assurance that his grandnephew was gentle to the fairer gender. Ryoji nodded, the old man had misunderstood his discomfort. He smiled at the old man. It would not be gracious if the old man started to be curious. For her sake, he prayed that the quest would soon end and that she would become an ordinary person leading an ordinary life.

Meanwhile, Kyouya shifted his gaze at her. He didn't reply her. He answered her with a gaze that entrapped her from diverting her eyes from his smoldering gaze. Her eyes widened in shock, her heart was beating fast. She saw that his eyes narrowed slightly in merriment at her reaction. He remained silent because the two elders were looking at them with unbridled interest. Ryoji was staring at them with apprehension in his eyes while his face remained calm.

"Yes," The royal supreme pointed at his unopened tray, "I wonder what bounties it contains." He chuckled at Haruhi, "Let's all find out," He gestured at Daigoro.

The gesture propelled Ohno, and the two maids to do the same. Daigoro, Ohno and the two maids slowly opened the silver cover and they all had a look at the dishes on the trays. They were speechless. As Daigoro had thought, the spread wasn't lavish as should be at all. The food was as simple as everyday rustics consisting hot miso soup, hot chicken broth stirred with eggs, pickled radishes, pickled lettuces, soy sauce, steaming lotus buns and two pots of tea was placed on the table with four porcelain cups.

The royal supreme nodded as if noting the rustic fare as a rare feast. "A commoners' food," He looked at Ryoji.

Ryoji gulped his apprehension, "Your Supreme Highness, I am very…" He was about to apologize on behalf of his daughter.

"It looks like commoners' food but actually an upper class kind with the soft lotus manju and unique blend of refined green tea and fragrant chrysanthemums. Commoners will either eat normal broth with pickled veggies or just with plain soy sauce. But," The old man eyed Haruhi with approving eyes, "you've included shredded chicken and stirred two eggs to thicken the broth with the right amount of salt, " The old man nodded slowly while savouring the broth, "Enriching, yes, I agree."

Ryoji looked ready to keel over out of tension. Yet he controlled the urge and remained composed. Kyouya stared at the green tea. The mixture tasted unique, fresh and warming.

"I presume," Kyouya looked at her, "there's a meaning to putting chrysanthemums in green tea."

"No," Haruhi shook her head, "it was a last minute touch."

"You mean this was an experiment." Kyouya stared disbelievingly at her.

Still he felt compelled to hold her hand. She was as interesting as her cousin. Both were unique individuals. There was not be a boring moment with her. In fact, her brief confession gave those at present a shock too. Kyouya nearly laughed out at her deadpan statement. Another person in the room who showed no reaction was Ohno. He just stood behind Kyouya. His eyelids were half-closed yet they were gazing at Haruhi.

"No, it wasn't. It was something I thought of last minute, that's all."

"Camellias in your hair," Kyouya gazed at the few camellia flowers adorning her single braid, "suits you."

Haruhi felt heat creeping to her ears. She diverted her eyes to her bowl of broth. Darn it! Why must her heart go rioting now? It threw her of momentum. Her tongue froze and whatever retort died away. Her breath hitched and for an instant she was lightheaded. She pressed her lips together and gulped the broth then licked her lips. Kyouya smiled at her reaction.

There was a tiny dot of broth on her chin. Kyouya swiped it with his thumb. She was taken aback, blushed and quickly wiped her mouth and chin with the napkin. The old man and her father were engaged in a conversation to notice that act. But Ohno's eyes narrowed slightly at Kyouya's action of licking his thumb instead of wiping it on the napkin. Daigoro missed Ohno's reaction because he was instructing a maid to get scented hand towelettes.

She quickly removed her right hand on the table when she saw Kyouya trying to clasp her hand with his. The reason was obvious he'd know instantly if he held her hand. She placed her hand on her right thigh. She didn't want anyone to see how that hand was trembling. She continued to spoon in the broth into her mouth with her left hand. Ryoji smiled, _she's hiding her embarrassment_, his sharp eyes missed nothing, _how becoming_.

The breakfast ended with the old man addressing to their guests, "It was a wonderful breakfast," smiling fondly at Haruhi, "I feel very close to you my child," Then he eyed Ryoji, "before you head for home after breakfast," he slipped a bony hand into his robe and took out a small silver box, placing it on the table he put two finger on the top of the silver box and glided it toward Ryoji, "and hope that we'll become closer as a family."

Ryoji stared at the box then at the old man. He was lost for words.

"Well, father of the bride," The old man placed a hand on Ryoji's shoulder, "What say you?"

Ryoji bowed graciously at the royal supreme, "I am most honoured that you're consenting to the match. But," He looked at both Kyouya and his daughter, "both must agree to this. Or it won't work."

The old man looked at Kyouya, "Do you have any qualms?"

Kyouya looked at his granduncle, "No,"

Haruhi stared at them. Eh? What? This was so fast. She hadn't anticipated this bit at all. "But…"

Kyouya looked at her, "Second thoughts?"

"I…," She looked down at her hands on her lap, "I feel…" She swallowed her saliva, "This is…" She slowly looked at him, "…fast."

There was another reason, and that reason was to remain a secret. It wouldn't be good for them to know this reason. If they did, it would only complicate matters for her and jeopardizing everything she'd planned and worked for including her new feelings. Oh, damn… this was getting crazy and complex. She inhaled deeply and clasped her hands in apprehension. She had to get out of there… to breathe… as it was she found the ample dining room to be cramped and stuffy.

"Excuse me," she got up but wobbled, "restroom…," she grabbed the chair for support.

Kyouya stood up and his hand shot out to steady her but he was beaten by Ohno who held both her arms to steady her. Kyouya looked at Ohno who instantly put his hands by his sides when she nodded her head indicating that she was fine.

"Ayu, please bring Lady Haruhi to the restroom," Ohno called the maid next to him to assist Haruhi to the restroom."

The maid, Ayu immediately was by Haruhi's side and they went out of the dining room.

Kyouya nodded his head in appreciation at Ohno's thoughtfulness. In return, Ohno nodded in acknowledgement. Kyouya's eyes were focused on the closed door. He got up and excused himself. The old man and Ryoji looked at Kyouya as he went out of the room. Both were smiling at each other knowingly. Ohno remained behind the king's empty chair. His right hand balled into a fist then he flexed the hand and relaxed.

_**Inside the cubicle…**_

She wasn't so much as wanted to ease herself. She just wanted to have a few minutes to herself. She needed to clear her messed up thoughts. What about feelings? Why was it that she had to feel something for the king? What was that something? It made her breathless. He nearly found her out if he held her hand. What to do? She clasped both hands together and pressed them on her chest. She mustn't be found out.

"What am I to do?" She washed her hands and her face. "This feeling is madness," She patted her cheek with her palms. "You'll be fine," looking at her reflection in the mirror, "This can't be right," then she grimaced, "Can I be fine…?"

She walked out of the restroom and felt her right wrist being held and pulled.

_**Outside the restroom… but still in an area of privacy… **_

Haruhi yelped in shock and pain. Her wrist was still in the midst of mending. It was not completely healed. Her back was against the wall. Her right hand was smarting away like hell. Tears welled involuntarily in her eyes. But she bit her lip and blinked back the tears. She frowned at the idiot and gasped to discover that the idiot was the king. She panicked. Why was he here?

She stood rooted to where she was, unable to move because he had placed a restraining hand on her right wrist to the side of her head, her left hand on his chest. She was looking at his chest instead of his face. She didn't want to look into his eyes. She felt parched so she swallowed her apprehension but it didn't go away. Kyouya lifted her chin with his thumb. She closed her eyes. She felt the gentle brush of his thumb on her lips.

"Open your eyes," He whispered in her ear.

She squeezed her eyes shut. No, her mind screamed, don't open them. It'd be a big mistake if you did. She shuddered as she felt the tips of his forefinger trailing her eyebrows, playing her the tendrils of her hair.

"Wha… what are you doing?" She gripped his right lapel. "This is highly inappropriate."

"Really?" He whispered in her ear, "Frankly, I've been waiting to do this." He kissed her left eye.

"Y-your M-Majesty… please, stop," She found it hard to breathe, "We… we only just met… n-no,"

He kissed her lips tenderly. Her eyes opened with shock.

"Usually, it's the other way round when a girl is being kissed she'll close her eyes." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

She was in a daze. She stared ahead. Then saw Ohno approaching them. She blinked and looked away in mortification. It was without a doubt the butler saw their tryst. But it wasn't her fault. It was the king's. Kyouya sensed something was wrong because she was rigid. He turned sideways to find Ohno stopping in his tracks. His hold on lessened and she took this opportunity slip out of his hold. She hurriedly excused herself from Kyouya and left for the dining room.

"Your Majesty," Ohno began, "Please return to the dining room."

Kyouya sighed, and raised an eyebrow, "My granduncle must be too fond of her." He walked briskly towards the dining room.

Ohno's eyes narrowed in annoyance but they eased as he saw a single camellia on the floor. He picked it up and brought it under his nose to smell the warm floral fragrance. And slid it into the inside waistcoat pocket. Soon it would be soon…

_**Outside the palatial gates…**_

"I have an urgent message for the king," Bellowed Hikaru at the palace guard.

"You and everyone else," The tall palace guard glowered at him. "Now begone…"

"Can you believe this guy?" Hikaru complained in frustration to Mitsukuni who was looking at the palace guard with wide eyes.

"Whose child are you?" The guard loomed over him.

"Sir," Mitsukuni was bristling in irritation and wanted nothing more than to clobber the guard senseless. It wouldn't be good to alert the assassin of their presence so he just smiled at the guard. "This pass will tell you the importance of seeing the king now." He handed the sealed pass to the guard.

The guard looked at the seal. His eyes widened with surprise, "The Royal Special Aide's seal." He immediately opened the single side gate for them to enter. Only those appointed by the king's special aide carried the sealed pass.

_**Somewhere in a dark corner of the palace… northwest wing…**_

Ohno was walking towards the king's chamber. He would be preparing himself for the entourage from the Reian region. While the royal supreme would be sending of the king's would be bride from the Zuka clan and her father. He was relieved that the Zuka princess would be out of the way. He would be able to accomplish his mission and would be on his way. He placed a gloved hand on his left breast pocket. It was where he had placed the camellia flower.

Ohno carried the king's polished knee length leather boots which were on navy blue velveteen cushioned on a silver tray. He knocked the door with his left while balancing the tray with his right palm. A faint answer for him to enter made him to turn the door knob and he entered into the sanctum of the king's chamber. He placed the silver tray on the floor next to the king's king sized bed. The king had changed his crème silk shirt to a white one.

"Thank you," The king said as he slipped on the military coat.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Ohno replied, "Do you need help with the wearing of your boots?"

"No," The king shook his head, "I can manage."

Ohno inclined his head politely but did not exit the room. He stayed put at one corner waiting for the king to instruct him on something. Kyouya grabbed one boot and slipped it on one foot then zipped it all the way to the knee. He did the same for the other boot. Kyouya stood up then suddenly he grabbed his right knee, he felt pain coursing his veins. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he keeled over. His eyes widened with shock and pain.

The only thing he could only use was his eyes in search of Ohno. Ohno came by his side and knelt beside him. Kyouya stared at Ohno with eyes looking at the boots he wore, as if saying, 'it's the boots, take them of me,' and then he glanced back at Ohno with pained eyes which said, 'and go search for the palace doctor.'

"That won't happen," Ohno informed him coolly, "While your life ends, my life will begin." He stood up, and walked slowly out of the room.

_**North wing… **_

"If what you say is true," The royal custodian looked at the seal from the two sent appointed agents by the royal special aide to the king.

"It's the truth, Your Eminence," Hikaru interjected desperately.

"In that case," The royal custodian walked passed them, "We must hurry to inform him."

They went with the custodian running towards the northwest wing. Then there was a shrill scream from a maid which came from the king's chamber.

"The king…," The maid screamed, "The king is dead…!!!"

The three elite guards rushed to her side. They too were shocked.

"What?!" The royal custodian brush passed the trembling maid and entered into the king's chamber.

Mitsukuni and Hikari rushed into the king's chamber. The royal custodian knelt beside the king.

He was about to touch the king's wrist when Mitsukuni spoke loudly, "Don't touch him or you'll end up like him."

The custodian looked at Mitsukuni in despair, "Wha-what?"

"He has been poisoned," Mitsukuni informed them gravely, "do as I say and fast if you want to save his life."

"Yes, anything, just save him."

"Bring a cup of sake," Mitsukuni instructed. "And hot towels."

"You heard him," The royal custodian pressed the trembling maid. "Get another maid to help you."

"R-ri-right," she ran to get the cup of sake.

Mitsukuni wore gloves which he'd taken out from his medical kit. Then he took a needle from his utility bag and the maid brought back the cup of sake which he put the tip of the needle into the sake for sixty seconds. Then just as fast, he pricked the king's fingertips and pricked the skin under the each nail.

The red blood mixed with poison made the blood turn black. He put the cotton cloth under the palms. The cloth soaked in the bad blood. He checked the king's eyes. The whites have turned yellow. No good, the poison was still in his system.

"Hikaru," Mitsukuni threw another pair of gloves at Hikaru, "Wear them and slice the boots off the king's feet."

"Right," Hikaru caught the gloves and instantly wore them, he took out his sword and carefully slashed the soles of the leather boots and at the sides. He pried the leather off with his sword and scabbard and threw them at one corner of the room, "Done."

"Good," Mitsukuni stared at the king's legs and feet.

They were blue black and had the shape like a spider's web, he frowned, "A spider wasp larva. A dangerous specimen."

He dabbed a cotton cloth from the sake bottle which the maid left beside the cup. He wiped both feet with the cloth. He inserted three acupuncture needles on each foot sole to numb the king's pain. Then he took out a scalpel. He made a straight incision on both feet. A purplish goo oozed out from the wound. He scraped the goo away and putting it into the big bowl.

He inserted a sterilized gloved finger into the open wound, "Come out, come out, where ever you are…"

"Ahh, there you are," He felt three larva nubs, two on the left foot, one on the right and pried them out slowly, carefully.

The larva nubs were glistening pearlescent. He put the nubs into a small bowl and crushed them to glittering debris mixed with purple goo. He cleansed the mixture of blood and goo and sewed the open wound closed. He applied the glittering goo on both feet as a healing salve.

"That thing is dangerous!" The custodian remarked in protest.

"Haninozuka-san is a Mount Shiraku priest whose expertise lies in his medical knowledge and practice." Hikaru informed the custodian. "The king is in safe hands."

"All dangerous specimens have a neutral neural side which produces a safety net for antidotes. It is within nature's law that it exists." Mitsukuni said, "I've seen much worse things than this," He nodded to himself as if remembering something scary.

He checked the king's eyes and sighed in relieve. The yellow has dissipated. He gestured at two of the elite guards to pick the king gently from the floor onto his bed.

"He was supposed to meet the Reian region chieftain today." The custodian looked distressed.

"That's your problem to solve." Hikaru patted his shoulder without remorse. His eyes hardened, "Our problem is to kill the assassin."

"That bastard has long gone," Mitsukuni sighed and stared curiously at the slashed boots at the corner, "That was a warning. He could have just killed the king without so much of a sigh. Why would a top ranked assassin warn us?"

"Whatever but the next time will not be a warning," Hikaru surmised with a frown. "The king can't tell us anything now. He's out cold."

"I deduce that he'll be unconscious for two or three days." The next target is Lord Haru," Mitsukuni looked worriedly at Hikaru. "We have to be faster to stop him."

Mitsukuni left specific instructions for the royal physician to follow with the healing administration for the king before he and Hikaru left in search for the assassin.

_**Guest chamber of Lady Haruhi… **_

"The king's been poisoned," Benibara informed Haruhi.

Haruhi was ready to leave the room for the coach. She halted and turned around, "What?"

Her face paled. She turned to her heels and ran out of the room much to the shock of Benibara, who chased after her.

"My lady, my lady…," Beni called her.

Haruhi ignored her personal assistant's call. She ran to the hall master who looked perturbed at her sudden appearance.

"Lead me to His Majesty's chamber," She held the hall master's hands with hers, looking at him imploringly. "Please let me see him."

The hall master nodded, "Lady Haruhi, come with me."

_**The king's chamber… northwest wing…**_

She entered his room slowly then her pace quickened. She saw him lying on his bed so deathly pale. There was a lump in her throat. Her hand clasped her chest. It felt heavy and painful. She saw the royal supreme sitting on his wheelchair clasping his grandnephew's hand as of giving him the strength to fight and survive. She stood where she was, she didn't want to intrude. But her heart was aching. Suddenly she felt tears running down her cheeks. She caught hold of the shoulder of the sofa.

"My dear," the old man called out to her, "come here…"

She looked up to see the old man staring at her with gentle eyes. She wiped her tears, "Your Supreme Highness," then she was silent. She didn't know what to say. She stood next to the old man.

"No, my dear," the old man looked at her, "be close to him." He gestured Daigoro to wheel him out of the room.

She looked as they exited from the room with the door closed with a soft click. She shifted her gaze to him. She slowly walked towards the left side of the bed. She sat on the bed looking at him. Her hand held out to touch his. She halted then very slowly she held his cold hand with both hands. She kissed his hand and she stared at his face.

She faced him, "Come back to me," her lips quivered as she brushed the tears from her eyes and from his cheeks. She kissed his pale lips gently. Then she whispered in his ear, "Kyouya, come back to me."

"Haruhi," her father's voice broke into her subconscious.

She looked at her father then at the king. "He was fine. We had breakfast together. But now…"

Her father came to her side, put his arms around her, "You must be strong for the both of you." He felt her tremble, "Cry all you want now." Haruhi, you have become a woman. "Because tomorrow you must fight and be triumphant." He whispered into her ear and then he heard her heart wrenching sobs. He hugged his daughter as she cried her woes away.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: So sorry for the very late update. Thank you, Cactus2008 for reminding me. It's not that I'd forgotten LH and TFA. But of late I wasn't well. I'm still coughing and also busy with revisions and work. My exams are just round the corner. Anyways, I shall try my best to finish LH and TFA by this year. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 18**

_**Nogura Rapid Falls… four hundred miles from Shimai Village…**_

There in the dark, dank with algae-like molasses on the cold floor, walls and med-low ceiling of a naturally formed cavern, he sat on a large tattered tatami mat that covered quarter of the small cavern. His body was bare of clothes. He wore only a loin cloth which covered his manhood. His back was on the wall which was also covered with a tattared tatami mat. His hair was back to the normal crimson colour after he had taken a bath in the cavern which had a small natural pool and running water.

He had left Ohno's identity and credentials intact in the first drawer of a chest of drawers. He brought nothing except the clothes on his back when he _flitted_ from the king's chamber after poisoning him. He flitted again and came to his hideout. He looked at the big straw basket at the corner of the cavern. The butler suit was dumped into it in anger. He took out his anger by exercising against the rapids and in the process killed a few flying flesh eating fishes with his bare hands.

There were about ten or twelve dead flesh eating fish which were skinned because eating the skin made a man impotent. The fishes were skewered on thin bamboo sticks being cooked slowly in a small, special and effective campfire. It was connected to the pool so the fumes would be directed to the pool and washed away with running water. It was clean and green in a natural environment. The fumes would become CO bubbles as it comes in contact with air.

The CO bubbles would dissipate into the air as more H2O rapidly pushes in and the cycle continues. No one would know of anyone living in a cavern shielded by dangerous rapids and crashing waterfalls. The hidden cavern was a good hideaway for him. The cavern was hidden from view of people because it was surrounded by dangerous rapids and was a no-go area for it was also the home to a school of flesh eating flying fishes known only as 'blood demon fish.'

He wrapped the faded yellow sash round his waist and held the single camellia in the palm of his hand. "Haruhi…"

He closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent of the camellia. Then he frowned slightly as he thought of that bastard's was groping her body, sullying her innocence with his debauchery. He wanted to kill him. Yet he had not done so. It was not his style nor was it the right time to off the bastard. Instead he had left a subtle threat to lay off the Zuka clan princess. She was his first best friend and first love. He would not give her to anyone. His decision to leave Hades was because of her.

He wanted to build a new life with her as a new man that she would accept with pride. He could not do so now when he was… He gripped his aching hand. He looked at his throbbing pinky. Chrome black nail was not painted on. It was a colour he had gotten after his surgery. It was as if the bad blood clot had permanently stayed in as a reminder of his past. He didn't want to think of his past. He wanted nothing more to do with his past. The pinky was giving him hell.

He was perspiring as he quelled his pain with his will. "Damn it!" He cried hoarsely, "Why?"

He hit his painful hand on the hard, cold ground of the cavern many times. Until his hand was bloody. He didn't care how terrible his hand looked. He didn't care how much blood was dripping from his injured hand. He just wanted to numb the pain _inside_ his hand. He was sitting with one leg stretched and one knee up. He stretched his arm, rested the elbow on that knee with the injured palm up. He let the blood drip on the wet algae-like molasses. His other hand was on his other thigh.

His eyes narrowed as he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly through his mouth. "Come in, Black Seiryu."

His eyes slowly gazed at the entrance of the cavern shielded by the hanging molasses and waterfall. He saw a body shimmer before his eyes. He pressed his lips together in slight annoyance. His brother was the only one who could successfully track him down. No matter the distance, no matter the day or time. His brother was able to sniff him out. His brother was like a hound from hell. He hated that part in his brother. He frowned as the hazel eyes of the 'golden one' beheld his.

"What do you want?" Ritsu asked without looking at Roichi.

"To see you suffer," Roichi smiled without warmth, "makes me think you're human after all. Not the invisible White Byakko that you normally are."

"Ceh," Ritsu scoffed but said nothing.

His brother was a certified sadist. He loved to see blood and pain and love giving them either physically or mentally or emotionally. His brother came to his side. Squatted next to him and stared at the blood in fascination as it dripped from his wounded hand. His brother cupped the dripping blood in one palm and brought it under his nose. He smiled in predatory ecstasy.

"What's in this blood?" Roichi smirked as he licked the blood. "Too bad it's not poisonous." He raised an eyebrow, "I taste frustration, makes this blood all the sweeter."

Ritsu looked at Roichi in disgust. "State your business and leave."

"Why does our father treasure you?" Roichi stared at Ritsu with open curiosity. "I've been wondering it for ages."

He looked at Ritsu's bare body. Unlike his body, Ritsu's body, while muscular had scars, each scar had a story. The stories weren't good at all just as the scars on his body presented a grotesque image of a man with dark secrets, darker personality, and darkest profession that had tainted his soul. He knew his brother wanted out to lead a normal life. To regain his lost soul and a peace of mind. Why had the elemental seal chosen Ritsu over him? What was so special about Ritsu?

Ritsu frowned, "You're mistaken." He stared at the dripping blood and balled his bloodied hand into a fist.

"Really?" Roichi smiled without warmth reaching his eyes, as he reached for Ritsu's bloody hand.

Ritsu moved his bloody hand away from Roichi's reach and glared at him, "Leave now since you've already gloated. Report to the old man whatever you want."

"I can't do that," Roichi smiled slightly strained. "It seemed something interesting has come up which needs your immediate attention back at HQ."

"No," Ritsu looked at the hanging molasses at the cavern's entrance. "I've my sight on the second target."

"What about the first target?" Roichi enquired softly.

"I only injured him," Ritsu replied and didn't offer further explanation.

"Why would you do that?" Roichi enquired softly.

"The hell I know," Ritsu clenched his teeth in self-chastisement.

Roichi glanced at the tattered yellow sash on Ritsu waist and tried to take it of him. Although he was an unrepentant masochist but somehow he sensed Ritsu's pain and he didn't think it would have so much effect on him. They weren't twins even though they were born on the same day and time. They were born from two different women. Why was it that he could feel Ritsu's pain? It was a pain that was beyond his comprehension. It wasn't misery or frustration or loss. What was it?

"Not that," Ritsu's eyes turned cold as ice as he focused them on Roichi.

Roichi felt a wave of chilling tremor running down his spine. He felt his blood turn cold. He felt his entire body froze with that one unnerving look. He glanced at Ritsu in surprise. It was the first time he felt that kind of frightening power exuding from Ritsu. It was a terrible and formidable aura. It was like looking at the strength of a titan, and the willpower of a god. His eyes froze enemies in their tracks within hundred metres. Was this what their father and elders saw in Ritsu?

"Here," Roichi threw two things onto Ritsu's lap. One was a large cotton handkerchief, "Wrap your wound up. I don't want your blood staining the parchment." And the other was a broken seal parchment, "Read it. Then decide."

Ritsu glanced down on his lap at the broken seal parchment, but mainly on the seal. It had the seal of the Tsubaki clan prime heir. The very notion of one of the main clans writing to Hades was an unexpected surprise. He could imagine their old man's surprise to have received a letter from one of the main clans. It meant that something big was up. It meant that there was to be a meeting between all the main clans regarding this important something.

Roichi took two skewered fishes, sat opposite of Ritsu and began eating the fish. He made a face, "Tasteless," He raised an eyebrow, "but good for healing and detoxifying the system."

Ritsu ignored Roichi and quickly wrapped his bloody hand with the handkerchief. He flicked open the parchment and read its contents. Just as he thought, it was a call to a meeting between all main clans. The words in the parchment were not demanding or imploring. Nor was it encouragement to come back into the main fold. It was more of a closed detail on an unseen yet common enemy. It was the same enemy that had used them to assassinate the king and special aide.

Right now the only place that was vulnerable to land and air attacks was the desert. Security there had been doubled and under the approval of the king after being suggested by the special aide, the Tsubaki prime heir had the help of the hard-to-approach-eccentric genius Lord Umehito Nekozawa of the Sakura clan to device lethal booby-traps… Why was the Tsubaki prime heir informing them of this plan of his? They weren't exactly a good clan to be entrusted with such information.

"The Tsubaki lad had the Sakura clan master deliver this to father," Roichi supplied the tidbit. "Interesting fellow although sickly, to have the eccentric Sakuras to back him up, don't you think?

Ritsu looked up from the parchment. To think that the Tsubaki prime heir had even thought about fortifying the desert, even though it could hardly be called vulnerable since it was riddled with dangerous sand monsters but still these creatures could be slain by a horde of skillful and/or experienced bloodthirsty invaders. The Tsubaki prime heir must have had planned this ahead prior to his appointment as the king's troubleshooter.

Still, Ritsu thought that the Tsubaki prime heir was a very meticulous strategist. Then he remembered seeing the two spies at Togumine Prefecture. So they were from the Tsubaki clan's not some undercover policemen. Then again, the spies he saw didn't look like they were from the Tsubaki clan. They both looked like distinguished gentlemen. Who were they? One thing he was sure of was that they were comrades of the Tsubaki prime heir.

"Why was the Tsubaki prime heir informing us of his plan?" Ritsu asked more to himself.

"To gain our favour what else," Roichi replied dispassionately.

"More than that," Ritsu stared hard at Roichi, "And that's exactly the reason why father agreed to lend a hand."

Roichi lifted both eyebrows, this was what he was waiting for, "Oh, and what would that be?"

The only thing that Kuro Bara (Hades) clan would respond to if only most clans and the royals knew and did not dare give what their clan had so wanted all this time. Since their break off from the main branch but this slip of a young man from the Tsubaki clan had figured out. And he had laid his life on the line and his entire integrity as both the king's special aide and as prime heir to his clan before them without hesitation that was to be treated upon with equal dignity by them was…

"Trust," Ritsu replied.

_**Outskirts of Ebiwara-ku… Second coach…**_

They departed from the royal palace in one coach but as they passed the outskirts of Rumisaki-ku, towards the border of Aokiru-ku, father and daughter separated. Before they separated, the father gave something to the daughter. The daughter stared at the something which the father had slipped it on her left wrist. It had been discussed earlier when she was home that it was imperative that she had it in order for the mission to succeed.

That something her father had played a crucial role to destroy the creation of a mad genius. It could only work if the predecessor gave it to the successor with faith. Without faith, the successor would soon perish. The father understood his daughter's intentions and had agreed to temporarily relinquish the item in her care. The father placed a gentle hand on her cheek then he turned quickly and entered into the carriage. It was his way of letting her go.

The daughter and Benibara went into a second coach. It was a risk that they had to take. At Aokiru-ku, Takashi Morinozuka climbed on the coach and sat next to the driver. He knocked on the carriage roof in a code only they knew. With the curtains drawn, she took of the long wig and changed her clothes with Benibara. Benibara had to disguise as the princess of the Zuka clan. Lady Haruhi bounded her breasts with the help of Benibara.

She wore Mount Shiraku's gray and black yukata with waraji sandals, putting on the kingfisher ear ring on her right ear. When they reached Ebiwara-ku, the driver of the coach went into the men's joint to ease himself. This was where Lord Haru disembarked leaving Benibara in the coach. Lord Haru stopped in front of a stall selling fans. His eyes caught sight of one beautiful authentic handmade fan made from solid bamboo, varnished and was painted all in black.

It was not one which was made with paper and cheap wood and painted in black. This was genuine stuff. The fan looked tough and was made for a distinguished gentleman. And it suited his purpose since he was a 'high priest candidate,' the only thing that could be a shield and weapon was something considered as tame. A fan of this sort could be both a lifesaver and taker. He tested the fan with breathtaking elegance unaware of the attention he garnered of the many passersby there.

"Is he a celebrity?" A girl of sixteen winters asked her friends of the same age.

"I don't know," the friend replied, "for all I know he could be Watanabe Jin-san's protégé. I heard his protégé is a prodigal son of a renowned Noh performing family."

The girl gasped, "You don't say, Watanabe Jin's so cool." Then she put a finger on her chin, "But why's a prodigal son of a renowned Noh performing family became an understudy of a kabuki genius?"

The other friend who had finished her takoyaki exclaimed, "Who cares? I'm going to ask him for his autograph."

She approached the bishounen who was flipping the opened fan in the air and in a fluid motion of a martial artist caught the fan handle with his right hand while the forefinger of his left pushed the opened flap of the fan to a close. The girl squealed of surprise and excitement for she got to see the guy up close. The guy had the gentlest brown eyes she'd ever seen which were looking at her with shock. His gentle gaze warmed her everywhere and she felt the gentle breeze on her face…

"Excuse me?" The bishounen in the gray and black yukata was waving the opened fan, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him dazedly, "Huh?"

The young ladies were staring at him all starry-eyed. Lord Haru was flabbergasted. Oh, no… not this again! He hadn't time and energy for this sort of thing. He had many other things to complete. But he tried to be a gentleman. His brown eyes showed concern as he slipped the beautiful black fan in his white waistband.

"Are you okay?" He held out a slender hand at her

She nodded, "Yes," Grabbing his hand instantly.

His eyebrows shot up in discomfort because she was clinging to him. "Miss, I'm in a hurry,"

Suddenly, Takashi was next to the girl, "Your Eminence, it is time for us to depart for Mount Shiraku."

"Y-your Em-emi-nence…," She blinked, "M-mount Shi-raku…?"

The girls gaped and stared at the bishounen. They were wrong, he wasn't a celebrity. He was more than that. The ladies were sad that such a bishounen was a prime candidate for 'high priest', noting the kingfisher ear ring on his right ear. They could only look but not touch. The deities were cruel. Why were all good looking men either married, gays, bastards, or priests? Lord Haru proceeded to the stall selling red bean buns.

Ten minutes later the coachman returned and Takashi excused himself stating that he had reached his destination. He gave the coachman three silver coins for his ride. He waited until the coach had departed and he approached Lord Haru who had purchased a few red bean buns. Lord Haru was eating one and he gave two buns to Takashi. He accepted the buns with gratitude.

"Thanks for just now," Haru sighed in relieve, then he winced, "Ach," while rubbing his right wrist, "I hadn't realized that it hasn't fully healed yet."

Takashi took out a tube from his utility kit on his waist and passed it to Haru. "Rub it on gently in circular motion. Let it absorb into the skin. It'll warm and aid in the healing of the wrist and put the wrist guard on."

"Right," Haru quickly did as he was told.

"How's the king?" Takashi asked without looking at Lord Haru.

He'd heard from Mitsukuni about it ten hours ago through the communiqué device designed and given to them by the Sakura clan master for their missions. Mitsukuni told him about the attack which was a warning to the king but for what? It was maddening, was the assassin playing games with them? Albeit, the games played were mortally dangerous ones.

"Unconscious," Lord Haru replied solemnly, he stopped eating, "It'll take two or three days for him to recover."

"I know, he told me."

"I'm glad it was Mitsu-san who tended to him. He and Hikaru are now hunting for the assassin."

Takashi saw the sliver of sadness in Haru's eyes and just as fast, it disappeared. He saw Haru was balling his hands into determined fists at a side of his body.

Looking at Haru, "I've purchased two horses under Mount Shiraku's account." Takashi informed, "From here on, we ride."

"I'll settle the account once we reach the imperial city palace."

"Ahn," was his reply, as they were walking towards the stables. Takashi slipped his hand into his yukata, taking out a small bundled in light green cloth and passed it to Lord Haru.

"Something from your house," Takashi purposely said house instead of home.

Lord Haru smiled and took the small bundle from Takashi. House meant Tsubaki clan. Home meant Zuka clan. "I'm glad he managed to convince them."

"I heard from Kaoru, they were having a row over it." Takashi informed, "He beat them all with his usual cool logic."

"He has to be cool at all times," Lord Haru said, "He gets frazzled very easily. It's not good for his health. I'm worried about him."

Takashi glanced at Haru with just the movement of his eyes, "He's worried about you too."

Haru's eyes began to soften, "I know," Then his eyes glittered with determination, and untied the small bundle revealing a gold ear stud. It was the real Tsubaki clan prime heir's gold ear stud. He balled his hand into a fist with the stud in his fist, "The last element is all we need to end this."

"Lord Tamaki and I found while we were at Togumine prefecture that the unseen enemy of the state is someone from the royal court with enough immunity to solicit back and forth in enemy territory with the antique items from the Geisen era made by Mana Bara because each piece held part of the location to a treasure of this kingdom."

Haru turned to look at Takashi, "Treasure?" He frowned slightly, "Weren't the pieces supposed to show how the Death Bringer would be formed?"

"It just looked that way, but it was confirmed by Lord Umehito, that in actuality it had a double meaning to it."

"What could the treasure be?" Haru pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where could the treasure be?"

Takashi shook his head, "Lord Umehito will meet you at your private study chamber in the imperial palace to discuss more about it."

"Hmm," replied Haru, as he wore the real ear stud on his left ear.

Then Takashi's eyes narrowed in wariness, "Also that particular betrayer has connections with the enemy from the Kaien kingdom of the north. Once they obtain that hidden treasure, this kingdom is as good as being conquered. We have to get to the treasure before they do."

"It's one thing with the Death Bringer, now this." Haru sighed raggedly.

Then he tugged Takashi's sleeve, "Mori-san," Haru took out a letter from his yukata, "please deliver this to my house."

_**Mount Jyuushinki … The Kuro Bara clan's (Hades) Headquarters …**_

Two figures in black walked in side by side into the study of the clan master. One was known as the 'golden one' not because he was fair and handsome. It was because he was the first born after many failures since Lord Kasanoda's wife was barren. His wife chose to lead a solitary life up at the east tower. She couldn't bear to watch her husband frolicking with his mistresses. There had been babies born but they were all girls and they had not survived a day.

There was one mistress who had succeeded in conceiving a male heir and she was made his second wife. But much to the consternation of his second wife, the first wife too conceived at the same time. She wanted her child to inherit the clan. She had planted doubts in Lord Kasanoda that the child his first wife was having wasn't his because she had confined herself for half a year in the east tower. The evil seeds had sprouted in Lord Kasanoda's heart and thus he had ordered her banishment.

The child in her womb was to be 'flushed out' with a series of poisons. But as the heavens were protecting the innocent mother and child, the fates had weaved that they would be saved. Instead, the second wife was having a series of torturous convulsions. The first wife too was about to give birth and so both went into labour. The golden one was born first from the second wife. However, as the fate was a nasty lady, the second wife suffered from tremendous post natal depression.

She was not allowed near the child because she had the urge to kill her son by trying to breast feed him. She died a few days later. At the same time of the golden one's birth, the first wife had also given birth to a son. But the first wife did not survive. Although, it was an easy birth, the physicians were shocked to discover that every organ in her system had ceased to function. One physician remembered her praying and clinging to his hand with imploring eyes.

"Let him live, please." She cried profusely, "Take my life but please let him live…"

Her organs were spoilt little by little because of the series of poisons she was given to 'flush out' the baby from her womb. But, no such thing happened. The baby grew, yet she knew her life would not be long, once the baby was delivered, she would cease breathing. She prayed that the baby would be a son. She didn't want it to suffer the fate of its other female siblings. She prayed that the baby be a healthy and strong one that could go against the raging tide and survive triumphantly.

She predicted the life of her child would not be an easy one. As a mother, she was sad that she could not be there to protect her child but as a mother this was the only way for the child to survive although it was a cruel life. She hoped in her heart that her child would forgive her for leaving it to fend and fight for his future. Yet as a mother she was proud that her child had survived a cruel fate. Still he had a long way to be a free man. She hoped that he would lead a better life than she had.

The one next to the first son or the 'golden one' was known as the 'dark one.' The second son had red hair due to the mixture of poisons that had changed the hair pigmentation. He was darker than his brother because of the poison mixture. He was immune to poison. His dark looks gave off a suffocating looming presence. People were frightened by these two men. Each was menacing in his own way and no one wanted to be on receiving end of their wrath.

Neither had wanted to walk ahead of the other. Both were wary of each other. The guards standing next to the door to their father's study opened the both doors instead of one. The entrance into their father's study was wide open to enable them both to enter.

_**Imperial City Palace… Imperial Council Chamber…**_

The Chamberlain for Public Administration looked frantic, "Who's going to be the royal candidate in his place?"

"What do you mean royal candidate?" bellowed the senior finance controller, "He's been poisoned. He isn't dead!"

"He hasn't any brothers' left." Supplied one senior chamberlain, "and the Royal Supreme is very old. It'd be tiring for His Supreme Highness to take on as acting head of the state."

"But as the royal supreme he has the upper hand in this matter," said another, "To choose from amongst the four clan masters."

The Prime Minister held both hands up, "Ministers, please calm down." He looked at the sealed parchment, "I have here a letter from His Supreme Highness with regards to the acting head of state."

There were murmurings amongst the council members. Lord Haru was seated next to the Prime Minister observing them and the proceeding of the meeting. After this meeting he would have another meeting in his study chamber which was adjoined to his sleeping quarters. It was a 2-in-1 chamber for his convenience. Lord Haru did not say a word in this meeting. Some would think that he was wrought with remorse because he was away attending to his familial affairs when the king was attacked.

The Prime Minister broke the seal as he flipped open the parchment. He read the contents first before announcing to those present. He cleared his throat, "By the decree of the Royal Supreme, the acting head of state will be Lord Tamaki Suou of the Nadeshiko clan."

"As you well know, Lord Suou is Kyouya Heika's best friend since they were in the same school of thought." The prime minister continued, "At the same time, the king's special aide, Lord Haruka Ran will continue his obligation until His Majesty's return to the palace. Lord Ran will also give aide to the acting head of state. That is..."

"Forgive my intrusion," The door burst open, in walked Lord Tamaki Suou, "I'm Lord Tamaki Suou and I've just been informed by the royal supreme to act as head of state on behalf of my indisposed best friend and help out in a crisis."

He smacked the letter of appointment from the royal supreme on the table. The prime minister blinked at the parchment then at him. Lord Haru raised both eyebrows not of surprise but he was anticipating such an outburst from Lord Suou.

Tamaki looked at the prime minister, "I need Lord Ran's assistance now." Then at Haru, he widened his amethyst eyes gesturing Haru to follow him as they had their work cut out for them.

Haru stood up from his chair, bowed politely to the council members, "As the acting head of state is already here, I'll take my leave with him."

_**Hades Headquarters… Lord Kasanoda's study…**_

Nagase looked up from his paperwork. His sons entered the room. The doors closed behind them. Roichi moved forward to sit on one of the plush seats near his father. Ritsu, both noticed preferred leaning against the wall overlooking the entire room and its contents and occupants.

"Do you intend to make me talk louder?" Nagase spoke aloud.

"This room is soundproof," Ritsu answered, "And I can hear you well from here."

"Why are you being difficult?" Nagase frowned slightly.

Ritsu didn't answer his father. If he did answer, it would have to be with an action. And that action was to walk out of the room. But he couldn't do that not when there was something big ahead and bigger than them.

"You did right to end the contract with them at Togumine Prefecture," Nagase informed Ritsu. "They were from the Kaien empire. Acquiring antiques to piece together to get the exact location to the kingdom's treasure."

"What treasure?" Roichi asked.

"No one knows, not even Mana Bara." Nagase replied. "But somehow they got the upper hand. Someone in power had given them passes to come and go as locals. There's a traitor in the royal council."

"And Lord Ran called upon you for help?" Ritsu looked at Nagase with grave eyes.

"You read his letter," Nagase said, "he never did ask for it. But he laid something at our feet that we just cannot ignore."

Ritsu was silent this time. He knew what it was.

"He was also the one who had informed in writing to us that we were being used by those people who contracted us for the assassinations. WE were used as a decoy for their real objective." Roichi slammed the coffee table with his palm.

"It's not so much of how he knew but to what extend he would go as to anticipate the hidden events in the kingdom. Such a person is indeed rare and frightening. He is a powerful anomaly. It'd be a good experience to see him in person if you attended the meeting since he was the one who called for it." Nagase wasn't looking at Roichi. He was looking at Ritsu.

Ritsu took a double glance at his father. "Y-you want me to go?"

"Why him?" Roichi glared at Ritsu.

"Because he is the elemental seal," Nagase told them, "The meeting will be only the five of you or trusted representatives. It will be a secret." Nagase raised an eyebrow at Ritsu, "Expect the unexpected."

Then Nagase turned to Roichi, "As for you, pay Lord Ran a visit to inform him that we agree to assist him in every way that we possibly can."

Roichi nodded with a slight sly smile.

_**House of Tsubaki… Southeast wing…**_

A medium-built nobleman sat on the third step of the veranda overlooking a blackened fountain. He was reading a letter he'd received from a dear one. He folded the letter and slipped it into his crème coloured yukata and the outer robe the colour of bamboo green. He looked up at the sky and smiled upon seeing the birds flying merrily.

"I will," He sighed, "Just come back safely."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Trivia - Coincidentally the king's chamber in the imperial city palace and the royal palace in Kitawagawa shares the same location – Northwest wing. Did anyone notice it? I just realized it sigh **


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 19**

_**Imperial Palace… Outside of the Council Chamber…**_

Tamaki walked ahead of Haru. When they were out of earshot, he stopped and turned to look at Haru.

His eyes were grave, "He's still unconscious. It's been three days."

"I know," Haru grimly replied. "I've asked Mori-san to look into his condition and recovery."

Tamaki nodded, "That's good." Then he said, "I'm taking the task of visiting the military outpost from you. I'm relieving you of that duty. I'll oversee it for a few days. I'll be leaving today after our meeting."

"Really, it's no big deal," Haru raised his hand in protest.

"I'm the head of state now so listen to me," Tamaki shook his head slowly in disagreement. "I know of the plans for that outpost."

"Then I'll take care of the meeting with the Reian region's chieftain." Haru said.

"No can do," Tamaki wagged a reprimanding finger, "No need to worry, I've assigned Lieutenant Iruka Murasaki and Chamberlain Sashimaru Daizen to attend the meeting with the Reian chieftain. That region needs to be protected because it's nearer to Kaien. If all goes well, Murasaki's 11th and 15th division troops will be on guard."

"But…"

"No buts," Tamaki said, "Besides what are friends for…" He patted Haru's back in a brotherly fashion to ease Haru's sadness as they walked towards Haru's study chamber.

_**Imperial Palace… Lord Haru's Private Suite… Study Chamber…**_

Three individuals sat on three square mauve coloured cushion on the fragrant tatami mat. In the middle of the three individuals was a square low table. On the table were a pot of black tea, tree porcelain cups and a small tray of meat buns. The blue-eyed individual seated on the left motioned around them with a flick of his hand and they felt the cool rush of something invisible engulfing them. An invisible multi-purpose shield protected the chamber from prying eyes, ears and possible assassination.

"Kaien is on the move," Tamaki looked at Haru and Umehito gravely. "They were seen scouring the eastlands. Two were caught. But both managed to kill themselves before we could interrogate them by biting their tongues off."

"Eastlands?" Umehito frowned, "The place where Mana Bara used to do most of his hazardous experiments is a place bearing a highly magnetic field which can do serious damage to your auras."

"I'm more concerned about the treasure." Haru tapped his forefinger on his thigh. _And the wielder of the Death Bringer_, he added silently.

"That's what I wanted to talk about with you guys." Umehito said calmly. "Because it has something to do with the Death Bringer's formation and," His tone became serious, "the appearance of another, called Life Giver."

The other two stared at him.

"Life Giver?" Haru's eyes glittered curiously.

"All dangerous things created by Mana Bara will have their antidotes or antithesis. He was, of course a student of nature and in nature he'd learnt if there's black then there's white. Life Giver is an antithesis of the Death Bringer. When the Death Bringer is formed so shall the Life Giver comes to life."

"I don't get it," Tamaki said frowning slightly.

"The wielder of the Death Bringer has a living mercurial metallic element in him that has awakened the core. He will experience immense pain as he approaches the core. The core directs him to the three pieces that will form as the titan's trident. This is the Death Bringer. He already has two pieces with him. However, he rarely uses them and he keeps them hidden from plain sight." Umehito explained. "Unlike the Death Bringer, where it takes step by step towards the pieces, the Life Giver is different."

"The pain and formation is simultaneous when it has found its source and host. But in order for the Life Giver to be formed, the host must subdue one restless component." Umehito continued, "That component will seek the bearer of the Life Giver. A battle of wills will ensue. The strongest will tip the scales to either good or bad. As to what that one restless component is, I haven't a clue. The two also has something to do with the treasure. That is all I can gather about it. "

"The wielder is that top assassin from Hades who had poisoned the king." It was a statement not question by Haru.

Recalling the chaos the assassin created in the imperial palace a few months ago, he had infiltrated the high security armory and skipped off with the dangerous sickle. A small cut would kill the victim because the metal was infused with poison from a giant serpent's tears.

"Yes," Umehito affirmed, "He has the sickle and," He looked at both Haru and Tamaki, "spear. The spear was already in Hades's possession."

"What's the third piece?" Tamaki asked.

"A short sword,"

"Where is it?" Haru perked up.

"Near the treasure,"

"What?!" The two individuals exclaimed simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki's eyes glittered with interest.

"Perhaps he's gone to find the third piece,"

"It's possible," Haru said thoughtfully. "It's tracking him that isn't easy. He's like a ghost."

"Even ghosts leave residues, however, faint they may be."

"You mean something…," Haru took out a small brown bundle, put it on the table and pushed the bundle towards Umehito, "…like this..."

Umehito peered into the opened bundle and he took out the lint brush, he smiled, "hmm, something like this…"

"Please look into this matter," Haru inclined his head in a serious manner.

Tamaki and Umehito looked at her, and Umehito nodded, "Leave it to me."

"I'll assign Mitsu-san and Hikaru with something else I have in mind." Then hunching forward, he whispered, "Now how do we recognize the host of the Life Giver? What attributes should we look for?"

"There weren't any supplementary from the old Sakura journals or from Hades's on it,"

"What about the pictorals on the antiques?" Haru enquired.

"Nothing on Life Giver,"

Haru lifted his left hand to emphasize his exasperation, "I can't believe that Mana Bara did not leave anything about Life Giver."

Umehito noticed Haru's left wrist. His eyes narrowed. But he said nothing. His eyes slowly shifted to Haru's left ear and his eyes narrowed again. This time of trepidation, still he said nothing.

"What is it made of?" Haru asked Umehito.

"All I know from the oldest Sakura journals, it just states that it will depend on the source-cum-host but the appearance will be of the purest form."

"What about the treasure?" Tamaki looked at Umehito.

Umehito shifted his gaze to Tamaki, as if nothing was bothering him, "It's not from the Heisen or Geisen eras, it goes further back than that."

"Eh?" From the other two individuals.

"Back to the days when the five main clans were one," said Umehito.

"Hah?" Haru and Tamaki looked at each other then glanced at Umehito in bafflement.

"I'm unsure of its meaning either," admitted Umehito while shrugging.

"You don't say," Tamaki sighed tiredly.

"Where's the treasure?" Haru asked softly.

"It's not in the marshy eastlands," concluded Umehito then he paused. His eyes shifted to the ceiling but only for a brief moment then he smiled slightly.

On the rooftop of the chamber unnoticed by the patrolling guards, a spy was trying to capture what was being transpired between the three individuals. However, as soon as he touched the invisible watery orb, he blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself on mushy, slimy and smelly place. He felt something twitching on his chest. He looked down on his chest to find a big grayish rat staring hungrily at his lips. He immediately smacked the rat from his chest with his fists.

"Damn it," He cursed, he looked around, he was inside a dumpster.

He blinked, what had happened? One minute he was spying, the next moment he was here. He had learnt nothing. How could he report to his leader that he'd learnt nothing? He sat up, where was he? Was he still in the palatial grounds?

Then suddenly… SSplashhh! His hair, face, clothes were drenched with something that had gone rancid. He looked up and saw a window.

He sputtered, as the spoilt soup went into his mouth, blanching, "What the heck…?!"

He slowly stood up and peered at the window with caution. It was the kitchen of… a tavern. He was outside of the palace. But how? He got out of the dumpster, feeling distressed and confused, while wiping his face and brushing the rotten lettuce and vegetable leaves on his body. Passersby were shocked to see a walking disaster and quickly cleared away from him. He walked on as if nothing had happened.

But unbeknownst to him a short line of water had attached itself at the side of his left boot.

_**Rikaku Desert – Military Outpost…**_

The desert still looked the same. The sand creatures were still the same and as vicious as anything and hidden from plain sight while scouring the sands for victims. The military building looked the same. But with some renovations to the military hospital, another building for air force with two suspension runaways and to construct six more company barracks. All were nearing completion with only fifteen percent to go. All within ten months! No delays and fall outs. Everything was on schedule.

What was not the same was the atmosphere. It was filled with charged anticipation of artillery improvisation from the Sakura clan under the instructions of the king's special aide and was approved by the king. It did not stop at artillery, but military forces both land and air had increased about fifty percent than the previous twenty five. Military strategist from the Nadeshiko clan who was also the current head of state journeyed to the outpost.

Lord Suou made the effort to look into the progress of the outpost and to strategise with the senior military officers and from Sakura clan to implement certain full proof ideas he had. The senior officers agreed to his ideas and thought that they could work. It was a pity that the Tsubaki strategist, Lord Ran who was the king's aide had regretfully withdrawn from the meeting because he had other pressing matters to attend to at the imperial palace.

Not only that Capt Daisuke Hirota was now a Lieutenant General overseeing the boundary between this kingdom and the Kaien empire stayed neutral. He wasn't in his office though. He was two hundred feet below the military building. It was sweltering. He was in the dungeons. He was in one of the interrogation rooms. He was interrogating a prisoner. It was not a pretty sight. The prisoner was a military spy from Kaien. How they were caught?

The Sakura clan had set a multi-maze of traps in and out of the boundary. The outer traps were illusory traps for the perpetrators to end up in dead ends or back to square one (to where they came from). Once trapped the perpetrator could go mad or die of frustration. The inner traps were of the lethal kind. The inner traps were nearer to the desert. The perpetrator would meet his end with ferocious flesh eating sand bugs not easily slain by feet or weapons of any sort.

The Kaien prisoner remained silent. His wounds were wider and wider. Blood were dripping profusely from his many opened wounds. His body battered. His face brutalized. Yet with all that torture, he remained silent.

"I admire loyalty and dedication in a soldier. However," Daisuke whispered in the prisoner's ear. "A threat to my king is of course a threat to the nation. I cannot permit such things to happen." He opened a medium large jar, "I have no choice…"

The Kaien prisoner's swollen eyes rose in surprise as Daisuke wore a dark goggle. "This," He revealed a murky white coloured orb as big as a squash ball, "is called The Gray Eye. It absorbs your memories, and stores them in here. You cannot look away from it. It's too brilliant and you're attracted to its brilliance like a moth. You will be free from your memories of now to a year ago in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Complete transfer…"

Then the Kaien prisoner blinked his eyes looking at Daisuke in bafflement. Daisuke slipped the orb into the blue jar and closed the lid. He gave the jar to a military officer who was still wearing the dark goggle next to him.

"Pass this to Mikasa-sensei for an extraction reading." He said to the officer.

The military officer nodded and left immediately for the laboratory where several Sakura members were working on a few ancillary projects. Daisuke turned to look at the confused Kaien prisoner and went behind him. He whacked hard on the back of the prisoner's head. The prisoner gasped in shock then he was unconscious. His body slowly moved forward, his head hitting the surface of the table. Daisuke took off the goggle and chucked it on the table opposite the Kaien prisoner.

"Kishima, take him to the infirmary," then he whispered in Kishima's ear, "We can't release him yet. His life is in danger. You know what to tell Nakamura-sensei. He knows what to do with cases like this."

_**Imperial Palace… Lord Haru's Private Suite… **_

Reiko Mamiya looked at the back of the forlorn Lord Haru as he looked out of the window overlooking the garden. His brown eyes lacked warmth but still held the gentleness of a nobleman as he did his duties as the king's special aide. Although, no one blamed him for not being with the king as he had to attend to his own familial matters on the same weekend that the terrible attack occurred he blamed himself for the mishap.

He stood from his chair and left the table. He hadn't touched the remaining paperwork. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed shut his eyes for a few seconds then opened them slowly. Then he rubbed his nape with his palm, yawning as he did so, as he walked slowly to his bed and dropped his entire weary body on the bed and dozed off. Reiko saw he didn't even take off his shoes and outer garment.

He had one leg on the bed and one was dangling on the edge of the bed. He had one hand inside his yukata and the other one with palm up on his forehead. She lifted his leg up and smoothen the hakama and took off his warajis. She placed the warajis on the floor next to the edge of the bed. She unfolded the silt quilt and gently placed it until his waist. She couldn't take off his outer robe. So she left it on. She straightened and glanced at Lord Haru's sleeping form.

She knew he had not been sleeping at all for two nights since his return from his home and then to find out the disturbing news about the king being poisoned. She had noticed that he had skipped a meal either lunch or dinner for two days now. Tomorrow she'd make sure he'd eat something light if he couldn't eat his proper meals. She turned to her heels and made to the clothes basket. She picked his clothes from it and her eyes caught sight of a white bundle at the corner of the opened closet.

Her eyebrows rose slightly as she took it up. It was a long cotton bundle to wrap and to warm something. What was it for? She put it back where she found it. Still she couldn't help but think what it was doing in Lord Haru's room? Or rather what had Lord Haru needed it for? She gasped, was he hurt? And sometimes she noticed he would press his torso and he would wince a little. That would be possible for him to look pale.

She quickly went to him, to put her hand on his torso but he had already turned. She listened for any pained, ragged breathing. There were none. His back was facing her and he pulled the quilt to his shoulder. She sighed, what was she thinking? Of course he looked pale and sickly. He was tired. And she was a bother to him. She knocked her head lightly with her fist. She would see to his wellbeing more diligently. She sighed, as she turned to leave…

"Don't work yourself to the ground master Haru." She said softly, "I've no one else but you…"

_**After midnight… Lord Haru's chamber…**_

Haru felt cold and groped for the silk quilt. It wasn't there. He opened one eye and that eyes squinted and felt heavy. He lifted a hand and rubbed that one eye. He slowly rose to one side of his body then with great effort he sat up on the bed. He yawned and blinked his eyes. He eyes was focused on the opened door to the balcony. The cool midnight air wheezing into the room and fluttering the light curtains. He slid off from the bed and walked tiredly towards the balcony.

His eyes looked across the inner garden. The king's room was opposite his. It was dark. He sighed, was he alright? He hoped so. His chest felt constricted. He had his palm on his chest, rubbing it gently. He felt his heart heavy with restlessness. He was trying his best to not do the one thing that would expose him by swallowing whatever he felt into the pit of his stomach. He turned back and walked towards his bed. His eyes slowly rested upon a black clad figure lying on his bed.

Haru froze in his tracks. This was probably the assassin wanting to lop his head off clean of his shoulders. The figure clad in black had both his hands behind his head. He turned to look at Haru. There was a glitter in his eyes. It was predatory. Haru was instantly on alert. Gone were the cobwebs in his eyes. Gone was the lethargy his felt. All he was able to feel now was a rush of adrenalin. His hand was still on his chest and the other was by his side which was balled in a tight fist.

"You smell sweet and grounding," The black clad invader informed him. "I like."

Haru said nothing. His heart was beating at an alarming rate. His eyes were focused on the intruder.

"I thought you were a cool guy." He rose from the bed. "Not breaking a sweat."

Haru dropped his hand from his chest to the side. His eyes narrowed and were still on the intruder. By the looks of this assassin, he was a pro. There were no gaps in his movements. Also, judging by his slow but calculative actions, he was judging Haru. Haru deduced if he had wanted him dead, he would have had him killed while he was sleeping. Why had he not? He was here for something else. What was he here for if he wasn't here to kill him?

The intruder was by his side and then was behind him. "Very cautious yet inquisitive," He sniffed Haru, "You're afraid but you hide it well." He whispered in Haru's ear, "You're a very interesting person."

"Why are you here?" Haru found his voice and was glad he was croaking.

Swip! The intruder was face to face with Haru. The only facial feature visible to Haru was his hazel with flecks of green eyes.

"Now, that's more like it." He was chuckling in a sardonic manner, "A tone befitting the king's troubleshooter."

Haru sighed then did something that neither anticipated. Haru was shocked with himself. This was something he would not have done if he was in the right state of mind. But at this moment, he has lost all his rationalism.

He sat on the floor and gestured the intruder to follow suit. "I'm tired but I'll listen to what you have to tell me."

The hazel eyes glittered in amusement, "Hmm," He stood in front of Haru than sat on the same spot where he stood, "An anomaly indeed."

"I beg your pardon," Haru said, his eyes were wary, his ears alert and his body was in between tensed and composed.

"I said the Hades organization has agreed to assist you in any way we can," The figure in black informed Haru, "and we're sending a representative from Hades to attend the meeting of the main clans."

Haru nodded then he stopped nodding. He looked at the intruder. "I… I'm glad." He looked relieved, "Tell the representative to go to Nakai Forest at midnight two days after tomorrow."

The hazel eyed invader stared hard at Haru. "Nakai… Forest…?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: I will stop at Chap 19. I will resume with LH updates in May 2010. I will switch my concentration on TFA after 24 April 2010. Stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mini Chapter**

I certainly am going mad. How could I not be? That bloody king was not dead. I was so sure that the assassin I hired would have done him in. But… but what did I hear? He was still alive! Unconscious… yet still alive! Why was God cruel? Heh… hehehe… what the heck am I fretting…? God… God did not exist for me… Who was God? Who made HIM boss…?!

I'd like to know, so I could make them suffer as much I have had suffered this labourious life I had been forced to live by HIS hands! I wanted to vomit every time these flies come a calling me, telling me that they hoped Kyouya Heika would have a fast recovery. What was more disgusting was that Lord Haruka Ran. He always had a bagful of sickening tricks up his sleeves.

Aish! Slippery brat… always missing… always zapping to one place to another… like a cockroach! A pest… so difficult to kill that cockroach! The cockroach was the obstacle to my success, always thwarting my moves. Then there was his allies… how could he have garnered their support and reunite the four main clans in such a short time? It took one of my ancestors his whole life to break the main clans apart.

Ahhhh!!! The cockroach was driving me mad… and now with those idiotic barbarians from the north I had no choice but to consider them a cut. But those bastards wanted more, hmmph! Who did they think was doing all the work here? Who did they think they were? Bloody cowards… Couldn't even move on their own without my directions…

They all had peanuts for brains. Damn the king! Damn the troubleshooter! Damn Kaien! Damn them all to Hell! I would give nothing but I would take everything. Stupid assassin, stupid Hades, stupid king, stupid troubleshooter, stupid Kaien, stupid world, stupid universe, stupid God, stupid… stupid… stupid … bloody imbecilic fools…!!!

Muahahaha…hahaha… heheheeee..heheee…. shhh!

Must not say another word… this wasn't a place for noise… I hated noise. I loved tranquility. This was the perfect place for me to think of all my plots. All these worthless scrolls… I want to burn them all! I want to burn the imperial palace down… I want to hear screams of pain… I want to see despondency…

WHACK! A silver cylindrical scroll container hit my bottom. The empty container dropped to the floor with a clang-thud-clang.

"Ouch…" I was brought back to a sickening reality. I looked down only to meet the glaring face of my loyally stupid peer, Chamberlain Sashimaru Daizen.

"Don't get all horny up there! Come down with the Reian region scrolls!"

"Horny, my foot..." I glared at him back, "Who's the one been reading forbidden eros materials, not me!" I threw three cylindrical containers at him. "Here, catch, idiot!"

One container hit his stomach, while the second one hit his shoulder and the last flew passed him.

"Hey!" Daizen cried in exasperation, "Be careful, you oaf!" He collected all three and straightened up, "Thanks, pal."

"Hmm," I replied, averting my face from him to the rows of scrolls with a disgusted curl on my upper lip. Ceh.. pal… what pal!

"You know what," Daizen said, "You're quite popular with the ladies. You come in ninth after Haruka Ran, you lucky bastard. That's the top ten… well got to go." Then he left the place.

Ninth… That cockroach, in front of me… gripping the railing of the ladder… calm down, need not lose sleep over that pain in my arse. Who cares about popularity! Ahh… at last I'm alone and at peace stimulating malicious thoughts and evil plots. I stopped, I frowned… why am I like this? I didn't want to become like this… this wasn't me… Of course, it wasn't because that was definitely who I am.

They made me this way… or did I forget it? My whole life, my whole family and relatives… I shook my head, no… no… no… I rubbed my forehead in frustration. It was sweaty. I didn't realise I was perspiring. Was it fear? I rise my eyebrows in amusement… how could it be fear… No, it was excitement that I feel to the very fibre of my being. Looking at where I was… why was I here? I blinked…

I hated heights and cramped spaces. I smiled, I didn't hate velocity. It was freedom. Noooo… that was suicide! I didn't want to die… I slapped myself… Stop hyperventilating! Focus on your reason being here… yes, yes, I was searching for one obscured parchment that I happened to chance upon accidentally which was from the past hidden in between the pages of these journals next to the scrolls.

The parchment that no one knew of contained vital information. A certain death to the kingdom, if not all, then partly was possible. So where was it? Come out little one… hehehehee… ahh, in between the pages of legendary warrior prince, Hadano Jubei's memoirs from the Meissen era, was the parchment… everything would be fine… yes, as it should be. I slipped the little thing into the folds of my waistband.

I slowly descended from the ladder. I walked out after a meaningless chat with that rigid senior royal scribe and assistant head of the records department, Miyake Asano bringing with me the scrolls that I had wanted for my mundane job. I walked slowly and thought I saw an oni lurking in the gaps. I was petrified. But when I looked closely, it was just my reflection in the full length mirror in between two columns towards the east corridor.

I'm a good looking person if I might be so bold as to praise myself. Somehow looking at myself now, I looked like a complete hideous distortion. I smiled at my reflection, yet in return I received a chilling smile, eyes as cold as the arctic. I slowly turned around and walked down to the east corridor to my own department where something, anything and everything must be tabbed for.

**A/N: Several interesting comments from the regulars. There're hits and some misses too. Keep reading… **


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 20**

_**Sometime ago,**_ _**Goshuro River Temple…Tsubaki clan land… **_

A day before Minagi Tsuyoshi left for Mount Shiraku, he visited the Goshura River Temple for his morning prayers. It was a norm for him even when he was weakly because he was the elemental master for fire. He would normally take a quick dip first in the cold river to cleanse and cool himself from the heat in and emanating from him for prayers.

Dripping, he drabbed himself in an attire made of white sleeveless silk yukata with a light gray cotton hakama, and the warajis were slipped-off and left them on the temple steps. It was still dark and he could see the moon and stars in the early morning sky. There was a bell at the entrance of the temple. He touched it just enough for it to ring softly.

It was to announce that a devotee had come to pay tribute to the one of the three Tri-Gods. The temple was built as homage to the middle God known as The Balancer. He walked into the inner temple and glanced up to look at the silver face of The Balancer. He went down on his knees and clapped his hands, bringing them to chest level and lowered his head slightly in respect.

_Dear Lord_, he prayed silently, _please bestow your grace upon my cousin and I the strength needed for us to do the right things in this short lives of ours. Please protect my cousin from harm's way and from harmful people to fulfill her destiny. _He continued praying for the safety of his clan and his cousin's.

He bowed in respect to The Balancer and stood up. He grimaced, his palm pressing hard on his chest to ease the pain in his heart. Not now! Not again. He panted, his head was aching and he was walking in a daze. He groped on the beautifully carved walls for support. He would've fallen on his face but somehow he managed to avoid from falling.

Instinct told him that there was someone behind him. He spun to meet the sherry eyes of a crimson haired man. They were standing a mere ten paces apart. Each sizing up, and testing the other mentally and physically, sherry eyes studying cautious dark brown eyes. Tsuyoshi was no longer dizzy at the face of a crisis.

"You seem to want to talk," Tsuyoshi eased his stance and leaned against the huge round pillar, with arms crossed.

"As expected of you," The crimson haired guy wasn't surprised at Tsuyoshi's action, "Lord Ran." His voice was deep. He made no attempts moving out of the way. But, like me he'd eased his stance and was relaxed.

"You know me." Tsuyoshi looked at him uninterestedly, cautious, "It's also courtesy to tell me, who you are?" Anyone who had met 'Lord Haruka Ran' would say Tsuyoshi was the real deal.

"I'm Kasanoda," he said.

Tsuyoshi smiled at him and saw him turn his head away in discomfort. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He queried him again.

Still unwilling to look at his face, "We're both equal fighters," Then glancing at the early emergence of dawn.

"Ahh…" Tsuyoshi sighed, tilting his head slightly to the left, "Something tells me, you know me…," He gazed intently at the crimson haired guy, "or someone like me."

The crimson haired guy remained silent.

"Your silence is indication enough that you know someone like me."

"Umm, yes, but it's more like someone who looks like you."

"No wonder you wanted to talk to me," Tsuyoshi smiled in understanding, "You know, in this world there are not three persons that look the same but seven. Well, that was what's written in the sutras anyways."

"One of the seven could be a woman." The crimson haired guy stated.

"Uhn," Tsuyoshi nodded, "Is this, what it's all about?"

"No, not really," The crimson haired guy replied.

"Hmnh?"

"I know you can." The crimson haired guy insisted.

Tsuyoshi sighed, "Only when the choice is limited to zero but," he looked at the crimson haired guy, "I don't like to fight," He sighed again, "How can you declare that so easily about me?"

"You're calm and alert,"

"Everyone's doing the same," Tsuyoshi shrugged, "Its natural."

"But others don't pinpoint accurately the intention of the second party."

"So, that makes me a fighter?" Tsuyoshi smiled slightly.

"Yes, and you're not afraid."

"Should I be?" Tsuyoshi looked serious, "When I sense your body is sick.

How did Lord Ran know of his body condition? He wasn't feeling too good because of the metal element in him. Also, he felt Lord Ran was similar to him in having something in his body. What was it? He could feel the metal in him heating. Was that what Lord Ran had in his body? The power of heat comes from fire. He had the element of fire in him

The crimson haired guy just looked at him in silence. He noted that Lord Ran was not what he seemed. Here, he looked laidback as if time was at a standstill and flowed only on his command. Unlike when he was in the imperial palace, he was doing things at a breakneck speed and time had to chase him instead. What a contrast. It might be that he was in his homeland. He was taking a break.

"Careful where you tread," Tsuyoshi said, "There are geysers here. Some may erupt unexpectedly."

All of a sudden he raised a forefinger up as if imparting another important thing, "Our paths are intertwined."

Then he smiled elusively, "We shall meet again," and turned around to walk away into first light of dawn.

The crimson haired man stared at him thinking that the young lord of the Tsubaki clan was a walking and talking puzzle.

_**Royal Palace, Kitagawa… The King's Chambers… **_

He felt cold. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids where too heavy. He tried to turn his head but he felt dizzy. He tried to move his body slightly but it felt as heavy as a tanker sinking into the deep ocean. He forced his eyes with sheer will to open albeit slowly. There was no light. He could see nothing. It was pitch black. There was no sound. Not a single audible timbre. It was a vacuum.

He could not breathe. He groped for something solid. But the only thing that embraced him was air. Where was he? He thought in despair. What place was this? All he remembered was the sharp stabbing pain coursing through his veins, a captivating yet menacing voice and sherry eyes glittering dangerously. Had he met the Grim Reaper? Was he dead?

Then this cold, black and empty place, what was it? Purgatory? He reckoned Purgatory was different for everyone. He grimaced slightly to be stuck in a place between Heaven and Hell. He had not been human after all. When was the last time he was human? His countrymen had suffered under his brothers' reigns. It didn't go well under his reign either until Lord Haru came into the picture.

Imagine his shock to find his cousin sister looking exactly like Haru. Lady Haruhi Fujioka of the Zuka clan was a refreshing twist from all his previous women. She wasn't whiny, shallow, selfish or conceited. The important thing for a future queen was not to throw temper tantrums, dignified in her dealings with others and firm and true in her decisions yet a compassionate mother to all.

He was convinced that Lady Haruhi would place others before herself just as what she'd done when she prepared food for breakfast for them. She had even prepared extra for the palace workers. They had truly appreciated a simple home cooked meal. She did something that everyone would enjoy eating. She had all those sterling qualities he was searching for in a wife. He liked her very much.

He had considered Lord Haru one of his best friends. The other was Lord Tamaki Suou of the Nadeshiko clan. Then his thoughts shifted to an unwelcomed intrusion of dangerous sherry eyes. He hadn't a doubt that those dangerous eyes belonged to the assassin. He had an unsettling feeling as those cold eyes stared at him with unrelenting hatred.

Why? He thought it odd that an assassin would display such emotion. Wasn't he one of those who could shadow their feelings from showing? Weren't assassins supposed to be unfeeling? The wealth of emotion he felt from the assassin was undeniable. The assassin could have killed him on the spot without so much of a thought. Yet he only poisoned him.

"You're a hindrance," the assassin's eyes glittered dangerously, "Stay away from her if you value their lives."

The assassin said this before he blacked out. What did he mean by that? His heart beat increased as the meaning of it struck his vital core. The assassin had spared his life by giving him a fatal warning. Both Lady Haruhi and Lord Haruka's lives were in peril if he pursued his intention. His cherished friend and treasured bride…

"Noooooo…!" His hands flailed in anxiety and thrashed about in panic.

He woke up abruptly ignoring the sudden dizziness that had invaded his consciousness. But that did not deter him from removing the blanket off him. His body ached all over due to the aftermath of toxic flush out. His body felt a little heavy as he slid off of the bed. The cool floor revitalized him as he walked on it, the prickly sensation dissipated from his feet.

"Your Majesty…" the royal physician rushed into the room with an attendant upon hearing his cries.

He ignored them, while searching for appropriate clothing in his wardrobe. He wobbled slightly but he shook his head to clear the grogginess.

"Your Majesty," the royal physician looked worried, "you must not move too much."

"Then help me dress," he urged, "I must save them!"

_**Nakai Forest… midnight…**_

Why here? Ritsu Kasanoda glared balefully at the forest noted for its dangerous specimens. The forest housed many kinds of mutations. Thankfully, it wasn't one of the machinations of the 'make the planet weirder' clan, the Sakura clan. This forest was clear of man-eating plants, poisonous creepy-crawlies and razor needle pricklers for grass.

Mutations… yes, human mutations from a world of post apocalyptic depravity. They were leftovers from the world of yesterday. They were the survivors of a diseased ancient civilization. He still stood at the border of the forest. He wondered what was wrong with the mind of that Lord Haru. It would have been better to have braved into a real natural man-eating forest.

This forest was unnatural and the occupants were abnormal. If they attacked him, he would have no choice but to cut them down. The thing was these mutants were stronger and faster than the average man. His hand on his katana eased. He was no threat to them on their home ground. He was there with a purpose. He inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily. He moved into uncharted territory carefully.

He felt eyes on him. Hungry eyes, as he entered the forest. Three mutants stepped in front of him. Each of them assessed him with lewd eyes. Their intentions were as lewd as their eyes. He couldn't stand being assessed this way. It was as if they were 'accessing' him. He stiffened and braced for action. They smiled invitingly at him. One dared touch his lips with a middle finger.

He felt like biting off that finger. Then he squashed that intention. It would only excite them if he did that. It was a giveaway turn on for them. He held out his katana for one of them to take it from him. That touch was an indication for that. If he had refused, they would have taken him. Not beating him into a pulp. They would take him and pounded into him hard.

Those were the kinds of people he was dealing with. It was said that men who passed by the forest were abducted. They were used and abused as pleasure toys for this lecherous and lascivious man-eating tribe. Once done, these men were either converted or remained as their slaves. His katana was taken by the one on his left.

As soon as he relinquished his katana, the one in the middle lifted the finger from his lips. They were beautiful to look at. Their bodies were excellent as if made by godly hands. But when they opened their mouths, he grimaced inwardly. They were the voices of men trying to sound like women.

"My," said the middle one, splaying his hand on Ritsu's chest, "this one is sooo tough, muscular, very manly. Umm, I like." The middle one said breathily, "I bet he'd be rough in bed."

"Don't go deciding that for yourself." He stared at the middle one.

Of course, he was trained not to 'crack his Noh mask' expression which had served him well over the years. This time was no exception and especially now that mask was doing its job well. They were the voices of men trying to sound like women.

"What a foul mouth you have," the one at his right said, clearly turned on, "Just the type of mouth I want kissing my body, sucking my tits and licking my ass."

He turned to give the one on his right a hard stare with his sherry eyes darkening with irritation.

"Goodness what captivating eye colour," the one on the right said, clearly turned on, "You're giving me a hard-on, you're such a rogue."

Shit! He was in a bad situation. "I did no such thing," he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Enough, Mama Dee," said a beautiful effeminate guy with long blue hair to his waist, with smooth visual kei complexion placing a gentle hand on Mama Dee's waist. "Lord Haru will be sad if he knew we were toying with his guest like a bunny."

"Aww," Mama Dee's eyes dimmed, "We don't want that," shaking his head, "Lord Haru's too beautiful to be sad." He said to the one in the middle guy, "Jazzmin, let's go have some quality time together," Mama Dee took Jazzmin's hand, they glomped at each other and kissed passionately.

Ritsu averted his eyes away in antipathy from those two fraternizing gorillas. Instead he focused at the tree beside Lady Kae. Before they left, Jazzmin managed to grope Ritsu's bottom. Ritsu's eyes glittered dangerously at him.

"Nice ass," Jazzmin winked at Ritsu, then his eyes roved to Ritsu's manhood, "Wank me."

"I'll kill you,"

Lady Kae chuckled softly at hearing Ritsu's threat and seeing Ritsu's reaction although, he showed no expression, but his eyes were expressive.

"I'd rather you kiss me," purred Mama Dee.

Ritsu's facial structure became granite hard. His entire stature became just as hard.

"Oh, go away, you bitches," Lady Kae said while doing a shooing motion at Mama Dee and Jazzmin.

They giggled, but to Ritsu they sounded more like hippos yawning, as they walked hurriedly to a strip bar called The Tease.

Lady Kae glanced at Ritsu, "Come with me, Master Kasanoda. Lord Haru and the others are waiting for you."

Ritsu's eyes narrowed some more at the word 'come' which sounds nauseatingly like 'cum' to him.

"You're not as cold as you look," Lady Kae commented, "Charming aspect." He smiled at Ritsu, "Ahh, well… I'll just rephrase it to… follow me..."

They walked to a giant and ancient tree. The hardened roots were protruding, but in between root and earth was an opening that was hidden to the naked eye. Lady Kae kissed the tree trunk. Ritsu stared at him then at the tree in incredulity.

"This tree is a natural mutant. Although, it's nature's creation but it is a misfit of nature. Still it is a delightful one. It is sensitive and only responds to the kiss of chosen futanaris." Lady Kae explained noting Ritsu's puzzlement at the strange tree. "Don't ask me more, I don't know why either."

Twelve hardened roots suddenly became soft and parted to let the two inside it. "Wow, twelve," Lady Kae gasped, "Be careful it likes you much more than Lord Ryoji's nine roots opener."

Ritsu remained deathly silent. This place was as creepy as the occupants and Lord Haru was a freak. They entered the giant ancient tree. There was a natural stairway leading all the way underground, as they descended, Ritsu smelt the slightly dank smell of moss, earth, roots, half dried leaves. These were all latent and grounding. Then he heard men chattering.

Oddly, he felt at ease. These were the chattering of normal men. Could it be …

"He's here at last," commented Lord Umehito Nekozawa, eyeing Ritsu with wary pale blues, "Must have been quite a shocker for you, eh, Master Assassin Kasanoda?"

Ritsu was on his guard. Lord Umehito was not a man to be taken lightly neither were the other three men present.

"We're right beneath Club Fun-Fun Futanari," added Lord Tamaki, "Excellent hiding place for a secret meeting, don't you think?" He eyed Ritsu with deep amethyst eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Kae," Lord Ryoji Fujioka smiled graciously and winked at Lady Kae, then to assess Ritsu through narrowed eyes. He didn't say anything to Ritsu.

Lady Kae blushed in embarrassment and made a quick exit.

_That bugger more than likes the man_, thought Ritsu, then he remembered that Lord Ryoji was from the Zuka clan. He instinctively knew, Lord Ryoji was a little on the fun loving side but the man was straight. The Zuka clan was a clan that was a reveled on the controversial side. The Zuka clan was a patron supporter of all things out of normalcy.

In some ways they were a little bit like the wily Kurohana clan and a little bit like the weird Sakura clan. Each of the men was an elemental master. Lord Umehito was the elemental master for water. Lord Tamaki Suou was the elemental master for earth. Lord Ryoji was the elemental master for wind and lastly, Lord Haruka Ran. Ritsu stared at the main reason he was here.

"Welcome to the Butterfly Grand Room, Lord Kasanoda of the Kurohana clan," Greeted Lord Haruka, walking into the room from another room carrying a few parchments.

He nearly tripped looking at Ritsu but Lord Umehito caught his arm to steady him. He looked at Lord Haru thoughtfully. Lord Haru nodded his thanks and immediately sat next to Lord Tamaki. He turned his body slightly motioning Ritsu to sit next to Lord Ryoji, thus completing the Round Table.

Ritsu was oblivious to the vivid and mesmerizing spicy colours of red, orange, brown and yellow cushions, woolly rugs on the hardened earth floor, silks adorning the walls and ceiling akin that of a harem. He continued to stare at Lord Ran who was busy unrolling two parchments on the table and was being helped by Lord Tamaki.

Ritsu had met Lord Ran at the temple sometime ago while he was investigating him. What's more he looked exactly like his cousin, Lady Haruhi. Their paths were indeed entwined…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: There are many kinds of people making this planet weirder. But they are still people with feelings, needs and wants. That doesn't mean they're anything less than human. Most of them are more humane than normal people, just take Ritsu (judgmental) for example. Even though their preferences defer the norms of nature, I think they just add colour to this imperfect world we live in. **

**In my opinion:**

**First gender – associated with normal people with normal preferences – straight m/f relationships.**

**Second gender – associated with normal people with abnormal preferences – bisexual – m/m and m/f and vice versa. Another type, asexual / androgynous – effeminate guys who like either males will depend on the company they're in or thrown into; manly girls who like females will also depend on their background as well. But normally asexual will revert to being first gender (it's only a phase still you never know, they might waver to become third gender).**

**Third gender – gays and lesbians, in some countries they allow marriages between m/m and f/f. They can even adopt children too. **

**Fourth gender – Futanari – term used for transsexuals – men who became shemales , chicks with dicks, ladyboys. Alternatively, there are women who became guys [I have not researched on the terms on this yet]. Nakai Forest is a real forest used as a base for Futanari to hide from the authorities and to indulge in their awoken 'eechi' desires and satisfying their 'sensitive' breasts and 'pulsating' manhoods and 'convivial' asses.**

**I liked the part of the giant, ancient tree opening its roots for Ritsu. I did this because Ritsu, as we all know, has green fingers and is very much attuned to nature. Also, I didn't want to write a forest with real man-eating plants and razor needles for grass as thought earlier (I threw that into the trash can after reading about Futanaris, so I concocted a surreal 'man-eating' tribe. I do belief I have gone weird after writing Lord Haru. Being a Gemini, the duality in personality is apparent. Currently, my darker side rules supreme. Welcome to my dark realm. Bwahahahahahaa..!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Q&A Session**

The five elemental masters were discussing something when they sensed 'eyes' on them. They stopped in their discussion to look at the invading 'eyes.' They seemed to have an inkling of why the 'eyes' were gazing at them. The 'eyes' wanted something from them.

"This has got something to do with the author again," Lord Haru sighed.

"What did the author do this time?" Lord Ritsu wondered aloud while frowning.

"Fighting with her muses," Lord Ryoji sighed. "Otherwise, an expert at making people confused."

"I disagree," Lord Umehito supplied, "What's so complex about this story?"

"Easy for you to say," Lord Tamaki said to Lord Umehito, "You're a mage and a scientist. Your understanding has surpassed the ordinary."

Lord Haru nodded, "But to some, it might be too daunting for them. I don't blame them."

"Leave the confused to me," Lord Umehito said to Lord Haru, "I'll take care of them."

"Okay, I'll leave the confused to you." Lord Haru agreed. "Alrighty, there's Ms. Cactus2008, Ms. Yuuna Arashi, Ms Irene Gerke and a Ms. LostInLife88. Who wants to start first?"

Lord Tamaki waved his hand, "I'll start…"

_**Cactus2008 – On **__**mysterious characters. **_

Tamaki: _Cactus-san, the only mysterious character that's yet to show his face is the villainous mastermind._ _However, he has shown his face, once or twice in the earlier chapters, that's all I'm allowed to say. If you have read the mini chapter on him, you may get a clue of who he is._

_**Cactus2008 - Wonder if Kyouya and Ritsu finally realize the truth about Haru/Haruhi yet? **_

Ritsu: _About us realizing the truth, well, eventually... there, I've said it! Happy now!_

_**Cactus2008 - Why the secret meeting?**_

Umehito: _Of course, the meeting has to be in secret and discussed in a secret place. I think the author had written a line or two about it in one of the chapters. It's all about the location of the kingdom's hidden treasure. It is a treasure that will be crucial to the kingdom's survival. We've got to get the treasure before the Kaien and that shadowy villain get their hands on the kingdom's treasure._

Ryoji: _Did you know that the shadowy villain sent spies? Lady Kae has captured at least three and they are now being thoroughly loved by master sodomisers, Jazzmin and Mama Dee, and I shall be privy to their submissive master-slave rituals._

_**Can they win Ritsu over?**_

Ritsu: _I'm here, aren't I?_

_**Yuuna Arashi - And oh, oh! A little suggestion. If it's not too troublesome to you (because I think that it might be troublesome), why don't you make a glossary list of all the characters in this story? Like, for example, their names, what clan they come from and maybe even who they are related to. This is just a suggestion though, you can ignore it if you want to. ^_^ I just feel that it would be easier to recall back who that person is if you refer to a glossary list. But hey, that's just what I think.**_

Haru: _The list was in the earlier Dear Readers Q&A session. However, since there are developments then we will be happy to comply. But we'll get to your request last. Refer XTRA! XTRA!_

_**Irene Gerke - This was one of the first fanfics I read and it remains one of my favorites. I was surprised to discover that I had not yet conveyed my enjoyment so I am doing so now. Ah, like a dance that begins with simple steps to music primitive in its presentation this story continues to evolve into ever more intricate movements and sounds. A world that compels further exploration as a vast richness of history and environment are reveled through the story's window.**_

Tamaki: _[on bended knee like a knight would to his lady love, holding his right hand out at her, twinkling, lovey-dovey eyes] May I have your hand in marriage?_

_**LostInLife88 - Ok, you are really confusing me. Is this a low-tech or high-tech society? You have archery and jousting with computers and there is no explanation for it. You need to give some background on your setting if it's not set in the real world. That part is throwing me off.**_

Umehito: _[One pale eyebrow rose, his pale blues glittered eerily] This is a fantasy world filled with mystery. Archery and jousting with computers…? I see now how lost in space you are, my dear LostInLife88. There was a REAL tournament in the kingdom for two weeks if I'm not mistaken. It wasn't Virtual Reality… was that what you thought? _

_And there was an explanation to the reason for the tournament in the kingdom. As the story progressed, so did the lengthening of explanation for each plot. There are not just linear plots. There's also plot within plot. Read carefully, because the writer loves to play hide-n-seek with words with the readers. What you deemed as not being there might actually be right under your nose only you might have missed it. _

_**Is this a low-tech or high-tech society? Background information on setting if not set in real world **__– this will be answered with Yuuna Arashi's request. There will be many more chapters that you'll find bizarre. My advice to you is to just relax, take a deep breath and enjoy the story. Understanding will come later. Trust me. _

Haru: _Well, then…_ _Alright, that's all the answers we can come up with. If we have made a few of you bitter with our remarks, please don't take it to heart. Keep in mind, the characters are all stressed up and working hard to complete their roles beautifully according the machinations of a mad writer_.

The other men nodded in agreement. Then they bowed slightly in polite gracious farewell at the 'eyes' and went back to discussing their action plans for the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Xtra!**

_Let's start again. This is a gender-bender, fantasy-mystery-action with a bit of romance story. This is a post-apocalyptic world called the Kingdom of Silver Divine (will insert in one of the later chapters). It is a world where society lived in the glory of the __**past**__ (low-tech society, all thanks to being), governed by feudalistic classes and system of the __**presen**__t and yet there are imaginative, idealistic innovators (high-tech society) diligently creating a revolutionary __**future**__ are all rolled into one. So, let's begin…_

_**Main Characters:**_

**Lord Haru a.k.a. Haruka Ran **is Lady Haruhi Fujioka of the Zuka Clan. The reason she assumed the identity of a guy because she wanted to change the world they lived in even just for a little bit. She isn't satisfied being cloistered in Emiru Shrine doing girly things.

The reason she chose the name Haruka Ran because it is her father's nickname among his okama (Suga Plains) and futanari (Nakai Forest) friends, he's known as Ranka. So she took the name for her disguise - 'Haru', minus the 'hi') + 'Ka' (of 'Ranka') + 'Ran' (of 'Ranka') = Haruka Ran. Haruka is also the middle name of her cousin brother, the Young Lord Tsuyoshi Minagi of the Tsubaki clan.

How are they connected? Her mother and his father were siblings. Her mother died young – after giving birth to her. It' was weird that they (cousins) would look alike. If their fathers were brothers then it was viable to look alike but sister' daughter and brother's son… it was odd and in a way a miracle.

She used her intelligence to become the trusted personnel of the king. In disguise, she is Lord Haru, the prime heir to the Tsubaki clan. She is also made the Mount Shiraku's prime candidate for high priest by the chief priest. These two nominations aided her in her quest. Why two nominations? No women were allowed to partake in imperial governing matters, thus the disguise.

One, in order to get into the imperial palace to fulfill her dream, with the reluctant approval of the Tsubaki clan elders she took the place of her cousin brother because he was very sickly to answer the call to service. Two, to protect herself from the lecherous courtiers both male and female she had to get the protection as a Mount Shiraku pious and celibate high priest candidate.

**King Kyouya Ootori** from the Royal House of Kitagawa a.k.a. Shadow King, a good king but because of the problems and his intention to right the wrongs that his deceased brother had done in the kingdom in the past, he became unpopular with his own (corrupted) officials. It didn't improve his position when he appointed Haru as his special aide.

Instead of assassinating him, for some reason unknown, he was poisoned by the Kurohana clan a.k.a. Hades organisation's top assassin but he was saved by Priest Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Lord Haru has become his trusted ally and he is currently besotted with Lady Haruhi.

**Lord Tamaki Suou** – current master for Nadeshiko Clan – he is now the acting head of state waiting for Kyouya's revival from his dark slumber (unconscious state). He is Kyouya's best friend. Has a sister by different mother. Also knows Haru through some other previous adventure prior to this story. There was a life and death situation and Haru came to know and immediately Haru took action. He knows Haru's secrets (because of their previous encounter prior to this story).

**Lord Umehito Nekozawa** – current yet enigmatic master of the Sakura Clan – a good friend of Lord Haru. He's a wizard but also a scientist and master at building technological machinery – weapons, gizmos, vehicles, etc. Also knows Haru through some other previous adventure prior to this story. There was a life and death situation and Haru came to know and immediately Haru took action. He knows Haru's secrets (because of their previous encounter prior to this story).

**Young Lord Ritsu Kasanoda** – the top assassin for Kurobara / Kurohana /Hades, who goes by the codename: 'Black Blood'. His last assignment was to kill both Haru and the king. Did not kill the king, poisoned him only. He wants out of the organization to lead a normal life with the girl he loves. The girl he loves is Lady Haruhi whom he had met when he was a lad en route to Sekigahara while she was on her way to Emiru Shrine. Why? It was because she was the first person to treat him like a human being and not as a thing. Has a brother, by different mother, same age and estranged from his father, disliked by his brother.

**Priest Takashi Morinozuka** – pugilist, ancient text (sutra) reader, healer, and master swordsman – assigned by Chief Priest of Mount Shiraku to protect Lord Haru and monitor 'his' conduct as not to give in to 'temptation' or thwarting 'temptation' from coming after 'him' and to help 'him' to stay focused on 'his' plans. Knows Haru's secrets. Sworn to secrecy. Mitsukuni's relative.

**Priest Mitsukuni Haninozuka** – ancient text (sutra) reader, healer karate master and master swordsman – assigned by Chief Priest of Mount Shiraku to protect Lord Haru and monitor 'his' conduct as not to give in to 'temptation' or thwarting 'temptation' from coming after 'him' and to help 'him' stay focused on 'his' plans. Knows Haru's secrets. Sworn to secrecy. Takashi's distant cousin.

**Retainers Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin** of the Tsubaki clan – assigned by the elders to protect the acting prime heir (Haru) and monitor 'his' conduct as not to give away 'his' identity and to help 'him' stay focused on 'his' plans. They're considered the 3rd (Hikaru) and 4th (Kaoru) best bodyguards. The 1st and 2nd are for the real prime heir (Tsuyoshi). Knows Haru's secrets. Sworn to secrecy.

**Super villain** – **Unknown sinister character** in the imperial government. Holding one of the high posts. Holds a grudge against the royalty enough to destroy the kingdom. Mastermind and manipulator. Deceives even the sly Kurobara / Hades leader and elders. Profiteering fake artifacts in the black market, murdering Tamaki's relative who was investigating the stolen artifacts from the Nadeshiko clan and made it such that it was Tamaki's doing. Dealing with enemy kingdom, Kaien Empire for his own gains. Currently possessing a part of the kingdom's treasure map.

_**Supporting Characters:**_

**Prime heir a.k.a. Young Lord Tsuyoshi Minagi** – is the real prime heir of Tsubaki clan. Haruhi's 1st cousin. Haruka is also the middle name of Haruhi's cousin brother. Born same year, only a month difference and he's the elder. He is very sickly since young, low immunity. He treasures his cousin sister like his very own sister since he's also the only child. He is concerned for Haruhi's safety (more likely exposure) when she's in the imperial palace. He watches over her from afar through his 3rd and 4th retainers assigned to her as bodyguards. He observes and will lend a hand and lead a task when the need arises. He is a brilliant strategist, schooled in Mount Shiraku.

**Lord Ryoji Fujioka** – current master for the Zuka clan – he is Lady Haruhi a.k.a. Haruka Ran's father. He loves his daughter to a point of being an oya-baka (overly doting parent to a point of being silly). Likes to be with and has many ambiguous gendered friends. Taught her self-reliance, and to do the right things as she is the Young Lady of the Zuka clan. He supports his daughter's decision to become Lord Haru and the king's troubleshooter that will fulfill her dream.

**Lord Renjou Minagi – **current master for the Tsubaki clan. Haruhi's uncle and Ryoji's brother in law. Still does not like Ryoji for marrying his sister. But loves his niece because she looks like his sister except for the hair colour. Haruhi has dark brown hair, her mother (his sister) had black hair. Made Haruhi the acting prime heir to Tsubaki clan because he saw her potential and also because she looked like his son and knows her intention and of his son's weak condition had decided to send her in his place as the imperial strategist.

**Young Lord Roichi Murakami** – current heir to the throne of outfit Kurobara / Kurohana / Hades, brother to Ritsu by different mother (mistress), hence the different surname. Same age, but is 1st born (a few minutes earlier). Loves and yet hates Ritsu because he knows their father loves Ritsu better and he knows Ritsu's much more capable than he will ever be.

**Lord Nagase Kasanoda** – current master of Kurobara / Kurohana / Hades. Loves both sons, likes Roichi's cruelty which he thinks is vital for iron fist ruling of Kurobara. But he is fond of Ritsu's devil may care attitude yet never has shown his love for Ritsu.

**Yuki Tsubaki** – younger sister to Lord Tamaki Suou by different mother. His father's second wife. Lord Haru saved her from being beaten to death in a sleazy tavern in Doumu Docks. Later Haru adopted her to protect her from harm. Then ceased the adoption and was instead asked to be her guardian should anything befall Tamaki. Now she is with her brother, as the young lady of the Tsubaki clan.

**Iruka Murasaki** – was a Captain for the Armed Forces who has the capability to pilot vehicles of any kind. Lord Haru inserts him in many of 'his' plans. Now he is a Lieutenant Commander for the Air Force. He knows nothing of Haru's secrets yet.

**Daisuke Hirota** – was Captain of Military Police is a grim, battle hardened veteran of three major wars. Promoted to Lieutenant General for Military Operations.

**Chief Priest Makoto Matsumoto** of Mount Shiraku Monastery – Knows Haru's secrets.

**Reiko Mamiya** - personal maid to Lord Haru. She was saved by Lord Haru in a tavern she'd worked for from rowdy military officers. Haru employed her as a maid. When he completes his assignment as troubleshooter she will follow him to where ever he goes because she hasn't any family left (slain by the shadow king's deceased brother, demon king). She is loyal to Lord Haru. She suspects something peculiar about Lord Haru and will come to know of his secret in later chapters.

**Ryuhito Nekozawa / Mana Bara** – is an ancestor of Umehito. He was banished from the Sakura clan for creating things that endanger the clan's existence and developing dangerous weapons of mass destruction. He was employed by Kurobara clan to build dangerous yet concealable weapons for assassinations, terrorism, etc. The creator of Death Bringer and Life Giver. Confined and rotting away in a temporal space between now and forever or he might already been consumed by the curse of Epoch.

**Shouji Komada** - the senior royal treasurer of the kingdom.

**Sashimaru Daizen** – Chamberlain for civil affairs section.

**Hizaki Junta** - royal scribe and archive keeper of records department.

**Miyake Asano** - senior royal scribe and assistant head of the records department and Junta's senior.

**Benibara** - Lady Haruhi's bodyguard and personal maid when she's back at her own home. She helps Lord Ryoji with the PR work in the entertainment industry.

**Mie Hanabusa-sensei** - A late nineties old woman who was a feared pirate and genius weapons master / innovator. Mana Bara is her idol. Knowledgable in weaponry of the ancient world, hunted these ancient weapons due to their destructive powers.

**Master Eo Kanojo **- mediator between Kaien empire and Supervillain. There's more to him than meets the eye. Will insert him in later chapters.

_**The Clans in the Kingdom of Silver Divine:**_

At present there were four clans. Each clan is represented by a flower that became their insignia. Each clan had a few specialties. Each clan had one clan master and three elders. The clan elders' main job is to help and advice the clan master on issues of clansmen in the clan and the secondary job is protect the clan and its surrounding villages. The clan master is called a daimyo or warlord in the past. Now he serves to take care of the businesses they have opened in the present. But when the royalty demanded their complete loyalty to take arms they would do so adorning their lightweight bladeproof, weather proof, bulletproof, fireproof, battle suits. These clans were the vassals of the reigning royalty or emperor.

**Tsubaki Clan:**

Flower insignia – Camellia

Current master – Lord Renjou Minagi

Prime heir – Young Lord Tsuyoshi Minagi

Clan Elders – Elder Sakuya, Elder Matsune, Elder Fukuda

Clan specialty – Political strategizing, and Finance administering.

**Nadeshiko Clan:**

Flower insignia – Nadeshiko

Current master – Lord Tamaki Suou

Prime heir – none selected yet

Clan Elders – Elder Hisada, Elder Nishida, Elder Izaki

Clan specialty – education, arts / crafts, and military / air force / navy operations

**Sakura Clan:**

Flower insignia – Sakura

Current master – Lord Umehito Nekozawa

Prime heir – none selected yet

Clan Elders – Elder Amiya, Elder Kazunari, Elder Edawa

Clan specialty – science, technology, engineering, medical and obscured arts

**Zuka Clan:**

Flower insignia – Lily

Current master – Lord Ryoji Fujioka

Prime heir – one under consideration by the elders based on performance and potential

Clan Elders – Elder Taguchi, Elder Junnosuke, Elder Genzou

Clan specialty – entertainment, public affairs, law and enforcement

**Exiled clan – radical renegades - Bara clan [changed to Kurobara / Kurohana Clan or Hades Organisation]:**

Flower insignia – Rose [now Black Rose]

Current master – Lord Nagase Kasanoda

Prime Heir – Young Lord Roichi Murakami; Co-heir – Young Lord Ritsu Kasanoda (already stated in a previous chapter, why he's a co-heir)

Clan Elders – Elder Rokai, Elder Saizo, Elder Daigo

Clan specialty - Espionage, Assassination, Anarchy, Terrorism, Smuggling, Racketeering, Black Market auctioning, Flesh trading, Gambling, Double-dealing

_**The Five Elements**_

[SPOILER] It is said that the elements when combined will be able to find the kingdom's treasure. In the past before one was removed from the five to become four, each of the clan master was given a key. These five keys will unlock the kingdom's treasure. Each key had taken the shape of what a person would wear on his being.

Tsubaki clan master / heir – Gold ear stud embossed with camellia insignia.

Nadeshiko clan master / heir – wears a golden chain with a gold pendent embossed with nadeshiko insignia.

Sakura clan master / heir – wears a gold ring embossed with sakura insignia.

Zuka clan master / heir – wears a gold bangle embossed with lily insignia.

Kurobara clan master / heir – wears a gold arm band embossed with rose insignia. However, they have used diabolical ways to extract the element from the container and inserting it into a living container. This was done because they were not part of the fold of five after they were banished by the emperor and Royal House. It's already stated in one of the previous chapters.

_**The Elemental Masters:**_

Tsubaki – Young Lord Tsuyoshi Minagi – power of fire – currently temporarily have relinquished the elemental key to Lord Haru.

Nadeshiko – Lord Tamaki Suou – power of earth

Sakura – Lord Umehito Nekozawa – power of water

Zuka – Lord Ryoji Fujioka – power of wind - currently temporarily have relinquished the elemental key to Lord Haru; still he attended the secret meeting

Kurobara – Young Lord Ritsu Kasanoda – power of metal

_**Power of Elements**_ – please read the upcoming chapter updates.

_**Wearing of one ear stud and one ear ring**_ – stated in one or two previous and early chapter/s, Lord Haru wore

One gold ear stud on left ear is an indication that Lord Haru is a prime heir of the Tsubaki clan. It is made for Lord Haru because Haru is only the acting prime heir since Haru is a replacement for sickly Tsuyoshi to enter into the imperial government. Unlike the real one, this ear stud has lesser petals on the camellia.

One silver kingfisher earring on right ear is an indication that Lord Haru is a Mount Shiraku candidate for High Priest. Chief Priest Makoto knows Haru well. This earring serves as a saviour in avoiding temptation by others interested in Lord Haru. This is to protect Lord Haru's identity from being exposed.

_And so, ends this edition of XTRA… hopefully this helps in your understanding of the flow of the story…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Mini Chapter **

_**Royal House of Oshiwara, Kaien Empire**_

Crown Prince Kenji Himura came out of the training room, brushing a hand over his glossy long silvery white hair. He wore only a hakama, his pale body had a sheen of sweat. His pale golden eyes darted towards a movement at his left side in trained wariness. His stance eased upon meeting his personal assistant who brought a message from the treacherous two-faced mole, betrayer of the Kingdom of Silver Divine.

When he was in disguise, he was known to his contacts as Master Eo Kanojou, the dreaded Warlord of Kaien Empire. His assistant informed him that the Silver Divine ruler, King Kyouya had recovered from his mortal ailment caused by a Hades assassin. The strange thing was the Hades assassin only poisoned the king. Why hadn't the assassin eliminated the king? He had every chance to kill the king but he chose to poison the king instead.

Now for some reason Hades had joined forces with the king. Not surprising that Hades had chosen to side with the king since the king's troubleshooter was a capable strategist and negotiator, Lord Haruka Ran. He had gained the trust and aid from the king and all three noble houses and one ex-noble house in a space of a mere eight months. He had heard of Ran during his studying tenure at Mount Shiraku. All men of noble birth were schooled at Mount Shiraku.

He had known of the existence of Lords Nekozawa and Suou even the king. Lord Ran was three years his junior. All he could glean of Lord Ran was that he was a very sickly individual. He had special education and his appeal to have separate education from the rest was approved by the Chief Priest and two senior priests. Ran's education was conducted long distance with the wise Senior Priest Jumon Hakon. He only came for exams which were also specially conducted after the other students had theirs.

Ran's exams were more on written since he wasn't all that fit physically. But according to rumours by apprentice priests he knew, that was not the case. Lord Ran did take martial arts exams and passed them all with straight As. Was the guy really sick? Or was he an introvert? Was he a shy recluse? Was he a pompous person? Or had he an incurable inferior complex that he hadn't the guts to present himself to others?

"The guy's a genius," he recalled a conversation he had with the treacherous mole from Silver Divine. "I truly hate him. He's always ten steps ahead of me. He's a weasel. He slips out of danger as easily as he solves the kingdom's problems off-hand."

He had heard of Ran's prowess in all areas. Ran was a multi-talented and multi-faceted individual. If he had Ran by his side, his country too would progress and prosper. Silver Divine was fortunate to have Ran. He had sent spies to glean on Ran's secret meeting with his friends at the weird Nakai forest. He was a little peeved at Ran for conducting a meeting at a place like that. But he also understood Ran's decision and thought it brilliant of Ran to have thought of a secure that place to hold the meeting.

He was peeved because out of five, only one came back with his pride attached but he knew that the spy had long lost his mind. The poor fellow was incessantly seduced and immensely sodomised by what he called 'essence extractors.' He raved on that the other four became freaks and then the fellow screamed his head off. He was taken away and was institutionalized. He was severely traumatized by what had happened to him and no amount of therapy could restore him to his normal self.

"When Life meets Death the emergence of Fortune is inevitable," was the only thing the spy said to him, and then he stared into space with wide, listless eyes.

Kenji frowned slightly. Life? Death? Fortune? Had the spy's statement something to do with finding the treasure? He knew nothing of its whereabouts. But he had one quarter of the map. The one he had came from the five stolen ancient sculptures from the Geinsen era. The sculptures were made by the multi-gifted Mana Bara. Ran had two from his joint excavations. One part was acquired from five unpublished music sheets composed by the tragic Sadame Hakatori, a brilliant Geinsen musician.

Five lines, each line came from five different music sheets. Those five lines made a quarter of a map. The second part came from five ancient paintings by the defiant and independent Chiori Iketani, a brilliant Geinsen painter who had two disabilities. She was deaf and blind. The five paintings had a random element that wasn't relevant to each painting which no one realized. It would take several long observations using a magnifier to notice the subtle existence of five anomalies in each painting.

The last map would come from five silken fabrics, five colours to represent five ancient colonies. These ancient colonies made an isle known as the Isle of Immortality and that was where the treasure of unknown powers resided. The weaver of these silken fabrics was Momoko Wabisuke, a brilliant weaver suffering from cancerous leprosy from the Geinsen era. Fifty strands from each fabric made one part of the map.

When combined all four parts, it would show the way to the isle and the exact location of the treasure. The five clans of Silver Divine was part and parcel of the five ancient colonies. But, the erosion of time had shrunken the five clans and their understanding of their origins. The history of the five colonies disappeared with time. How he knew this? Very simply, his country even though barbarous and The Kingdom of Silver Divine was once united before a civil war erupted between two brothers.

The reason for the civil war remained ambiguous. But it had everything to do with the treasure of the Isle of Immortality and why the great river, Owashira Canal separating his country and Silver Divine ran crimson like the blood of many samurais who had died years ago in the civil war. Once the treasure had been retrieved, the blood coloured river would return to normal. He had this intention of reuniting the two nations as one.

Yet he didn't want it known to his father, who was the emperor and his siblings whose intentions held dire consequences for both countries. Now he was notified that the other side was preparing to retrieve the last part of the map. He would have to beat them to get the last part. But to get the last part of the map, Lord Ran held the key. Ran had all or some of the answers regarding many things he wanted to know. For that he had decided to kidnap Lord Haruka Ran from right under the very noses of his allies and his distant cousin, Kyouya Ootori, the king of Silver Divine.

"How far do you intend to use the mole, Your Highness?" His assistant asked in lowered voice. "He's a dangerous specimen."

"A snake will never be a friend to a dragon," Kenji uttered slowly. "Once I have Ran, silence the snake permanently."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Sorry for the very long absence. Sorry for the very short chapter. So now you know Eo Kanojou up close and personal, what do you think of him? I will update Chapter 21 as soon as I can. Chapter 21 will be interesting, that's all I'm allowed to say by my mad muses… **


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 21**

_**Yabiraku Hill…**_

A day before Ritsu Kasanoda, the top assassin for Hades, co-heir to Hades organisation and second son to the Hades clan master presented himself for the secret meeting at Nakai Forest, several vibrating beeps from a sophisticated communication equipment meant a call from a Sakura clansmen came through. Attaching the communication device on his head, Mitsukuni Haninozuka was notified with the surprising news. He glanced at Hikaru Hiitachin with eyes wide.

"The assassin is the last elemental master that we were searching for! That means he is the elemental master for metal," He spoke into the spiffy looking three-way communicator, a creation of the technology-savvy Sakura clan. "He is now or rather Hades is now our ally. We don't have to pursue him any longer."

Mitsukuni nodded in relief as he took off the communicator, the item began to shrink to three quarter of its original size and enough for Mitsukuni to slip it into his pocket.

While Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't trust Hades. Not one bit."

"Lord Haru seems to," Mitsukuni said.

"That person is too trusting to a point of naivety." Hikaru scoffed.

"Not naivety," Mitsukuni shook his head, "A perceptive person. Lord Haru never judged a book by its cover."

Hikaru snorted then he looked at Mitsukuni, "Any messages from Lord Haru?" Hikaru enquired.

Mitsukuni nodded, "Byakukan Terrain," Mitsukuni pointed southeast, "We're meeting Takashi and Lord Haru's cousin there. We should arrive there at first light."

_**Izuno Bay…**_

Iruka Murasaki, now a Commander headed the ten guards, five from his military personnel, chosen for their tracking skills, fast detection of ambush skills and combating skills. The other five were the elite guards of the king, chosen by Elite Corps, General Sugito to protect the king. The king rode his horse hard and fast. Beside Iruka, Kaoru Hiitachin rode just as fast and in time to catch hold of the king's horse's reins. The king glared at him as his horse decreased its speed to galloping.

"What the hell to you think you are doing?" Kyouya roared in anger at Iruka and Kaoru.

"Your Majesty, don't stress yourself," Kaoru calmly said, "It will affect your horse."

Kaoru was instructed by Lord Haru to protect the king. He wasn't pleased with the idea. He was supposed to look after Lord Haru. But an order was a valid order. He couldn't protest Lord Haru's order because the reason was simple, as soon as the king woke up, he would want to know everything. So, Kaoru was to guide him to where Lord Haru currently dwelled.

Meanwhile, Iruka held a hand up, a signal to stop the troop. The neighing of a few horses indicated the troop had heeded his signal. The elite soldiers and elite guards were still sitting astride on their horses waiting for Iruka's signal to move forward. Iruka turned his attention to the restless and irritated king.

"Don't you think I know that," Kyouya frowned at Kaoru. "Now, let go of the reins."

"Your Majesty, I'm also worried of Lord Ran's safety." Kaoru said still holding the reins in his hand.

"If you are then make haste." Kyouya's eyes glittered angrily, "Get out of my way."

"Look at your horse," Iruka's lips thinned in annoyance, "you made it skittish."

Iruka patted the king's horse, calming the stallion with a tender rubbing on its forehead. The horse neighed softly and nodded its head. The horse stood calmly, its breathing wasn't rapid. "Good boy," Iruka smiled at the horse.

Iruka turned to Kyouya, "We'll push on but we'll take it easy and at steady gallops."

Then Iruka signaled at the troop to get ready to move on.

"We'll still reach Nakai Forest on time that is before twilight settles in." Kaoru finished for Iruka.

Kyouya breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly through his mouth to cool down. But something was gnawing his guts. His instinct told him something bad was going to happen to his right hand man and troubleshooter. That was why he wanted to get to Suga Plains as fast as he could.

"Just hurry," Kyouya urged, "I feel something bad is going to happen, I feel it in my bones."

Kaoru glanced at Kyouya then at Iruka, "Commander, we should make haste. I too feel something not right will happen."

"So be it," Iruka went ahead of them, leading the way with one of his men while the other three were behind them. The three elite guards were at the left flank and two guards were at Kyouya's right while Kaoru was at the king's right.

It was late afternoon, and they had lunch as they rode their horses. They even gave food to their horses while their horses pushed forward in steady gallops.

_**Outskirts of Hobuken Plains…**_

Takashi Morinozuka and Tsuyoshi Minagi rode with three of Minagi's bodyguards. The letter in which Minagi received from his cousin, Haru informed him that his assistance would be needed in acquiring the last quarter of the map. They were twenty miles from East Byakukan Terrain which was the locale of the ancient silken farm. The catch was that farm wasn't a farm but a giant silken web of a transparent yet luminous titan silk spinner called Spinderworm.

The dangerous hybrid creature was between a giant black widow spider and a transparent silkworm which became a venomous, luminous giant due to toxic wastes that leaked from the cracks of the barren earth. The caretaker of this monster was a brilliant Geinsen weaver, the ill-stricken Momoko Wabisuke who had the ability to handle the dangerous creature. Momoko suffered from an acute case of cancerous leprosy. A sickness caused by the poisonous environment she had lived in.

The monster's web was made of silken threads. These threads were of the finest quality. The strands were fifty percent thinner yet hundred percent stronger. If Spinderworm caught a victim, it would bite the victim first. The venom would paralyse the victim immediately. Then Spinderworm would spin its silken threads round the victim's body. The threads would tighten the body like a boa constrictor would even though there was no movement from the paralysed body.

The victim would die from suffocation and from being crushed. However, the monster had one weakness. That was the reason why Tsuyoshi was brought into the mission. The silk strands were easily weaved but very difficult to colour dye. But there was a type of molasses which grew on the cracked, poisonous soil. The molasses oozed with bluish slimy juice called Hokabu that when extracted and mixed with the dye made the silken threads supple, colour dyes were easily absorbed and easier to weave.

As Takashi scanned the area, he noticed a slight change of temperature. This side of the world had acquired drastic atmosphere changes. Hobuken Plains, Umame Waterways and Byakukan Terrain had four seasons every four hours. That was why these places were barren. Now, as the skies grew dark gray, it became colder. After World War IV, the heraculean bombs which succeeded nuclear bombs were the reason for this terrible atmosphere and temperature changes.

"We better cover ourselves and our horses," Takashi zipped his futuristic black and gray leather yutaka right up to his chin while looking at his party, "A blistering snowstorm is headed our way."

They immediately dismounted, took out several traveling thermal equipment, wore long thermal coats with hoodie over their heads, wore gloves or lathered their hands (for those who hadn't gloves) and faces with cooling ointment, wore goggles to protect their eyes and covered their horses with super thermal coverings meant for horses. They covered their ears with super absorbents. Flashes of lightning erupted in the rumbling dark skies. It sounded like the end of the world was approaching.

The rush of searing white blizzard swept across the plains. They could feel the searing and ripping sounds on the super protective coverings and on the ground as the blistering blizzard passed them by with long and hard whooshes. It lasted for four hours than like magic it disappeared. They felt the drizzle of spring rain but did not take off the coverings. The rain was acidic. A drop on your skin would result in a third degree burn. This condition made for an excellent dwelling place for Spinderworm.

They immediately covered their mouths and noses with a special filtering device created by the Sakura clan. When they heard and felt nothing dire in their presence, they removed the protective coverings. They slowly stood up, the ground was not covered with snow or drenched with rain, but the land was scorched and cracked badly. It was a terrible sight to behold. They saw the grayish steam emitting from the cracks.

The steam was poisonous so the device they wore filtered the dangerous element enabling them to breathe. They left the ruined protective coverings on the ground. The coverings were bio-degradable, they would melt and in a place like this, the process would not take a blink of an eye. The ruined coverings disappeared altogether. Tsuyoshi was the first to take off his protective clothing and equipment. Both he and Takashi checked on the party. There were no casualties.

They hurriedly packed their gear, mounted on their horses and pressed on towards their destination.

_**Kyushujin Ravine…**_

"We walk from here on," The firm command came from the dreaded warlord of Kaien empire, Master Eo Kanojou, as he dismounted from his horse.

Eo Kanojou stared at the shimmering grayish blue mountain separating his country and Silver Divine. But he was pleased that this ravine was near to Suga Plains. This was the only route available for them to cross into enemy territory. The ravine was dangerous as it had a harsh environment and housed extremely nasty carnivorous scaly-winged monsters called Zokan. Already five of his soldiers had perished in a space of five minutes.

"Zokans!" shouted a foot soldier on watch for the terrible Zokans.

Just as he alerted his comrades, a Zokan swooped down and slashed his throat with its hooked nine-inch claws. Blood spewed from the garish wound. The same Zokan tried to bust the chest of the fallen soldier to pluck the soldier's heart out because Zokans loved eating hearts of humans and animals alike. But Eo Kanojou took out three double edged splicer from his utility belt and threw one at the Zokan. It hit the Zokan on its left eye.

The splicer continued to cut through the eye socket into its brain and slicing quarter of its head off. The Zokan screamed in pain. The other two splicers emitted a green laser, searching for the predators on air. All they knew were the screams of Zokans as the splicers found their marks and the spray of yellow blood on their beings. Six Zokans fell on the ground. The Kaiens could hear the bones crushing upon the impact. The ground rumbled in protest at the impact.

More Zokans zoomed in, crying shrilly in fury at the Kaiens. The Kaiens were not merely soldiers. They were knights and were prepared with their blazing swords. As the Zokans swooshed, they were cut down with the blazing swords. These were no ordinary swords. These swords were bathed with the blood of defeating hundred samurais of Torakobun and Yarogobun for hundred months, hundred days and hundred hours.

Later these bloodstained swords were tempered with a mixture of strongest black metal ore found in the Cavern of Azumo and a meteorite containing a blazing metallic ore made by a master sword maker, Ryujiro Kodakata. The swords were blazing metallic black, swishing up and down, left and right, you could see a flurry of metallic black a blazing as the swords slashed, sliced and decapitated limbs or heads of Zokans.

The Zokans eventually fled not because they were outnumbered but the leader of their pack had died at the hands of a man with glossy silvery white hair and golden eyes. They were no match for fearsome marksmenship and weapons the Kaiens had with them. Eo Kanojou jabbed his blazing sword which was unlike the rest, for his was white instead of black, into the living cavity of the Zokan leader, piercing its two hearts.

Withdrawing his blade, from the dead Zokan, he gave his blade a firm, yet stylish swish to clear the yellow blood from his blade. Then he sheathed the white blazing blade into its scabbard without looking at the opening. He eyed the surroundings and at his men, a few were dead and some were wounded. They had to tend to the wounded first and after that they carried on. They left the dead unburied. They pressed on towards their goal and destination.

_**Byakukan Terrain… at first light…**_

Mitsukuni rubbed his stomach as it growled indicating he was hungry.

"We just ate and," Hikaru blinked at him in disbelief, "you're hungry again?"

"Dried apples, figs, apricots, peaches and dry biscuits are just snacks," Mitsukuni pouted, "They make not a satisfying meal."

"If we had it your way, we wouldn't have arrived here at first light!" Hikaru scowled at Mitsukuni.

"True," Mitsukuni said still rubbing his stomach, "Now that we're here might as well rest and eat a good meal."

"Do you see how inhospitable this place is?" Hikaru pointed out, "This place isn't exactly Shangri-La."

"But we have to eat and rest while waiting for Takashi and Lord Haru's cousin." Mitsukuni replied while taking out his food container.

Mitsukuni munched his food while dreaming of roasted chicken glazed with honey and steamed fish sautéed in sweetened plum sauce with steaming white rice and sea cucumber.

Hikaru sighed and plopped on the dry, cracked earth. "We've got to eat fast. The season is changing. It's spring now but in four hours it'll be a scorching summer."

He took out his food container, ate two slices of bread with cheese and drank from a silver canteen. He didn't eat more. He kept the container and canteen into the pack on the back of the horse. Then a sudden movement made him go for his sword, he glanced at Mitsukuni who was on his feet standing in a combating position.

"At ease, Brother Mitsu," Takashi appeared with four persons from the darkness, "it's me Takashi with Lord Haru's cousin, Lord Tsuyoshi Minagi of the Anzai clan."

The Anzai clan was a minor clan, and part of the Tsubaki clan. It was Tsuyoshi's mother's clan. Lord Minagi nodded politely at both Mitsukuni and Hikaru. His eyes looked at Hikaru but only briefly. Yet the message passed by a glance spoke volumes. Both Hikaru and Mitsukuni bowed at Tsuyoshi in respect of his status. Hikaru's eyes narrowed in understanding then he blinked. His gaze was back to normal as he looked at the others.

"So where's the place?" Mitsukuni asked Takashi.

Takashi pointed to his right, "Two hundred and fifty paces to where we're standing. Be careful. It's hatching season."

"Oh," Mitsukuni rubbed his hands in glee, "More food."

"All you think is food," Hikaru frowned at him.

Takashi shook his head, "Mitsu-chi, you can't eat the eggs. They're poisonous."

Mitsukuni gaped. Hikaru guffawed.

They moved forward in silence and wary alertness. They halted at a hundred paces from the gigantic silken web. They stood watching the silvery web in awe.

"It's beautiful," one of Minagi's bodyguards exclaimed in a whisper.

"Angel of Death," Takashi said while looking at the middle of the web.

The dangerous titan was hanging upside down. It had no eyes, it was blind. It had the head of a spider and the transparent and luminous body of a silkworm with a spider's eight legs. Venom was dripping from its mandibles. The queerest sight was that the titan was laying its eggs through its mouth.

"Where do you think the map is?" Hikaru whispered to Tsuyoshi while tilting his head slightly.

Tsuyoshi's eyes were focused on transparent body. His eyes widened, "There's a body wrapped in silken threads in its body!"

"The thing is protecting its deceased caretaker." Takashi looked at where Tsuyoshi was looking.

"She's been dead like a millennium ago," Mitsukuni stared at the titan. "That means there're some preserving properties in that titan's body. Or is that the work of the silken treads?"

"My instinct tells me the map is with the deceased in the silken cocoon like coffin in that titan's body," Tsuyoshi said, his eyes still on the titan.

"The question is how do we extract the silken coffin from that monster's body?" Hikaru looked slightly worried. "We have to kill it before it kills us. We have to kill it to get the silken coffin out."

The others looked just as restless and worried. Time was not on their side either. They had less than four hours to get the map from the silken cocoon like coffin before the season changed. They also had to avoid the eggs before they hatched in less than two hours. They didn't want to become food to monstrous hatchlings. They knew what they had to do. It would be messy. It would be dangerous. It would mean death. But it was something that they had to do.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 22**

_**Suga Plains… nightfall…**_

The Kaiens were in a cloaking mode. They moved like the cool night breeze.

They watched in grave silence as Lords Umehito Nekozawa, Tamaki Suou, Ryoji Fujioka, Ritsu Kasanoda and Haruka Ran reached another of Lord Fujioka's resting places. The clan lords of Silver divine came to Suga Plains because it was the last meeting place where they would all assemble, including the King, Commander Murasaki, Priests Morinozuka, Haninozuka, the Hiitachin twins of the Tsubaki clan and Lord Haru's cousin, Lord Tsuyoshi Minagi of the Anzai clan.

This was the place in which they would figure out the location of the treasure with the last map and move forward in search for the kingdom's sacred treasure before the enemy did. Currently, they had two quarters of the map while Kaien had only one. Mori, Hani and the Hiitachin twins were at Byakukan Terrain for a mission to retrieve the last map. It was Lord Haru's idea to have them retrieve the last part because he knew that he and the other clan lords were being watched by the enemy party.

Through the communicating device Takashi and Mitsukuni received their orders for their mission. The Suga Plains was a free zone for those who wanted to lead a different yet fruitful life than what was expected as normal by people. Unlike the occupants of Nakai Forest, those in Suga Plains were more liberal and cultured in their approach. According to Lord Haru, Lady Kae was once an inhabitant of Suga Plains but for unknown reasons, 'shim' had moved to Nakai Forest.

Ritsu was relieved that they weren't as pressing as those in Nakai Forest. But the way they looked at them were the same as those from Nakai Forest. Lords Haru and Ryoji looked comfortable as if this was their home just as how they were in Nakai Forest. The inhabitants of Suga Plains welcomed the two with open arms as old friends would. Their livelihoods were different from those at Nakai Forest. Occupants of Nakai Forest were convicts, mercenaries, pirates, smugglers.

The Suga Plains inhabitants were performers, and all manner of performing arts such as Noh and Kabuki, operas, theatres, dancing. There was nothing soft about these performers though. They were very skillful and deadly martial artists. As they walked, Ritsu felt eyes on them. Ritsu's composure immediately tensed, he fell back until Lords Tamaki, Ryoji and Haru passed him. He held Lord Umehito's arm. Umehito glanced at him, Ritsu motioned with his eyes that there were intruders in Suga Plains.

Umehito nodded slowly. They went backstage and saw four shadows entering the hidden stage. Ritsu crept soundlessly behind one shadow warrior and snapped his neck. He took off the mask and saw a tattoo on the dead man's forehead. He had the tattoo of an elite spy from Kaien. The second warrior turned to attack Ritsu, but felt a dagger slashing his throat. He held his bleeding throat, gurgled for air and choked on his blood.

Meanwhile, Umehito used a body binder which looked like a rubber band but it expanded when it touched the third shadow warrior. It wrapped round the warrior and squeezed him like a boa constrictor. The warrior couldn't scream and died of suffocation. The fourth threw a splicer at Umehito but was intercepted by Ritsu who used a simple kunai to deflect the splicer. The splicer whirred round and went straight to hit the shadow warrior's chest.

"How did they know?" Ritsu clenched his fists.

"There's a traitor," Umehito said.

Ritsu frowned, "Question is who?"

"Only two factions come to mind," Umehito informed thoughtfully, "It's either the imperial officials or royalists."

"Don't have to guess. The bloody idiotic coward collaborated with Kaien for his own selfish greed or maybe vengeance. Either way, it's all political." Ritsu said with disdain, "I hate politics," Ritsu moved stealthily forward, "Come, I'm sure there're more of them."

"No doubt, they're after the maps," Umehito moved just as fast.

Meanwhile, six shadow warriors were trailing Lords Tamaki, Ryoji and Haru. The three lords knew that Umehito and Ritsu were not with them. They too had sensed the presence of intruders. They heard loud clashes behind them. Tamaki turned around, Ryoji looked at Haru, and they saw three Noh performers combating the six shadow warriors. There in front of them were ten more. Tamaki unsheathed his sword and Ryoji took out a short sword.

Tamaki and Ryoji fought with six of the shadow warriors. Haru bore out two daggers from the sides of his boots. A shadow warrior was in front of him, the warrior swung a sword at Haru in an arch. Haru crossed both daggers just in time for the daggers to deflect the sword then kicking the warrior below the belt. The warrior staggered but regained his footing. He lunged at Haru, but Haru dodged his attack and plunged his dagger on shadow warrior's nape.

At the same time, Haru was also fending off another attack from a second warrior with his other dagger in front of his chest. The tip of the second warrior's blade was on Haru's dagger. Haru withdrew the dagger from the first warrior's neck and elbowed the dead warrior away. With the dagger free, Haru used it to jab the side of the shadow warrior's torso thrice. Haru gave a hard kick on the warrior's left knee cap. He heard a crunching and creaking noise.

The crunching noise, Haru wasn't worried about but the creaking one made Haru to look above and saw a man with braided long silvery white hair dressed in white. The other thing visible to Haru, was that the man in white's golden eyes looking down at him. The man was dangling head down. He had a thin blowpipe on his lips. Before Haru could react, he felt a slight sting on his neck. He frowned, his vision blurred and he couldn't move a muscle.

"D-damn i-it…" Haru's hand was on his nape.

Haru felt himself keeling over. He hadn't expected this to happen to him. It didn't cross his mind, he frowned slightly as he keeled forward. The man in white landed on the ground with the agile grace of a cat. He caught hold of Haru's waist. Then he hurled Haru over his shoulder. Meantime, outside Kyouya and his entourage arrived just in time to witness the shadow warriors who became visible as they infiltrated Suga Plains.

Kyouya battled with the intruders together with Suga Plains Kabuki, and Enka performers. Kyouya and Kaoru cut down their opponents as they pushed forward. Commander Murasaki and his men handled the Kaien soldiers. Kyouya saw Haru being hurled over the shoulder of the man in white. He quickened his pace as his slew Kaien's shadow warriors.

He was a feet away from the man in white. They stared at each other, and then Kyouya's gaze moved to the unconscious Lord Haru. Then he shifted his gaze at the man in white. This man in white bore the countenance of a high born aristocrat by the way he stood and looked at Kyouya.

"You," Kyouya shouted, "put him down," He pointed his sword at the man in white.

"Your Majesty," The man in white chuckled and mocked, "What're you going to do now?"

Kyouya was taken aback. This man in white with half of his lower face covered had addressed him with suck mocking tone. Who was this man? Then the man in white threw a white ball on the ground. The ball broke into smithereens and white smoke emitted from the broken ball. Kyouya and Kaoru waved the smoke with their hands. As the smoke dissipated, the man in white and Lord Haru had disappeared from their sights. The other lords heard Kyouya's shout and rushed only to see smoke dissipating.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, looking at Kaoru.

"Where's Haru?" asked Ryoji frantically looking for said lord.

"He's been kidnapped by a Kaien spy," Kyouya replied while clenching tightly on the sword's handle.

_**Byakukan Terrain, Spinderworm's Lair…**_

"How're we going to kill that thing?" Hikaru asked again, staring at the sleeping monster.

They were all behind several boulders. They were looking at the monster through the gaps between the boulders. As the monster slept, its mouth opened. From its opened mouth, oblong like eggs twice the size of man's fist plopped along with greenish goo. From their vantage point, there were only five of them on the ground.

Spinderworms did not lay many eggs as did their ancient predecessors, the black widow spiders or silkworms. Spinderworms were also hermophrodites. Toxic wastes had restructured their reproductive systems as they mutated. Takashi and Mitsukuni looked at Tsuyoshi whose eyes widened in understanding.

"Fire can destroy the eggs," Takashi said, "but it can't kill the Spinderworm."

"A spinderworm has extraordinary healing powers, as we have witnessed the corpse of the ancient weaver wrapped in its silken threads to prevent it from decomposing," Mitsukuni continued, "Fire can't hurt or kill them. Their skin is impervious to weapons or fire."

"What's the point of having Lord Minagi here?" Hikaru looked at Mitsukuni then at Tsuyoshi then at Takashi. Then he blanched, quickly looked at Tsuyoshi and bowed apologetically, "Begging your pardon, my lord."

"None taken," Tsuyoshi smiled at the Tsubaki retainer.

"The monster has only one weakness," Takashi spoke in lowered voice, "and that is the only way to destroy it."

"But, Spinderworms are peaceful creatures," Mitsukuni said, "They're not aggressive but can become a relentless predator when threatened either territorially or guarding their eggs and hatchlings."

"In other words, we're still an endangered species." Hikaru concluded, "Well?" Hikaru queried Takashi, "What's the weakness? Better be quick about it."

"The mouth is the soft spot," Takashi informed them, "that's where Lord Minagi comes in."

Takashi looked at Tsuyoshi as he climbed on one boulder and sat on it. Tsuyoshi motioned the rest to stay hidden. But Takashi was beside him. He was instructed by Lord Haru to protect Lord Tsuyoshi. He had with him a lightweight bow. The edges of the bow were sharp enough to cleanly slice through bones. Mitsukuni was at the left end of the boulder fixing his flexi-crossbow. Hikaru was ready with an array of kunais and shurikens at his disposal.

They dared not risk going near the sleeping titan or its eggs for fear they might step on the eggs that could stir and anger the titan. Although, Tsuyoshi felt lighter and cooler than before yet he had found it a little difficult to control the fire element in his body ever since he gave his gold stud to his cousin. The hottest fire he concocted was Inferno and the strongest fire he released from his body was Infernal. Recently he discovered another level to his fire element which was Imbibe.

Without looking at his raised right forefinger, a small flame appeared. He carefully took aim at Spinderworm. When suddenly…

Zzwhissshhh… zzzwhishhhh… zzzwhishhhh…

Spinderworm's silken threads shot out to grab his waist. Another thread latched round Takashi's ankle while another caught hold of Mitsukuni's wrist. The threads pulled the three men forward. Takashi and Tsuyoshi fell from their post while Mitsukuni was dragged before Takashi and Tsuyoshi. The bow was released from Takashi's hand as he grabbed hold onto a dead tree stump and caught hold of Tsuyohi's arm.

Takashi looked helplessly at his cousin, Mitsukuni who was struggling to break free while being dragged into Spinderworm's lair. Then two silver shurikens whizzed by them. One sliced through the thread holding Takashi's ankle. The other cut the thread which was dragging Mitsukuni. These were special shurikens and kunais made by the Takashi's father who was a master sword maker. These flying weapons could slice the toughest steel or metal on earth.

The silken threads toughness akin to that of earth's steel or metal. Hikaru ran for Mitsukuni while dropping a kunai on Takashi's lap. Takashi was quick to cut the threads on Tsuyoshi's waist. He helped the young lord onto his feet. He retrieved his fallen bow on the ground. Mitsukuni nearly broke an egg with his body as his body was being pulled by the threads.

Then he heard a sharp twang of something hard cutting the strong silken thread that was pulling him into Spinderworm's lair. He used his body velocity to stand on both hands with his legs up. He used the strength of his hands to propel himself backwards and was caught by Hikaru. He turned around to smile at Hikaru.

"There's no time to smile," Hikaru whispered, pointing at the eggs, "They're hatching. You very nearly became fodder for those hatchlings."

"Get out of the way!" Takashi shouted at them.

They looked at Takashi and their eyes widened as Tsuyoshi lifted his forefinger, a small blue flame appeared. They ran towards their two comrades. Tsuyoshi had never used Imbibe before and did not know to what extent it would cause damage to the environment. He would be careful not to hit the eggs. The Spinderworms were not really dangerous creatures. He aimed his finger at Spinderworm's opened mouth as it belched another egg from its mouth.

He shot a bolt of Imbibe at the monstrous creature's mouth.

_**Prisoner's Infirmary, Kaien Empire…**_

The medical physician checked the young nobleman from the Kingdom of Silver Divine. The heartbeat was shallow. The drug used to knock him unconscious had the propensity to decrease the heartbeat by half. He had injected another drug to counter the effects of that drug. If not treated, the young nobleman whom His Royal Highness had brought in would die. The physician checked his pulse. It was slowly returning to normal.

But it was twice its normal heartbeat. The physician was perplexed. This couldn't be right. He was sure the dosage was correct. The young nobleman looked normal. He wasn't perspiring. He wasn't even gasping for breath. The physician checked his pulse again. It was beating rapidly. He wasn't having heart problems. The physician had checked his vitals. The nobleman was normal. Why was his heart beating twice its normal capacity?

Only women had this sort of malady which wasn't a malady as it was natural. He blinked thrice and looked at the young nobleman. His eyes shifted to his flat chest. He frowned, could it be that he was a she? He called for a female medical practitioner and told her to inspect the young nobleman. At first the lady seemed to hesitate but it was to confirm the chief physician's suspicion. The curtains were drawn separating him and his charge.

A few minutes later, the curtains were drawn. She nodded at him confirming his suspicion as true. He immediately sent a messenger to the Crown Prince.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: In the anime or manga, you never see Umehito and Ritsu talking (difference of age, status and family backgrounds). So, here I brought them together. In the beginning of this chapter I mentioned Anzai clan. Don't get confused, this clan is one of the minor clans that make up the major (Tsubaki) clan. The Anzai clan is Lord Tsuyoshi Minagi's mother's clan. The reason is simple. Since he was sickly, his cousin Lord Haru took up the challenge and is the acting prime heir to Tsubaki clan much to the consternation of both clans' elders. This is because both clans can get into trouble for deceiving the king. Two heads will be presented to the king, his and his cousin's. You may ask, how do we solve this case? Very simply put, read on. **

**Another exciting new character is the Kaien warlord, Master Eo Kanojou who happens to be the Crown Prince of the Kaien empire. His character will be expanded and explored upon which will give me pleasure to write. The next character development will be the Supervillian, the traitor of Kingdom of Silver Divine (later chapter/s). You have been privy to the short interactions in this chapter between Eo, Kyouya and Haru which give inklings of future dialogs and physical tensions between them in upcoming chapters. There will be more and this will I hope include Ritsu to spice things up.**

**Just so you know, the difference of heartbeats for women and men is that it's all made up by me. No real research had been done on it. It's purely fiction. That's it, till next time… Cheerio!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Part 23**

_**Byakukan Terrain, Spinderworm's Lair…**_

The bolt of Imbibe hit the Spinderworm's opened mouth. At first nothing happened. But the Spinderworm began to twitch and writhe, then, its upper body shook violently. It opened its mouth, instead of its eggs, it vomited blood. The colour of its blood was neon blue. The four men and Lord Minagi's bodyguards saw the slow yet effective working of Imbibe as the flame absorbed the life of the Spinderworm, incinerating the upper body to dust.

The elemental master for fire stood ramrod still, shocked at his new yet frightening fire ability. It didn't do terrible damage to the environment. The damage was to the target. But the damage Imbibe did was absolutely terrible. The flame 'ate' the target from within. The rest of the men who witnessed it were just as shocked. If he were to use Imbibe to its fullest capacity, there would be nothing left of the Spinderworm. Not even its ashes.

As the lower body of the Spinderworm fell to the ground, the silken cocoon like coffin rolled out from the burnt large gap of the upper torso. The silken coffin was unscathed but was smeared with blood, cindered soot and goo. The spinderworm hatchlings crawled out of their oblong, gooey eggs and were circling their dead mother. One thing remained the same for these mutants that have not changed overtime, was they ate the dead and ate their kind to survive.

The hatchlings began to consume their dead mother which was fortunate for the guys. But the silken coffin was in their midst and the guys could not get to it.

"How're we supposed to go through them?" Hikaru asked, looking grave.

"The hatchlings can't be killed," Mitsukuni said, "But they can be wounded. Their skin isn't tough yet."

"Still they have healing powers," Takashi interjected, "So we have to work real fast."

"What should we do?" Tsuyoshi said.

"Plan B," Takashi replied, "It'll be risky."

"What plan isn't?" one of Tsuyoshi's bodyguards countered.

The rest of the team looked at each other. Then back at Takashi.

_**Suga Plains…**_

"What?" Ryoji hollered, "Kidnapped!"

He felt faint. He felt his whole world spin before his eyes. Then he caught hold of himself. He toughened his heart. Nothing would happen to Haru, he prayed feverishly in his heart. Please God, let Haru be safe. He must not fell apart. Not in front of His Majesty the king. He didn't want to broach any suspicion on the king's part to his sudden sickly countenance. Although he was in frenzied mess inside, but he knew he had to stay calm. He had to swallow his panic, his fear and become strong.

Kaoru looked shaken, "No way," He looked at Kyoya, "Your Majesty…"

"They knew without him, we can't make a move," Kyoya said, clenching his teeth, "They knew!"

"Yes," Ritsu appeared, "there's a traitor or traitors in the royal court and imperial government."

"What do you plan on doing, Heika?" Umehito looked at Kyoya. "Waging war will only cause us to lose more. They have the upper hand."

"I want you, Lord Kasanoda to purge the traitor or traitors out. No need for questionings. Execute the traitor or traitors with extreme prejudice. Here," Kyoya took out a token and gave to Ritsu.

Ritsu looked at it as he received the token from Kyoya. His eyes narrowed then gazed at Kyoya, "King's call to arms…"

"Show this to any military officers, army personnel, imperial soldiers, royal guards and they will give you immediate assistance." Kyoya said.

Ryoji stepped forward, "May I also lend a hand, Heika?"

"Yes, I was about to call on you too, Lord Fujioka," Kyoya shifted his gaze to Ryoji, "Your clan is proficient in law and enforcement, thus, I give you the utmost authority with this," Kyoya took off a ring from his pinky and gave it to Ryoji.

Ryoji's eyes widened in recognition, "It's the King's Justice."

"Yes," Kyoya nodded, "With it the execution becomes absolute."

Then Kyoya looked at the other lords, "As for the rest of us, we'll continue deciphering the two map quarters and to wait for the return of our men with the last piece of the map."

_**Byakukan Terrain again…**_

Plan B involved two things. One of them was Mitsukuni.

"Bait..?" Mitsukuni was utterly surprised, "Me!" He pointed to himself, his eyes round as saucers, "Does it have to be me?" He stared incredulously at the men before him, "Why me?"

"Yes, because," Hikari edged closer, and sniffed behind his ear, "you smell sweet."

Takashi smiled slightly, but said nothing. His eyes were focused on the hatchings. There were about ten or so of them. Not many yet those few hatchling were not small they were twice the size of a man. They had suckers for mouths. Once they captured a victim, if they latched their suckers on their victim, the hatchlings would suck them dry of their bodily fluids.

"Wha…?" Mitsukuni's immediate reaction was to brush the tingling sensation behind his ear, "What crazy talk is this? How can I smell sweet? How can any of us? We haven't bathed in five days." He frowned, "Takashi, do I smell sweet to you?"

Takashi's eyebrows rose, he was still looking at the hatchlings so Mitsukuni couldn't see his amused reaction. "Ahn," was his only answer.

"See," Hikaru put his arm round Mitsukuni's shoulder, "You like the 3Cs. Those being chocolates, cakes and cookies," He put a hand on Mitsukuni's stomach, "Can you sacrifice yourself for the nation?"

"What do you mean?" Mitsukuni frowned at Hikaru.

"You have food kept for rainy days," Hikaru said.

Mitsukuni edged away from Hikaru, "Not my stash," He looked horrified, "Takashi…"

"For the nation," Takashi said, "you must."

Mitsukuni pouted sadly.

"I'll replenish your stash with extras too," Takashi said. He glanced sideways at Mitsukuni.

"Rea… really..?" Mitsukuni looked hopeful. "Takaaashiii…" He was all teary eyed.

Takashi nodded.

"I'll treat you to a big meal," Tsuyoshi joined in, patting Mitsukuni's back.

Mitsukuni was moved and he nodded his gratitude. "T-th-thank you, my lord…"

The second part of plan B was to escape the transformation of atmosphere. The season was still spring but they had two hours or less than two before spring changed to summer. They had to work extra fast because summer could spell trouble for them here. They could all die of extreme dehydration and immense heat wave.

Mitsukuni's hands trembled slightly as he took out a small pouch. This pouch was similar to a magic hat trick used by illusionists. It was a gift from Lord Umehito Nekozawa. It was given to him after their giant sea serpent mission. It was not used for coins. He used it to stash his 3Cs. It was small on the outside but vast inside. He was hesitant. It had delicious food inside. He looked at it sadly for a few seconds. Then he inhaled deeply and nodded as he seemed to have resolved his hesitation.

"Kagawa, Uehada…" Tsuyohi called his bodyguards, "Assist Priest Haninozuka with his task."

Both bodyguards bowed and went to Mitsukuni's side. They walked into the mouth of the lair.

_**Royal Treasury division, Imperial Government, Kingdom of Silver Divine…**_

Royal treasurer, Komada Shouji looked at the torn piece of letter in his hand. The words were a little blurry but he could still read it using the aid of a magnifying glass. He had found it in one of the yellowed, dust covered books in the library. The discovery was accidental. It was a lucky turn for him to have found the torn piece hidden in one of those unread imperial biography manuscripts.

"The switching game is a dangerous game. If the prime heir can't answer the royal call and his elders had given a written declination with valid reasons than even his acting prime heir can't take over his place. A royal rule has been broken."

His so-called best friend, Sashimaru Daizen, that dolt didn't even suspect his 'loyalty.' He was too preoccupied with his own ministry's problems to notice anything out of the ordinary. Shouji smiled sinisterly at the evidence in his hands to incriminate the bane to his success, the king's troubleshooter. Now, all he needed to do was present this evidence to the Prime Minister.

This was a scandal. This was a clear case of breaking the trust of the imperial government and the trust of the royal house. The whole Tsubaki clan would have to answer to this debauchery. He chuckled evilly, than he clamped his mouth. It would soon be over. The troubleshooter would be in deep trouble. The troubleshooter might even lose his head. That would be a satisfying present for him.

"Suffer the consequences, you masquerading pest… heheheheheheeee…"

_**East Palace, Crown Prince's Royal Residence, West Corridor, Study Chamber, Kaien Empire…**_

"What?" Crown Prince Kenji Himura, a.k.a Eo Kanojou Master Warlord for the Kaien Empire, looked hard at the trusted messenger, "The prisoner is a woman!"

He immediately got up from the chair and practically ran out of the room to the Prisoner's sickbay. He met the physician in charge. The physician glanced at him as he stopped in front of the unconscious person, a lord… no, a lady from the Kingdom of Silver Divine. How could this be? Then he frowned to himself, no wonder the person was light when he hauled 'him' over his shoulder. He shifted his gaze from her face to her throat. His eyes narrowed, no Adam's apple.

Her face was plain which made easy to mistake her for a guy. But there was a hint of softness on her firm lips and eyes. His gaze shifted further to her chest. He abandoned his gentlemanly gait as he unbuttoned four buttons to reveal white cotton binding her breasts tightly. Although they were not buxom at the very least they were flashy, his eyes widened in shock. It must have been uncomfortable for her. But what was going on? A woman dressed as a man and lived as one.

Why had she disguised herself as Lord Haruka Ran? On top of it, she was the king's right hand man and royal troubleshooter. She was the best of the best in the imperial government and this was a scandal beyond comprehension. A scandal that could cost her, her life, did she have a death wish? She solved many of the nation's problems. But if the king were to find out, she'd be executed on the spot on the pretext of deceiving the king.

He spoke to the chief physician to have her removed from the prisoners' sickbay to the southern palatial wing. The southern palatial wing was the crown prince's private residence. She would be safe there for the moment. If his father or siblings found out, she would be tortured for answers. Therefore, she would be under his protection. It could also mean danger for him. There were many attempts made on his life, from his siblings to the dowager queen, his step-grandmother.

If he took the 'lord' into his royal residence, it would spark questions from his family and those who would harm him. He could not have that either. How was he to conceal this from their knowledge? His men were trustworthy to keep it a secret. This 'lord' was a crucial factor to his quest for the ancient treasure. The treasure he was looking for had the power to change these troubled times into a better future. He had read in the ancient tomes that there was such a powerful treasure.

The maps were the key to that dream. But, this problem with the lady from Silver Divine just added to his woeful troubles. The physician and his team of medical helpers could be trusted. So they would help conceal the facts in the medical report that the 'lord' had a concussion and was still unconscious. Then, who was she? He thought to himself, more importantly, how could the king of Silver Divine not notice that his troubleshooter had no Adam's apple?

He had to find a way to quell their speculations that could be detrimental to them both. For the moment he could say the 'lord' was under arrest and investigation by the Crown Prince for trading illegal silken Spinderworm threads used to make whips at the border of the Crimson River to his entourage. The thin silken whips were harder and could cut split deeper into the skin. Also, these sharp whips could be used as a garroting device to murder the Crown Prince. Yes, that was a plausible enough story.

This would also buy him some time to prepare for any eventualities.

_**Spinderworm's Lair again…**_

"Here, kitty, kitty…" said Kagawa waving two big beef chunks at the hatchlings.

"Quiet, fool!" hissed Uehada at Kagawa, "You wanna be eaten alive!"

Uehada whacked the back of Kagawa's head. Then he snatched the beef chunks from Kagawa's hand and threw it at the hatchlings. For sluggish creatures they moved pretty fast. They slithered and swamped, fighting for the large chunks.

Kagawa gulped.

Mitsukuni distributed more food from his pouch to the two helpers. He looked sad and frowned at the hatchlings, "Here, you big greedy leeches," He threw a pork rib, "Goodbye, porky."

Then he signaled Takashi to proceed forth. Takashi, Hikaru and Tsuyoshi sneaked hurriedly and went behind the dead Spinderworm. The hatchlings didn't try to crack open the silken coffin. There was no living thing inside it.

"The silken coffin is in front of the dead mother," Hikaru said, huffing as he leant against the cold titan.

"They're busy eating," Takashi said, "They won't mind us,"

"Are you sure?" Tsuyoshi looked skeptical.

"We have to move fast," Takashi said, "Come,"

"I don't like this," Hikaru made a face, and then sighed, "But let's not make Mitsu-chi's sacrifice a futile one," as he followed Takashi's lead.

Lucky for them, the huge hatchlings were quite a distance from their dead mother after being lured away by the smell of food. They tip-toed quickly and squatted behind the big silken like coffin. Takashi took out his sword from its scabbard and slashed the silken coffin horizontally. Tsuyoshi and Hikaru pried the sliced silken coffin open. Hikaru peered into the opened silken coffin. He was shocked to see the condition of the deceased caretaker.

She was intact. She didn't decompose. Her skin was flawless. According to history annals, she had terrible skin disease. Perhaps it was the healing properties in the titan's body that had healed her disease. She was bald and her pale skin made her look like a temple priestess. In truth, it might be true. She had the capability to control the titan with the power of her mind since she was blind and deaf due to the poisonous environment she had lived all her life.

She was a genius at weaving beautiful tapestries and particularly was commission by the ancient royal painter to help conceal the last part of the map to the ancient treasure through her weaving. The three guys looked for what might look like a map but they found nothing. Then Tsuyoshi spotted something white behind her head. He lifted the head slightly and with his other hand removed that white silky something. They were shocked to see that it was a person's entire hair.

It was woven with Spinderworm's silken threads. Bluish black hair interwoven with white silken threads showing the sea in black and white of the land that was thought to have perished in an earthquake and sunken into the volatile sea. When combined with the other three maps, they would know the exact location of the ancient treasure. Takashi carefully folded the last piece of the map, placing it inside a cotton pouch then slipping it inside the pocket of his gray under robe.

Tsuyoshi waved at Kagawa that they had retrieved the last part. Kagawa blew a relieved sigh. He relayed it to Mitsukuni and Uehada. Mitsukuni gazed at the changing season. He emptied everything and gestured to Kagawa and Uehada to run to the other three guys. As they ran towards them, Takashi looked at the rapidly changing sky. Takashi nodded at Hikaru who then slid his sword through the dead Spinderworm's body. Burnt goo oozed out.

"Lord Minagi," Takashi said, "The skies are changing, the first heat wave will arrive in five minutes. I'll go in the titan first, then you and Hikaru, Mitsukuni and Kagawa, lastly will be Uehada."

They nodded. Takashi took out a special breathing device courtesy of Sakura clan and immediately crawled into the titan's body. The others placed the special breathing device that looks like two oval-like stuck in the nose with five small holes with ionizing filters on each. They took refuge in the titan's body. Uehada and Kagawa clenched the opened slits with their hands. They could hear the harsh gale of searing wind scorching the ground.

The hatchlings squealed but they would survive because they could heal themselves. This would last for four hours. They would have to wait in the titan's body until the blistering summer changed to cooling autumn.

_**Prime Minister's office…**_

The old man stared at the letter. He frowned, his eyes showed clear dissatisfaction. He had received this letter from an anonymous messenger. Was this real? He didn't want to believe it. It might be the work of envious officers out to besmirch the First State Royal Councilor, Lord Haruka Ran. Lord Ran had done many good deeds for the nation. This letter was an indication of treason. Whatever it was he had to get to the bottom of this horrendous scandal.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	33. Chapter 33

**Part 24**

**A/N: From here on, I shall address Haru / Haruhi as her / she, since her identity has been discovered.**

_**Kaien Empire…**_

Haruhi gently stirred. She grimaced slightly. Her head and body felt heavy. She slowly lifted her hand and rubbed her forehead. With the same hand, she rubbed her eyes to clear the blurriness. She then used her thumb and forefinger to pull the bridge of her nose to recollect her memory. She opened her eyes slowly as she warily scanned the ceiling. The pattern and architecture were different from her private quarters at home or at the imperial quarters.

She frowned recalling a trap she had fallen into at Suga Plains. She felt breezier as though there were nothing constraining her. Her heart was beating fast, to confirm her fears were baseless her hand trailed slowly to her chest. There she stopped with a start. Her lips quivered but she pressed them together to stifle her shock. She'd been found out. The worst thing was her secret had been found out by the enemy. She had to think of a way to escape here no matter what.

"Don't pretend to sleep, Lord Ran," a deep voice broke the silence.

Haruhi's head on the pillow turned toward the voice. Her eyes narrowed looking at a dark silhouette sitting at a dimmed corner of the room. She didn't notice this person's presence. Haruhi blinked as she slowly sat up. She trained her eyes at the seated dark figure. Who was this person? Although his countenance was imposing, but he held no ill will towards his captive. Why was that, Haruhi wondered. Haruhi remained silent. She waited for the other party to continue talking.

"You look calm for someone whose been abducted," the dark figure spoke.

If only he knew, Haruhi thought but at him, "It was my fault to have fallen into your trap. So this is a just punishment for me,"

The dark figure slowly stood up. Haruhi's heart was pounding against her ribcage. But she remained firm. Her eyes still focused on the dark figure as the figure moved towards the light. Haruhi's eyes widened in recognition… This person… He was the one who'd knocked Haruhi out. His hand went straight for Haruhi's chest. Haruhi automatically smacked his hand away. He looked hard at Haruhi. Haruhi returned with an icy look. His hand fell to his side as he chuckled.

"So it's true then," He stared at Haruhi, "you're a woman,"

"What were you expecting?" Haruhi replied drily.

He rose his eyebrows, chuckling harder, "I had wondered what the First State Royal Councilor was like to have the King in the palm of his hand, now I understand why the King found you interesting," Then he narrowed his eyes, "But you're playing a dangerous game,"

Haruhi remained silent. Interesting? Yes, perhaps the king found the male character she'd created interesting. Yet that character was molded from her desires. She wondered what he'd think when he found that Haru, the king's troubleshooter and Haruhi, the young mistress of the Zuka clan was one and the same person. No matter, soon that male character would no longer exist in this realm. She only had to complete the last task she had set out to do than Lord Ran would cease to exist.

Lord Ran would retire from the political arena, and go on a long pilgrimage to the west as the 'successor' to Mount Shiraku's Head Priest and never to return to the royal court again. That was her plan. What wasn't in her plan was getting caught by the enemy this fast! Still she had a contingency plan should unexpected things like this cropped up than Tsuyoshi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi, Mitsukuni and those who were involved would know what to do if ever she was caught and her identity exposed.

Also there was a possibility that somewhere, somehow a piece of incriminating evidence might make its appearance known to those in the royal court who had a grudge against Lord Ran. It might prove to be a big problem if it were publicized. It would bring hazardous result to those who had a hand or knew of it. It could bring an imminent end to them and of course, to her being the main character of the crisis. The issue would swiftly be dealt upon by those involved in the imperial office and royal court.

However, the king didn't know of the true gender of Lord Ran. So she was safe for the time being. She knew what this person standing next to her meant by dangerous game. But he didn't know half of the reasons for her decision and she wasn't obliged to explain anything to him. She was prepared to take full responsibility for everything from the moment she made true of her dreams. No one, not even the gods had the right to take what she'd worked hard for from her.

Looking at this person, her mind started to recollect from the bits of data and spot-on guesses revealing crucial information. She hadn't a doubt that the person before her was the Master Overlord Kanojou, the defense and war strategist and fierce warlord. The reason for her captivity was to get all the pieces of the map to the ultimate treasure. Kaien had a piece and her side had two. The last piece was currently being sought out by her people.

Obviously, as a high-profile hostage, she'd be used as a bargaining chip by Kaien to acquire the remaining three pieces. She must find the one here in Kaien. Then she would flee. Her situation was grave but not as grave as the bleak future of her country if the remaining three pieces were to fall into the enemy's hand.

"To have me abducted, you must need something badly from my side," she said softly.

His eyes flickered for a moment. He gave her a half smile, "No, I don't need anything from your side. I only need you to read the one piece that I have with me," He turned and took off his silk shirt.

She gasped when she saw his back. It was the second last piece of the map. It was tattooed on his back.

_**Prime Minister's Office, Kingdom of Silver Divine…**_

He looked up from the torn parchment in his hand. He frowned hard. This was a big issue. How could this piece of evidence ended up in the obscure part of the library? He had thoroughly selected the most trustworthy of his followers to rid of all evidences. That particular follower resigned from his post a day after ridding the evidence and disappeared without a trace as agreed after receiving a generous amount. He turned to face the opened window.

This could mean that not only her head would roll, those connected to concealing this secret would also be executed by royal decree for deceiving the king. He knew that there were many officials who were out to get Lord Ran's blood. They were jealous of his growing reputation at work and with the people. But most importantly, they were jealous of Lord Ran's buddy-buddy relationship with the king that had them steaming with envy.

Envy could turn saints into deadly sinners. This incriminating evidence would put an end to Lord Ran's righteous dreams and life. The fresh breeze didn't help clear his head. He felt more congested. He placed a forefinger on his right temple and began rubbing in circular motions. What should he do? How should he go about it? Was there a way around it? There must be! He had to find it fast. The crucial matter to all his questions, who had found the incriminating secret?

That person must be found and dealt with first. It would not be easy to 'touch' the culprit especially if the culprit was a high ranking official. He would have to use his 'eyes' and 'ears' to determine the culprit. It had to be done discreetly. He had to catch the culprit before the secret made its way to the Royal House. He had already activated the 'ears' and 'eyes' currently in the Royal House and in all departments even the imperial outhouses leaving nothing behind.

It was a matter of time before he received news from his spies. The First State Royal Councilor or better known as the king's troubleshooter's father was his closest childhood friend. That friend of his had informed him beforehand about the switch. Lord Fujioka had known that his daughter would never succumb to 'what-is' and strove on the 'how-to' to completely change her fate. He was shocked that his friend was going through with his daughter's crazy idea.

Although, he had opposed to it yet he knew that his friend's daughter had what it took to become a first class, A-ranked imperial official. She was quick and thorough in her decisions, and with her solutions. These were traits many officials in office were lacking. These traits were needed to manage risky and tricky situations. Had she been born a male, with his recommendation, his position as Prime Minister would easily be succeeded by Lord Fujioka's offspring.

He didn't want to be a part of this plan at first. IT was selfish, and a hazardously outrageous plan. But because it was only meant for two years until her cousin, the heir to the Tsubaki clan was healthy enough to take over that he relented. Even before she became Lord Ran, she had helped him by solving many disputing cases. Without her father's knowledge, she took care of the cases that were giving him nightmares and took half of his energy to act upon.

But nothing escaped Lord Fujioka when it came to his one and only precious daughter. He would always assign a team of three from the Shinsengumi to trail and protect her. And when in office, she'd use this opportunity to rescue her childhood friend, Tamaki Suou. The Nadeshiko clan's successor went missing for almost eight months. She had investigated his disappearance before she became an official. After she became an official she began executing her plans one by one at a blinding speed.

The results of her plans were guaranteed prove of her sincerity to make the country a better place to live in. She had completed one main agenda and that was succeeding in rescuing Suou. The other two were still progressing. She had approximately six more months left before she disappeared from the royal court as Lord Ran. The last agenda was the most outrageously ambitious one out of the three. Something only the rulers of the old dynasty would contrive and strive upon.

It was the acquirement of four missing or hidden map pieces leading to a legendary treasure said to bring absolute invincibility and prosperity to the country. The legendary treasure called The Goddess of Mercy's Teardrop. In his honest opinion, without the treasure, the country was doing just fine under her step-by-step reformation plans. It was a commendable achievement which merits her with an imperial medal for progressive strategic development.

Then, what… he pondered, what else did the young mistress of the Lily clan want out of life?

"Excuse me," a concerned voice of his aide snapped him out of his ponderings, "Your Excellency, but Lord Tanaka from the Expenditure division is here to see you,"

_**Urunagi Intersection…**_

Ryoji Fujioka and Ritsu Kasanoda felt the weight of their responsibility in their hearts. The king had given them his trust and with that trust came total immunity with the call for arms token and the justice ring. Both men pulled the reigns of their horses to a halt for a breather. They were at an intersection where three roads leading to different places. They knew which road it was for them to take. This road would take them to the sinister mastermind who was enjoying his shady schemes in the royal court.

"Things are getting stickier," Ritsu said, his face grim, "We need to get there soon,"

"That indeed we must," Ryoji's was expressionless, "we'll reach there in the morning, if we rode on the whole night,"

"If only I could use the Kuro-hana shadows," Ritsu gripped the reigns tightly. "Then it'd be easy to snuff the bastard out,"

Ryoji smiled elusively, "It's a matter of opinion,"

"Hmph," Ritsu responded, "Let's get going,"

Although the Kurohana clan would be a better choice when it came to spying and assassination but they were the sort that only did things for their own sake, benefit and survival. They would never lift a finger unless there was something in it for them. They understood the gravity of the situation but they couldn't care less what happens to the country. However, there was a clause forged long ago by the founding fathers of the five clans.

It was a clause which couldn't and mustn't be broken by the five clans. That's why the master of Kurohana sent just one man to assist them. That man was Ritsu. Or rather it was Ritsu's choice to lend a hand. It was unclear why Ritsu came into the scene. Whatever his intentions were, Ryoji could see he was adamant to help out. That was enough reason for him to join in the team. Yet there was something sad and odd about him. Ryoji had a feeling that Ritsu had a secret of his own.

Then why should he help them if he didn't have a secret? Whatever his secret, it made him focused on the situation at hand, and for the moment he was an ally that Ryoji could rely on. However, still water runs deep. He'd keep an eye on this young man. He shifted his gaze from Ritsu to one of the roads in front of him and wondered whether his old friend was up to it to catch the evil-doer or doers. Undoubtedly, his old friend might have encountered something concerning his daughter by now.

There were always loose ends somewhere that would bite your ass eventually. He hoped his old friend would be able to flush out the culprit or culprits in question before things got messier. They would soon join his old friend in catching the culprit or culprits when they reached the imperial office. As it was he was growing restless but he had to quell his anxiety. His daughter would be fine where ever she was. That was what he hoped and prayed for.

"Yes," Ryoji nodded, "Let's go,"

They rode hard and fast taking the right route leading to the imperial city.

_**Spinderworm's Lair…**_

The time they spent in the dead titan was as grueling as battling the hatchlings. They heard the wailings of the hatchlings as they were treated to the harshest scorching winds and searing heat waves. This terrible situation went on for four hours. They were cooped up in the titan's dead body for that amount of time. Every muscle and joint in their bodies screamed for relieve and release. Even though the titan was dead but it's body was still functioning.

It took about three days for it to stiffen up and all its bodily functions to cease working and fluids to freeze. They couldn't move because the more they moved the secretion mucus and stomach bile would be activated. When it was activated, they'd be in trouble. They could hear the earth screeched in agony as the hot atmosphere absorbed every bit of moisture in the air thus burning the soil to a crisp. The howling searing winds eventually died down.

The angry winds, crackling hot air, super dry atmosphere seemed to have subsided. They heard a calming cool breeze gently pushing the heat out of the way. They heard steaming hisses from the ground and wheezing in the hot atmosphere, as the cooling breeze swept on by. Takashi gestured to Uehada and Kagawa to flip the stomach flab of the dead titan a little to peek through. Uehada flipped the flab and Kagawa peeked out. Then he lifted his hand giving them the thumbs up sign.

Takashi nodded and gestured everyone to slowly slide out of the titan's body. They stood in front of the burnt titan. It was a miracle that the molten heat didn't penetrate the titan's insides or else they would all be burnt to a crisp. The hatchlings would survive this harsh environment. Even now, looking at the writhing creatures, they weren't writhing in pain but shedding their burnt skin. They could see the hatchlings old burnt skin lodged within the deep cracks on the ground.

"Yuck!" Hikaru looked blue. He couldn't stand the gooey globs on his being.

Hikaru gagged many times at the unsightly globs. He shuddered as the cool autumn breeze gently grazed his skin. Mitsukuni looked teary eyed not because he was messy but there was nothing to eat in his dimensional satchel. He had used all of his 3Cs to lure and distract the hatchlings from his comrades with good results. Unlike Hikaru, Tsuyoshi cleaned his body of the goo yet used a considerable amount on his face, neck, hands to the elbows as skin gel to shield from high UV radiation.

Tsuyoshi's actions were followed by his men, whereas Takashi couldn't care less how he looked like. Takashi took off the ionized mask from his face and breathed the fresh, cool autumn air. The others followed suit. He was followed by Tsuyoshi and his men. Mitsukuni looked crestfallen that Takashi patted his head. Mitsukuni looked at Takashi with teary Koala eyes. He immediately latched himself onto Takashi's left leg.

Takashi sighed, taking out something from his utility waist pouch, "Here," and handed a squished chocolate bun to his food deprived cousin.

"Thank you, Takashi…!" Mitsukuni's eyes twinkled, as he ate the bun merrily. Then he detached himself from Takashi, "Revived!" He smiled widely while punching the air full of spirit.

"We better get going," Takashi's eyes were still on the hatchlings, "They'll want to eat soon,"

They looked grimly at the hatchlings. They wouldn't want to go through that ordeal again. They were glad that they had the third piece of the map. Takashi was keeping it with him. Then there were a series of crackling sounds. They were being contacted by Nekozawa's communiqué centre. They quickly tuned into their devices.

"Mori-san, are you chaps alright?"

"Yes, Lord Nekozawa," Takashi responded immediately. "We're fine,"

"Good, listen up well," Nekozawa said in a serious tone, that made them uneasy, "Something happened back at Suga Plains,"

They looked at one another with deep concern etched on their faces.

"What happened?" Tsuyoshi quickly blurted, "Lord Nekozawa! Is Lord Ran alright?"

A hesitant pause from the other end put them more on the edge.

"Lord Nekozawa, is my cousin, Lord Ran safe?" Tsuyoshi's voice increased.

"Your cousin has been abducted by the enemy,"

"What?" Hikaru shouted, he halted in his tracks, "What're you saying Lord Nekozawa?"

The rest stopped in their tracks out of shock.

Tsuyoshi clenched his fist tightly, "Hikaru, calm down," He inhaled, "Lord Nekozawa, we've got the third piece, we'd be with the king in two days,"

"Make it a day and a half," Nekozawa said, "But, Takashi and Mitsukuni will have to venture into enemy territory to save Lord Ran. Kaoru will join both of you before you reach the border. Hikaru, you have to take over from Takashi and bring back the map together with Lord Minoru and his men to the king's camp."

"Will do," Takashi said then ended the communiqué.

Takashi took out the pouch, he'd kept on him and passed it to Tsuyoshi, "Keep it well," He then looked intently at Tsuyoshi, "Remember what Lord Ran said," He put a hand on Tsuyoshi's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll save Lord Ran,"

Tsuyoshi nodded, "I know, and," He hid the pouch into the inner pocket of his futuristic yukata. "I remember,"

_**Kaien empire, The Crown Prince's Palace… north tower… hidden chamber…**_

She stared at the tattoo on the warlord's back. Was she hallucinating? Or did it look like the tattoo moved? How was it on his back? It should've been on a scroll made from human skin. The skin from the first ruler of the sunken ancient island of Dokure, called Keigo Kenzo the Fierce. Her hand almost touched the bare skin of her enemy. She caught hold of herself. Why was it on his back? It couldn't be that they had it destroyed and he had it tattooed on his back.

But then, "How could it move like that?" she thought aloud.

"Because I'm a descendant of Keigo Kenzo and my mother was his first born son's great, great, great granddaughter and only the first born of his descendant would have this mark appear magically on his back on the occurrence that the other two pieces were pieced together. The human skin scroll was a fake."

He smiled at her, "I need you to help me with this,"

"Help you? What for?"

"What else… for the ultimate treasure…"

"You think I'd betray my country…"

He shushed her placing a forefinger on her lips, "Your agenda and mine are the same that is the unification of the north and south."

She was shocked. With the Goddess of Mercy's Teardrop, her country would attain both invincibility and prosperity. But it also meant that it'd be a possibility for Kaien empire and her own country to be unified as one. Fatherland was the Kaien empire, had always been invincible and the Kingdom of Silver Divine as motherland was prosperous. It was her dream to have both fatherland and motherland to join to become one great nation as it once was before civil war separated them in two.

It was once called the great nation of Izunomashima.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
